


Lascivious Weapons

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Dark Soul Mates, Dark!Rey, Dom!Kylo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Love, Master/Pet, Obsession, Passion, Prostitution, Revenge, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straight Up Porn (S.U.P.), The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 110,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA-AU</p>
<p>Rey is a First Order Courtesan that just caught the attention of Lord Kylo Ren.  </p>
<p>Based upon a ficlet I wrote in my other work entitled "Wanton Lullabies." It had such an amazing response that I have decided to turn it into its own full fic!</p>
<p>There will be plenty of smut because that's how I do Reylo.</p>
<p>Playlist created specifically for Lascivious Weapons by lastmouseleft (thank you my lovely!!)<br/>http://8tracks.com/last_mouseleft/lascivious-sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!!
> 
> To all of my readers that have crossed over from "Wanton Lullabies," WELCOME!! I do hope you enjoy the journey I'm about to take you on and that I can make you guys happy with this! Also, yes--I did just pull the first chapter from "W.L" but it's the beginning of their story...so I had to. Chapter 2 will be posted momentarily, ok? Ok! Yeay!
> 
> To everyone that is reading for the first time, I'm so happy to meet you and hope you will stick around!! 
> 
> Also, I just have to say that I do not own anything within the Star Wars Universe...sad, but true!

Lord Kylo Ren assessed the young woman standing before him through the two-way mirror. If it weren’t for the fact that she was facing her own reflection, Ren would’ve sworn that she was trying to burn a hole through his face with her almond shaped eyes. She held her head high and stared straight ahead, a look of total haughtily indifference playing upon the fine features of her face. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a single bun at the crown of her head and she wore a blood red satin robe that held the First Order’s herald across her left breast.

Ren liked her.

“How old?” he asked curtly.

Madam Tracon jumped slightly. They had been standing in complete silence for the past ten minutes and the sudden deep vibration of Lord Kylo Ren’s artificial voice caught her off guard.

“Uh…nineteen, Sir.”

“From where?”

“We found her during a talent sweep on Jakku of all places,” the middle aged woman sneered.

Jakku. Ren’s ears perked up instantly and his eyes narrowed through the visor of his mask, trying to see if he could place the finely boned girl.

“Is she clean?”

“Spotless, Sir. Exceptional health record. No sexually transmitted diseases. No pregnancies. Clean blood. Perfect oral hygiene…she truly is my best girl.”

“How many partners?”

“Sixteen, Sir.”

Ren turned his head ever so slightly towards the Madam.

“Only sixteen?”

“Yes, Sir. As I said, she is my best girl. Therefore, I am very particular with her clients.”

“How strong is she?”

Madam Tracon lifted a blonde brow at the quirky question. Normally she could quickly figure out what exactly the men wanted from her girls but she had absolutely no idea what Lord Ren wanted, if he wanted anything at all.

“Well, she survived being on her own on a trash planet for twelve years before I found her. She’s quite…hardy, Sir. Despite how fragile she looks.”

Ren balled his leather bound hands into fists at his sides.

“Name?”

“Rey, Sir.”

“Rey, what?” he asked impatiently.

“Just Rey, Sir. She’s an orphan. Tragic story, really…”

Ren cut her off, suddenly feeling annoyed by the woman’s presence.

“Has General Hux had her?”

Madam Tracon let out a small laugh. “No, Sir. General Hux couldn’t afford Rey. Would you like her to disrobe?”

“Yes,” Ren demanded.

Madam Tracon stepped up to the intercom situated next to the mirror and pressed a perfectly manicured finger upon the microphone button. 

“Rey, darling…sweetheart…be a good girl and take off your robe.”

Rey nodded once and brought her small hands to the waist of her robe, pulling the bow undone. She let the red satin fall from her body slowly, as if she had been made to rehearse this moment of presentation hundreds of times before.

Ren’s voice hitched slightly through his mask. Rey didn’t have an overly shaped woman’s body but her muscles were toned and her breasts were proportionate and perky. Ren’s eyes settled upon her erect, dark pink nipples. He suddenly had the urge to latch onto and suck those nipples until she squealed his name.

“How much?”

“For the Lord Master of the Knights of Ren?” Madam Tracon smiled brightly. “Only fifty thousand credits…and I’ll even allow you to test her for free. I have a small room across the hallway. She could meet you there in five minutes.”

Ren turned his head to the Madam.

“Done.”

\-----------------------------------

Madam Tracon patted Rey’s arm softly as she led her towards the Testing Room.

“Make sure that Lord Ren leaves here satisfied, sweetheart. Whatever he wishes you to do, you do it without hesitation. Is that clear, darling?”

“Of course, Madam Tracon,” Rey answered though a phony smile. 

“Good girl,” Madam Tracon praised as she opened the door to the Testing Room, “now off you go!”

Rey was all but pushed into the Testing Room and she startled slightly as the metal door closed sharply behind her. It took a moment for Rey to get her bearings in the dimly lit room. Due to its purpose, it was sparsely furnished with only a red leather armless chaise lounge situated in the middle. Turning her head to the right she found a tall, half-dressed figure standing towards the corner and facing away from her. Something was covering his head…a metal hat, perhaps?

Rey swallowed nervously as she stepped towards Ren, her bare feet padding softly over the white marble floor.

“Hello? Lord Ren? I’m Rey…it’s a plea…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Ren turned to face Rey. Her eyes widened as she was caught off guard by the mask covering his face. Inwardly, Rey cursed Madam Tracon for forgetting to tell her that little bit of information. She was used to various odd fetishes but this was the first time Rey had encountered anyone wearing a mask.

Rey cleared her throat and smiled softly up at Lord Ren.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she finished.

Ren simply offered a nod and motioned for Rey to sit on the chaise. Rey narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to figure out if he was mute as well. Obediently, she walked to the chaise and took a seat. Ren quickly followed after her.

Rey watched the large man intently as he took a seat next to her on the cool leather lounger. His movements were so tightly controlled. She could already tell that this would be the most unusual testing she had ever gone through.

“How may I serve you, Lord Ren?”

Ren stared intimidatingly at Rey and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable at the intensity brought on by the dark mask. Normally, she would make the first move to set her new clients at ease but something told her that this man needed to be the one in control.

“Straddle me,” Ren commanded.

A small shiver ran down Rey’s spine, it would take some time for her to get used to the unnatural, artificial voice. So this is how he wanted to play? Rey hadn’t much experience with submission. Many of her former clients were high ranking officials within the First Order. After years of giving orders, their desires often turned to that of wanting to be dominated. For the first time in a long while, Rey was nervous about her ability to satisfy the man in the mask.

Rey moved her body and climbed atop of Ren’s lap, placing a toned thigh on either side of his black leather clad legs. She looked into the visor of his mask, wondering what he looked like under the shield of metal and glass.

“May I touch you, Lord Ren?”

“No,” he answered quickly, “clasp your hands together behind your back.”

Rey did as she was told and pulled her arms behind her back, holding her hands together tightly. She quirked her head to the side and opened her mouth to ask him what he needed next.

“Don’t talk. Don’t make a sound. Do you understand?” Ren stated.

Rey closed her mouth and gave a small nod. This was the first time in her two years as a New Order Courtesan where she actually felt beneath a man. Lord Ren wouldn’t be putting her on a pedestal tonight.

Ren grabbed the robe’s satin cord tied at Rey’s waist and released the knot securing the garment together. He pushed the soft fabric apart to reveal the perfectly tanned expanse of skin of her petite torso. She shook slightly as he took his index finger and dragged a line from the middle indent of her clavicle, down the valley between her breasts, and along her stomach before reaching the top of her bald slit between her thighs. He stroked her hairless outer lips gently and Rey let out a moan.

Suddenly, Ren smacked his open palm against Rey’s thigh, leaving a red welt on her golden skin. Rey jumped on his lap and scowled at the masked monster. How dare he?

“I told you not to make a sound,” Ren growled harshly.

Rey could hear Madam Tracon’s voice in the back of her mind telling her to please Lord Ren however he wished and she bit her tongue to stop herself from telling Lord Ren where he could stick his credits.

Ren pet his fingertips over Rey’s welted skin, soothing the sting away. There was a bite to this girl and he couldn’t wait to bend her to his will. He wanted her badly. It would take time for her to submit fully, but the wait would be extremely satisfying. Ren decided that he wouldn’t use the Force on her right away. He didn’t want to frighten her nor give her the opportunity to refuse him when he called upon her again. Eventually, she would only trust Ren and he would be the only thing that mattered. He started to grow hard at the mere thought of her submitting to him like a helpless kitten.

“Off,” he ordered, “lie on your back and spread your thighs for me.”

Rey unclasped her hands and shook her arms lightly, willing the blood to flow into her extremities again. She moved off of Ren’s lap and settled her back against the leather chaise, spreading her legs open and letting them fall to the sides of the narrow lounger. A little, unfamiliar whisper entered her thoughts urging her to relax, that everything would be ok. She felt deep within her gut, however, that while the whisper should be comforting, she couldn’t trust it. 

Ren stood, towering over the girl lying prone next to him. He bent down and removed his heavy boots from his feet and set them to the side. Rey’s hazel eyes tracked his movements carefully, afraid to move anything more than her gaze. Ren then removed his pants, grunting with relief once his hard erection was freed from the confining leather.

Rey blinked in surprise as she took in the sight of Ren’s hard cock. He was much larger than she had anticipated, although her shouldn’t have expected him to be average given the fact that he was the tallest man she had ever encountered. Her eyes took their fill of his muscular body. She was pleasantly pleased with his physical form. His porcelain skin was marked in various places by raised scars that only enhanced his sculpted muscles and Rey wondered for a moment at the stories behind them.

Ren settled himself in between Rey’s legs and placed his large hands against her ribcage under her breasts, kneading his fingers into the empty spaces between the bones.

Rey dragged in a breath at the odd sensation of her ribs being poked and prodded. Although it wasn’t unpleasant, it was unusual. Her body responded favorably, though, and she felt her nipples harden and wetness begin to seep from her cunt.

Ren smirked beneath his mask as he watched Rey’s nipples pebble. He flicked at them harshly with his fingertips as if he was flicking away an annoying bug.

Rey’s face twisted in pain and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation radiating from her nipples with each assault of Ren’s fingertips.

”Good girl,” Ren praised. 

She was showing signs of capable self control and Ren was quite pleased with the girl shuddering before him. He felt generous and decided to reward her for being so well behaved. Ren moved his right hand from her tits to her swollen cunt. He took his middle finger and toyed with her outer lips, wiggling them apart and stroking up and down the length of her wet slit. 

Rey pulled her lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard. She kept her eyelids pressed shut. Staying silent was getting harder and harder to do. She doubted she could last very much longer. 

Lord Ren could sense Rey’s fear and frustration and it only made him harder. He took his lubricated finger and found her tender clit. Rey’s hips bucked under his touch and he pushed into her hipbone with his left hand. 

”Tsk, tsk…steady yourself,” he warned. 

Rey opened her pleading eyes and looked at the man hovering over her. Ren continued to play with her erect bud, swirling his fingertip around it slowly and then tapping its center with a quick, rapid movement. Over and over again, stopping every so often to push his first two fingers into her warm pussy to pull out the liquid of her arousal.

Rey was about to lose her mind. She felt her body climb the all too familiar jagged peak and she wanted nothing more than to fuck Lord Ren’s hand into oblivion. She begged him with her eyes to let her fall over the edge. She was so very close. 

Ren bent down and pressed his face against Rey’s, nuzzling her ear with the cold metal of his mask. 

“Cum, girl. Scream for me.”

That was all she needed. Rey’s body exploded into a million tiny, sharp pieces that sliced up her pussy and out her belly button. Her muscles jerked and her screams bounced around the tiny Testing Room.

Lord Ren stroked his hand across her trembling stomach, calming her down from her orgasm. He watched her beautiful face relax in pleasure and he filled himself with pride. 

Now it was his turn.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he stated matter of factly, “you may touch me and you may scream.” 

Rey practically jumped at the invitation. As Ren was situating her hips to give him better access to her pussy, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his thick cock. He let out a mechanical growl as she bounced his hardened dick on her drenched cunt. Rey gave him an evil smirk before he swatted her hand away impatiently. He was too wound up to be teased.

Lord Ren grasped her hipbones and buried his cock into her hot channel in one rough thrust. Rey cried out at the sudden impalement, he felt too large and her muscles were straining and burning trying to accommodate his girth. She looked up at the damn mask, wishing she could look into the eyes of the man controlling her body. 

Ren stilled a moment, feeling the walls of her cunt contracting around his cock. Maker she felt good. He groaned into his mask, giving himself a second to savor it. He would remember this for years to come. 

Ren had only just entered the girl, but he already felt his body building to a release, she was too wet and he was too turned on. He began to thrust wildly into Rey, uncaring of the pain he knew he was causing her. He grabbed her right leg and threw if over his shoulder, allowing himself to dive deeper into her cunt. His breathing labored and the inside of his mask filled with fog. In the distance, he could hear Rey whimper from the physical onslaught of his thrusts but he paid her no mind. This wasn’t about her pleasure, anymore. Ren thought of nothing but the feel of his cock being surrounded by her velvet heat. His release was fast approaching and he pounded into her again and again until finally his world stopped. He came inside of her almost painfully. Ren’s body pushed once…twice…and then he stilled. 

Ren caressed Rey’s calf softly as he came back to his senses. Gently, he removed her leg from his shoulder and placed it on the chaise. He slowly pulled his semi-hard, spent dick from her messy pussy and watched in amazement as his cum dripped out of her slowly. Yes, he would remember this night. 

Rey sat up and wrapped her wrinkled robe around her sweat covered body, tightening the belt to her waist. This wasn’t the time to bask in the afterglow. Her test was finished and her job was over. She curved a brow at Lord Ren, waiting to hear his assessment. 

Ren took Rey’s cheek in his hand and brushed her lips with the tip of his thumb. Next time, he would make good use of her mouth.

“Good girl. Tell Madam Tracon she will hear from me shortly.”

Rey smiled softly and offered a nod. She stood from the chaise and headed to the door. She was proud of herself for being able to please the masked monster and also terrified that she would no doubt be seeing him again soon. Rey gave Lord Ren one last glance before leaving the Testing Room and then shut the door quickly behind her. 


	2. Two

“Miss, your bath is ready for you now. I have taken the pleasure of adding some lavender essence to the water to help you relax and Epsom salts to soothe your muscles. If you require anything else, please let me know.”

“Thank you, ZeeZeeToo,” Rey said softly to her droid as it rolled its way out of the ‘fresher and into her living quarters.

How she loved that little droid. It had been bequeathed to her by Senator Drayden after his assignation several months earlier, right after the New Order pulled their Courtesan program out of Republic City and onto the Finalizer. Senator Drayden had been a kind man who loved to lavish attention on Rey’s delicate feet. Even now she couldn’t have her toenails painted without seeing his warm brown eyes twinkle in excitement. When Rey had learned of his assignation, she walked around the ship in stunned silence for days. Attachments were forbidden as a First Order Courtesan, though, and Madam Tracon made sure that Rey was punished for grieving the dead man.

Since then, she had become quite aware of the need to guard herself from everyone around her. When Rey had left Jakku she thought she was being embraced by something akin to family. Something she could never remember having. Now Rey wondered if she would’ve been better off wasting away under Unkar Plutt’s sticky thumbs.

Rey stepped into the steaming hot bath and moaned in pleasure. She eased herself slowly into the water, relishing the way the liquid caressed her still humming skin. Rey released her long hair from the half undone bun at the crown of her head and moved her fingers along her scalp, trying to soothe the dull headache that was encasing her skull.

Maker, what a night.

Rey settled herself back against the smooth porcelain of the tub and closed her tired eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep and not think about what had happened over the course of the past two hours. Her brain wouldn’t cooperate, however, as it continued to replay the events of the Testing Room over and over again.

She had never been this…anxious…about a client, before. It was unnerving, but also annoyingly exhilarating. More than anything, though, it was confusing. Yes, the mask he wore had something to do with the confusion…but there was something deeper there that she couldn’t quite place her finger upon.

It only made her headache worse.

With an aggravated sigh, Rey grabbed a bar of blue milk soap from the side of the tub and started to run it along her golden skin. She winced at bit as the bar skimmed over her sore nipples. Rey could still feel the way Lord Ren flicked his fingertips against her sensitive flesh, slicing tiny cuts with his nails with each pass. Although she never saw his face, she could almost guarantee that he had taken great pleasure in administrating her pain. She shuddered at the thought.

He had given her pleasure, though, which was a rarity for Rey. Normally, she had to wait until she made it back to the privacy of her own room to find her release. She was completely shocked that the masked monster had satisfied her before himself. It was a first for Rey. Lord Kylo Ren couldn’t be a complete sadist, then, could he?

Suddenly, Rey was pulled from her torrid thoughts by a voluptuous blonde bounding into her ‘fresher. The unannounced visitor danced happily towards the girl in the bath, waving her hands wildly. An exuberant smile was painted across her ruby lips.

“Rey! Darling!! Oh, I am so proud of you my sweet girl!” Exclaimed Madam Tracon loudly, her voice coming across as too sugary sweet against Rey’s eardrums.

“Madam Tracon! I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” Rey startled as she plopped the bar of soap back on the side of the tub and crossed her arms over her naked breasts.

“Well, I just had the most…interesting…conversation and had to rush down to tell you the good news!”

“Oh?” Rey asked, arching a brow.

“Yes! I just spoke to Lord Ren and he was very impressed with you little dove. Very impressed…so much so that he has requested your presence again tomorrow night!”

“Tomorrow night?” Rey squeaked in shock. “Why so soon?”

Madam Tracon gave Rey a puzzled look and set her hands on her womanly hips.

“Why so soon? Rey, sweetheart…you should be thrilled! Lord Ren is the Master of the Knights of Ren and one of the most powerful men within the First Order! You should be thanking the Maker that he wants you, darling. Out of all the women in the Galaxy, he wants YOU.”

“Of course, Madam Tracon…I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful,” Rey said with a small frown.

Madam Tracon sat herself upon the edge of the bathtub and reached out to tuck an errant brown wave behind Rey’s ear. Feigning to care about the girl’s inner turmoil.

“Now I know Lord Ren can be a little…difficult, darling…but he was pleased with you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to please that man? Somehow, you did it…and you will continue to do so until he tires of you. Is that understood?”

Rey looked up at Madam Tracon’s ice blue eyes and gave the woman a small, trembling smile. As if she had any choice in the matter.

“Yes, Madam Tracon.”

“Good,” the older woman said with a triumphant clap of her hands, “now, do hurry sweetheart. Dinner is in thirty minutes. I know the other girls are just dying to hear about your testing!”

Madam Tracon gave Rey a wink and left the refresher in a whirl of red velvet and rose perfume. Rey shut her eyes with a groan and let her body sink entirely into the warm bath, wishing she could just melt away with the sweet smelling bath water.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rey tossed her still damp hair over her shoulder and took a deep breath before entering the Courtesan Dining Room. It was much like Niima Outpost in that the other Courtesan Girls could sniff out weakness from a mile away and use it to their advantage. Rey couldn’t let them know she was rattled. They would tear her to shreds if they did. Rey was at the top in the First Order Courtesan hierarchy and the other girls were chomping at the bit to tear her down.

As she made her way to her seat next to Madam Tracon, Rey kept her chin held high and steadied her heeled steps confidently. She could feel the other girls watch her like little hawks and she tried her best to ignore their heated whispers and glaring faces.

“Rey! Darling! How good of you to finally grace us with your presence!” Madam Tracon said snidely before lifting a wine glass to her lips.

“I apologize for being late, Madam Tracon. As you can imagine, I’m quite…exhausted,” Rey implied suggestively as she pulled out her chair and took a seat.

“Oh, yes! I’m sure you are, little dove. Girls…” Madam Tracon lifted her voice and glanced around the table, causing the other Courtesans to quiet their conversations, “…Rey spent some time with Lord Kylo Ren tonight.”

Gasps filled the large dining room, causing Rey’s hazel eyes to dart from girl to girl. She was caught a little off guard by the looks of horror washing from face to face. This was not the reaction she was used to getting from the other Courtesans and it made her stomach drop.

“What?” Rey asked curiously.

“You’re alive!” exclaimed Mara, the gorgeous fiery redhead sitting to Rey’s left.

“Of course I’m alive, Mara…why wouldn’t I be?”

Mara blinked a moment, debating on whether she should open her mouth or not. She and Rey had never gotten along well but Mara was genuinely frightened for the striking brunette.

“Well, Lord Ren has quite the…reputation, doesn’t he? Not only is he one of the most powerful Force users alive but his hands are drenched in blood, Rey. I mean, he did slaughter all of those Jedi Padaw…”

Madam Tracon cut Mara off with a glaring look, “Mara! Of course he did! Jedi have no place in this Galaxy, girl! Do remember your station. Without Lord Kylo Ren, and the other brave men of the First Order, you would have nothing. You would be nothing.”

“You’re right, Madam Tracon. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to over-speak.” Mara’s pale cheeks flashed crimson and she turned her attention to her plate of food.

Rey’s brown brows furrowed in confusion and she chastised herself for not paying attention during her First Order history lessons. Kylo Ren was the one responsible for the Jedi Massacre? One of the strongest Force users alive? A nervous shiver ran up her spine. She felt in her gut that Lord Ren was dangerous, and by the way the other Courtesans were behaving, she knew that her instincts were right.

A bloodthirsty, Force using monster had just fucked her and she would be seeing him again in less than twenty-four hours.

She was fraked. In more ways than one.

Suddenly having no appetite, Rey pulled herself up from her seat. She gave Madam Tracon a nod in thanks and before the woman could protest, she all but ran from the dining room. Not giving a second thought about Madam Tracon’s angry exclamations or the hushed whispers following her out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lord Kylo Ren threw his ebony comforter off of his half naked body with a frustrated hiss. Trying to sleep was proving to be a futile task. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the girl moaning beneath him. His cock throbbed from the memory of watching her come undone. He couldn’t remember the last time she saw anything to pure.

Lord Ren wanted more. He needed more of the girl.

Ren jumped from his bed and began to pace his dark room like a caged animal. How did she have this power over him? She was nothing more than a glorified whore. Something to be used and tossed aside without a second thought.

So why was he thinking of her, then?

With a sudden burst of anger, he grabbed a glass of water from his nightstand and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter into a thousand shards. His eyes moved quickly around the room looking for something else to destroy. Finding nothing of use, Ren balled his hands into fists and dug his nails into his rough palms in an attempt to quell the tempest flowing through his veins.

It didn’t help much.

Growling, he knelt down beside his bed and pushed his large hands underneath the metal frame. Ren smiled like a wolf as he pulled out a long, black lacquered box. His eyes glistened in the darkness as he opened the box and slowly studied its sadistic contents.

The girl would pay for consuming his thoughts.

Oh yes, she would.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...no smut this chapter? W.T.H.? Have no fear, there will be plenty of smut coming up my lovelies!!
> 
> Also, I am aware of it being a tad bit on the short side. Honestly, I wanted to get this up and moving quickly and so yes...a short chapter happened. Sorry!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my fic!! You guys are the best!!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well-look what I have for you my lovelies!!
> 
> Everyone has been so incredibly amazing that I felt the need to spit this next chapter out as soon as I could. Don't expect this kind of turn out all of the time, though-I slacked off on basically all of my responsibilities today to write this, LOL. Also, I apologize in advance if there is any grammatical errors...after looking at this for hours upon hours, everything just got kinda blurry.
> 
> Yeah, also, this chapter is pretty juicy-so-you've been warned!

“You can’t be serious,” Rey scoffed as she pulled a bottle of blush colored oil from ZZ-2’s robotic hand, “I’m supposed to do what with this?”

“Madam Tracon has specified, per Lord Kylo Ren’s request, that you are to apply this oil liberally to your skin fifteen minutes prior to your appointment with him. She said that you are to pay specific attention to your breasts, nipples, labia majora, labia minora, and clitoris, Miss.”

Rey looked at her droid as if it had lost its internal programming. Hearing the instructions a second time was just as ludicrous as the first time around.

“Thank you, ZeeZeeToo. Is there anything else?” Rey asked as she made her way toward her bedroom, holding the glass bottle in both of her clammy hands.

“Yes, Miss,” the Droid said as it wheeled behind her, “it has been requested that you wear the two garments hanging in your closet but your feet are to remain bare. It was also asked that you keep your hair down for tonight’s session with Lord Ren.”

Rey set the bottle of oil down on her dressing table and gave her droid a small grin.

“There’s never a dull moment, is there?”

“Miss?” ZeeZeeToo asked, it’s robotic voice lifted in confusion.

“Oh, nothing…may I have a glass of Corellian wine, please?” Rey asked as she walked over to her closet.

“Madam Tracon has ordered that you not drink or eat anything, Miss. You are specifically forbidden to ingest anything that might hinder your ability to perform your duties tonight.”

Rey rolled her hazel eyes and spat out a curse under her breath.

“Of course. We wouldn’t want my…performance…to be subpar for Lord Kylo Ren, now would we?”

“I’m sure Lord Ren will be quite pleased with you, Miss. Master Drayden always spoke quite fondly of your talents after each session he had with you.”

Rey instantly stilled her hand on the handle of her closet door and took in a sharp breath. She knew her droid didn’t mean anything by the comment, but it still stung her.

“Thank you, ZeeZeeToo, that’ll be all.”

“Yes, Miss.” ZZ-2 took its leave and whirled backwards out of the bedroom, closing the door behind it.

Rey threw her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. The night hadn’t even begun and already she grew tired. Pulling open her closet door, she opened her eyes and gasped when her vision settled upon the new garments hanging inside.

A floor length, simple, black muslin cloak clung limply from a white wooden hanger on the right. It was the garment that hung from metal claws on the left, however, that had Rey biting her lip nervously. Slowly, she reached out and ran her hand along a black leather waist cincher that had three gleaming metal buckles on the side.

This was all she was supposed to wear?

Never a dull moment, indeed.

Rey turned to look at the chronometer hanging from her wall. She was scheduled to be at Lord Ren’s quarters in twenty minutes. There wasn’t time to worry about the nervous shiver running down her body. She grabbed the garments from her closet and walked them to her bed, tossing them on her red comforter. Rey walked over to her nightstand and opened the bottle of oil. She took a sniff and was pleasantly surprised by the spicy smell, almost like cinnamon and clove. Picking up the bottle, she poured some oil into her hands and began to rub the concoction into her skin. Applying the areas Madam Tracon specified with more than a liberal amount of the oil. Besides the scent, Rey didn’t see anything special about the oil. It absorbed quickly into her skin so it definitely wasn’t meant to be a lubricant. Perhaps he just wanted her to smell like a spice trader?    

With a shrug, Rey grabbed the waist cincher off of her bed and wrapped the leather around her small waist. She winced as she buckled the cincher closed. It was more than a little confining and caused her to breathe only in short, small breaths. She grabbed the muslin cloak and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her long chestnut brown hair out of the collar and draping it over her left shoulder. There was only a single tie at the base of her throat and she wrapped the fabric tightly around her naked body for modesty’s sake. Rey laughed out loud at the absurdity of her having to walk around the Finalizer in such a state. Her one saving grace was that there shouldn’t be too many people out so late. She hoped that would be the case, anyway.

Padding her feet quickly out of her room and towards the front door of her quarters, Rey glanced over her shoulder at her droid cleaning up her living room.

“ZeeZeeToo,” she said softly, “please alert Madam Tracon if I am not back in twelve hours.”

“Yes, Miss. Of course. I do hope you have a splendid time with Lord Ren!” ZZ-2 quipped back cheerfully.

“Thank you,” Rey smirked bitterly as she left her quarters and started to make her way through the maze of metal corridors.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, Rey had only run into a handful of Stormtroopers as she walked the length of ship towards Lord Ren’s personal quarters. They didn’t seem to even register the cloaked girl walking barefoot through the halls and she was grateful that they walked past her quickly without so much as a nod.

“Good little bucketheads,” she whispered to herself.

Almost to her destination, Rey started to notice that her skin was beginning to tingle. At first it was just a light sensation, as if her skin was being raised by goosebumps. As she moved closer and closer to Ren’s door, however, the sensation grew stronger. Suddenly, her skin felt extremely sensitive and she cried aloud as the rough muslin from the cloak dragged over the erect nipples of her breasts. She tented the fabric away from her chest which caused the cloak to drag sharply against her back and bare ass. Rey scrunched her face from the sensory overload and whined gently as she felt the mound between her thighs tickle with every step she took.

Finally reaching Lord Ren’s personal quarters, Rey took a moment and rested her sweaty forehead against the cool metal threshold. Her cheeks were rosy and her golden skin was flushed. She squeezed her thighs together to try to help alleviate the pressure of her throbbing clit. She opened her mouth and moaned when the squeeze created a ripple of immense pleasure that curled into her wet cunt.

Suddenly, Lord Ren’s durasteel door opened and Rey let out a shocked squeak to see the half-naked, masked monster, standing only inches away from her. Lord Ren stared down at the girl and cocked his head to the side.

“Comfortable?” He asked bluntly.

Rey’s eyelids fluttered down as his deep mechanical voice caused another wave of gooseflesh to dance over her heated skin. She took a moment to steady herself and stood her body straight.

“Not really, Lord Ren.”

“Good. Come inside and follow me,” he commanded.

Rey slowly walked behind Lord Ren as he made his way from the foyer and into his living room. She bit into her lower lip in order to stop herself from crying out as hurried need continued to build itself in the apex between her thighs.

Lord Ren pointed to an empty corner in the living room.

“Stand there and face me.”

Rey did as she was told and moved her body into the corner. She lifted her chin and poised her vision into the glass visor of his dark mask.

“I see you’re enjoying the oil I sent you,” he said with a slight snicker.

Pursing her lips together, Rey narrowed her sharp eyes slightly. So that was the purpose of the oil. Things finally made sense.

“I wanted to make sure you were ready for me,” he stated sharply as he stepped up to the girl.

Rey took in a gulp as Lord Ren brought his hands to the clasp of the cloak at her neck and unlatched it. He pulled the rough fabric from her body and let it fall to the floor. She watched silently as his mask moved slightly up and down the length of her toned body.

“Madam Tracon insists that you are intelligent and a quick learner. Is she correct?”

“I would like to think that I am, Lord Ren,” she answered quickly.

“She also said that you haven’t had much experience with being submissive?”

“No, Lord Ren. Not much experience,” she admitted.

“Good. I want you to learn my ways of submission. I’m your teacher now, girl. Understood?”

Rey licked her lips nervously and gave him a nod.

“Answer me verbally, girl,” he demanded.

“Yes, Lord Ren. I understand,” she acknowledged firmly.

Seeming pleased with her answer, Lord Ren moved closer to Rey and reached out with his large hand to tug on her leather waist cincher, causing her to jump from the contact.

“This isn’t tight enough.”

Rey’s eyes widened as she watched Lord Ren unbuckle the leather cincher and pull the straps even tighter against her already small waist. She let out an almost painful moan as she felt her ribcage squeeze uncomfortably. Her breathing labored slightly as the pressure caused her lungs to not be able to take in a full breath of air.

“It’s vital that you are fully aware of your body. The oil and waist trainer are a good introduction,” he let out flatly. “Now, there are a few rules we need to discuss before we continue.”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” she answered, trying desperately to forget the way her body was throbbing.

“Look down, girl. You are to never look at me unless I direct you otherwise.”

Rey immediately turned her gaze towards the black stone floor.

“Yes…yes, Lord…Lord Ren,” she stammered. Rey’s body was on overload and she began to shake with need. It took all of her strength to not take her fingers to her aching twat and find the release she so desperately craved.

Lord Ren let out a small sigh through his mask. He thought that the girl would be able to control herself better. She had much to learn, he realized.

“You’re too distracted. I need to rectify the situation in order for you to pay attention to what I’m telling you.”

A look of confusion passed over Rey’s delicate face but she continued to stare at the floor. She heard a sharp hiss and the sound of grinding metal before seeing Lord Ren’s metal mask fall to the floor with a loud crack. She jumped at the sound and darted her eyes from the mask to her toes and back again. Suddenly, Rey was terrified at seeing Lord Ren’s face. What if he really was a monster?

“Look at me, girl,” he ordered.

Rey swallowed at the sound of hearing his true voice for the first time. It was deep, yet soft, and she enjoyed the way it sounded. Slowly, she pulled her eyes from the floor towards his face. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took her first look at the monster, realizing that he was anything but. His face was angular with high cheekbones and a strong nose that was a tad bit large. His eyes were dark and soulful and his lips were full and incredibly soft looking. His porcelain skin was dotted with tiny moles sprinkled about and a dark mop of hair covered his head. She couldn’t help but think that he was handsome.

Lord Ren narrowed his dark eyes as he watched the girl’s beautiful face soften. She looked so relieved and for a split second, he wished he could hide behind his mask.

“Part your legs for me and keep your hands to your sides. Understand?”

“Yes,” Rey answered gently as she pulled her legs apart and held her arms to her sides, holding the sides of her thighs tightly.

Ren kneeled his large body before the girl and Rey’s heart started to beat wildly in her chest. Lord Ren took his hands and covered them over the girl’s hands on her thighs, effectively holding her in place. He dipped his head in between Rey’s thighs and hovered his nose and mouth a scant inch from her bare cunt, breathing in the sweet musky scent of her arousal.

Rey breathed in tiny, shallow breaths and closed her eyes in anticipation. Her mind was swimming and she silently begged him to hurry up with whatever he planned on doing.

As if he heard her pleads, Lord Ren took the tip of his tongue and dragged it up her wet slit. Rey’s hips instantly shook and she cried out as he lapped at the swollen lips of her pussy. He squeezed his hands on hers and pulled away to usher a warning.

“You need to control yourself.”

Rey looked down at the man between her thighs and frowned, “I can’t, Lord Ren…I…I’m too..” She whimpered, not being able to find the words to describe how she felt.

Lord Ren couldn’t help but smirk at the girl’s frustration. Suddenly, he felt the urge to let her lose control. He wanted to hear her scream.

“Fine. Just this once, girl. Do you understand?” he growled through gritted teeth.

“Yes!” Rey squealed as she felt him take his fingers and roughly pulled the outer lips of her cunt wide open. Ren assaulted her pussy greedily with his mouth. He pushed his hot tongue into her folds, wiggling its tip against her sensitive flesh. He groaned against her skin as he felt her fingers latch onto the thick hair of his scalp. Rey bucked her hips into his lips over and over, trying desperately to fuck as much of his face as she could. She had never felt anything as good as having Lord Ren’s tongue lash against her burning cunt.

“Ahh! Yes…yes…right…there…please!!” Rey mewled wantonly. She was so very close.

Lord Ren wrapped his lips around the hood of her clit and sucked, pulling it effectively out of its sheath. He swirled his tongue around the bud over and over, in tune with the thrusts of her narrow hips.

“Oh! Oh! Stars…YES…I’m…AHH!” Rey screamed loudly and dug her nails sharply into Lord Ren’s scalp. Her orgasm hit her with a sudden burst of white hot energy that made her toes curl and her vision spot. Ren pulled himself away from Rey’s dripping cunt and watched her face intently as she rode her pleasure out. He thoroughly enjoyed taking her over the edge again, to know that he was the one to make her cum filled him with pride.

Standing suddenly, Lord Ren lifted Rey’s trembling body into his arms and roughly pulled her mouth against his in a hungry kiss. He wanted to consume the girl. Rey responded to his kiss eagerly and gripped her fingers into his muscular shoulders. Ren pushed his tongue into her mouth and sought out hers, twisting and pulling over and over again. Rey moaned loudly into his kiss and he suddenly snapped back to the task at hand.

Fuck his plans, he needed to be inside her. Now.

Lord Ren all but dropped Rey to the ground and she yelped as she landed hard on the cold marble floor.

“On your hands and knees, girl,” he demanded gruffly.

Rey licked the remaining wetness from their kiss from her lips and knelt on the floor, moving herself into position on all fours. She glanced back over her shoulder and caught Lord Ren ripping his black pants from his lower body. Rey panted at the sight of his large cock springing free from the cloth and she bit the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

Lord Ren pumped the length of his cock in his broad hand before kneeling behind the girl.

“I’m not going to be gentle,” he growled in warning.

Before she could utter an acknowledgment, Lord Ren painfully grabbed her hips and thrust his cock into her wet center. A small cry escaped Rey’s lips from the sudden intrusion of his dick. Lord Ren drove into the girl again and again, completely losing his own control. He dug his nails into the soft flesh of her hipbones and Rey whimpered as she felt her skin tear. Hearing her cries and whimpers only spurned Lord Ren on and he raised his open palm, bringing it down sharply across her firm ass. Rey moaned from the slap and he sneered as he watched his handprint mark her sun kissed skin like a beautiful, red brand. Ren moved his hand from her ass and fisted it into her long, silken hair. He twisted his fingers into her brown locks and used it to pull her into his powerful thrusts. He could feel his body rushing towards his release and he pounded against Rey’s lifted pussy a scant handful of times before cumming inside of her with an animalistic grunt.

Lord Ren closed his eyes and swallowed, willing his body to calm down from his powerful orgasm. He released his grip on the girl’s hair and smoothed his hands along her shoulders and down across the leather waist trainer. Slowly, he pulled his cock from Rey’s well used cunt and smiled devilishly as he watched her use her internal muscles to push out his cum.

“You’re such a good girl,” he purred.

Rey pulled herself to a kneeling position and turned to face Lord Ren. He took the back of his hand and stroked her flushed cheek with the back of his fingers. Now that they were both sated, he could get on with her training.

“Now your teaching can really begin, my pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Did you enjoy? Please let me know!! I love, love, love hearing from my readers!! I know I say it all of the time-but its true!! Also, if you have any Reylo friends that you think might enjoy this fic-send them over!! I LOVE the Reylo community and we all need to stick together, right?! Right!!
> 
> Here's my email, just in case you need someone to geek out about TFA with! CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my, my...I'm just moving this along aren't I, my lovelies?! Hahaha...I know I've said it before...but don't expect daily posting to be a thing. I'll give it the good ole' college try but...no promises!! 
> 
> Again, THANK YOU for all of the love my beautiful readers!! You all have made my life so much sweeter the past few days. I wish I could bake everyone cookies. No, really, I wish I could...you all deserve my Wookie Cookies!!
> 
> Oh, and whats this? Ren is starting to feel conflicted? Rut roh...

“No, girl, like this,” Lord Ren took Rey’s chin and lifted it slowly. A small grin curled at the edges of his full mouth as he watched her eye-line stay firm on the ground.

“There. Perfect,” he praised as he began to circle the girl kneeling on the black carpet of his bedroom floor.

“This is where and how you will set yourself when I command you to go into my room. Can you remember this?”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” Rey answered gently.

“Good girl.”

Lord Ren stopped his steps and stood to look at the girl’s profile. He was quite pleased with her. She had followed his directions with only a minimal amount of hesitation. That was to be expected, though, as this was only her first taste of what he wanted from her. Madam Tracon was correct, the girl was a quick learner.

Slowly, his dark eyes fell from the girl’s soft face to the side of her torso, before settling on her hips. Ren pursed his lips into a flat line as he noticed trails of dried blood marring her toned thighs from the wounds he had inflicted upon her with his nails. He knew he had been a little rough with her, but he hadn’t realized he had been that rough.

It angered him.

It angered him that she had made him lose control. It angered him that he allowed himself to hurt her without cause. He had stepped over the line with the girl.

“Come, Pet. We need to clean you up,” he ordered curtly before heading towards his bedroom door.

He heard Rey stand and quickly move to catch up with his long strides. Two paces behind him, one pace to his left. Ren smirked to himself. Yes, the girl was a quick study.

Lord Ren stepped into his refresher and pointed to the center of the room.

“Stand there and hold your hands together behind your back in the same position I taught you in the living room.”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” Rey replied as she padded her bare feet on the grey tiled floor toward the middle of the refresher.

She moved into the stance she had just been shown right after their…encounter…in the living room. Rey stood with her back rod straight, chin up, eyes down, and hands clasped tightly behind her back.

Ren walked over to the girl and placed his large hands on the leather trainer squeezing Rey’s waist. His fingers caressed the material for a moment before pulling on the metal buckles and releasing the cincher from the girl’s body. Rey let out a large breath, relieved to no longer have the piece of leather restricting her. Instantly, her skin began to itch from where the waist trainer had been and she pinched her fingers together to keep herself from scratching at her flesh.

Lord Ren tossed the cincher on the metal sink and motioned for Rey to enter the glass shower stall along the opposite side of the room.

“Enter the shower, Pet. I will follow behind you.”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” Rey replied before heading towards the shower stall.

She opened the glass door and stepped inside, pressing her bare back against the side in an effort to make room for Lord Ren’s large form. Ren entered quickly behind the girl and closed the door behind him. He reached towards a metal box underneath the shower head and tapped on a few of its raised buttons. A loud, whirling sound encased the stall as water was pulled from the ship’s plumbing system. Rey jumped slightly from the noise, she still wasn’t accustomed to showers and preferred to bathe in a bathtub. Within a few moments, a torrent of warm water came streaming from the large shower head and onto the couple’s closely pressed bodies. Ren took his hands and cupped the girl’s lovely face.

“You’ve had more than enough education for tonight, girl. You no longer have to be submissive.”

Rey brought her eyes to Ren’s and lifted a sculpted brow. For a moment, she didn’t quite believe the man. He gave her a nod in encouragement, though, and she let out a relieved sigh.

Ren pulled away from the girl and grabbed a soft sponge and bottle from a glass shelf next to the door. He opened the bottle and poured a green, thick liquid onto the sponge. A crisp, fruity smell filled the shower as Lord Ren closed the bottle and put it back on the shelf. He took his hands and squeezed the sponge, creating thousands of tiny white bubbles.

Maneuvering his body to the side, he gently pulled Rey towards the direct stream of water. Rey closed her eyes and moaned softly as the water rained down on her sore muscles. Lord Ren took the soapy sponge and slowly moved it over Rey’s petite body. His touch was so delicate that she wondered if she was dreaming. This couldn’t be the same man that had dropped her to the ground only an hour before, could it?

Lord Ren passed the sponge along her taunt abdomen, swirling tiny circles of soap over her golden skin before moving to the wounds on her hips. As gently as he could, he rubbed at the cuts, washing away the blood and cleaning the jagged wounds. Rey winced and let out a loud whimper as the soap stung into her skin.

Hearing the girl cry like a hurt little kitten cut straight into Ren’s heart and he instantly stilled his hands. Ren’s ears started to ring and his shoulders shook slightly from the sudden surprise of emotion. He could feel his body flush from head to toe as he tried to mentally comprehend the situation. Why was he feeling compassion for the girl? She was nothing to him. Just a physical distraction. A warm, willing body to bend as he seemed fit. She was nothing.

Except, she wasn’t.

Rey felt Lord Ren stop his administrations and she turned to look intently at his face. His eyes were glossed over and he seemed deeply lost in thought. She reached out a delicate hand to brush a wet lock from his forehead.

“Are you…ok…Lord Ren?” she asked nervously.

With a sudden burst of agitation, Ren turned and punched the shower box with his strong fist, pounding a deep dent into the metal and effectively turning the water off. He turned his gaze to Rey and narrowed his dark eyes.

“We’re done. You need to leave.”

A look of shock and confusion passed over Rey’s face and she opened her mouth to ask why. Before the words could tumble from her lips, however, Lord Ren pressed his naked body against hers intimidatingly and gave her an evil glare.

“You need to leave,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Rey’s eyes widened and a nervous twinge raced down her spine. Gulping, she threw the glass door of the shower open and jumped out of the stall. Not daring to look back at the monster, Rey grabbed a hanging red towel from a hook on the metal wall and ran from the refresher.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Kylo Ren stalked down the metallic corridors of the Finalizer in a blur of black fabric and metal. His boots stomped sharply against the stone floor, warning those turning the corner of his upcoming presence. Stormtroopers and civilians alike pressed their bodies against the sides of the walls as he passed them, trying to stay as far away from his path as possible.

Ren was in a mood.

Finally reaching the First Order Courtesan floor of the ship, he made a direct bee line to Madam Tracon’s office. Ren opened his leather gloved hand towards the door and Force pushed the locked metal durasteel door open. He rushed his ominous body into the small room and stared menacingly at the two occupants inside.

Madam Tracon jumped up from her carved ebony desk with a shocked scream at the sudden appearance of the Master of the Knights of Ren. Lieutenant Mitaka took one look at Lord Ren and ran as quickly as he could out the door. Ren turned his masked head and watched the man flee from the room like a frightened rat. He made a mental note to Force choke the Lieutenant at his earliest opportunity.

“Lord Ren! Why, what a pleasant surprise!” Madam Tracon beamed anxiously, “what can I do for you, Sir?”

Ren stepped towards her ornate desk and balled his fists at his sides.

“Sit,” he ordered.

Madam Tracon gave a trembling smile and took her seat back at her desk.

“Tell me everything you know about the girl,” he growled through the robotic voice modulator before snapping the metal door closed using the Force.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Rey took the First Order Propaganda display disk and pushed it into the side of the holopad resting on her lap. She settled herself back against the plush black sofa in the empty First Order Courtesan Lounge and hit the play button on the flat screen with her fingertip.

A miniature, holographic, Lord Kylo Ren popped up from the screen and Rey studied the figure curiously as a perky female voice came through the holopad’s speakers.

_“Lord Kylo Ren was victorious tonight as he led his Knights of Ren into a small Resistance uprising on the planet of Yavin 4!”_

Rey squinted her hazel eyes as she watched the figure ignite a vicious looking lightsaber with three unstable blades. The miniature Lord Ren took his wicked saber and began to cut down Resistance soldiers left and right as if it were completely routine. Rey swallowed a scream as the hologram extended his arm and used the Force to pull a Resistance fighter to his open hand, effectively crushing the soldier’s neck with his long fingers.

_“We all owe a debt of gratitude to Lord Kylo Ren and his Knights for protecting the ideals of the First Order! Long live the First Order!”_

Rey slapped the off button on the holopad and tossed it to her side with a groan.

What the frak did she get herself into?

Before she had a chance to reflect on her predicament, Rey noticed a beautiful blue Twi’lek waltz into the Lounge from the corner of her eye.

“Oh, Rey…I didn’t expect to see you here,” the Twi’lek stated snobbishly before plopping herself on the opposite side of the couch from Rey.

“Don’t you have an appointment, Daikna?” Rey asked coldly.

“Just finished, actually. General Hux. He had me ride him like a Bantha,” Daikna rolled her purple eyes, “what about you, Rey? I thought you were seeing Lord Ren again?”

“I did,” she answered flatly.

Daikna clapped her hands together and leaned in towards Rey with a twinkle in her eye.

“Did he use the Force on you??”

“No, Daikna, he did not.”

“That’s too bad, Rey. Oh say, do you remember Courtlyn?” Daikna asked eagerly.

“No, I don’t,” Rey answered with a fake yawn.

“She was a little before your time, I believe. A gorgeous girl. Tall, dark hair, green eyes…at any rate she was the last Courtesan to catch Lord Ren’s attention.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Rey glanced at her fingernails, feigning boredom.

“Mmmhmm, well, we aren’t exactly sure what happened to her. All we know is that she left one night for her appointment with Lord Ren and never came back,” Daikna placed her graceful hand to her mouth and hushed her voice, “we think he used Force lightning on her and killed her.”

Rey stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

“Force lightning? Don’t be absurd, Daikna.”

Daika shrugged her thin shoulders, stood from her seat on the couch, and headed for the exit. Before the Twi’lek left the Lounge she gave Rey one last glance.

“Oh, Rey?”

“Yes, Daikna?”

“May the Force be with you,” the blue beauty sneered with a condescending laugh as she left the room.

Rey glared after the Courtesan, wishing she could use the Force on the little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...no smut this chapter. Don't hate me!! I really wanted to push the storyline forward...but have no fear, juicy stuff will definitely be present next chapter-pinky swear!!
> 
> Know anyone that needs some Reylo sauciness in their life?! Send them my way, my lovelies!! The more aboard this crazy train, the merrier!!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies!! Long time no see! ;)
> 
> It's a big day in the Star Wars community so I wanted to add this as soon as I could!!
> 
> About this chapter. If you are a reader of W.L. then this will seem pretty darn familiar. I had to bring it over from W.L. because this chapter is a huge turning point in their story. I did put in some tweaks, though, to make it relevant to L.W. so give it a read!! Plus, it has juicy smut so...I know that's what you enjoy because that's what I enjoy!! :)

Rey moved towards Lord Ren’s personal quarters with slow, uneven steps. He had specified she wear a black satin gown for tonight’s festivities and she found it difficult to maneuver her legs in the restrictive fabric of the skirt. Rey cursed inwardly as her ungraceful gait caused her to stumble forward. She reached out and braced her bare arms along the right side of the sterile corridor to keep herself from tumbling the entire way to the ground.

Rey closed her eyes and took in a ragged breath of air. “You can do this, Rey,” she whispered to herself, “you can do this.”

It took all of Rey’s strength to will herself to stand and continue forward. There was a nagging little tickle at the base of her spine telling her she needed to turn and run in the opposite direction. This was the third night in a week that Lord Ren had requested an appointment with her and she was still reeling from their last encounter only two days prior.

She had talked herself into believing that Lord Ren had tired of her as the hours went by without any word from Madam Tracon. Rey had prepared herself for the wrath of her Madam for not being able to properly sustain the monster’s attention. Instead, ZeeZeeTo had awoken her that morning with a message that she was to be back at Lord Ren’s quarters later that evening. Now she feared his wrath, not her Madam’s.

Rey gulped audibly as she stood in front of Lord Ren’s door, there was a slight tremble in her hand as she placed her palm against the doorbell. Almost immediately, the durasteel door opened with a mechanical hiss and Rey chided herself as she realized Lord Ren had most likely been watching her the entire way to his quarters through the ship’s internal camera system. He had probably seen her slip, and Rey had no doubt that she would be punished for her clumsiness.

As she stepped through the threshold, Rey tipped her head upward and let the gaze of her hazel eyes fall towards the black stone floor. Lord Ren had taught her that this was how she should always enter his quarters. There was a protocol to everything, she was learning.

“Pet,” his curt robotic voice echoed off of the bare metal walls, “you’re late.”

Rey bit the inside of her cheek. His mask was back on.

Frak.

She opened her mouth to offer an excuse but Ren clicked his tongue as a warning. Rey pursed her lips together and waited. That little tickle at the base of her spine started to burn and she had to clasp her hands in front of her body to stop herself from itching at it.

“You will not be late, again,” he demanded, “is that clear?”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” Rey answered demurely.

“Good girl.”

Rey’s eyes darted from side to side as she heard Lord Ren move towards her. She jumped slightly as his gloved hand stroked the side of her face in gentle reverence. Her heart began to beat wildly against her ribcage from his covered touch.

“I have spoken to Madam Tracon,” he purred through the voice modulator, “and we have come to an arrangement. From now on, you service only me. You will have your own private quarters adjacent to mine and will be at my beck and call any time I need you. You will be compensated extremely well. I have already set up a private account for you with more credits you have been paid in the past two years under her…supervision.”

Rey’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Madam Tracon had sold Rey, her golden cash cow, to Lord Kylo Ren. It made her dizzy and she closed her eyes to fend off the wave of nausea that settled in her throat.

Ren cradled Rey’s sun kissed cheek with his leather covered hand. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Lord Ren.”

Rey opened her eyes and with a sudden flash of courage, pulled her vision up to look into the visor of his black mask. Oh, how she hated that bloody mask. She wanted nothing more than to tear it from his head and smash it to the ground.

Lord Ren let out a small chuckle, as if he had read her mind.

Maybe he had?

Rey had thrown herself into a tizzy consuming everything she could learn about Lord Kylo Ren and his ‘abilities’ over the span of the last two day cycles. She was confused, however, by the fact that Lord Ren hadn’t shown her anything out of the ordinary in either of their encounters. Perhaps, she thought, everything the New Order had released about Lord Ren’s Force abilities were just stories to keep the Resistance at bay.

“Not stories,” his robotic voice bit, “tonight I will show you the power of the Darkside.”

Rey swallowed, that burning itch started to radiate across the width of her back and down her thighs. Her right eye twitched ever so slightly as she tried to suppress the urge to flee.

“Now go into my bedroom and prepare yourself as I taught you last time. I will join you momentarily.”

“Yes, Lord Ren!” Rey squeaked a little too eagerly.

“From now on, girl…you will address me as Master,” Ren corrected.

Panic, true ice cold panic, started to settle in Rey’s bones. She tried her best to hide her fear and painted on a sweet smile.

“Yes, Master.”

And with that, he turned from Rey and headed towards the ‘fresher. Rey took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, trying to calm herself for what lay ahead.

“I can do this, I can do this,” Rey whispered the mantra to herself as she made her way towards her new Master’s bedroom.

Before entering the large room, Rey knelt down and removed the black satin slippers from her feet and set them outside the door, tucking them neatly away. Upon entering the room, she walked to the center and turned her body to face an ornate, floor length mirror that rested against the far wall. Rey gave her reflection a critical once over. Her Master had requested she leave her long, chestnut hair woven into a simple braid that reached the middle of her back. Rey began to fuss over a few small wisps that had come undone at her temples. Her fingers trembled as she patted them back against her head. Rey cleared her throat and smoothed her clammy hands down the front of her gown. It really was quite lovely, she thought. Suspended from two thin straps at her shoulders, the front of the dress was cut into a deep “v” that settled in the valley between her pert breasts. It clung to her slim body like a second skin. She hadn’t had any time to look at herself when she first put on the dress but now she understood why he had chosen it for her. It was a fitting dress for the concubine of Lord Kylo Ren to wear.

She was damned. A damned mistress to a monster.

Tears started to well in her almond shaped eyes and she angrily blinked them away. Rey wasn’t a meek little girl. She could protect herself if she needed to…if she wanted to.

Rey’s attention turned from her reflection to the door as she heard the water from the ‘fresher turn off. With a soft sigh, she knelt on her knees and kept her eyes set upon the floor. Her arms rested gently on either side of her body, her fingertips relaxed into the fibers of the plush ebony carpet under her body. Exactly as Lord…Master Ren taught her.

After what felt like an eternity, Ren finally stalked into the bedroom wearing only a pair of low slung, black silk sleeping pants. A small smirk danced upon his lips as his dark eyes settled upon his prize. She had unnerved him in the shower the last time he saw her. Sparking emotion he hadn’t felt in years. He had spent hours upon hours in deep meditation in preparation for tonight. The girl wouldn’t be catching him off guard this time.

Rey took a moment to steady herself before she opened her mouth. “How may I serve you, Master?” she breathed, her voice only a little louder than a whisper.

“Stand, my pet. I want to look at you properly.”

“Yes, Master.” Rey stood from her place on the floor and dragged her vision up Ren’s half naked body until she reached his handsome face. Rey blinked suddenly when she realized how _hungry_ he looked. She licked her lips nervously as Ren reached towards her and curled his right hand around her throat, his large fingers gently pressing into her tanned skin.

“You’re a Goddess, Rey. I plan on worshipping you as often as possible…but tonight you need to be taught a few valuable lessons.”

Rey swallowed, her mind torn between the comfort of his honeyed words and the fear caused by the light compression of his hand against her thin neck.

Without warning, Ren bent down and crushed his lips against Rey’s. She gasped in surprise and he seized the opportunity to thrust his tongue between her parted lips. Rey fought the invasion and pulled his tongue against hers greedily. Their mouths danced together and their tongues wrestled seeking dominance, neither willing to submit to the other. Instinctively, Rey brought her hands to Ren’s damp raven locks and twisted her nimble fingers against his scalp. Ren growled through the kiss and bit his teeth upon Rey’s lower lip. She squealed at the sudden, sharp pain as Ren suddenly pulled away from the kiss and squeezed his fingers harder into her windpipe.

“Remove your dress,” he commanded huskily.

Rey began to pant as the pressure against her throat increased. Her mind was screaming at her to run but her body betrayed her by refusing to move an inch. Rey felt a heated flush trail over the skin of her breasts and belly before pooling in the apex between her thighs. She pulled her shaking fingers from Ren’s hair and brought them to the straps of her gown, yanking them down over each shoulder. Rey wiggled and pulled the black satin dress down as best she could until it fell into a puddle at her feet. Ren let out a stifled groan and Rey shivered as she felt her Master’s eyes rake over her naked body. Ren dropped his hand from Rey’s throat and she immediately gulped a full breath of air. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and it took a good deal of effort for her to not punch him in his long nose. That was, until, she noticed he was trembling ever so slightly.

“You’re so beautiful, my pet…” He let out a breathless sigh, as if he was whispering a prayer.

A light blush mapped its way across Rey’s freckled cheeks and nose, slowly creeping up to the tips of her ears. She had been called beautiful quite often in the past couple of years since she became a First Order Courtesan, but no one had said it with as much conviction as her Master had.

“Thank you, Master…what would you have me d…”

Before Rey could finish her sentence, she felt the air around her become heavy and something push upon her shoulders, causing her to fall to her knees with a thud. Rey’s eyes grew round as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Ren gave her a lopsided smirk and nodded slowly.

“The Force is real, Rey. The Darkside is real.”

Rey struggled to stand but the invisible hands holding her down wouldn’t budge. Soon those invisible hands grabbed her arms as well. It felt like a large, heavy rope had wrapped itself around her arms and naked torso. She was effectively held into position.

“Don’t fight it, Rey…you know you can’t. Now be a good girl and suck your Master’s cock.”

Rey gave a small nod as her Master pulled off his sleep pants and tossed them to the other side of the room. She chewed on her lower lip and watched him palm his thick, hardened erection. Rey shivered as she remembered their last encounter only two days prior. He had unceremoniously pushed her down on all fours onto the cold, black marble floor in his living room. In her mind, she replayed the image of her Master fucking her like a possessed beast. Ren had been so rough with her and she still bared the bruises on her knees and the scratches on her hips to prove it…but deep down she knew that he had actually been holding back. Rey snapped back to the present and looked up onto Ren’s dark brown eyes. They had an absolute feral intensity to them. He wouldn’t be holding back tonight.

Blood rushed into Rey’s head, causing an overwhelming ringing sensation in her ears. Her body was warning her, again…but now it was far, far too late. So to quell the prickling of terror causing her skin to pebble, she quit resisting against the invisible force that still held her torso immobile and welcomed her Master’s dick into her wet mouth.

Rey’s tongue lapped lazy circles against the throbbing head of Ren’s cock as he slowly inched his way into her mouth, allowing her time to adjust to the invasion of his thick member. Rey’s eyelids fluttered down as she tried to relax the muscles in her jaw. She felt her Master thread his fingers into the plaited hair at her temples. Instantly, there was a razor sharp pain lacerating through her brain and a debauched scene of carnality played in front of her eyelids like a wicked holovid. Rey whimpered softly and she heard Ren let out a satisfied laugh.

“Just a preview of what I have planned for you…but now I’m going to fuck your little mouth, my pet.”

Rey relaxed her body, mouth, and mind as much as she could to make things easier on herself. Her Master began to wildly thrust his cock into her mouth. He wasn’t giving her the time nor the opportunity to use her skilled tongue so she wrapped her lips tightly against his girth and sucked his flesh as hard as she could. Rey looked up at Ren’s concentrated face and her eyes began to water as his onslaught picked up in pace. Her hair was being pulled way past the point of pleasure by Ren’s strong hands and she buckled against the invisible rope holding her in place. With a grunt, Ren pushed his cock towards the back of Rey’s throat. She coughed as she desperately tried to give herself time to disengage her gag reflex. He was pounding relentlessly against her lips and Rey choked on the saliva being rammed down her throat. Suddenly, she stopped sucking and her lips went lax around his dick. Torrents of spit trickled from her swollen lips and the sound of wet skin slapping echoed in the large room. Rey closed her hazel eyes and her mind drifted to her safe place, a lush green island surrounded by crystal blue waters. Serenity flowed over her body like a warm blanket. Her voice hummed in pleasure, not from Ren’s cock filling her mouth, but from the glittering of peace dancing across her skin.

At that moment, she felt a ‘snap’ around her body and the invisible bonds that held her immobile on her knees released their hold. Rey took her hands and pushed them against her Master’s muscular thighs, ripping his hard cock from her gaping mouth. She jumped to her feet and stood confidently in defiance of her Master. Rey smirked as she dragged the back of her hand against her mouth and wiped the drool from her lips and chin.

Ren looked at Rey in complete and total awe. His lust filled eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“It **_is_** you,” he growled, baring his crooked teeth.

Rey’s brown brows furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what her Master meant by that statement.

“Don’t worry,” Ren stated gruffly, “We’re not done yet.”

The last thing Rey saw was her Master wave his large hand in front of her face and then, everything faded to black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU MY LITTLE APPRENTICES!!
> 
> Also, talk to me, tell me what you like...tell me what you want. Whatcha really, really want. I know where I would *like* to take this but I truly value your opinions and want to make you guys happy, too! Every piece of feedback helps me move the story forward, it really does!!


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovelies!!
> 
> I do hope you find this chapter to be satisfying! ;)
> 
> Also, Happy Revenge of the 5th!! Time to watch some Star Wars and eat some tacos!!
> 
> I'm not sure if smut warnings are really necessary at this point, but I just wanted to throw one out in case!

Lord Kylo Ren looked down at the nude, unconscious girl lying on his bed and his body shuddered with emotion. He had spent the better part of the last fourteen years searching for the slip of a girl and to know that she had been hiding in plain sight within the First Order made him absolutely furious. He should have known. He should have been able to sense her sooner.

Ren reached down and placed his fingertips against the girl’s left temple. As gently as he could, he pushed into her mind and implanted a scene to distract her. He watched her quietly from the shadows as Rey sat on a pink sandy beach, laughing happily as a temperate sea breeze whipped her long brown hair behind her back. Off in the distance, sea birds could be heard cawing over the sound of crashing waves. The air smelled of salt and sunshine and the girl was warm and content. For a moment, Ren wished he could join her on the sand.

Secure in his knowledge that Rey was relaxed in her daydream, Lord Ren pushed deeper into her mind. He ran through years of memories, rifling through insignificant moments in time. Staying focused on his task, he weaved his way around the girl’s mind until finally settling upon her first memory.

_A little Rey, no more than five years old, clung with all of her might onto the coat tails of a tall man with downturned blue eyes and closely shorn white hair. She begged the man not to leave her while hot tears streamed down her tiny face. The man turned to her and reassured her that he would be watching her, that she would be ok. Little Rey was frightened and confused, she didn’t understand why the man was leaving her. Suddenly, a large Crolute with slimy skin scooped her up and walked her away from the man. “Quiet, girl,” she strange creature yelled roughly into her ear. Little Rey screamed and flung her arms out towards the man over the shoulder of the Crolute. The man with the white hair gave the tiny girl a small, loving smile and turned away._

Ren pulled himself smoothly from Rey’s mind and opened his eyes to look at her peacefully sleeping face.

Now he knew what had happened to little Reyna Kenobi.

_His_ Reyna Kenobi.

Kylo Ren had planned on taking Reyna with him when he defected from the Jedi and joined Supreme Leader Snoke but it took time for him to convince Snoke that the little girl was immensely powerful in the Force and would be vital for their success. Snoke had ordered Kylo to bring the girl to him only moments before he and his Knights had stormed the Jedi Academy. Kylo Ren had searched frantically for the little girl during the massacre but to no avail. Lor San Tekka had somehow smuggled Reyna away during the chaos and dropped her off on that forsaken trash planet Jakku. Kylo now vowed to hunt down Lor San Tekka and make him pay for stealing away years of his life. Precious years that had to be made up quickly.

Ren stood ramrod straight as he heard the chime from his door ring. He walked quickly to the entrance of his quarters and opened the metal door. A small medical droid stood in the threshold and blinked its lighted eyes up at the tall human.

“Good evening, Lord Ren. I’m here to administer…”

“Just give me the vial, droid,” Ren spat impatiently, “I will do the administrating.”

Ren held out his hand to the droid and scowled at the hunk of metal.

“This is against protocol, Lord Ren. I insist that you allow me to administer the toxin…”

Ren grabbed the vial and syringe out of the medical droid’s claws and kicked the metal box across the hallway, effectively smashing the droid into three parts.

With a growl, he slammed his durasteel door closed and made his way back to the bedroom. Ren walked over to the sleeping girl and placed the vial and syringe on the black nightstand that stood next to his metal bed. Bending over, he picked Rey’s slight body up and flipped her over onto her stomach. He turned his attention back to the nightstand and picked up the vial of blue liquid and syringe. Lord Ren stuck the long needle of the syringe into the glass vial and pulled the toxin through into the syringe’s reservoir. Tossing what was left of the vial on the nightstand, he moved to sit next to the naked girl. Ren placed his free hand on her shapely ass cheek and pinched a bit of her skin between his fingers. In one swift swoop, he pierced her skin with the needle and slowly pushed the blue liquid into her body. Once the shot had been administered, Ren tossed the empty syringe on his nightstand and gently rubbed at the injection site.

“This is for your own good,” he sighed before waving his hand near Rey’s temple to bring her back to consciousness.

Slowly, the girl began to wake from her Force induced slumber. The muscles in her legs and arms were the first to rouse and they jerked softly against the mattress. She smacked her lips together and let out a sleepy, wide mouthed yawn. Rey rolled over onto her back and stretched herself out fully, arching her body off of the bed and letting out a soft moan. Her eyelids fluttered open and she turned her head to look at Lord Ren.

“Why…hello…there…Master Monsterrrr..” she slurred, giving a wicked lopsided grin.

Ren couldn’t help but smirk at the drugged girl. Clearly the Force inhibiting neurotoxin was working its magic. The only unfortunate side effect of the toxin, besides the inability to use the Force, was that it rendered the subject into an altered state of being. Similar to that of being drunk off of alcohol.

Rey placed the fingertips of her right hand on her forehead and struggled to keep her eyelids open.

“I…feeelll…funnnie…”

“I have given you a Force inhibiting neurotoxin, my pet. I can’t afford for you to use your abilities, yet. Not until I figure out what to do with you,” he stated calmly and evenly.

Rey looked up into Ren’s face and let out a loud snort.

“You…you are…soooooooo…silly…Masterrr Monssterrr…” she giggled, struggling to sit up on the bed.

“Careful, pet,” he said softly before helping the girl to sit up properly.

“Youuuuu know…you…youuu are tooo uptight, Masterr Monsterrr,” Rey murmured as she climbed ungracefully onto Ren’s lap.

Rey pressed her tits against Ren’s muscular chest and took his left hand from the bed. She let out a pleasurable sigh as her hard nipples grazed sharply across Ren’s.

“You need to lie back down, girl,” Ren urged firmly, “you don’t realize what you are doing.”

“Shhhhh!! No! No! You….youuu don’t get toooo tell meee what tooo do now,” she grinned like a cat before bringing his index finger to her lips, “I AMMM in charge nowww. Unnderstand??”

Ren took in a jagged breath as Rey placed his finger into her wet mouth and started to suckle on his skin. He felt his cock throb in tune with his quickening heartbeat as the girl swirled her nimble tongue around his fingertip.

“Rey. Stop,” he warned.

Rey pulled his finger from her mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and narrowed her almond eyes. She took her right hand and pressed it into Lord Ren’s throat mimicking what he had done to her only hours before. She leaned in close to his face and bared her white teeth.

“I’M INNN CHARGE BOY,” Rey growled close to his full lips, “UNDERSTANDD…??”

Shock raced across the features of Ren’s face and he instantly felt his cock jump against the confining fabric of the black sleeping pants he was wearing. He gave a slight nod and Rey sunk her fingers into the pulse point of his throat.

“Answerrr me VERBALLYY, boyy…” she demanded.

“Yes.”

Rey dug her nails into the porcelain white flesh of his neck.

“Yessss….WHAT??” she screamed into his face.

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered quickly with wide eyes.

Rey’s pouty lips pulled into a devilish smirk and she ground her lower body against the bulge of Ren’s cock pressing against her ass.

“Good, boy. Seee…I’m in charge. You belong too MEEE…isn’t that right, pettt?”

Ren was completely awestruck of the drugged hellcat wiggling suggestively against his erection. He knew he should end things but with her hand to his throat and her tits smashed against this chest, he couldn’t seem to come up with a good enough reason to stop.

“Yes, Mistress. May I touch you, Mistress?”

Pulling away slightly from her spot above Ren’s lips she tilted her head to the side and scrunched her delicate face up in thought.

“Hmmm…yesss,” she nodded before removing her hand from his throat, “I wantt your mouthhh on myy tit, pet…”

Without hesitation, Ren took his hand and pressed it under Rey’s right breast, lifting it towards the ceiling. He bent his head down and latched his mouth hungrily on her rosy pink nipple. Rey tilted her head backwards and giggled girlishly.

“Mmmmhmmm…yesss…you’re such a good boyyy…”

Moaning against her soft tit, Ren swooped the tip of his tongue over her hardened bud, tracing tiny little ‘x’ marks into her sensitive flesh. Rey started to bounce her pert ass harder on Ren’s encased cock, causing him to growl and nip possessively at her nipple.

“Ahh!! Wait….stop, boyyy…”

Ren pulled his mouth away from her nipple reluctantly and gave her a frustrated frown.

“Stop, Mistress?”

Rey nodded her heavy head and placed her small hand on his angular cheek.

“I…I..want yerr mouth on my cunt. I..I am..soaking wet and youu need to eat meee out, boy…”

Ren smiled evilly at the girl and lifted her petite body from his lap. Rey let out a delighted squeal as he placed her back on the mattress. Ren took his capable hands and placed them on her legs, encouraging the girl to spread her thighs. He wiggled his hands under her perfect ass and lifted her hips upward, giving him better access to her juicy cunt. Bending down his head, Ren placed a series of open mouthed kisses on her shaking pussy lips. Rey took her hands and brought them to his thick head of hair, moaning loudly as she felt his tongue dive into her slit.

“YESS…AHH…keep….keep doing thattt, boy…AHHH”

Moving his tongue into her folds, Ren lapped up her arousal, savoring the way the sweet wetness glided down his throat. His mouth worked at her pussy, pulling and pushing at her internal lips before diving straight into her hole. He swirled his tongue inside of her, loving the way her smooth pussy walls contracted around him.

“Oh…OH…OHH…FUCK…” Rey screamed, pushing Ren’s face harder against her cunt.

Hearing her scream was driving Ren insane and egged him on to make her cum hard and fast. He squeezed her ass cheeks with his fingers and pulled her soaking twat tight against mouth. He wiggled his tongue from the bottom of her cunt lips, to the top, before pushing in between and finding her engorged clit. Ren attacked her clit, licking and nipping at the throbbing button with his teeth.

“FUCK…I…I’M GONNA…OH MAKER…”

Suddenly, Rey’s thighs closed together, effectively trapping Ren’s face between them. He continued to lap at her clit as he felt her orgasm. Her back arched off of the bed and she pulled tightly at his dark hair with her fingers. Her body shook violently for what felt like minutes as her release consumed her before falling limply onto the mattress. Slowly, Ren lifted his face from her thighs and looked at her flushed face, his mouth wet with her cum. Rey gave him a satisfied smile as she attempted to get her breathing back to normal.

“Goodd..boyy…”

Ren crawled his way up her body and nuzzled his lips against the side of her throat. Rey moaned and moved her head so he had better access to the delicate skin.

“Take…off….yer pants…I want your…cock inside of mee…”

Ren all but tore his black pants from his body and threw them across the room. Positioning himself near her flushed entrance, he slowly entered her slick channel with his hard cock. Rey let out a hiss as he inched himself into her at an agonizing pace. Ren groaned at the feeling of her moist walls as they stretched around him to accommodate his impressive girth.

“AHH…fuck…boy…yerr sooo big….MMMhmmm…” Rey purred before pulling Ren’s face to hers and kissing his lips eagerly.

Returning the kiss feverishly, he slowly began to thrust his cock into her cunt. He set a cruel pace of pulling his dick almost entirely out of her and deliberately pressing it back, over and over again. He pushed his tongue between her wanton lips and swirled it into her mouth in unison with his thrusts.

“Tease….” Rey moaned into the kiss.

Ren offered a nod and moved his hands under her back, cupping her shoulders from underneath. He pushed his cock to the hilt and began to circle his hips languidly, grinding his body along Rey’s. He could feel his body tense with the build of his release but ignored it and continued with the deliberate pace, wanting this time to be different.

Gasping and pulling away from the kiss, Rey lifted her hips as his cock tickled at a sweet spot at the top of her velvet channel.

“OH!! MAKER!!”

Ren looked down at the screaming girl beneath him and arched a brow curiously. Wanting to hear her make that noise once more, he tipped his hips and pushed into her again and again until the tip of his cock found the spot that seemed to unglue to the girl.

Rey wrapped her arms around his muscular back and dragged her nails from his ribcage up to his shoulder blades, ripping his porcelain skin in retribution. Lord Ren hissed at the feeling of her nails tearing into his flesh, fighting his body to stay its course.

“OHH!! YESSS…right….there…donntt stop, boyy..”

Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Rey clung to his strong body as he continued with his deliberate assault on her twat. Ren closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the girl enveloping his senses. It was of no use, however, and he felt himself climb the peak of his orgasm. He couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Mistress,” he panted against her jaw, “I can’t…”

Rey tilted her lips up to tug on his earlobe, feeling her own release fast approaching.

“So…cum…boyy…I…I…will follow…”

That was exactly what Ren needed to hear. He thrust into her one last time before jumping over the cliff. His cock spurt his release into her cunt and Ren let out a series of short grunts as his hips shook against the girl.

As his orgasm was nearing the final end, he felt Rey’s pussy squeeze over him like a vice and she tossed her head back into the mattress with a sharp scream. Ren looked down at the girl with reverence as her cunt milked his cock for every last bit of his cum.

Coming back down from her orgasm, Rey swallowed and tried to regulate her breathing. She looked up at the man that hovered above her and gave him a sleepy, satisfied smile. Placing her hand against his flushed cheek, she whispered to him softly.

“Not…not a Monster….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bites nails nervously* So.....? Yeah....? 
> 
> The Monster's façade is crumbling...oh, the feels...amirite?!
> 
> Again, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for being freaking amazing!! I love each and every one of you..thank you for all of the amazing reviews, feedback, kudos, subscriptions, and emails. I LOVE hearing from you guys in every single capacity. It makes what I'm doing worthwhile. Seriously. As always, if you know anyone that would appreciate a good Reylo fic, send them my way!! :D


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my precious lovelies!!
> 
> I hope you all are having a fantastic weekend!! I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be taking a break from writing tomorrow to celebrate Mother's Day. I will get back to writing the next chapter on Monday and *hopefully* have it out to you by Tuesday...? I hope that's ok!!
> 
> I wanted to give a huge shout-out THANK YOU to my beloved RayofDawn for creating my gorgeous icon!! Thank you so much little dove, I am so incredibly thankful!! :D
> 
> Also, this chapter kinda got away with me...but in a good way!! I hope you all love it!! :D There is a juicy bit, so, enjoy!!

 

Kylo Ren lifted his masked head and stared at the garish hologram towering above him. He curled his leather bound fists tightly against his sides as he waited for the Supreme Leader to acknowledge the information he had just provided.

“And you believe that this…girl…can be brought to the Darkside?” Snoke gnarled through his deformed mouth.

“She is already loyal to the First Order, Supreme Leader. Soon, she will be loyal to me. I will teach her the ways of the Force,” Ren’s robotic voice stated confidently.

“Mmmm…you have failed once with this girl. You will not fail a second time,” the Supreme Leader warned ominously.

“No, Supreme Leader. I will not fail.”

“We shall see, Kylo Ren. We shall see.”

With a flick of his contorted wrist, the giant hologram faded to black, leaving Ren alone in the massive dark room. He stood in his place for a moment, squeezing his balled hands methodically.

He wouldn’t fail this time.

Lord Ren turned and exited Supreme Leader Snoke’s chamber, pausing slightly as a ginger haired man pulled up to his side. Ren stared straight ahead, barely acknowledging the other man.

“I do hope you had an…enjoyable…evening Ren,” General Hux sneered as the two walked side by side along the long metal corridor.

Ren quirked his mask ever so slightly towards Hux as they continued down the hall.

“You do realize that your quarters aren’t entirely soundproof?”

Ren immediately stopped and turned his sizeable body towards Hux. It took all of his strength not to Force choke the General until his beady blue eyes popped from his head. He took a large step closer to the man, forcing the ginger to back into the wall.

“What is it, Hux?”

General Hux smirked to himself, thoroughly pleased that he had gotten under Kylo Ren’s skin. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

“Right. There has been a Resistance uprising on the ice planet of Hoth. Supreme Leader Snoke wishes you and your Knights to accompany the First Order troops to extinguish their…enthusiasm.”

“Hoth?” Ren asked flatly.

“Yes, well, the Resistance isn’t known for their creativity. You leave first thing in the morning.”

And with that, the General turned from the masked monster and walked confidently in the opposite direction. Leaving a seething Kylo Ren in his wake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey woke with a start, jumping from the bed in one explosive movement. Her head shook from side to side as she tried to recall where she was. Her heavy lidded eyes darted around the various dark furnishings of the room before landing back at the king sized bed. Rey winced slightly as she took in the sight of the stained, crumpled sheets covering the thick mattress. Apparently, the events swirling around in her hazy mind weren’t just a figment of her imagination. Rey let out an embarrassed groan at the memory of her inhibited sexual behavior. Although it flustered her that she had been drugged, she felt no regret that it had happened. Quite the opposite, in fact.

A wave of nausea hit Rey suddenly and she closed her eyes in an effort to keep herself from retching on the black carpet. Her knees knocked together and her body swayed on shaky legs. Rey placed her hands to her temples and swallowed back the abundance of saliva that filled her mouth. She hadn’t felt this sick in years.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Asked a mechanical voice from across the room.

Rey’s eyes snapped open to find a masked and robed Lord Ren approaching her steadily.

“Lie down, girl. The neurotoxin hasn’t worn off, yet. You need to rest until it’s out of your system.”

Rey stood in place with her mouth agape, trying to figure out if the figure before her was actually there or not. He seemed larger than life in her spotty vision.

“Lie down. I will not tell you, again.”

“Yes, Master,” Rey said softly before climbing back into the used sheets.

Curling on her side, she turned her head on the black silken pillow to look at Lord Ren.

“Stay there until I return,” Ren ordered.

“Where are you going?” Rey asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

Ren tilted his masked head to the side, debating on whether he should answer the girl.

“You need to eat. I could sense your stomach growling from the opposite side of the ship.”

Without offering any further explanation, Ren turned and stalked this way out of the bedroom. Rey shivered as her body broke out in a cold sweat. With his mask on, she couldn’t determine which Ren she was dealing with. She hoped that what had happened between them hadn’t been a fluke, but she wasn’t about to press her luck. She closed her eyes and once again waited quietly for his return.

Rey must have fallen back asleep, fore when she opened her eyes again, she was enveloped in a warm plush comforter. Wiggling her body, she noticed that the sheets were carefully tucked in around her as well. A savory smell filled her nostrils and she lifted her head from the pillow to find a bowl of steaming hot soup and a large crusty roll on the nightstand next to the bed. Rey’s stomach growled audibly and she sat up quickly, grabbing the bowl unceremoniously from the stand and bringing it to her lips. Tipping the bowl back, she drank the creamy broth like she hadn’t eaten in weeks, not caring how the liquid scorched down her throat. Once the soup was consumed and the bowl tossed back on the nightstand, she grabbed the roll eagerly and tore into it with her teeth. Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a happy moan when she realized that the roll had been slathered in plenty of salty butter.

Ren stepped into his bedroom, drying his wet hair with a fluffy red towel. He took one look at the girl moaning as she ate her roll with an open mouth and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Didn’t Madam Tracon give you etiquette lessons, girl?” He asked in amusement.

Rey snapped her eyes open and swallowed the chewed bite of bread. Her tongue darted from her mouth as she tried to lick away the bits of crumbs and dribbles of soup from her lips.

“Old habits die hard, Master,” she offered with a shrug.

Ren’s pursed his lips together, suddenly agitated at the thought of his Reyna starving on Jakku for years on end.

“Would you like more?” He asked gently.

Rey shook her head ‘no’ and took another huge bite of the roll.

Ren tossed his towel on the top of his dresser and made his way over to the bed, taking a seat on its edge. Rey pulled her eyes down to the comforter and focused on the thousands of bread crumbs sprinkled about. She realized how ridiculous she probably looked shoving food into her face like an animal and began to pace her bites in a more careful manner.

“Feeling better?” Ren asked sincerely.

“Yes, Master.” Rey answered, popping the last bite of roll into her mouth.

“Good. I feel as if I should…apologize…for…”

“Why did you drug me?!” Rey blurted out, interrupting Ren mid-sentence.

Ren surveyed the girl a moment before answering her with an ambiguous response.

“I needed to figure out what to do with you, pet.”

Rey turned her sight from the fluffy, crumb filled comforter to Ren’s dark eyes.

“And do you now know what to _do_ with me?”

Lifting one side of his mouth in a wolfish grin, Ren offered a nod.

“Oh yes, my pet. I know _exactly_ what to do with you,” Ren stated suggestively.

Rey gulped, feeling a flush fall between her thighs. She couldn’t help but feel exhilarated when he looked at her like that. Ren picked his hand up from his lap and moved it to her collarbone, tracing an imaginary line along its length from shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m scheduled to leave for a mission in the morning. I will be gone at least two day cycles, but no more than seven. While I’m gone, I expect you to stay here in my quarters. It’s safer for you, here,” he offered, moving his fingertip from her collarbone down her naked breast and around her areola.

“That isn’t necessary, Master. I’m not in any danger on this ship,” she said through a stifled moan.

“That wasn’t a request, pet. You _will_ stay here in my quarters. Is that understood?” Ren asked before pinching her nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

“Ahh! Yes, Master,” she panted.

“Good girl…I enjoyed last night thoroughly, my pet. You were perfect…but I need something different tonight. Something to tide me over until I return. Do you feel well enough to stand?”

Rey lifted a brow, trying to think of what he had meant by that.

“I think so, Master.”

“Good,” he smiled before giving her nipple another pinch, “stand and walk to the corner by the window and close your eyes.”

With a nod, Rey pushed aside the crumb filled comforter and climbed off of the bed. She glided her way towards the corner, fully aware of Lord Ren’s heated stare following the sway of her hips as she walked away. Once she reached her destination at the corner, the girl turned her svelte body towards Ren and closed her almond shaped eyes.

Ren allowed himself the luxury of drinking in the view of the girl’s naked body. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Moving off of the bed, Ren bent down and fished his black box from underneath the metal frame. He opened the lacquered lid and removed a few pieces from the case, grinning slightly in anticipation. Ren had found their past sexual encounter to be completely satisfying. He had never allowed a woman to dominate him in such a way and was looking forward to revisiting that scenario sometime in the near future. However, with his mission looming ahead, Ren needed the release he knew would prepare him for the vicious task ahead.

Ren stepped over to the girl in the corner and resisted the urge to kiss her soft mouth. She was so poised and gorgeous and for once in his life, he was thankful to the Maker for placing her back in his path. He wouldn’t let anyone intercept their entwined destinies again. Reyna was his, just as much as Ren was hers.

“I will tell you everything I am about to do verbally before I proceed. I will not hurt you, but you need to tell me immediately if you feel uncomfortable or are in pain. I need you to trust me, pet. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master. I understand,” Rey answered with a twinge of relief.

“Good. Now, if you get to a point where you wish to stop, you need to say ‘Greedo’ and I will immediately cease whatever I am doing. Can you remember that, pet?”

“Yes, Master. I can remember.”

“What word will you use, pet?” Ren asked her again for confirmation.

“Greedo, Master.”

“Good girl. I am going to put a blindfold over your eyes, now.”

Ren grabbed the silken blindfold from the various items he held against him and let the other items drop softly onto the floor. He placed the blindfold over the girl’s eyes and adjusted the strap behind her head so that it rested snugly against her chestnut braid that had come halfway undone.

Rey licked her lips, feeling a slight hum vibrate across her golden skin. She felt no hesitation and was secure in the knowledge that she actually had the power once again. Lord Ren was a dangerous man, she knew, but she didn’t feel she was in danger. She felt safe and exalted. It excited her.

“Place your arms directly in front of you and hold the hands of your palms together as if you are issuing a prayer, pet. I will be binding your wrists together with rope. I will not knot the rope too tightly, but if you struggle, it will burn your skin. Do you understand, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Rey replied gently.

Ren bent down and grabbed a long length of black rope from the carpet. He watched silently as Rey followed his commands and set her limbs as he had ordered. Ren wrapped the rough cord around her delicate wrists and midway up her forearms before tying a simple knot to secure the length.

“I need you to hold your arms straight above your head. I will be trying the rope to the ceiling. I will be pulling the rope tight, but you will not be raised off of the ground. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, girl,” Ren praised, watching intently as the girl raised her thin arms above her head.

Reaching out with his right hand, Ren used the Force to pull the hanging length of rope up to the ceiling. He wrapped the black cord around a silver metal rafter and pulled it taunt. Rey’s feet were firmly still on the plush carpet but she was effectively held into place by the tether.

“I will be placing a stone necklace around your neck, pet. It will stop you from using the Force accidently. I am purely doing this for your safety and mine. You are untrained and extremely powerful, my pet. I cannot afford to be maimed prior to my mission. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” she answered, confident that he was telling the truth.

“Good,” Ren offered before picking a white velvet bag from the floor.

Untying the drawstrings, he emptied the content into his open palm. A clear crystal necklace glittered against his porcelain skin and his hand instantly felt heavier than normal as the Force waned. He didn’t enjoy using the necklace but it was a necessary safety precaution. Ren draped the necklace around Rey’s narrow neck. He watched her face for any discomfort.

Rey let out a small whimper as she felt the familiar trill that had always thrummed softly in her body cease. It wasn’t painful, it was just a little off-putting to no longer feel it.

“Are you alright, pet?”

“Yes, Master. It’s just a little…odd.”

“When I return, we will begin your lessons my pet. Once you are able to control the Force, this will no longer be needed.”

“Yes, Master.”

“I’m going to touch your body, now.”

Ren scooped up a pair of his leather gloves from the floor and pulled them on his capable hands. He heard Rey take in a shaky breath and he turned her attention towards her. His eyes settled upon her bare tits and he grinned as he noticed her rosy nipples pebble. Watching her hold herself so confidently made his cock twitch and he pulled his pants from his body, leaving him naked and ready.

Rey latched onto her lower lip with her teeth, eagerly awaiting Ren’s warm touch. Her other senses were heightened by the loss of her sight and she jumped when she felt him place his hands on her firm abdomen. She was caught off guard by the feeling of cold, thick leather instead of his calloused hands.

Dragging his touch slowly over her slight torso, Ren settled his covered hands on her supple breasts. He weighed them carefully in his palms, squeezing and kneading the sensitive flesh. Rey let out a pleasant moan and pushed her chest against him.

Lord Ren moved closer towards the girl and let his thick erection brush against the smooth skin of her toned thigh. He grunted at the contact and nudged the tip of his cock along her inner thigh.

“Do you know what you do to me, pet?” Ren asked, pushing his velvet rod between the gap between her thighs.

“I..I think I have a good idea, Master.” Rey answered cheekily.

Releasing her breasts, Ren moved his leathered hands to the girl’s narrow hipbones. Holding her hips steady, he rubbed his cock along the underside of her bare pussy lips, releasing a long breath as he felt her wetness seep onto him.

“And I have a good idea of what I do to you, pet,” he growled.

“Mmmm….yes, Master,” Rey purred alluringly.

Lord Ren pulled his member from between her thighs and stepped away from the girl, breaking their contact suddenly. Rey pulled her lips into a pout, annoyed that he had stopped. She wiggled her arms above her head and winced as the black rope bit into the skin of her arms.

“Careful, pet,” Ren warned as he moved behind the girl.

A shiver ran from the top of Rey’s head to the tips of her toes as she felt Lord Ren tickle his fingertips down from her shoulders to the dimples above her buttocks. She jerked her ass cheeks towards him, she was getting tired of the teasing. Her body was on singing and the waiting was driving her insane.

“So impatient, pet…what am I to do with you?” Ren teased as he took his index finger between her parted thighs and pushed between the lips of her cunt and into her wet entrance.

Rey moaned shamelessly and threw her head backward. Ren accepted the encouragement and moved his finger in and out of her channel at a ridiculously slow pace. Rey ground her lower body over his hand, wanting more than what he was providing.

“Please…Master….”

“Please, what? I want to hear you beg, pet.”

“Please, I need you inside of me again…” Rey whimpered.

Ren removed his finger from her pussy and stepped a half step back from the girl. He clicked his tongue as he walked around her to face her once again.

“Ask me again, pet. This time ask me correctly,” he chided.

“I’m sorry…please, I need you inside of me, Master,” Rey apologized quickly.

“Good girl,” he answered before putting his hands around her slight form and lifting her gently.

Rey squeaked as she felt her body being lifted off of the ground and she spread her lean legs instinctively. She bit into her cheek nervously while she waited for Lord Ren’s next move. Her arms were beginning to tingle from the lack of blood flow and her body was flushing. The waiting was pure agony.

Ren smirked as he felt her agitation. He took a moment to memorize the girl’s blindfolded face before he lifted her higher and impaled her on his cock in one fluid motion. Rey’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and she gasped as his thick dick pushed deep into her wet channel. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Ren began to thrust into her in small, short bursts.

“You’re mine,” he snarled before claiming her mouth in a voracious kiss.

Rey squeezed the walls of her hot cunt around Ren’s rock hard pillar, trying desperately to keep him inside of her. She pushed her tongue into his full mouth and wrestled his tongue eagerly. Palming the cheeks of her ass tighter, he pumped faster and harder into her used center.

Rey forced her mouth away from Ren’s and tried desperately to catch her breath. A sheen of sweat was glistening over her skin and she felt her body grow a tempest deep in her belly.

“Ahh!! Please….Master…this…this is too much…” she panted between the hard thrusts.

Agreeing with the words tumbling from the girl’s swollen lips, Ren moved one of his gloved hands away from her ass and placed it between their grinding bodies. Finding her swollen clit, he assaulted the nub with the pad of his thumb. Over and over again as his balls slapped against her dripping pussy lips. He was intent on making Rey cum before he allowed himself the pleasure.

Rey felt the storm rage within her body and she allowed herself to fling straight into the cyclone. Her body shook violently as a whirlwind of energy encased her and shot out through the center of her being. She let out a primal scream and clung to Ren’s body with her legs as she rode out her orgasm.

Once Ren felt the girl’s orgasm cease and her body go limp, he allowed himself to fall into the abyss. He pumped into her a few more times before grunting like a rooting animal and shooting his seed into Rey’s soaking cunt. Holding her tightly against his body with one arm, Ren held out his free hand and used the Force to release the rope from the rafter in the ceiling and split the cord binding her limbs together. Rey yanked the blindfold from her eyes and threw it to the ground before wrapping her now free arms around Ren’s neck. Looking into his dark eyes, she gave him a smirk.

“I believe I may miss you while you’re away, Master…just a little bit,” she whispered before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! As always, feedback makes my world go round and causes me to write faster....so please, feed me!! FEED. ME.
> 
> That doesn't sound desperate at all, does it? lol...
> 
> Oh! I've also jumped back onto tumblr again. I most likely will regret this decision BUT if any of you are over there, please find me!! I need people to follow...I'm CoraRiley, per usual! Come find me, my lovelies and we can geek out over Reylo together!!
> 
> I love you all!!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! :D
> 
> Oh, look! Another chapter!! Yeay, right? 
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic weekend! Today has been the Mondayest Monday I've had in quite a while...anyone else? Just me?
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say 'thank you' for the sweet Mother's Day wishes! I had a fabulous day...I drank a copious amount of wine and did some drunken smut writing (NOT in this chapter...). When I woke up this morning and read what I had written I didn't know if I should be proud, or scared. Maybe both. Anyway...it got me thinking, wouldn't it be fun if I wrote some pure smut while drunk? Would anyone be interested in that? Not saying that I would or could...but it was pretty damn funny, let me tell you. Highly entertaining. 
> 
> Oh, one more thing, I'm kinda putting Wanton Lullabies on the back burner right now. I just have no chill with this fic at the moment and there aren't enough hours in the day to write and try to be a functioning adult. Something had to give. I'll get back to it, I'm just not sure when. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...moving the plot right along...

Rey flung her silver holobook to the opposite side of her grey couch and let out a frustrated sigh. She could feel the familiar sensation of agitation bubbling under her skin and it was annoying her to no end. It had been four day cycles since Lord Ren had left and she was starting to lose her patience. Rey was used to waiting, it was an activity that she had endured for much of her life. For some reason, however, waiting for Lord Ren to return caused time to pass at an agonizingly slow pace and she found herself checking the chronometer in her new quarters obsessively.

Before he left, Rey had been able to convince Lord Ren to let her stay in her new rooms instead of his personal quarters. Initially, he was very opposed to the idea but she had argued that she would feel more comfortable around her own things and in her own space. She had been so…persuasive…in fact, that Ren even had ZZ-2 brought up from Madam Tracon. Something he had absolutely no intention of doing when he and the Madam had come to their initial agreement. Apparently, Lord Ren didn’t care for droids, especially ZZ models. He kept sputtering something about his father once having a ZZ droid. Rey didn’t understand his disdain, but she had her way in the end and was quite pleased with her masterful negotiation skills.

In Ren’s absence, Rey had made an honest attempt to stay busy. Her first task had been to organize her spacious closet. Ren had left her with a plethora of gorgeous gowns and undergarments in various shades of red, grey, and black. So many, in fact, that Rey surmised she could wear a new dress for months without having to repeat a gown.

Next, Rey had learned how to cook a handful of complicated meals ZZ-2 had found in its database. Cooking was a skill she never had the opportunity to hone and Rey was pleasantly surprised that she hadn’t poisoned herself in the process. There was one dish in particular that she was so proud of that she decided she would make it for Ren once he returned.

What the girl spent most of her time on, though, was absorbing as much information as she could about the Force. She read countless holobooks and watched numerous holovids about harnessing the power of the Force. Unfortunately, she had a difficult time putting the knowledge into action and could barely lift her writing pen off of her desk. Still, it was a huge accomplishment for Rey and she had danced around her room, filled with glee, after completing the small feat.

Rey was now starting to feel claustrophobic, however, and every hour that passed caused the uneasy feeling settling in the marrow of her bones to grow. She tried to tell herself that there wasn’t a reason to worry. Even if something had happened to Lord Ren, it was of no concern. He was just another man that meant absolutely nothing to her.

That lie never sat in her brain for long.

“Miss, would you care for some tea? Perhaps some chamomile to help you sleep?” ZZ-2 asked cheerfully from the small kitchenette.

“I’ve been sleeping all day, ZeeZeeTo, chamomile tea is the last thing I need. I think I’m going to head up to the observation deck for a much stronger drink,” Rey said with a smack of her lips.

“Do you think that’s a wise decision, Miss? Lord Ren did give you specific instructions for you to remain here until his return,” ZZ-2 said hurriedly as it whirled towards Rey in the living room.

“I need to leave, ZeeZeeTo, I’m sick of staring at these metal walls. I have no idea when he will be back…if he will be back at all….,” she stated with furrowed brows, “and at any rate, I will only be a few minutes. I simply need to stretch my legs and enjoy some wine. I will be back before you know it.”

Rey stood from her couch and smoothed the wrinkles from her blood red satin dress, hearing her droid buzz back and forth nervously behind her.

“What am I to tell Lord Ren if he returns before you do, Miss?”

“Tell him to come find me,” Rey offered with a quirk of her painted lips before heading to the front door and exiting confidently into the belly of the Finalizer.

\--------------------------------------------------

Standing next to the large picture window filling the entire side wall of the recreational lounge, Rey suddenly felt extremely small. She still wasn’t accustomed to seeing the giant expanse of the Galaxy and it continued to amaze her whenever she had a moment to gaze out into the starry blackness. Living on the Finalizer had many disadvantages but this…this was a definite advantage. It was humbling and awe inspiring and the girl felt fortunate to be there.

Civilians and First Order soldiers alike milled about the semi crowded lounge. Laughter and loud banter filled the air and Rey felt convinced that leaving her quarters had been the correct decision. It felt good to be around happy energy and the girl smiled softly to herself as she sipped quietly on her second glass of Corellian wine.

“Rey? Is that you?” A deep voice boomed from behind her.

Rey was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard the man approach her. She startled from the voice but caught herself before she spilled her wine all over her red dress. Rey turned her head and gave a forced smile as she recognized the man now standing to her side.

“Senator Bryant! What a pleasant surprise! What…what are you doing here?” She asked curiously.

“Diplomatic negotiations with the First Order. I just arrived. This is my first time being on the ship…it’s something else, isn’t it?” The older gentlemen asked the girl, his dark green eyes roaming unabashedly over her slim body. “I must say, you look radiant, Rey. You know, I was hoping I would see you during my visit.”

Rey took another sip of wine, trying to think of what she should say. Senator Bryant had been a regular client of Rey’s during her time in Republic City. He was a shrewd, selfish man obsessed with credits and power. He had a wife, three sons, and a penchant for young girls. After every single one of their sessions, Rey would soak herself for hours in the tub and scrub her skin until it was raw.

“Well, here I am!” She said sweetly, letting out a soft giggle.

“Yes, here you are…here you are…” Senator Bryant leered.

A shiver ran over Rey’s skin and her inner ears began to ring. She could tell that the conversation was moving in a direction that wouldn’t please Senator Bryant and she needed to find a way to deflect the man and head back to her room. Quickly.

“Oh! Goodness! Look at the time…I really should be heading back…”

“So soon, gorgeous? Couldn’t you just stay a few more moments? Here…let me contact Madam Tracon. I was going to request you while I was aboard, anyway. I’ll have credits transferred immediately and then…”

“I no longer work for Madam Tracon and I am no longer part of the Courtesan program, Senator Bryant,” Rey interrupted in a shaky voice.

A shocked look fell across Senator Bryant’s face and his eyes narrowed slightly. He looked like a snake getting ready to strike.

“What do you mean, Rey?” He asked with a twinge of anger in his voice.

“Exactly what I said, Senator. I’m so sorry to disappoint you, but my time is no longer for sale,” she said self-assuredly.

“How…tragic. That does put a damper on my trip.”

“Madam Tracon has many other beautiful girls, Senator Bryant. I just know they would love to be in the presence of your company,” Rey lied charmingly.

“Oh yes, of course. You’re right, Rey. Well…here, let me walk you back to your quarters.” He said, taking her elbow in his hand.

“That won’t be needed, Senator. I can make it back perfectly fine…here, you stay and enjoy your ni..”

“I insist, Rey. I need to make sure you arrive back…safely,” the Senator drawled, “I could never live with myself if something happened to you.”

Rey grinned nervously and gave the man a tiny nod.

“Alright, Senator. Thank you.”

\----------------------------------------

Bryant held the girl’s sun kissed arm possessively as they moved slowly through the empty corridors. Rey attempted to listen to the man as he talked quickly about random things of no importance. She concentrated for key words and made facial expressions accordingly, a skill that Madam Tracon had taught her when she had first entered the Courtesan Program.

“And then she had the _audacity_ to tell me that it was my fault! Can you believe that?” Senator Bryant spat bitterly.

“She’s a witch, Senator. I don’t know how you put up with that ugly Nerf. You’re a Saint for staying with her,” Rey answered automatically.

“I am, aren’t I? She doesn’t realize how lucky she is to have me!”

“Indeed. She has no clue,” Rey agreed as she tried to gently wiggle her arm free.

Feeling her try to slip away, Bryant squeezed Rey’s thin arm tighter and stopped walking, causing the girl to follow suit.

“Let’s stop by my room for a moment, Rey. I have a present for you,” the man exclaimed excitedly, “we’re almost there. It’s just around the corner. We will only be a moment, gorgeous. I promise.”

Rey looked up at the handsome man with salt and pepper hair and immediately knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

“I really must be getting back…I have alre…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Senator Bryant released her arm and balled his hand into a heavy fist. Instantly knowing what was about to happen, Rey let out a sharp scream that echoed through the tight hallway. Bryant scowled dangerously at the screaming girl and viciously plowed his fist against her left temple. Rey’s skull made a sickening ‘ _crack_ ’ as his fist made contact with her head, breaking bone and splitting flesh. Rey felt her body crumple to the stone floor in a limp heap before being enveloped by ice cold, inky, nothingness.

\-----------------------------------------

Bits and pieces of sound tickled their way into Rey’s ear as she began to come to. Off in the distance, she could hear two different male voices speak and she desperately tried to focus on the words they were saying. Unfortunately, the voices ran together in one garbled mess and Rey couldn’t decipher anything through her damaged mind. A steady, warm trickle of blood dripped into her ear canal from the deep gash at her temple which only muffled the noises further. She tried to open her eyes but was only successful at lifting her right eyelid a quarter way open as her left eye was swollen completely shut. A whimper escaped her lips as she experienced a wave of immense pain radiate through her skull.

Rey tried to focus on her surroundings through what remained of her vision. She could tell that she was in the bedroom of an officer due to the furnishings and layout of the room and it confused her. Why would Bryant take her here instead of the temporary diplomatic housing he should be staying at? Things weren’t making sense.

Rey moved her body as best she could and found that she was lying on a firm bed with her arms bound at an unnatural angle beneath her. Her shoes had been removed but her dress and undergarments remained on her svelte form causing Rey to give a small sigh of relief. At least she hadn’t been raped…yet.

Before she could count her small blessing, two sets of booted steps made their way into the bedroom and towards her body on the bed. Rey closed her eyelid and pretended to still be unconscious.

“This? This is in the infamous girl? What’s so special about her?” An unfamiliar voice sneered from beside the bed.

“This is her and believe me…she is very special,” Bryant assured his companion, “she’s quite talented and knows plenty of tricks. She’ll give you the best fuck of your life.”

“By the way everyone speaks of her, you would think her cunt spurts out pure gold when she cums,” the second man said snidely.

“Just about, General. Just about,” Bryant said before letting out a robust laugh.

_General? General Hux?_ Rey’s ears perked and her mind began to race through her memories, trying to put a face to the name. She had never met the man personally, but had seen plenty of propaganda and heard many unsavory stories from the other Courtesans about General Brendol Hux.

“May I get one last ride in before I turn her over to you, General?” The Senator asked hopefully.

“Absolutely not!” Hux replied in a disgusted tone, “I cannot stand the feeling of another man’s cum coating my cock. You’ve done your part, Senator. I will have the credits deposited into your account by morning and your little…incident…will be wiped clean from the database. You may take your leave.”

“Thank you, General. Enjoy her,” Bryant said with a wistful sigh.

“I intend to, Senator,” General Hux stated prophetically.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!! Don't hate me!!
> 
> Ish is about to hit the fan. Strap yourself in.
> 
> I want to be really dark and mean in the next chapter...but I really love and honor your opinions and wants...SO...let me have it. Give it to me. 
> 
> You, my dear sweet little doves, are the BEST. Truly. I am so lucky you have chosen to spend your time reading this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!! Your encouragement makes the time spent completely worthwhile and I hope you stick around!!


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{First: I just wanted to put a trigger warning out there for abuse/attempted rape/non-con.}} 
> 
> Hi again, my beautiful lovelies!!
> 
> Ready?
> 
> Set?
> 
> Here we go!!!

General Brendol Hux bent over the bleeding girl with a penetrating glare. Clasping his hands behind his back, he surveyed the damage done to her temple and quietly weighed his options. His tongue clicked critically as he watched Rey’s sticky blood pool around the side of her swollen face, staining his grey bedlinens with the Senator’s incompetence. Making a calculated decision, the General pulled himself from the bed and stepped towards his refresher, leaving Rey alone in the bedroom once again.

Rey opened her one good eye as best she could and tried to talk herself into moving. She had a perfect opportunity to flee. All she needed to do was get up and run to the door.

_Get up and run, Rey. Get up and run._

Scooting her body to the edge of the hard bed, Rey tried to hurl her nearly numb leg over the side of the mattress. Her limb jerked erratically as it fell off the bed, causing a piercing scream to escape her lips as she accidently dragged her damaged face across the rough cotton sheets. She had never been in such excruciating pain before and knew that she was in dire straits.

Hearing the girl’s agonizing scream, General Hux walked stoically back into is bedroom carrying a small first aid kit in his hand. He leaned his head to the side and pushed out an annoyed sigh.

“Don’t you dare scream like that again, little _whore_ ,” he said with an edge of disdain in his voice.

Hux walked to where Rey’s leg had fallen off the bed and grabbed her calf roughly with his free hand. He pinched at the muscle in her leg, as if gauging something.

“Given your background, I expected you to be stronger. It’s almost disappointing, I must say,” he stated calmly before tossing her leg back onto the bed.

“I’m sorry…to disappoint…you…” Rey whispered in between the throbs of pain corresponding with her heartbeat.

“Not yet, you aren’t,” Hux snickered before kneeling next to the bed where Rey’s bleeding head rested.

General Hux poked at the split flesh at Rey’s temple and shook his head, thoroughly annoyed by the girl’s physical state.

“I specifically asked for you to be brought to me unharmed, if that makes you feel better. I can’t do much for your fractured skull but, fortunate for you, I can stitch up your wound so you will stop bleeding all over my bed. You might very well die as I can’t tell if your brain has been damaged…but if you could wait to die until I’m finished with you, I would be appreciative. I’m into quite a bit of different things, but necrophilia isn’t one of them.”

Rey could faintly hear the General as he rustled through the first aid kit to find the needle and thread. She could feel the darkness trying to consume her again and pressed her swollen face against the bed, using the pain to wake herself back up. Whimpering like a wounded animal, she winced as she felt the first prick of the needle going through her skin.

“Why…are…you…doing…this?” Rey panted.

“Why? Oh, multiple reasons,” General Hux mused as he began to stitch Rey’s temple back together, “Because I want to. Because I was told I couldn’t have you. Because _Ren_ had you. Take your pick.”

“If…you..let..me…go…now, Ren…he…might let you…live.”

“Ren is most likely dead. I led him into an ambush, you see. It was much easier than I had expected. I must thank you for that. You did a superb job of distracting him for me,” Hux smirked as he finished the last stitch and tied the end into a knot, “We lost contact with him and his Knights two days ago. Ren won’t be able to save you.”

Hot tears squeezed from the corners of Rey’s swollen eyes. Her heart tore open more and more with every word coming from of the General’s disgusting mouth.

“You’re…lying…”

“No. Not about this. There,” he said before gruffly grabbing Rey’s jaw and moving her head to study his handiwork, “that should control the bleeding. I could put some bacta gel on it to take away some pain and start the healing process, but why waste perfectly good bacta? It really is a shame that your face has been mangled. You are a beautiful creature. I’m actually quite gutted about it…thankfully, though, the parts I do need aren’t damaged.”

Rey closed her eyes and tried to focus on what was happening at the present time. She might not be able to control the situation around her, but she could control herself. Rey decided in that very moment that _she_ was in control, _she_ had the power.

“If you…could please….please…untie…my arms….I won’t struggle…I’ll do whatever you want…just please…I don’t want…to make…this….any harder…than need be…” Rey pleaded softly.

“Spoken like a true strumpet!” Hux sneered, “I will untie your arms, but know that if you try anything foolish…I will make sure the other side of your head matches this one. Do you understand?”

Rey shivered as she suddenly remembered the last time she was asked that question. She tried to recall the way those words sounded as they slipped from Ren’s full lips. What she wouldn’t give to be back there in that moment with him. To feel safe and happy, with Ren’s strong hands holding her. She should have listened to him. She should have stayed put in her quarters until…until, when? He was dead. Rey would never see his dark eyes and handsome face ever again. She prayed to the Maker that she would follow suit, and soon.

General Hux grabbed Rey’s upper arm and flung her around, face down on the bed, in one smooth motion. Rey called out as her head bounced off of the blood stained bed.

“Oh, did that hurt? My deepest apologies,” the General lied as he unbound the knotted rope from the girl’s arms and wrists.

Rey’s arms dropped limply to the sides of her body. Pins and needles radiated up and down her limbs as the blood started to flow back into her numb extremities. She stayed still on her stomach, not daring to move just yet.

“You have effectively ruined my bed with your blood. Get off…I’ll take you on the couch. You will take yourself to the living room. I don’t care if you walk or if you crawl but you _will_ do it.”

Rey dragged herself to the edge of the bed and gently rolled herself to the floor. Her arms were starting to feel alive, again, but they were still incredibly weak. She steadied herself on her knees and began to dry heave as a massive wave of nausea consume her gut. After the second wretch, her body expelled the Corellian wine she had consumed at the lounge, all over the General’s meticulously clean carpet.

General Hux hissed in anger as he saw the girl vomit on his floor. Not only had she ruined his bed, but now his carpet. He would ruin the girl in retribution if it was the last thing he did.

In a fit of rage, Hux reached out and grabbed Rey’s chestnut waves with his fist and tugged her head backwards. A small scream left Rey’s mouth as the stitches at her temple threatened to snap.

“I do suggest you move yourself quickly. My patience is wearing thin,” he spat before releasing her hair and prodding her shoulder to move forward.

Rey attempted to crawl on her hands and knees, but her legs got entangled in the long skirt of her red dress and she stumbled forward, falling flat on her broken face. General Hux rolled his blue eyes at the girl’s sheer incompetence to move her body. He bent down and grabbed the girl by her waist and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of garbage. Rey’s head bounced to and fro with the General’s steps as he headed into the living room and she bit her tongue in order to stop herself from throwing up once again.

Once reaching their destination, Hux abruptly dropped Rey to the black leather couch. She lolled her body on the cold material, not having much strength to sit.

“Take off your dress. I was hoping to take my time with you, but it appears that you’re fading. Take it off quickly.”

“I…can’t…I’m…too tired…” Rey pleaded as she tried to focus on the General’s face with her one working eye.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Hux said with extreme annoyance.

Grabbing the red silk of her dress with both of his hands, the ginger ripped a tear straight down the middle of the fabric. He tilted his head in surprise as his eyes settled on her low cut panties and breast band.

“I never saw Ren as being a lace man,” he said with a small shrug before tearing the black lace undergarments to shreds, “you learn something new every day.”

Rey pushed the shredded clothes away from her body as best as she could and looked up at the man standing over her. A little spark of anger ignited at the base of her skull. She was used to having no real option in life, to always being forced to endure whatever situation she had been placed in.

Rey was tired of it.

General Hux hovered over the girl on the couch and grasped her tit, squeezing it tightly in his clammy hand. Smiling in garish delight, he twisted the sun kissed mound until her sensitive flesh wrinkled. Rey bit into her lower lip in order to stifle a scream.

Rey grit her white teeth and pulled herself up from the couch. She felt a ripple of burning anger move from her skull down through the middle column of her spine. A giant wave of energy suddenly consumed her body, completely numbing all of the pain she was enduring. With a growl, Rey grabbed the General’s wrist and pulled his hand from her breast. Hux’s blue eyes widened as he watched the girl physically transform right before him.  

Squeezing the ginger’s wrist, Rey reared back and spat a thick ball of mucus into the General’s face. Hux stared at the girl for a stunned moment with his mouth agape. No one had ever dared to do anything so fowl to him before. Hux grabbed Rey’s throat with his free hand and squeezed until he saw blood start to ooze from the stitched wound on the side of her face. Rey struggled as she felt her breath being pulled from her lungs. Lifting her knee, she rammed her kneecap with all her strength straight into the General’s balls.

Hux dropped his hand from Rey’s throat and fell to the floor clutching his manhood. Rey looked at the pathetic General and seethed with anger. She felt her skin prick and flush red hot.

She wanted him dead.

She wanted to _kill_ him.

Something clicked in Rey at that moment. She felt the same snap around her body she had felt earlier with Ren.

The Force was with her, again.

Rey held out her right hand and pulled her lips back in a snarl as she felt the Force fly from her fingertips to the General’s throat. Hux sputtered and choked as an invisible hand snaked its way around his neck. With the flick of her wrist, Rey used the Force to fling the ginger into the metal wall of the living room. Hux landed against the wall with a ‘ _smack’_ and fell feebly to the floor.

Stepping over to Hux with hunched shoulders, Rey felt a hum of bright electricity snap at the tips of her fingers. Tiny, purple, lightning strikes jumped from the girl’s nimble fingers and she let out a wicked laugh as she slowly closed the length between her and the General.

Hux lifted his head from the floor and began to tremble when he realized that the girl was a Force user.

“Please…I’m sorry. I really wasn’t going to hurt you,” the ginger sputtered, trying desperately to save his own skin.

“You weren’t going to hurt me?!” Rey scoffed, “Well…prepare yourself, General. I’m going to hurt you.”

With an explosion of pure energy, Rey pushed her hands forward towards the ginger. Bright purple lightning bolts flew from her fingertips and shot straight into General Hux’s torso. A smile crossed her split lips as she heard the man scream in extreme fear and pain. She lifted his body to the ceiling and blasted another round of Force lightning into the ginger’s smoking flesh. Her vision in her good eye ran red as her bloodlust consumed her.

Suddenly, the durasteel front door of Hux’s quarters burst open in a concussion of broken metal. Rey turned her wounded head and stared in disbelief as _her_ masked monster stalked his way into the room. His robes were shredded and his clothes were torn, but he was _there_.

He was _alive_.

Rey dropped the General from the ceiling and the Force lightning disappeared from her hands. She watched in amazement as Ren pulled out and ignited his saber. He pushed out his left hand and used the Force to pull General Hux’s halfway dead body to him. Rey could feel Ren’s furious energy consume the room and she moved her naked body towards him with her hand stretched outright. Ren quirked his covered head towards his injured Reyna and used the Force to squeeze Hux’s tighter, causing his blue eyes to bulge from his skull.

“Please, Master…allow me…,” the girl breathed darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!! Amirite?!?
> 
> I listened to you all my sweet little doves!! I didn't go nearly as dark as I wanted to...because, well, I just couldn't put Rey through that. I really couldn't...and I truly value your opinions. You all give my story wings!! 
> 
> She's not out of the woods yet, though, and Kylo is just getting started.... 
> 
> Oh, also...yeah, I know...in Star Wars land, when people use Force Lightning, they usually turn into old wrinkly raisins. I will NOT be doing that with my Rey. Nope. Sorry!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think-I treasure each and every bit of feedback you give me!! They feed my soul!!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, hi there again my lovelies!!!
> 
> Ok, about this chapter...first, yeah-I know, its short...but, seriously, I'm spitting these out pretty regularly so I don't feel *that* bad about a short chapter.  
> Second, I REALLY hope that this chapter doesn't come across as being too herky jerky. It totally might...and if it does, I am so very sorry. I tried to cram little bits to push the plot along because...  
> These two need to get back to business, you know that I'm saying?? *wink, wink*
> 
> Which brings me tooooooo....next chapter will be juicy. What kind of juice would my lovelies like to sip on? Hmm?
> 
> Something sweet and slow?  
> Something raw and passionate?
> 
> I'm open to any and all suggestions, here...because, lets be honest, when you're coming back from the brink of death-sex can go either way. Especially for these two. So please, let me know!! Kink suggestions are always welcome! If I don't use it in the next chapter, I'll tuck it away for perhaps a future one. Nothing scares me, seriously.

Lord Kylo Ren knew instantly once he had stepped off of his command shuttle that the Resistance wasn’t on Hoth, nor had they been for years. It wasn’t until he felt the nervous energy radiating from the Stormtoopers, however, did Ren realize the extent of Hux’s treachery.

He and his Knights had fought for days in freezing temperatures and blinding snowstorms. Battling physical exhaustion, broken bones, and burning frostbite. They were able to stand their ground relatively unscathed until the third wave of Stormtrooper troops landed on the ice planet.

That battle in itself lasted an entire day cycle. When it was all said and done, Ren had lost three of his Knights, and sustained various annoying wounds around his beaten body. It took hours for him to round up what was left of his men and limp back to his shuttle.

All Ren could think about as his personal ship gimped its way through space towards the Finalizer, was getting back to Reyna. Her safety was his only concern. As the shuttle moved closer and closer, however, he knew she was anything but. Ren focused all of his energy into tracking her emotions. At first, he felt benign apprehension waving off of her Force signature. That apprehension grew quickly, though, into fear. A few moments later that fear blossomed into full blown panic, and then…nothing.

When he had made it to Hux’s quarters and saw Reyna, standing naked with her swollen face drenched in dark blood, Ren wanted nothing more than to tear apart the Galaxy. He wasn’t even able to fully comprehend the power she was wielding through his frenzied hatred. He wanted everything to burn. Hux’s death was the only thing he focused on as he ignited his saber and used the Force to call the ginger man’s body toward him.

\----------------------------------------------  

Ren blinked at the broken girl in front of him through the smudged glass visor of his mask. Her split lips were moving, but he was unable to register her words through the piercing shrill of rage enveloping his skull. His eyes pulled to her outstretched arm and he growled angrily as he noticed deep rope burns and black bruises marring the flesh of her wrist and forearm. Ren turned his attention back to the General and used the Force to squeeze his neck even tighter, causing Hux’s face to turn a vibrant shade of purple.

Rey inched towards Ren tentatively as if she were approaching a rabid wolf. She repeated her words slowly, for a third time, raising her voice as loudly as her parched throat would allow.

“Master…please, allow me…I _want_ to kill him.”

“Did he touch you?” Ren spat suddenly before he could let her repeated words sink into his brain.

Rey brushed the black leather covering Ren’s wrist with her fingertips and stroked her fingers up the hand encasing the hilt of his unstable lightsaber.

“He did,” she answered with a nod, “I know you’re angry, Master…but I _need_ to do this.”

Ren’s dark eyes darted from Rey to Hux, and back again. He wanted nothing more than to rip the General apart, to make the man drown in his own blood while being flayed like an animal. This wasn’t his kill, however, Reyna deserved to exact her revenge.

Rey gently grasped at the erratic saber’s hilt and let out a sigh of relief when Ren let the spitting weapon slip from his hand into hers. Rey’s thin arm shook slightly from the extra weight being placed upon her weakening limb. She hadn’t anticipated his lightsaber to be so heavy.

Noticing that the girl’s strength was faltering, Ren released his Force hold on Hux, causing the General to land in a sputtering mess on his knees. He wanted the ginger to slowly suffer in atonement, but Ren knew that Rey was badly injured and needed swift intervention.

“Do it,” his robotic voice urged her, “kill him.”

“Yes, Master,” the girl murmured before lifting Ren’s saber in both of her shaking hands and swinging it down rapidly towards the screaming General.

Ren watched the girl with brimming pride as she severed the ginger’s head cleanly from his square shoulders without any hesitation. Turning her to the Darkside wouldn’t be such a difficult task after all.

Rey extinguished the red saber and spun her body around to face Ren. She lifted her one functioning eye towards his masked face and let out three excruciatingly slow breaths before dropping towards the floor in an unconscious heap.

“No, no, no, no, NO,” Ren screamed as he dove onto the floor and caught his Reyna before her body reached the hard stone.

“Stay with me…you’re going to be alright...just stay with me,” he encouraged the sleeping girl before tearing what was left of his shredded robes from his shoulders and wrapping it around Rey’s naked and bloodied body.

Ren pulled himself up slowly with the girl cradled softly against his chest. He placed his gloved hand as gently as he could manage against her head to stop any unnecessary movement and headed as quickly as possible out of General Hux’s living quarters and into the ship, towards the Medbey.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lord Ren stood, utterly useless and weak, in front of a glass wall. Staring at the slip of a girl lying motionless on a sterile medical gurney with liquid filled tubes piercing her arms and a breathing mask covering her mouth and nose. Lord Ren had never felt so completely helpless. For once in his miserable life, he couldn’t solve a problem through rage or violence. He could tear apart the ship, bit by bit, piece by piece, but it wouldn’t change the fact that it seemed as if Reyna was once again about to slip through his fingers.

“Ahem….? Lord Ren…? I..I have her medical tests back, would you care to discuss?”

Ren turned his masked face towards the young female Doctor clutching a datapad with white knuckles. He could feel the woman’s uneasiness and he swallowed back the vicious words that were dying to fly from his lips.

“Speak,” his mechanical voice bit harshly.

Clearing her throat, the doctor tapped her finger upon the screen of her datapad and began to give her dissertation of Rey’s status.

“Well, first off, we are currently treating an infection that has moved into her bloodstream. The good news is that her body is responding well to the treatment and I feel confident that we will be able to eradicate the infection fairly quickly. There is a more pressing matter, though. She has quite a severe skull fracture at her temporal bone. Surgery is needed to remove the shattered bone fragments. I will have to replace that bone with a metal plate. At this point, we have no way of knowing how severe the damage to her brain is. She may have permanent damage, or none at all. It’s too soon to know. Once I have completed the surgery, we will suspend her in a bacta tank for at least a couple of days. If everything goes as expected, and barring any brain damage, she should be healed well enough to leave the Medbey in a week’s time.”

“She…she will live?” Ren asked, dumbfounded.

“I will make sure of it, Lord Ren. It’s a good thing you found her when you did…I don’t believe her heart could have continued to sustain her for long in that state,” she Doctor said with a small grin.

Lord Ren turned back to the glass partition and let out a full sigh of relief. For whatever reason, the Maker had deemed fit to bestow the masked man yet another gift.

\-------------------------------------------

Supreme Leader Snoke strummed his fingers on the arms of his stone throne in complete annoyance.

“I’m in a difficult position Kylo Ren,” the gigantic hologram droned, “you do realize this?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ren offered through his robotic voice box.

“I’ve lost an important member of the First Order…one that will not be easily replaced. His death was warranted, however…and it seems that without General Hux’s unscrupulous behavior, we might not have recognized the true potential of your little…pet…so quickly.”

“She is powerful, Supreme Leader.”

“More powerful than you, Kylo Ren?” The Supreme Leader asked with a smirk.

Ren stood motionless, knowing full well that the giant figure towering over him wasn’t expecting an answer.

“When will she be released by the Medbey?”

“They are removing her from the bacta tank tomorrow. If all goes well, she will be discharged within a few days,” Ren stated with just a hint of optimism in his voice.

“Hmmm…her training will begin immediately after she is released.”

“Supreme Leader, she will not be…”

“SILENCE!!” The hologram bellowed, causing the transmission of his ghastly form to waver, “she will begin her training _immediately_ , Kylo Ren.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ren said with a quick nod of his mask.

“Good…I will call upon you soon for a report. Now leave,” the deformed specter commanded.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ren acknowledged before turning and walking briskly from the large chamber, wanting to get back to the Medbey as quickly as his legs could carry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too "all over the place" crazy!!
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what kind of juice you want, my sweet little doves!!! TELL ME.
> 
> Nothing scares me. Nothing.
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking with my story, I love you all SO MUCH!!!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, my lovelies!! :D
> 
> Anyone up for some sweet, sweet Reylo juice?!?!
> 
> You know you are...
> 
> Side note: We had record breaking heat up here in my little corner of the Pacific Northwest yesterday and our a/c wont be installed until the middle of next month (freaking HOA needs to approve it, fml) so between the heat and writing this chapter, needless to say that I was sweating like a whore in Church. Fitting, hmm? lol...
> 
> Without further ado...on with the smut!!

“Lie down with me, Master?” Rey asked with a quirk of her lips as Ren pushed her chrome wheelchair into the middle of his dark living room.

Lord Ren pulled his metal mask from his head and walked slowly around the chair. He knelt before the sitting girl and surveyed her healing face for a long moment with his dark eyes. A slightly swollen, yellow-green flush danced across the skin along her left cheekbone, temple, and eye. Her warm brown waves had been shaved from the side of her head an inch above her temple, halfway to the middle of her head, and down to the edge of hairline at her neck. There was a thick, jagged red line at the temple near her eye where she had been struck and haphazardly stitched back together. Just a scant half inch away was a raised, dark pink incision that pulled back to the middle of her skull and curled gently down just behind her ear. Rey’s left eyelid drooped ever so slightly as she gave Ren a nervous smile. Her hand went to cover the side of her shaved head, and she dropped her hazel eyes to the top of her thighs.

“I must look awful, Master…the scars and bruises…my hair…” she mumbled self-consciously.

Ren plucked her hand from her head and brought her knuckles to his lips, pressing a tender kiss upon her skin.

“I have never seen anything as beautiful as you…I can’t take my eyes off of you,” he stated honestly.

A slight blush painted across the girl’s freckled cheeks, only reinforcing Ren’s words.

“Are you sure you want company while you rest?”

“Of course, Master. I don’t want to be alone…and I know you’ll keep me safe,” she breathed.

“Come, then, let’s go to bed,” Ren grinned before dropping his helmet to the ground and lifting Rey gently out of the wheelchair.

A tiny giggle escaped Rey’s lips as Ren swung her softly into his arms.

“I can walk, Master. My legs are perfectly fine!”

“The Doctor gave me explicit instructions for you to rest…and that is exactly what you will do,” he said with a nod as he carried the girl over the threshold of his bedroom.

“Hmm…well, we will see about that, Master,” Rey whispered seductively into his ear before nipping at the tender flesh of his earlobe.

Ren dragged in a sharp breath and pulled her warm body tight against his.

“You need to rest, pet…”

“MmmHmm…” Rey purred in mock agreement as she moved her lips to the side of his jaw.

Lord Ren closed his eyes for a moment and tried to ignore the shiver radiating down his spine. Rey’s body had healed a considerable amount from her submersion in the bacta tank and the Doctor felt confident that her brain hadn’t received as much damage as what was initially feared before her surgery, but Ren was still tentatively cautious. He didn’t want to jeopardize the progress her body had made.

Ren bent down slightly and pulled back the covers from the bed before placing the svelte girl down on the soft mattress.

“Lie down and rest,” he commanded.

Rey patted her hand on the black silk sheet next to her and gave the tall man standing beside the bed a wicked ‘come hither’ look.

“We are going to sleep, is that understood?” He asked firmly while removing the multiple layers of clothing from his body.

“Oh, yes…we will sleep…eventually,” the girl smirked as she patiently watched Lord Ren disrobe, “you do realize you wear entirely too many clothes, don’t you Master?”

“Thank you for reminding me, pet,” Ren let out with a hiss as he ripped his armguards from his biceps and forearms.

A laugh bubbled from Rey’s throat as she started to remove her medically issued black cotton scrubs. Ren’s hands stilled at the waistband at his hips as he watched the girl remove her top and toss it towards the foot of the bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked, settling his gaze upon her perfectly shaped rosebud nipples.

“Getting undressed. What does it look like I’m doing, Master?” Rey asked teasingly before wiggling out of her oversized pair of pants and white cotton panties.

“Lie down and face away from me,” his said with a cracked voice, trying to stay in control of the situation.

“Yes, Master,” Rey said through a sigh before obediently laying down on her right hand side.

After removing his pants, Ren paused a moment debating on whether or not he should remove his underwear as well. His vision fell to the dimples of Rey’s bare lower back and he felt his cock twitch to life.

“Coming, Master?”

Lord Ren bit into his cheek to stop himself from answering her with a crude reply. He pushed his underwear down in a swift swoop and quickly climbed into the bed. Wrapping his arms around the petite girl, Ren snuggled against her soft body. He lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on the shaved potion of her scalp, careful not to touch her incision.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you were taken from me,” he whispered into her ear.

“I thought you were dead… _he_ told me you were… _he_ was so sure,” she paused, fighting back hot tears.

Ren held the girl tighter and trailed his lips over her shoulder.

“Shhh…it’s alright…I’m here. I’m alive. I’m not going anywhere, Rey.”

Rey turned her body towards Ren and cradled his angular face between her hands. She pressed her forehead to his and wiggled the tip of her button nose along his long snout. Ren watched the girl intently, he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched him in such a loving way. For perhaps the first time ever in his life, the evil Lord Kylo Ren was content.

Rey leaned in further and set her lips against his hesitantly, as if it were a first kiss. Ren stilled beneath her lips for a moment before returning the kiss as softly as he could manage. The two wrestled back and forth kissing each other for what felt like hours. It was a new experience for both of them, an intimate act they had never been allowed the pleasure of knowing before now.

Ren trailed the tips of his long fingers along the girl’s spine, tickling her golden skin until he felt her flesh bubble under his touch. Rey let out a moan and moved her lips down to his chin and underneath his jaw, nibbling at his sensitive porcelain skin.

“We should stop…you need rest, pet. I don’t want to hurt you,” Ren pleaded halfheartedly.

“Master…you won’t break me. I feel much better than I look, I promise you,” she said through a sweet smile, “here…maybe this will convince you…”

The girl tightened her hands at their place on Ren’s cheeks and she looked into his dark eyes with an intense stare. Ren’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she was trying to do. He expected for her to try to reach into his mind, but he felt nothing. He grinned at the girl, appreciating her attempt, and patted her back softly.

“It’s ok, pet…Don’t worry, I will teach yo…ooohhh…ahhh….”

Suddenly, Lord Ren was at a loss for words as he felt an imaginary hand wrap around the base of his thickening cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as the invisible Force stroked at the flesh of his hard member. Jerking up quickly along his full length, twirling over his sensitive head, then squeezing back down at an agonizingly slowly pace. Over and over again.

“Is it working, Master?” Rey asked with a quirk of her brow.

“How…ohhh…fuck, Rey…fuucckkk” he grunted harshly.

“See, Master…I feel much stronger than I look,” she said with a wink of her slightly swollen eyelid.

“Force, Rey…you…you need to stop…” he breathed before bucking his hips into the empty air as the invisible hand continued its assault on his swollen dick.

“Only if you promise you won’t, Master.”

“I….ahhh….I promise...”

“Ok, Master,” Rey said with a prideful, tooth filled smile.

Ren took in a full breath as the pressure on his cock disappeared. He stared in wide eyed disbelief at the girl.

“How did….how could…just, how…?” He sputtered.

“I’m not even sure, but I’m quite pleased with myself, Master!” She said with a twinkling sparkle in her eyes.

Ren pulled Rey’s naked body against his and kissed her lips hungrily. He was just as, if not more, pleased by the power his untrailed Reyna just demonstrated. Rey returned his kiss with fever, pushing her tongue past his full lips. She moaned against his mouth as their tongues wrestled with one another in an intimate, passionate dance.

With a gentle nudge, Ren encouraged the girl onto her back. Rey happily obliged and spread her knees, allowing Lord Ren to nestle in between her toned thighs. As they continued their kiss, Ren moved his hand down between their bodies and placed a whisper thin touch to the slit of her pussy lips with his long middle finger. He stroked his fingertip along the edge of her outer lips, teasing her as she had teased him using the Force. Tickling along the sides where her cunt lips met her thighs, then moving to the split in the center and wiggling the lips apart. He pulled away from the kiss and grinned devilishly at the girl under him.

“You’re already so wet…so ready for me…aren’t you, pet?” He purred before delving his finger past her outer lips and straight into the velvet hole of her center.

“Yes! Yes, Master!” Rey squealed as she felt his finger penetrate her sensitive cunt.

Ren groaned as he felt the liquid of her arousal spill past his finger as he slowly began to finger her tight pussy. Rey lifted her hips to allow her Master better access and he gladly accepted the offer, moving a second finger inside of her wet mound. Watching her face intensely for any sign of discomfort or pain, he thrust his fingers in and out at a languid pace. Rey smiled up at Ren and moved her hand down to cover his, urging him on.

“Do you like this, pet?” he asked softly as he picked up the pace of his fingers at the girl’s insistence and brought the pad of his thumb to press against her swollen clit.

“Yes…more, Master…please…ahh!!,” Rey panted.

Scooting his long body down over the girl’s heated flesh, Ren bent his head and sucked her erect nipple into his ready mouth. Rey arched her chest against his lips and moved her hands to the back of her Master’s head, threading her fingers into his thick black mane.

Ren pulled his fingers from her sopping twat and focused the attention of his digits on Rey’s throbbing clit. Placing the silken nub between his index finger and thumb, Ren pinched and rolled at her flesh sharply.

“AHH!! Ohhh…right there….please…OHH!”

Lord Ren lifted the gaze of his eyes to Rey’s face while he lapped at her tit like a cat, watching the small twitches of her gorgeous face.

“I…I’M…almost…THERE!!” She shrieked loudly.

Feeling the girl teetering dangerously over the edge of her orgasm, Ren immediately stopped his administrations. He swiftly pulled his fingers from her cunt and released her soft tit from his mouth. Rey’s eyes flew open and she stared with her mouth agape at Ren, completely dumbfounded.

“What...why…but...,” she pouted, unable to articulate her frustration.

Ren moved back up the girl’s petite body and nuzzled his long nose along the uninjured side of her face.

“Never disobey me again, pet…Never. Again. Do you understand?”

Rey swallowed audibly and nodded her head.

“What was that?” he asked her before placing a tender kiss upon her cheek.

“I won’t disobey you, Master.”

“Good, girl,” he praised before taking his cock into his hand and nudging his swollen head at the entrance of her wet pussy.

“Are you sure you feel well enough, pet? It is alright if we stop…”

“Don’t make me use the Force on you again, Master,” Rey said with an evil smirk.

Ren narrowed his dark eyes slightly and eased his way into Rey’s wet channel. Rey lifted her hips and wrapped her arms around the wide expanse of his back. Fully pushing his cock to the hilt, he let out a loud groan.

“Fuck…pet. You feel…so good…,” he lauded against her ear.

Rey wrapped her tone legs around Ren’s waist and squeezed the internal walls of her cunt over his hard cock.

“As do you….Master…please…?” She begged with a moan.

Obliging his Reyna, Ren began to move his hips at a gingerly pace. Pulling out only a few scant inches before rolling back into her drenched cunt. He tipped his hips forward, pushing his cock upward in an attempt to find the silken spot among the hot velvet flesh of her pussy. Rey quirked her hips tight against the muscles of his lower abdomen and let out a scream as his cock found its goal.

“Right there…?” He asked as he continued to push the thick head of his cock against the tender spot deep within her cunt.

“YES!!” Rey squealed, “Right…THERE…”

Ren began to speed up the motion of his thrusts, wanting to make the girl completely come unhinged. Rhythmic wet, slapping noises echoed off of the metal walls with each slam of their bodies and the metal bed creaked in time. Ren could care less if the walls were soundproof or not, he wanted to hear his Reyna scream.

Rey whinnied beneath Lord Ren and dragged her nails across his shoulders and down the hard muscles of his biceps.

“Master…please…DON’T STOP…PLEASE…” she pleaded, praying to the Maker that he would let her finish this time.

“I…won’t, pet…cum…cum for me…” he panted hotly against her ear.

Ren swirled his hips and tipped his cock back against the silken spot, ramming against it in short even bursts. He felt Rey’s thighs grip hard around his waist and he pulled his face up to watch the girl as her orgasm consumed her.

Rey’s hazel eyes rolled towards the top of her head and she stopped breathing for a moment as she felt a whirl of electricity spit from the center of her belly out into the Galaxy. After the initial wave, she moaned wantonly over and over again.

Once he felt the walls of her pussy clasp over his thick dick, Ren gave in to his own carnal lust and pushed into the girl with a hurried need. He placed his lips against the girl’s and kissed her with as much tender passion as he could muster before letting his body release. He slowly pumped his milky seed into her channel while moaning into her mouth.

Rey dragged her hands from Lord Ren’s biceps and once again placed them to the sides of his handsome face. She nipped at his lower lip before pulling away from his kiss.

“Now we may sleep, Master,” she said with a lazy wink.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...the feels...kinda heartbreaking to think that they both have been denied tenderness, amirite?
> 
> At least they can learn about it together, hmm?
> 
> But have no fear, rougher stuff is coming up, my lovelies!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed...let me know!! I love connecting with you all...but by now, you know that...still...let's CHAT!!


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, my sweet little doves!!
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic weekend? Yes? Did anyone else cry multiple times last night while watching GoT??? Just me? I swear that show will be the death of me...
> 
> So, yeah...this chapter has smut, just expect it at this point...although I don't think you mind, do you? ;D  
> Who is ready for maybe a little bit of DomRey??
> 
> I hope you enjoy, my lovelies!!

Lieutenant Mitaka stood nervously behind Lord Kylo Ren on the bridge of the Finalizer, shifting his weight slightly from foot to foot. Although he came bearing good news, the threat of being Force choked by the frightening Master of the Knights of Ren was always rotting in the back of his mind and made him extremely uncomfortable.

“Sir?” Mitaka asked timidly.

Lord Ren turned his masked head and looked at the Lieutenant over his hunched left shoulder.

“Yes?” Ren bit through the voice modulator.

“It appears as if Lord Bryant has returned to his personal estate in Republic City.”

Mitaka gulped as Ren turned his imposing body towards him with balled fists.

“Anything else?”

“Just that we have him under complete surveillance, Sir,” Mitaka sputtered.

“I expect a full, meticulous, report on his movements tomorrow,” Ren ordered the shaking Lieutenant.

“Sir,” Mitaka said with a nod before turning and exiting the bridge as quickly as his trembling legs could walk.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rey knocked her knuckles against the metal door of Lord Ren’s refresher. She placed her ear upon the cool surface, listening to the sound of steady water droplets slapping against flesh and stone.

“Master?” she yelled through the physical barrier.

“Yes?” Ren asked, his voice sounding a little strained.

“Dinner is done, will you be finished soon?”

“Yes, Pet. I’ll be out momentarily.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you, Master,” the girl said with a sigh before heading back to Lord Ren’s dining room.

Rey pulled out a carved ebony chair and sat down, scooting herself towards the square dining room table. Her hazel eyes dropped to the table top and looked upon the product of two solid hours of hard work in the kitchen. Everything looked as it should, and she was proud of her effort. She only hoped it was edible.

“My apologies for taking so long, Pet,” Ren offered gently as he stepped into dining room with wet, messy hair and clad only in the black silk sleeping pants that made Rey’s heart skip a beat.

“I hope you like what I’ve made, Master. I learned how to cook this while you were…away,” she said, nibbling on her lower lip.

Ren took a seat at the table and looked at the plate of food before him. He had absolutely no idea what it was, but he resolved himself to eat it, no matter how inedible it may be.

“It looks delicious,” he said with a hesitant grin before picking up his fork and knife.

“It’s Fromirian roast queg, Master. ZeeZeeTo assures me that it’s a very special dish. I hope you like it,” she said with a sunny bright smile.

Ren cut into what he discerned as being some sort of reptilian creature and brought his fork to his lips, saying a silent prayer to the Maker.

Rey watched Ren take his first bite with baited breath. She lifted her brows and waited to hear his verdict.

“Mmm…it’s quite…interesting,” he offered before swallowing the bite and washing it quickly down with a gulp of wine.

“I overcooked it, didn’t I?” Rey slumped, picking at the tough roast with her fork.

“No, no…it’s good, Pet. You made a delicious dinner,” Ren praised as he continued to eat the dry meat.

“I must have cooked it at the wrong temperature…my head started to hurt while I was reading the recipe. I think I may have transposed the numbers on the oven,” she said with a sigh before dropping her cutlery on the tabletop.

“Are you still in pain?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“A little, Master. It’s just a dull ache that isn’t going away. I have a checkup appointment in the morning. I will tell the Doctor about it, then. I’m sure it’s normal.”

Ren furrowed his dark brows and looked at the girl across the table. He didn’t like the fact that she was in pain, a pain that he ultimately felt responsible for.

“When is your appointment?”

“Ten in the morning, Master.”

“I won’t be able to come with you, but I will have a couple of Stormtoopers escort you to and from your appointment. This isn’t a request, so don’t even try to persuade me otherwise, Pet,” Ren stated firmly.

Rey offered a nod, not minding his protective measure.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good,” he said while shoveling another bite into his mouth.

“Master? May I speak honestly with you?” Rey asked as she wringed her hands together nervously at her lap.

“Of course, I want you to always be honest with me.”

“Well..,” Rey lifted her eyes to Ren’s and took in a deep breath, “since I’ve come home from the Medbey…I feel…different. I don’t know how to explain it. I just feel angrier…”

“That’s understandable. Just look at what you’ve been through.”

“I know…it’s just that when I release that anger…I feel better. More powerful and in control,” she said while giving a shrug of her slight shoulders.

Ren let out a small laugh, knowing full well what the girl meant.

“Trust me, Pet. I understand. You’re starting to embrace the Darkside. Don’t be afraid of it and don’t try fight it.”

“Will you let me try something, Master? Something to help me feel better?” Rey asked with a sinful quirk of her soft lips.

Ren polished off the rest of his wine and narrowed his dark eyes, suddenly very intrigued by where the night might take him.

“Anything, Pet,” he purred.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Just stand right there, Master, and close your eyes. I will be right back!” Rey smiled as she turned and headed to the refresher, leaving Ren standing alone in the middle of the living room.

Ren let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. Although he didn’t necessarily like not knowing what the girl had planned in that beautiful head of hers, he was excited that she wasn’t resisting the Darkside. He would do whatever he could to help her harness its power.

“Are your eyes still closed, Master?” Rey called from the hallway.

“Yes, pet. They’re closed.”

Ren heard the girl’s feet step lightly over the stone floor towards him and quirked his head as he tried to figure out what the rustling noise trailing her steps was. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt the girl’s presence before him and waited patiently.

“Open your eyes and look at me,” a robotic voice spat out harshly.

Lord Ren opened his eyes and his full mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of the girl wearing his marred metal mask. Ren’s black, hooded robe was draped carefully over her naked body and his leather gloves dwarfed the girl’s petite hands.

He wanted to devour her.

Rey leaned her masked head to the side as she had seen Ren do countless times before, and addressed the dumbfounded man.

“I’m your Mistress tonight, Pet. Is that understood?”

Ren blinked, not exactly sure what he should say or how she should react. He had played along willingly the last time she had dared to take control, but he was unsure if he should allow her continue with this act tonight.

Rey clicked her tongue in annoyance with the delay of his response and stretched her gloved right hand out towards Ren. She channeled the Force quite easily this time and used it to push his muscular body straight back towards the couch.

“Take off your pants and sit down,” her distorted voice commanded.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ren answered evenly, making the decision that he would play along after all.

Ren placed his fingers at the waistband of his black pants and pushed the fabric down over his hips. His large cock jumped free and he winced slightly as the cool air brushed against his sensitive balls, causing them to constrict. He could hear Rey’s breath hitch through the mask and he gave her a wolfish grin before kicking the pool of silk to the side with his foot.

“Now sit,” she urged.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Rey watched Lord Ren silently as he took a seat on the cold leather couch. His large form barely fit on the piece of furniture and he had to spread his long legs wide to find a comfortable position. Her hazel eyes danced over his porcelain covered muscles before falling to his large cock standing at attention between his thighs. She took a moment to appreciate his impressive member and felt herself grow wet as she remembered how his dick throbbed hotly in her cunt every time he came.

Stepping up between his legs, Rey reached up and placed her leather gloved hand upon Ren’s sharp cheekbone.

“Good boy,” she praised before giving him a gentle pat.

Rey pulled her hand from Lord Ren’s face and knelt on her knees on the hard stone floor. Out of the corner of the glass visor she noticed Ren lift his hand towards the mask and she immediately flung out her open palm, pushing his arm away with the Force.

“Don’t touch me until I say you can, Pet,” her robotic voice warned darkly.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ren responded quickly.

Rey draped her left gloved hand over Lord Ren’s firm thigh and pinched her fingers into his skin. She reached out with her right hand and rapidly tapped the hole at the tip of his cock with her covered index finger. Ren’s hard member jumped slightly from the sharp sensation and the girl smirked as she heard a small grunt tumble from his open mouth. A bead of glistening precum dribbled from his dick and she slowly smeared the liquid around his swollen head and dragged it along the length of his veined shaft.

Once reaching the base of his cock, Rey grasped Lord Ren’s member fully in her fist and squeezed it tightly. With a firm grip, she pulled her hand upwards and swirled her palm against his flesh. Ren growled through gritted teeth at the rough, unlubricated touch and his hips jerked from the couch. Rey lifted her covered eyes towards Ren’s conflicted face and released her hold on his dick. Moving from his member, she placed her hand palm up just below his mouth.

“Spit,” she ordered.

Ren lifted a dark brow at the command and hesitated a moment before letting his mouth fill with saliva and spitting the clear fluid onto the cracked, black leather. Rey cupped the liquid and covered his cock with it before lifting her palm back up to his mouth.

“Again.”

Lord Ren complied with the girl’s command and spit another mouthful of saliva into her petite hand. Rey repeated the process of taking the fluid and wiping it gently over the skin of his cock. Once his thick shaft was covered evenly with his spit, Rey curled her fingers along his member and stoked his length with an erratic pattern and pace.

“Better?” her mechanical voice asked.

“Yes, Mistress…although…your pussy…would be preferable,” he panted.

A laugh escaped the metal voice box.

“You want my pussy, Pet? Beg for it.”

Tipping his head back slightly, Ren bit down on the rough surface of his tongue and tried to fight his natural instinct to throw the girl to the floor and fuck her senseless from behind. Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, however, Ren heard himself begging as the girl instructed him to.

“Please, Mistress…I want to feel your pussy on my cock.”

“ _Want_ , Pet?” Rey asked, removing her hand from his dick.

Ren balled his hands into fists where they rested beside him on the couch. His patience was wearing thin; the girl was lucky he actually cared for her.

“Mistress…I _need_ your pussy. _Please ride me_ ,” he said in a deep growl.

Rey stood from her knees and climbed onto Lord Ren’s lap, flanking a golden thigh on either side of him. She tore his dirty gloves from her hands and flung them carelessly over her robed shoulder.

“Good boy,” she lauded while shimmying the wet apex of her thighs against Ren’s erect cock.

Ren glared into the visor of the masked girl sitting atop of him. He felt his skin tingle with annoyance and knew he couldn’t take the teasing another moment. He reached up and pushed on the metal buttons hidden to the sides of his mask, causing the hydraulics to release with a loud hiss. Once his masked had been unlocked, he lifted it as carefully as he could from Rey’s head and threw it to the hard living room floor with a loud ‘thunk.’

Rey stared down with her uncovered eyes and gave Lord Ren an incredulous smile, not caring that the charade was over.

“Fuck me, Rey…or so help me…I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand,” he warned the girl with bared teeth.

Since Rey had been released by the Medbey, he had treated her with kitten gloves and loved her gently over a dozen times. Tonight, however, he wouldn’t be restraining himself. He couldn’t.

Rey’s hazel eyes widened ever so slightly from the salacious words leaving Ren’s mouth. She had enjoyed their sweet time together as of late but this…this was the Ren she was hoping would come out to play.

Reaching between their heated bodies, Rey wrapped her fingers around the base of his thick cock and glid his swollen member to the entrance of her wet twat. Lifting her narrow hips, she slowly lowered herself onto his dick and whimpered softly as her body adjusted to his substantial girth.

Pushing his uneven robe out of the way, Ren grabbed the girl’s hips and pushed her pussy fully down onto his cock in one fluid motion. He held her still a moment and his eyes rolled upward as he felt her liquid arousal swirl over the entirety of his hard pillar.

“AHH…FORCE, Rey…you feel so good…you’re so fucking wet and tight…fuck you’re perfect…” Ren breathed hotly.

Rey leaned forward and kissed his sinful mouth greedily. Gripping her hands on his broad shoulders, the girl began to roughly canter her hips. She felt a knot of frustration tighten itself deep in her belly and her body responded by riding Ren’s dick harder and faster.

Ren could feel the sudden change in the girl’s Force signature and it excited him to no end. He moved his hands from her hips to cup her shapely ass, squeezing and kneading a cheek in each hand as the girl continued to circle her hot cunt over his straining cock.

Rey pulled away from the kiss and arched her bouncing tits against Ren’s muscular pecs. She groaned loudly and clawed her nails into the flesh of his shoulders as she felt the frustration growing inside of her take on an edge of anger.

Lord Ren gave the girl riding his dick a lewd grin before unexpectedly slapping her ass. Rey narrowed her eyes and moved her hands from his shoulders to his luxe locks. She bent down and bit at his jaw as her fingers pulled at his dark hair.

“Don’t….fight it…Pet…,” Ren growled before slapping her ass cheek again.

Rey hissed and moved her fingers out of his hair. She placed her left hand at the crook of his neck and pushed her thumbnail into the space where his throat met his collar bone. She then dragged her right hand down her flushed body to her throbbing clit.

“That’s it…release it..,” he encouraged with yet another slap of tanned flesh.

Grinding her teeth together, the girl moved her fingers against her swollen clit. She toyed with the bud, building herself up into a frenzy. Her thighs started to burn as her muscles worked overtime from her unyielding thrusts and she felt the wave of agitation grow larger and larger within her belly.

She tossed her head back as she suddenly felt all of the fighting, raging emotions merge into one giant spectral flame. Time seemed to stop and for a moment she felt nothing but pure, unadulterated bliss. That moment didn’t last for long, however, as the flame exploded suddenly within her body. Instinctively, her left arm pulled away from Ren’s neck and she pointed it towards a bookcase leaning against the far wall. Rey felt the Force energy of the imaginary flame fly from her fingertips into the bookcase, destroying the piece of furniture and everything on it.

“Force, Rey…,” Ren whispered in stunned wonderment.

Rey blinked and shook her head as if she was trying to make sense of what had just happened. She looked back at Ren and her face softened a bit.

“I’m….I’m sorry, Master.”  

“No…Pet…Don’t be sorry…ahhhh…fuuucckkkk,” he groaned as he lifted his hips into Rey and released a hot stream of cum into her cunt.

Rey met her hips to Lord Ren’s and squeezed her internal muscles down on his milked dick, trying to help him prolong his orgasm for as long as she could. Ren let out a long sigh and let his head fell to the back of the couch.

“Maker, Pet…what am I to do with you?” He asked with a lopsided, devilish grin.

Rey leaned down and nuzzled her lips against his ear.

“Teach me the power of the Darkside, Master,” she whispered with a sultry giggle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...Ren is having the Senator watched...Rey's heading to the Doctor...and Ren really needs to get his ass in gear and actually teach the girl how to use her damn Force abilities, amirite?! Fraking slacker...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! As always THANK YOU for reading and continuing to ride this crazy fic train. I appreciate you and your support more than you know!! I know some of you may be a little shy leaving comments on a smutty fic like this, but just know that you can always message me on tumblr or through my email. I LOVE hearing from you!!!


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day, my lovelies!! :D
> 
> I hope everyone's week is going well!! 
> 
> Let's get on with the chapter-LUCKY #13!!!

Rey balanced herself on the edge of the black quartz countertop in her small kitchenette and watched with wide eyes as Lord Ren pulled her red lace panties from her thin legs.

“Here?!” She squealed while Ren hiked the hem of her stone grey dress towards her bare hips.

“Here,” he stated calmly before dropping to his knees and pulling her pert ass closer to the lip of the glossy countertop.

Rey’s eyelids fluttered down as she felt Ren’s soft lips kiss his way up the sensitive skin of her inner left thigh.

“Mmm…I’m going to be late, Master,” she breathed as he moved to her right thigh and nipped at her flesh with his teeth.

“I’ll be quick, Pet,” he purred before tracing a line with the tip of his pink tongue up her smooth thigh to the flushed mound between her legs.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Rey stared intently at the man worshipping her with his mouth. She bit down on the corner of her lower lip and wiggled herself closer to his face. Ren moved his hands from her ass and gently draped her legs over his wide shoulders, giving him better access to her hairless cunt. Taking his tongue, he lapped slowly at her outer lips until he tasted her arousal seeping through her slit. Knowing her body was ready, he pushed into her folds and swirled his way up towards the swollen button of her clit.

Rey reached down and fisted her hands into his thick, black mane and whimpered loudly as she felt his lips push back the hood of her clit.

“Ohhhh…Force…Master!!” Rey shrieked as Lord Ren made good on his promise and swiftly attacked her engorged bud with his talented mouth.

Grinning against her cunt, Ren flicked his tongue over her clit from side to side until he felt the girl’s legs begin to shake on his shoulders. He dragged his eyes up Rey’s clothed body until finding her pebbled nipples straining against the fabric of her dress.

Rey dropped her head backwards and began to thrust her hips against Ren’s mouth, wanting more of the sweet torture he was dispensing. Her breathing quickened as she felt the muscles in her lower abdomen, right above her pubic bone, constrict with every push of his strong tongue. She could feel herself getting close to snapping but she willed herself to stay the course for just a little while longer.

Lord Ren sucked the dark pink nub of flesh between his teeth and worked at it with the uneven surface of his tongue. He knew the Stormtroopers would be at the door at any moment to take Rey to her Doctor appointment and it fueled him to make the girl cum as quickly as he could.

It didn’t take long, however, for just a few scant seconds later he felt Rey pull his hair sharply with her lithe fingers. She let out a series of short, guttural screams and he felt her pussy shake into his mouth. He waited until her body relaxed from her orgasm before pulling her legs from his shoulders and removing himself from between her thighs. He grinned cockily as he watched the undone girl try to catch her breath and come back to reality. Gently, he reached around her neck and unlatched the clear crystal necklace resting against her throat.

“Does your head feel better, now?” Ren asked through a smirk before pulling out a kitchen drawer and leaving the necklace inside.

“Yes, Master…much,” Rey giggled before pulling Ren’s face to hers and licking her arousal from his lips.

Ren nipped at her tongue and gave her a swift kiss before pulling away and helping her get down from the countertop. Bending down to the floor, Lord Ren picked up her red panties and held them out for her to step into. He let out a shaky breath as he pulled her panties up her legs and onto her hips before draping the skirt of her dress back down to her knees.

“Thank you, Master,” Rey said with a warm smile.

“Anything to make you feel better, Pet,” he said with a nod while pulling his mask from the countertop and placing it upon his head, “come, your escorts should be here in a moment.”

By the time they had walked the short distance from Rey’s tiny kitchenette to the front door, the chime on her door had already rung. Ren opened the durasteel door and stared menacingly at two Stormtroopers standing just outside the threshold.

Rey had to bite into her tongue to stop herself from laughing. She remembered being just as frightened at the sight of Lord Ren as the Stormtroopers seemed to be only just a few short weeks ago.

My how time changes things, she mused.

“Rey, this is FN-3271 and FN-2187. They will take you to and from your appointment. You are to go straight to the Medbay and straight back to your quarters. I will come directly after my meetings today and I expect you to be here. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master,” she said with a nod.

“Good,” he praised before turning to the Stormtoopers, “you guard her with your life. If anything happens to her, I will personally see to it that you are dispatched…slowly.”

“Sir, yes, Sir,” the Stormtroopers acknowledged in unison.

Lord Ren turned his masked head towards Rey and gave her one last look before leaving in an ominous blur of black fabric.

\------------------------------------------------------

Ren stood with hunched shoulders on the expansive bridge of the Finalizer. With a scowl, he tapped his finger on the glass screen of his datapad and pulled up Mitaka’s late report on Senator Bryant’s activities from the previous day. Just knowing that the Senator had been able to resume his normal life made Ren want to ignite his saber and hack away at the control panel flanking his left. He paused and took a moment to compose himself before allowing his eyes to slowly scan over the official report.

_0800-left residence_

_0815-arrived for duty at the Galactic Senate_

_0815-1204-private meeting held in personal office with Senator Tylen, Senator Bevel, and an unknown female_

_Purpose of meeting: unknown_

_1208-left Galactic Senate_

_1226-arrived at House of Venel for an appointment with Lady Venel_

_Purpose of appointment: to discuss plans for a Masquerade Ball to be held at Senator Bryant’s personal residence_

Ren’s eyes stilled and a dark smirk formed over his covered lips.

_Masquerade Ball._

“Lieutenant,” he beckoned suddenly.

Mitaka perked from his spot at the control podium in the middle of the room. Drawing in a short breath, the Officer nervously approached the Master of the Knights of Ren.

“Sir,” Mitaka said with a curt nod.

“It appears as if Senator Bryant is hosting a Masquerade Ball. Find out everything you can about it and report back to me as soon as possible,” Ren ordered firmly.

“Yes, Sir. At once, Sir,” the young man acknowledged before taking his leave and quickly setting upon his new task.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“How often are you having headaches, and how long are they lasting?” Doctor Shaw asked Rey while she took the girl’s basic vitals.

“Well…I’m having headaches every day. Sometimes they only last a few minutes, other times they last hours. There is always a dull, constant ache, though. Not necessarily painful…more annoying than anything,” Rey answered.

“Hmm…well, that’s to be expected. Bacta is an amazing thing…but it isn’t a complete miracle worker. Your brain is still healing and your body is still adjusting itself to the metal plate in your skull,” the Doctor stated before taking a closer look at the healing scars at Rey’s temple and scalp.

“These are looking quite good. Are you still applying your gel?”

“Yes, Doctor. Every morning,” Rey affirmed.

“Good. They should be nonexistent in another week or two. Unfortunately, bacta won’t cause your hair to grow back any faster,” Doctor Shaw gave with a warm, knowing grin.

Rey raised her hand instinctively to her scalp and touched at the short stubble that had begun to grow. She still had a hard time looking at herself in the mirror. Deep down Rey knew that it was only hair, but after being placed in a world where her appearance was a commodity, it was unsettling.

“Continue to monitor your headaches. If they ever become so severe that you lose your vision, can’t move, or begin to vomit then you need to return to the Medbey immediately. I will give you medication to take for the minor headaches. Is there anything I can help you with, Rey?”

“Yes, Doctor…actually, I need to replace my contraceptive implants,” Rey said quietly.

“Contraceptive implants? I wasn’t aware that you had any. It isn’t written in your medical records. How long have you had these implants?” Doctor Shaw stated as she started to go through her notes on her datapad.

“Five and a half months now, I believe?”

“And where are they located? Forearm or thigh?”

“My forearm…my, uh, left forearm?” Rey said as she held out her arm to the Doctor.

Doctor Shaw pursed her lips together and grasped Rey’s arm gently, finding the tiny, raised bump on her skin six inches below the middle of her wrist. Rey watched the Doctor and furrowed her brows when she saw the look of concern flash across the woman’s face.

“What…?” Rey asked cautiously.

“Well…when you had your…incident…two weeks ago, you came in with severe ligature marks and deep muscle contusions covering both of your arms. I wasn’t aware that you had the implants in your arm…had I been, I would have replaced them before you left the Medbay. There is a slight chance that they may have been damaged,” Doctor Shaw stated, pushing her black rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Damaged…? So, what?” Rey asked, scared that she already knew the answer.

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? Here, let me remove them and then we will take it from there, hmm?”

Rey’s heart began to pound in her chest and she felt the blood drain from her face. She gave the Doctor a nod and proceeded to sit in stunned silence as Doctor Shaw pulled the necessary tools and supplies from her medical bag. Her hazel eyes tracked the Doctor’s movements as the woman first washed Rey’s forearm with an antiseptic wipe and then made a small incision using a laser scalpel. With a pair of surgical tweezers, the Doctor slowly pulled six white, cylinder tubes from under the girl’s sun kissed skin. Rey’s eyes widened and she started to hyperventilate when she realized that there should have only been three tubes, not six.

“Now, Rey…calm down…don’t panic…,” the woman said softly, “here, I’m going to replace the implants with brand new ones and then we will have a chat, ok?”

Knowing that the girl was on the verge of bolting from her office, Doctor Shaw set quickly to work and pushed three new contraceptive implants under Rey’s skin. Once they had been successfully housed in the small pocket of flesh, the Doctor smeared a glob of bacta gel on the cauterized incision, healing the wound almost instantaneously.

“Alright, let’s talk,” the Doctor said gently while giving Rey a reassuring smile, “have you started your menses since leaving the Medbay a week ago?”

Rey shook her head ‘no.’

“Have you had unprotected intercourse since you’ve been released?”

Rey suppressed a laugh as her mind raced through all of the sexual encounters she and Ren had shared over the past week. To say that they had been fucking like rabbits was an understatement.

Rey nodded her head ‘yes.’

“I see. Well, there is a chance…a _slight_ chance that the implants were no longer viable the moment they were damaged. It’s too early to tell if you are in fact, pregnant. We won’t know for at least a couple more weeks. I have replaced the implants so, as of now, you’re completely protected…and if… _IF_ …you are pregnant, the implants will not have any ill effect on the embryo so please don’t worry about that.”

Rey looked at the Doctor in complete horror.

 _Embryo? No. No. No. No_.

_No._

_This isn’t happening._

“Rey, there is nothing you can do until we have our next checkup. Please don’t worry yourself, the odds of you actually being pregnant are very slim,” the Doctor encouraged with a gentle hand on the girl’s upper arm.

“Don’t worry? How can I not worry??” Rey spat through trembling lips before placing her head in her shaking hands and letting a flood of burning hot tears spill from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, Rey is probably freaking out over nothing, right? Right?!  
> I donno...the Skywalkers love making them "oops" babies...
> 
> A Masquerade Ball?? How convenient!! Or, lazy writing. You take your pick!
> 
> Aww, a little Finn cameo? Wonder if he will show up again...?
> 
> My lovelies...let me know how you feel about any of this. I know Force babies are a tricky subject so I would love to hear your personal thoughts!! I see you reading...I see you...interaction makes fics way more fun, just sayin'... ;D
> 
> Again, I LOVE YOU ALL!! :D


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy FriYAY, my lovelies!!!
> 
> How is everyone? Good? Loving life?! I hope so, I really do!!
> 
> Ok, so...a short(ish) chapter to move this story right along today!! I hope you enjoy!! :)

“Droid. What’s wrong with her?” Lord Ren demanded in a low voice of ZZ-2, quirking his head towards the girl completely encased in multiple layers of blankets and bed sheets on the couch.

“I am not sure, Lord Ren. Miss Rey came home from her appointment quite distraught. She went into her bedroom and pulled all of her linens from her bed and buried herself on the couch. I tried to ask her if I could be of service but she would not speak to me. She has been asleep for a good six hours, now. I do hope Miss Rey feels better in the morning,” the droid offered.

“Put yourself in power conservation mode, droid. I will take care of the girl,” Ren ordered.

“Yes, Lord Ren,” ZZ-2 chirped quickly before whirling away towards its power station in the hallway.

Ren stared at the mountain of multicolored cloth with furrowed brows. As a little girl, Reyna would do this quite often. Any time she felt overwhelmed, frightened, or upset, Ben would find her entombed on her little cot; crying hysterically until her tiny body succumbed to slumber. He learned then that there wasn’t anything he could do once she became that emotional but guard her while she slept and comfort her when she awoke.

Pulling his black mask from his head, Ren stepped as quietly as he could over to the sleeping girl. With his free hand, he carefully pulled at the blankets until he found her finely featured face. Her skin was flushed with rosy cheeks and her closed eyes were swollen and puffy. A loud snore flowed from her open mouth and wet, sweat drenched tendrils of brown hair clung to her high forehead. There was a chaotic peace surrounding the girl and Ren decided to leave her be, just as he did when she was a child.

Ren moved to the opposite side of the couch and took a seat, careful as to not disturb the snoring Bantha lying next to him. He set his mask on the floor and pushed himself back against the corner of the small sofa, resolving himself to an uncomfortable night’s sleep.

Turning his eyes to the lump of sheets one last time, Ren couldn’t help but wonder if Rey’s mind wipe was as thorough as he initially thought. If she could retain this deep seeded behavior, perhaps she could remember other things from her childhood as well?

Another question for another time, Ren mused. Letting out a large yawn, he closed his eyes and felt the comforting tug of sleep pull him from reality.

\----------------------------------------

Rey sleepily pushed the damp blankets away from her overheated body and wiggled her torso free. She stretched her legs through the restricting fabric and startled when her toes hit something hard. Rubbing what was left of her sleep from her eyes, Rey looked towards the other end of the sofa and smiled when she realized the hard mass she kicked was Lord Ren. His large body had fallen halfway off of the sofa and his face was smashed against the arm of the couch at a ridiculously sharp angle. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and incredibly annoyed and Rey felt the sudden urge to kiss the sleeping scowl from his face.

Rey slipped from her prison of cloth and crawled down the length of the couch. She carefully maneuvered her body until she was snuggly pressed against the muscular expanse of his clothed torso. Her lips placed a feather light kiss at the wrinkle of his furrowed brow before moving to the tip of his long nose. Rey felt him begin to stir and she bent into the arm of the couch to kiss him on his full lips.

Ren’s eyes sprung open at the touch on his mouth and his hand lifted instinctively to Force push the intruder away. He was able to catch himself, however, before he flung the girl from his body. Ren let out a relieved sigh and wrapped his long arms around Rey, keeping her effectively glued to him.

“Good morning, Pet,” his voice rasped with sleep.

“Good morning, Master,” the girl whispered.

“What happened at your appointment? Is everything ok?” Ren asked with concern.

“Everything is fine…my head is healing the way it should. Doctor Shaw said that my headaches are normal and she gave me medicine to take when they become too unbearable,” Rey answered with an assured nod.

“Then why were you so upset? Your droid said you were inconsolable when you came home. There has to be more that you aren’t telling me.”

Rey evaded Ren’s dark stare and glanced around the sofa nervously. She had made the decision not to tell him about the possible ‘p’ word until she absolutely had to. Rey needed time to figure out a plan as she could almost guarantee that Lord Ren would not be happy if she was indeed with child. Rey needed to mentally prepare herself for the real possibility of being thrown back to Jakku, where she would most likely die during childbirth.  

“Oh…ZeeZeeTo is making a mountain out of a molehill, Master…I think I just finally realized what has happened. It just hit me all of the sudden, that’s all.”

Ren grasped Rey’s chin between his thumb and index finger and tipped her head, forcing the girl to meet his gaze.

“If I find out that you’re lying to me, I won’t be happy with you, Pet. Not at all.”

Rey swallowed and gave him a full, bright smile that crinkled the edges of her still swollen eyes.

“I’m not, Master,” she deluded.

Lord Ren pursed his lips together, not buying her words. This conversation wasn’t over and would be revisited sometime soon, but now he had another important matter to discuss.

“I need you to get ready. We’re leaving in a few hours, Pet.”

“Leaving…as in leaving the ship, Master? Where are we going?” Rey asked with confusion in her voice.

“Yes, we’re leaving the ship. We’re headed to Republic City. We have a Ball to attend,” he stated evenly.

Rey’s eyes widened and she gripped the hem of Ren’s black robe in her petite fists, suddenly excited about this new adventure.

“Where in Republic City will this Ball be held, Master?”

Lord Ren reached up and cupped the side of the girl’s face, holding her eyes to his.

“Senator Bryant’s estate, Pet,” he said with a smoky smirk, “Are you feeling up to it?”

“Oh yes, Master…more than you know,” Rey answered with an evil glint in her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Rey’s eyes danced excitedly over the control panel of Lord Ren’s Upsilon-class command shuttle. It had been too long since she had been this close to a ship’s control system and Rey had never seen a shuttle this advanced or complex. Her fingers were itching to touch the blinking buttons that were screaming her name and she resisted the urge by clasping her hands tightly together in front of her body.

“What are you doing?” Lord Ren asked as he stepped behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her flat waist.

“Oh! Nothing…just admiring your ship, Master,” Rey breathed with awe, “it’s quite something! Do you think I could pilot it back home?”

“Pilot it? Do you know much about ships?” Ren asked, raising a dark brow.

“I know enough, Master…I haven’t had the opportunity to fly since leaving Jakku but I’m confident that I could pilot this.”

“Is there anything you can’t do, Pet?” Ren asked in bewilderment.

“Apparently, I’m not a very good cook, Master,” she offered with a small laugh.

Smirking, Lord Ren squeezed the girl tighter to his body. They stood quietly for a moment watching the blue blur of the Galaxy whirl by. It would be so easy for them both to forget what lay ahead and get lost in the beauty of the moment. There was much to discuss, however, and Ren reluctantly pulled himself away from Rey and turned to walk into the belly of his ship.

“Come, Pet…we need to go over a few details. We only have a day cycle before we reach Republic City,” Ren called to the girl over his shoulder.

“Yes, Master,” Rey acknowledged, padding her feet quickly to catch up with Ren’s long strides.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“This,” Ren said holding out a foot long, silver spike with a black ridged hilt, “is called a Force pike. It’s a vibroweapon. On its lowest setting, it will stun a victim into submission. At its highest setting, it will sever anything it touches…flesh, bone…even durasteel.”

Rey grasped the hilt and examined the weapon carefully. It didn’t weigh nearly as much as Ren’s lightsaber, but there was a good heft to it. She lurched forward and swiped at the empty air with the sharp pike, grinning from ear to ear.

“You don’t need to have much experience to use this, which is why I think it’s a perfect choice for you, Pet. I won’t leave your side while at the Ball, but you need a physical weapon just in case. I had it made so that you will be able to conceal it within your dress. Do you feel confident enough to use it?”

“Yes, Master,” the girl nodded.

“Good. Now…Senator Bryant is expecting me with an unnamed guest. You will be masked so there is little chance that he will recognize you. It’s imperative, though, that you remain silent and obedient until we are able to pull Senator Bryant away from the festivities. Once we have done that, you will be in charge. You can dispatch the man as you deem fit. I will only step in if you need me, or if you ask me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Rey said softly before placing the Force Pike down on the small, silver desk pressed against the black durasteel wall.

Ren turned his large form towards Rey and took half a step towards her.

“We need to work on your Force abilities. There is a strong chance that you will have to use them on Senator Bryant. I know how strong you are but _you_ need to know how strong you are. I’m going to move closer to you, it’s your job to push me back…Ready?” Ren asked with a lean of his head.

Rey nodded and held her hands out in front of her. She watched quietly as Lord Ren began to slowly advance towards her. Taking a deep breath, she mentally pulled a wave of the Force swimming around her torso and lunged it forward using the tips of her fingers.

Lord Ren let out cough as Rey’s Force push knocked the wind from his lungs. It was a good first attempt, but not strong enough to stop the towering man. Ren clicked his tongue and continued on his path towards the girl.

“Again,” he commanded.

Letting out a growl, Rey gathered the Force once again and slammed the energy ball from the palms of her hands towards her Master’s chest. Ren held out his hand and used his own current of the Force to ricochet the girl’s second attempt back at her body.

Rolling her body to the side, Rey barely had enough time to dodge the coil of energy before it slammed into the metal hull of Lord Ren’s ship. Anger flashed over her freckled face as she pulled her narrowed eyes from the dented metal wall to Ren.

“What the FRAK was that?!” Rey spat out bitterly before placing her balled fists on her narrow hipbones.

“What?” Ren asked as he calmly closed the gap between him and the raging spitfire of a girl.

“What?! You could’ve hurt me, that’s what!!”

“Hurt you? No, Rey…I knew you would either dodge or deflect. You dodged. No harm done,” he reached out with both hands and cupped Rey’s soft face, “I _knew_ you would get yourself out of the situation somehow and you _did_.”

“How could you have been so sure?!” Rey hissed with tears welling in her almond shaped eyes.

“Because I know you better than you know yourself, Rey. I’m sorry that I frightened you. I just want to make sure that you are prepared…but perhaps I should do this alone…the last thing I want to do is put you into a situation where you doubt yourself or your abilities. That _will_ get you hurt or killed,” he bent his head down slightly to meet her at eye level, “I will _not_ lose you again.”

Ren stilled as he saw confusion pass over the girl’s face. He knew he had said too much.

“No, Master…I want to do this,” the girl whispered, not acknowledging his last statement.

“Then let’s do this together, Rey,” he purred as he kissed away the tears that had spilled from the corners of her eyes, “together we can do anything.”

“Yes, Master,” Rey nodded with certainty, “together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I know...no smut this chapter. I'm sorry...BUT!!! BUT!!! Next chapter its the Ball...and boy do I have plans, my lovelies. PLANS. So get ready...also, give me maybe an extra day or two for this upcoming chapter. In my head I *may* have to split it into a couple of chapters, we will see. I haven't started to write it...but in my mental vault, its amazing!! lol...
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all for letting me know how you feel about Force Babies. I appreciate EVERY single comment, my lovelies!! I really want us to be one huge happy Reylo family, here, and I take your thoughts and feelings into consideration every step of the way. I write this for you guys just as much, if not more, as I do for myself. 
> 
> At any rate, I love you all so much and I hope everyone has an amazing fraking weekend!!! <3 <3 <3


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday, hmm? I hope everyone had a fantastic weekend!! :D
> 
> One word...HODOR. 
> 
> Ok, so, now that that heartbreak is out of the way...who is ready for some grandeur?! I've tried my hardest to embed pictures and a YouTube vid onto the beginning of this chapter but its not working. I'm getting frustrated. SO. If you would like to see pictures of costumes, makeup, masks, and venue that inspired me-please email me and I will sent them over to you!! CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com
> 
> I'm a very visual person (if you couldn't tell by me rambling about details...I actually got reamed by a Professor in College for being too descriptive. Moral of the story: don't let idiots with titles steal your joy, kiddies). So if you're a visual person and need to see pictures, please email me. You aren't a bother and I promise you, it will help you build the world in your mind!!
> 
> I can't think of a 'Masquerade' without thinking of 'The Phantom of the Opera.' I just can't. It's fully embedded in my physche. So the next couple of chapters are heavily influenced by it. If you want to get in the mood, type 'Masquerade, Phantom of the Opera' into your YouTube search and watch the movie version that pops up. I literally watched the movie four times this weekend. So, yeah, sorry if this chapter swerves away from Star Wars and dives straight into 19th Century Paris. We will come back to the Galaxy, have no fear my lovelies!!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! :D

Rey said a silent prayer and held her breath as she pressed the violet colored, gas permeable lens against the cornea of her left eye. This was her third attempt at putting the obtrusive contact lens in and she was starting to get frustrated. She blinked her charcoal rimmed lids rapidly and waited for her eyes to get used to the extra pressure being pushed against her fluid filled globes.

“Finally,” she sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It took her a moment to realize that the girl staring back through the looking glass was indeed herself. She was completely shocked that the handmaidens Lord Ren had hired were able to transform her into an entirely different woman. When Rey had seen the final bill given to her Master, she almost fainted…but now it was obvious that their talents were worth every single credit paid.

Rey’s chestnut brown hair had been tinted a deep raven black and natural extensions had been woven into the hair that remained on the left side of her head, effectively covering the incision on her scalp and the area that had been shaved. Loose, black ringlets cascaded over her slim shoulders and down her back like a dark waterfall and had been set using a spray that reminded Rey of rainbow berries every time she turned her head.  

Her skin had been rubbed in a lotion that gave her lightly tanned flesh an ethereal glow. Expertly applied makeup coated her face, hiding the slight scar at her temple and evenly concealing the sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyelids were painted a dark grey and thick, false eyelashes framed her now deep purple eyes. What excited Rey the most about her makeup, though, was the color of her lip stain. Somehow the handmaiden that applied Rey’s makeup had found a color that exactly matched the girl’s favorite Corellian wine.

Rey twirled herself in the mirror, trying to take in all of the angles of her beautiful gown. White in color, its tightly corseted satin bodice caused Rey’s breasts to swell and spill slightly out over its lace ruffled edge. Matching white lace draped delicately across her upper arms, adding a feminine softness to her toned limbs. The skirt of the gown billowed from her body, giving the girl the illusion of having an hourglass shape. Four layers of cascading ivory ruffles anchored the gown while a thin layer of embroidered satin, that matched the bodice, draped gently over the front of the dress.

Picking up her pure white mask from the vanity table, Rey smeared a thick dollop of sticky adhesive around the edges and pressed the feline shaped porcelain to her face, effectively covering the top half of her countenance.

Giving herself another glance in the mirror, the girl was absolutely confident that Senator Bryant wouldn’t be able to recognize her. Rey could barely recognize herself.

“Rey?” Lord Ren called through the wooden bedroom door of their hotel suite.

“Yes, Master? You can come in, now,” she said with a grin, excited to see what he thought of her new look.

Rey turned to face the door just in time to see Ren step through the threshold and stop dead in his tracks as soon as his dark eyes settled upon her.

“Well? Is this good enough, Master?”

“Good enough? All eyes will be on you, tonight. You’re exquisite, Pet…exquisite,” Ren stated confidently as she stepped behind the girl.

“Won’t that be a problem, Master? Shouldn’t we be a little more inconspicuous?” Rey asked as she looked at their combined reflection in the mirror.

Ren let out a dark laugh before pulling a handful of curls from the girl’s shoulder and bending down to nuzzle the soft flesh of her neck.

“No, I’m not concerned that I will be blamed for the Senator’s death, Pet. I trust that by now you know my reputation?”

Rey nodded, knowing full well about his blood stained hands.

“To put you at ease…the authorities here at Republic City have absolutely no jurisdiction over us. There isn’t a power high enough in the Galaxy to stop us from claiming what is ours, Pet. Always remember that,” he purred with conviction.

A small shiver ran down the girl’s spine as she contemplated the heft of her Master’s words. They held a promise of greatness that made her head spin with excitement.

“You’re not wearing your traditional robes, Master,” Rey offered as she turned to get her fill of the handsome man behind her.

She was genuinely shocked that Lord Ren wasn’t wearing his usual menacing garb. Although he was still in black from head to toe, there was an unusual illusion of softness that the tailored clothes gave him. Under a velvet short coat sporting long tails, Ren wore a high collared shirt with a black satin ascot tied softly at his neck. A jacquard vest hugged his muscular torso and slim fitting slacks encased his long legs. His feet and hands were covered in soft looking leather and his hair was perfectly coiffed in smooth waves that framed his long face.

“No, I thought I should try something a little different tonight,” he said with a grin curling at the edge of his full lips.

“I like it, Master,” the girl admitted, “but where is your mask?”

“I had a new one made for tonight’s celebration and it needed a few minor adjustments. I will pick it up on our way out of the hotel. Speaking of, we should be leaving, Pet,” Ren declared as he took the girl’s hand, placed it in the crook of his bent arm, and ushered her smoothly from the room.

\----------------------------------------------------

Rey glanced up at her masked Master with a sly smirk on her face as they entered Senator Bryant’s sprawling estate. All of the menace that the girl believed had been stripped from Lord Ren by his clothes had been replaced ten-fold by this new mask. Covering his angular face was a snarling caricature of a foreboding wolf wrapped in dull pewter. Its bared, pointed teeth covered Ren’s mouth and housed a tiny voice modulator that was two octaves lower than the one in his usual marred mask. If the guests weren’t intimidated by his sheer physical stature, the mask and voice would most certainly do the trick.

Once reaching the entrance of the palatial home, Lord Ren pulled a flat holographic invitation from the breast pocket of his velvet coat and handed it to a costumed harlequin steward guarding the opened front door. Studying the invitation thoroughly, the steward took in a sharp breath once he realized who was standing before him.

“Right this way, Sir,” the masked steward said nervously before leading the couple through the mahogany lined foyer to the top of an opulent, white marbled staircase.

A cheerful melody played by a string quartet swirled through the air but immediately ceased as soon as the three figures approached the ledge of the staircase. Dozens of finely dressed, masked pairs turned their heads towards the newcomers. Rey felt Lord Ren stiffen ever so slightly and she increased the grip on his arm in an attempt to relax his instant annoyance.

“Announcing Lord Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order, and his guest Lady Isobel,” the steward announced loudly to the congregation at the bottom of the staircase.

Audible gasps echoed off of the golden gilded walls as the two made their way slowly down the grand marble steps. Once reaching the bottom, Rey glanced around the large ballroom and smiled sweetly at the various guests as they began to talk amongst themselves in hushed whispers and sideways glances.

_“Jedi killer…he killed all of those poor Padawans..”_

_“He’s slaughtered thousands with that odd sword of his…”_

_“I heard that he eats a newborn human for breakfast every single day!”_

Rey let out a full bellied laugh as the last whisper tickled past her ear. She turned to look straight at the plump woman that had muttered the words and narrowed her eyes through her mask.

“You’re mistaken. Lord Ren actually eats _two_ newborns for breakfast every day!”

Ren pulled his attention to the woman Rey was addressing and added his own two cents.

“If I’m really hungry, I can devour three or four,” his deep mechanical voice spilled flatly.

Feigning a swoon, the woman’s escort carried her quickly from the ballroom. Rey looked around the room, daring someone to say another word. She was used to having people gossip about her, but for some reason, hearing these people spit falsehoods about her Master angered her to no end.

Sensing the girl’s irritation, the party guests quickly turned away from the masked beast and his ill-tempered pet, resuming their previous conversations. Once again, the quartet played their gleeful song and the feeling in the room switched back to what it was before the couple had made their grand entrance.

Lord Ren smirked through his mask and covered Rey’s hand on his arm with his own.

“So much for you remaining silent, hmm? Come, _Isobel_ , let’s dance.”

“You can dance, Master?” Rey asked in amusement as they crossed their way to the dance floor.

“No. Watch your toes, Pet,” he said with a wink through his wolf mask.

“Step on my toes, Master, and I may have to take out my Force pike early,” the girl responded glibly.

“I might like that, actually.”

“Of course you would, Master,” Rey grinned with a roll of her faux purple eyes.

Moving to the center of the dance floor, Lord Ren took Rey’s hand in his and pulled her corseted waist as close to his body as her full skirt would allow. He waited for a lull in the song before spinning the girl into an effortless waltz.

Ignoring the world around them, the couple fell into easy rhythm set in time to the stringed instruments softly playing in the background. Rey was caught off guard by how well Ren could dance and for a moment, she completely forgot the reason why they had come. They spun each other in their own bubble through three songs before Ren reluctantly pulled the girl from the floor and ushered her to the side of the garish room.

“Where did you learn how to waltz, Master?” Rey asked curiously.

Ren paused for a moment, debating on whether or not he should answer the girl’s question.

“My mother. She was a diplomat and attended many functions such as this. At night, before bedtime, we would dance together. She told me that it was important to learn how to dance, that women couldn’t resist a man that could move well,” Ren’s mechanical voice stated nonchalantly.

“You mother sounds like a wise woman,” Rey said with a full smile on her wine colored lips.

“Hardly,” Ren spat out quickly before grabbing a flute of champagne off of a tray held by a golden nude statue, “here, Pet. You must be thirsty from the waltz.”

“I’m sorry if I over spoke, Master.” Rey offered with an apologetic smile as she took the glass.

“No need to apologize. I understand that you probably don’t know much about my family. We’re…complicated. I will tell you about my family, but tonight isn’t a good time, Pet.

“Of course, Master,” the girl nodded before bringing the alcoholic beverage to her painted lips and pretending to take a tiny sip.

Ren watched the girl carefully through the eye slits of his mask and gingerly quirked his head to the side, wondering why she wasn’t drinking her champagne.

“I take it Senator Bryant is serving cheap champagne, Pet?”

“Oh, no…he is known for serving only the best to his beloved guests, Master. It’s delicious, I assure you,” Rey lied though her dark lips.

“Hmm,” Ren contemplated before making a mental note of her curious behavior.

“Excuse me, Master…I need to use the refresher,” the girl said suddenly, trying to draw attention away from the current situation.

“I’ll escort you.”

“No, it’s alright, Master. You stay here in case the Senator arrives. I know the way,” Rey stated before she realized the implications of the words.

“Right. Well…I will wait here for you, Pet. If you aren’t back within five minutes I will come looking for you,” he warned.

“I’ll only be a moment, Master.”

“When you come back, we will find the Senator,” Lord Ren promised.

Rey offered a nod and turned to make her way out of the ballroom. Once she got to the edge of the room, the girl glanced over her shoulder and made sure that her Master wasn’t watching her. With a relieved sigh, Rey placed her champagne flute on an empty table and proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the downstairs refresher.

Halfway to the refresher, the girl began to hear peculiar sounds coming from the fifth room to her right. Rey remembered that room as being Senator Bryant’s library and as she stepped closer, she realized that the sounds were distinctly lustful in nature. Her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself tiptoeing her way to the open door. Once she reached the room, Rey looked with wide eyes as she happened upon a scene of complete carnality.

Within the large, dark room, the girl counted eight pairs of masked couples in various stages of undress and engaging in multiple sexual activities. Sex had never been a scandalous thing to Rey but this had caught her completely off guard. There was such a juxtaposition between the sophisticated guests dancing in the ballroom and the brazen guests of the library, fucking each other senseless.

Like a moth to a flame, the girl stood there, watching the couples writhe together. It almost didn’t seem real. Rey had been involved in ménage a trois on a few occasions, but this was on a completely different scale. She felt as if she were watching some sort of informative holovid like the ones Madam Tracon would assign her to watch when Rey had first entered the First Order Courtesan program. Only these weren’t holograms, they were real flesh and blood.

Blinking herself back to reality, Rey reluctantly drew away from the library’s door and practically ran back towards the ballroom. She pushed her way through the sea of dancing guests trying to reach her Master, not caring about the angry looks she was receiving.

Ren watched the girl approach with concern and instinctively drew his hand to the hilt of his lightsaber on his hip.

“What’s wrong, Pet? Have you found Bryant?”

“No, not yet…but come with me, Master. You need to see this,” Rey demanded as she grasped his gloved hand and pulled him to follow her.

Lord Ren stepped calmly behind the anxious girl as she took him down the long, mahogany columned hallway. Genuinely curious as to what she had found.

“Re…Isobel, what is it?”

“Shh! Here…look, Master,” Rey breathed as she practically shoved the masked man towards the ornate library door.

It took a moment for Lord Ren to realize just what he was looking at. Rey noticed his dark eyes smolder with excitement and although she couldn’t see his mouth, she could almost guarantee that her Master was smirking.

“This isn’t a Masquerade Ball, Master. This is an orgy,” the girl purred through her feline shaped mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senator Bryant is unscrupulous.
> 
> Expect some juicy bits next chapter...and some blood. 
> 
> Yeay, sex and blood-amirite?!?! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, my beautiful little doves!! You, yes YOU, give my story life. To know that some of you keep coming back to re-read my fic makes me all a tingle. There is no better compliment. I appreciate you all more than you know!! <3 <3 <3


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello again, my lovelies!! :D 
> 
> Who is ready for the second half of the Ball?!
> 
> Who is ready for DarkRey?!
> 
> Who is ready for some juicy, bloody, smut?! 
> 
> I know I am!!
> 
> Oh, just a little PSA from your friendly author: Breath Play is dangerous. This is a work of fiction so I don't have many qualms about bringing in controversial kinks into my story BUT you should always be safe, kiddies. Always.
> 
> And without further ado...

“Lord Ren!” Senator Bryant called out loudly as he made his way from the crowded ballroom to the couple standing outside of the library filled with debauchery.

Rey jumped at the sound of the Senator’s voice and instinctively moved herself slightly behind her Master. Ren leaned towards the girl and wrapped his strong arm around her waist, pulling her securely back to his side.

“Don’t worry, Pet,” he quietly assured her before turning his attention to the man wearing a disturbing gold metallic Nosenay mask and matching Plague Doctor costume.

“Senator Bryant, I assume?” Ren bit through his wolfish mask.

“Yes! And may I say, it is a pleasure to meet you. When I was told that you were interested in attending my little soiree, I was honored,” the man said while holding out a golden gloved hand.

Lord Ren stared at the man for a long moment before taking the Senator’s hand and shaking it with an almost crushing grip.

“Ahh…my, quite the handshake you have there, Commander,” Bryant said with a slight quiver in his voice as he pulled his hand away, “my condolences about what happened to General Hux. Such a tragedy…and the culprit hasn’t been caught, yet? Hmm?”

“No, not yet,” Ren said flatly.

“Well, I’m sure the First Order will find the assailant and bring him, or her, to justice…at any rate, who is your lovely escort, Lord Ren?” Senator Bryant cooed as he grabbed Rey’s petite hand and brought it to his lips.

“My…aren’t you a gorgeous little pussy…cat.”

Instantly falling back into her Courtesan training, Rey outwardly batted her false eyelashes and pouted her darkly stained lips at the man. Inwardly, she was ripping out his evil green eyes and tearing into his jugular with her polished teeth.

“This is Lady Isobel,” Ren said in a strained voice, wanting to pull out his lightsaber and slice the Senator in half right then and there.

“Isobel? I don’t believe I have had the honor of meeting this beauty before. Which brothel is she from? Lady Margaret’s? Madam Locke’s? A new one from Madam Tracon, perhaps?”

Rey pulled her hand from Senator Bryant’s slimy grip and resisted the urge to punch the garish mask from his face. Lord Ren tightened his hand on the girl’s corseted waist and glared his dark eyes at the Senator.

“She isn’t in the business,” he growled angrily.

“Oh? Well, forgive me, Commander. I meant absolutely no offense by it. Forgive me, my Lady,” Bryant said with a nod towards Rey.

“I see that you have stumbled upon one of my rooms,” the Senator said, changing the subject quickly, “would you care to interject? I doubt anyone would mind…I know I wouldn’t.”

“We were actually waiting to meet you, Senator. We were hoping you could join us? What a better way to begin our night than with the host?” Lord Ren spoke through almost gritted teeth.

Senator Bryant roamed his seedy gaze over the masked pair standing before him, carefully weighing his answer.

“My stamina is a little lacking at the moment, Lord Ren. If only you had arrived a few minutes earlier…although, I wouldn’t mind watching. You’re so sizeable…and she is so…breakable…I would love to see how the two of you fit,” Bryant breathed heavily.

“Would that be alright, Isobel? May the Senator watch us _fuck_?” Ren asked darkly.

Rey looked up and gave Ren a mischievous smile, the Senator was going to make it too easy for them.

“Yes, Master,” the girl said in a soft whisper.

“Master, hmm? You have an obedient one there, Lord Ren. She will be fun to watch…come, I have just the room…follow me,” Bryant said with a flip of his hand before making his way down the hallway.

Rey lifted her voluminous skirts in her hands and quickly followed after the Senator, with Lord Ren trailing slightly behind. Once the trio reached the end of the dimly lit hallway, the Senator pulled on the thin arm of an opulent candelabra hanging from the wall. A dark oak panel opened revealing a secret entrance to another set of stairs. Rey glanced over her shoulder at Ren, giving him a knowing look. Senator Bryant planned on taking them to his Blue Room.

“Right up these stairs…I’m taking you to one of my most private rooms. Nothing but the best for the Commander of the First Order!” Bryant let out cheerfully as he made his way up the narrow staircase.

Taking in a deep breath, the girl climbed the wooden stairs and tried not to remember the last time she had followed this path. She hated the Senator’s Blue Room. It was a tiny, claustrophobic, square room without windows. It was also padded and soundproofed, so although it held bad memories for the girl, it would be the perfect place to assassinate the Senator.

Once reaching the top of the stairs, Rey smoothed out her skirts and glanced around the room with her dark violet eyes. It looked exactly as she had remembered it.

Navy blue, padded velvet covered each of the four walls and high ceiling. An intricate, medallion pattern of inlayed marble covered the floor in cream, gold, and copper. A strip of false lighting encased in a gold metal trim rested along the floor, illuminating the room from below. In the center of the room was a circular, frameless bed, draped in light blue silk. Directly above the bed on the ceiling hung a large mirror wrapped in gilded wood with nude figures carved into the frame. Off in the corner to the left sat a high, wing backed chair; tufted in the same blue velvet as the walls.

The Blue Room was dark, cramped, and suffocating.

Feeling her uneasiness, Ren stepped behind the girl and placed his gloved hand on her lower back. Rey tipped her head towards her Master and gave him a small smile, pushing her disturbed thoughts from her mind.

“I hope you like my room…I call it the Blue Room. Appropriate, no? It’s padded so you can make as much noise as you like Lord Ren, although, I would prefer if Lady Isobel remained as silent as possible,” the Senator said dryly as he took a seat on the tufted blue chair.

“Why is that, Senator?” Ren asked with a hint of annoyance.

“I just find it to be distracting. Plus, women are nothing but little liars. Every little thing that escape their lips are lies,” the Senator answered.

Rey turned to her Master and began to unknot the silken ascot at his neck.

“ _It’s alright, Master_ ,” the girl mouthed silently as her fingers pushed off his short coat, letting it fall in a heap on the cold marble floor.

“Can you be quiet, Isobel?” Ren asked her for show.

Rey silently nodded her head and moved her nimble fingers to the buttons on his jacquard vest.

“She really is an obedient little doll, Lord Ren. Where did you find such a gem and does she have a sister?” Senator Bryant chuckled.

“One of the many privileges of my station, Senator…and I’m afraid she’s an only child,” Ren said evenly, shrugging out of his shirt and vest and dropping them to the floor.

“What a pity…well…when you tire of her, Commander, let me know. I would love to scoop her up.”

Rey pursed her lips, trying desperately to keep quiet. She just had to remain silent for a little while longer, she reminded herself.

“I won’t tire of her,” Ren stated confidently before gently moving the girl to face the opposite direction so he could work on the laces of her corset.

“Famous last words, Commander,” the Senator laughed.

Once the laces of her corset were loose enough, Rey wiggled herself from her bodice, drawing in a sharp breath as soon as her bare nipples touched the cold air of the room. She heard the Senator smack his lips and although she refused to look at his masked face, the girl knew that he was leering at her.

“Isobel does something amazing when she cums, Senator. Would you like to see?” Ren’s deep robotic voice asked while helping the girl step out of her multi-layered skirt.

“You actually let her cum, Lord Ren? I must say, I didn’t think of you as being such a giving lover. Hmm…sure, why not?” Senator Bryant said in amusement from his seat on the chair.

Rey carefully slipped out of her white slippers and pulled her white lace panties from her hips, leaving her thigh-high white opaque stockings on her toned legs.

“That is a beautiful sight…yes, keep on the stockings and mask, little kitten,” the Senator urged, “now why don’t you ride your Master’s face and show me this magical trick, hmm?”

Taking the Senator’s direction, Rey moved to the bed and took a seat on the edge as she waited for her Master to lie down on the circular mattress. Once he was lying flat on his back, she moved her hands to remove the snarling mask from his face. Tossing the mask to the floor, the girl stood on her knees and straddled her thighs to either side of Ren’s sharp face.

Rey slowly lowered the pink flesh of her pussy onto Lord Ren’s full mouth, quivering as he placed a series of hot, open mouthed kisses on the lips of her cunt. Her fingers dragged their way from their place at her sides of her thighs, to the hard plain of her stomach, before finding purchase at her erect nipples.

Taking his still gloved hands, Ren stroked the skin of her tight ass and encouraged the girl to move against his face. Obliging her master, the girl began to move her hips in sharp, tiny circles. Rey moaned softly as she felt the tip of Ren’s tongue curl in between her outer pussy lips.

“Do try to be quiet, Isobel,” the Senator breathed in a strained voice.

Biting into her lower lip, Rey tried her best to forget that Senator Bryant was in the room, watching them like an evil hawk. She focused on her Master’s tongue and the way it was pushing into the hole of her hot twat and pulling out her liquid arousal. Her hips moved into wider circles and she jerked suddenly when Ren pinched the cheeks of her ass. She knew exactly what he was doing, but Rey didn’t need quite as much help calling upon the power of the Darkside tonight.

Lord Ren slurped at Rey’s soaked cunt, pushing the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top as she rode his face, over and over at a feverish pace. His dark eyes looked up from between her thighs to watch her tits as they bounced with each thrust and he let out deep growl against her slick skin.

Rey’s thighs started to shake slightly and her thrusts became erratic, causing Ren to pull his hands from her ass to the bones at her narrow hips. He gripped the girl in place and pushed her down against his mouth, working at the swollen nub of her engorged clit.

Whimpering as quietly as she could, Rey forced herself to look at the Senator. He had never allowed Rey the opportunity of finding pleasure in all of their interactions together and the girl was finding some sort of sick pleasure from letting the man watch how effortlessly her Master could make her cum, something the Senator could never accomplish.

Ren’s teeth grazed over the hood of Rey’s clit as the girl pinched at her nipples, walking the fine line between pleasure and pain. Knowing that the girl was close by the way her breath let out in short, little spurts, Ren ramped up his assault on her warm twat. His lips covered the top of the opening of her slit, forming a lock against her flesh. Sucking sharply at her cunt, Ren tickled the red bud with the tip of his uneven tongue with voracious need. A red, splotchy flush colored the expanse of golden skin between Rey’s collarbone to the top of her breasts and her breaths became loud pants, warning her Master of her impending orgasm.

Rey felt herself tipping past the breaking point and she dropped her right hand from her nipple and stretched her lithe limb towards the Senator.

Bryant watched the girl intently and moved to sit on the edge of his seat. He was extremely interested in what kind of parlor trick the naked girl held inside that delicate body of hers.

“Master…” Rey moaned in an almost whisper as she felt her volatile orgasm pierce sharply through the muscles of her thighs and belly.

With a flick of her wrist, the girl pulled a pulse of the Force from the air surrounding her twitching body and directed the beam straight towards the Senator’s throat.

Senator Bryant sputtered as she felt an invisible hand grip around his throat, lift him from the plush chair, and toss him like a doll against the opposite wall.

Standing up quickly, the Senator braced his body back against the wall and looked at the masked girl with wide green eyes.

“What…? What just happened…?” Bryant stammered.

Rey drew in a large breath and reluctantly pulled away from her Master’s face. She stood confidently from the bed and stalked her way towards the Senator, glancing over her shoulder to Ren.

“Master? Could you hold the Senator still for me, please?”

“Of course, Pet,” Ren said as he sat up on the bed and used the Force to hold Bryant tight against the blue padded wall.

“I know it isn’t quite _gold spurting from my cunt_ , but it’s just as magical…wouldn’t you agree, Senator?” Rey asked sweetly as she removed her porcelain, feline shaped mask from her face.

“Rey?!? How…? What’s going on…??”

“You almost killed me. Do you know that? I have a metal plate in my kriffing skull because of you…you split my head open, crushed my skull, and left me to be raped,” Rey spat bitterly before ripping the golden hood from Bryant’s head and tearing the garish mask from his face.

Ren stood from the bed and stepped behind Rey, keeping Bryant glued against the wall.

“Rey…you have to understand…Hux made me. He blackmailed me into doing it. Please…I didn’t want to,” she shaking man pleaded.

“But you did, Senator…you did it without a second thought…and now I’m going to kill you without a second thought. Just as I killed General Hux,” Rey smiled brightly before turning to her pile of white ruffled skirts on the floor and using the Force to call the Force Pike to her eager hand.

A protest escaped the Senator’s mouth and Lord Ren pushed the Force to his throat, causing the man to choke once more.

“Stay silent, Senator,” Ren commanded huskily.

Rey tapped on the release button on the hilt of the Force Pike, setting the long piece of metal to its lowest setting.

“Let’s see what this does, hmm?” Rey asked as she touched the end of the vibroweapon to the Senator’s left shoulder.

With a sharp ‘zap’ the weapon let out a stunning burst of vibration, causing the Senator to scream at the top of his lungs. If it weren’t for the Force holding his body still, Rey was certain that the tap would’ve crumpled the man to the marble floor.

“I think I like this, Master,” Rey giggled before pressing the weapon’s tip to the middle of Bryant’s right thigh.

“AHHH!!! PLEASE…please…Rey…I’ll give you whatever you want…do you want credits? I’ll pay whatever you want me to,” the Senator begged.

“I only want your blood, Senator. Nothing more, and nothing less,” Rey purred while turning the Force Pike to its highest setting.

Lord Ren watched Rey in wonder as she exacted her revenge. When she had killed Hux, he didn’t think the girl realized the full weight of her actions as she sliced Hux’s head from his body. This time, however, there was no doubt. Rey knew exactly what she was doing and it excited Ren to no end. She was his equal in every way.

Remembering what her Master had told her about her weapon, Rey was anxious to see if the Pike really was able to slice through flesh and bone. She placed the edge of the long blade of metal at Bryant’s right elbow and cleanly cleaved his forearm from his body. Rey tilted her head and watched the Senator empty the breath in his lungs in one powerful scream. Squirming what was left of his arm, Bryant caused his crimson blood to splatter over Rey’s nearly naked body.

Rey let out a satisfied laugh as the smell of the man’s iron rich blood filled her nostrils. She didn’t know that revenge could be so intoxicating.

Taking the Force Pike tightly in her hands, the girl moved to the other side of the Senators body and proceeded to cut off his other forearm to match. She watched with glee as Bryant’s skin began to drain of color as his warm blood fell onto the cold marble floor.

“It’s a pity, Senator…I don’t think you will last much longer. I should have taken more time with you. I should thank you, though, you have taught me so much. I suppose your death will serve more than one purpose,” she mused.

Bryant stared at the bloodied girl with deadening eyes. His pale lips moved, but the breath was stripped from his body. Rey wondered if he was seeing the ghosts of all of the young girls he had murdered and if they were there to usher his soul to Hell. She hoped that was the case.

“Finish your kill, Pet,” Lord Ren urged her from behind.

Rey turned her blood splattered face and gave him a wicked smile.

“Yes, Master.”

Lifting the Force Pike one last time, Rey placed the tip against the Senator’s throat and ripped a line straight down through this body, effectively severing all but his skull in half. Ren released his Force hold on the Senator and the cleaved man let out one last horrific moan before his lifeless body fell to a bloody mass on the floor; covering the floor in blood, bone, and entrails.

Rey dropped the Pike and closed her charcoal lidded eyes, savoring the beauty of the moment. She had never felt as powerful as she did right that very second.

She wanted more.

Opening her eyes, the girl turned her body towards her Master and padded her stockinged feet to where he stood a few feet away. Her body was still on fire from the adrenaline pumping through her veins and she wasn’t ready for it to die out quite yet. Reaching out, Rey pulled Ren’s lightsaber from the clip at his hip and tossed it on the bed. With swift fingers, she then proceeded to undo the fastenings of his black slacks.

“Fuck me, Master? Please?” Rey asked with a pout of her darkly stained mouth.

Ren almost didn’t let her finish her plea before his lips were upon her, hungrily kissing the girl’s mouth. He angrily flung his pants from his legs and lifted the girl against his body in one easy swoop. Rey wrapped her lean legs around her Master’s waist and laughed against his consuming kiss as she felt him move towards the wall.

Lord Ren slammed the girl’s back to the velvet wall, causing Rey to let out a cough from the force of his movement.

“Did I hurt you, Pet?” Ren groaned against the girl’s neck before biting the sensitive flesh at her pulse point with his crooked teeth.

“No, Master…please…harder. I need you to be rough with me right now,” Rey pleaded.

Her words were like music to his ears and he gruffly removed her legs from his waist. Using the Force, Ren held Rey’s body in place against the blue wall. He pulled away from the girl’s naked body and raked his dark eyes over her blood smeared skin.

“Fuck, Pet…you don’t know how beautiful you look,” he growled while palming the swell of her soft breast and moving his mouth down to latch onto Rey’s nipple; biting down hard enough to draw blood.

Rey cried out suddenly from the feeling of Ren’s sharp teeth on her tit and she retaliated by clawing at porcelain skin of his broad shoulders.

“Quit teasing me, Master and just _fuck me_ ,” the girl hissed through gritted, white teeth.

Ren narrowed his eyes and pulled his straining, hard cock from where it rested against his milky white abdomen. Placing his pillar against her seeping entrance, Ren gave the girl a second’s warning before he forced his dick into Rey’s tight sheath in one sharp thrust.

“Like this, Pet?” Ren grunted.

Rey let out a whimper and nodded her head, relishing in the way his cock was stretching her slick walls to the point of pain.

“Move, Master…now…”

Ren took his gloved hands and gripped Rey’s narrow hipbones tightly. Lessening his hold on the Force, he thrust his cock into the girl’s sloppy cunt, slamming her petite frame into the wall over and over again.

Rey took her hands and placed them against Ren’s throat, squeezing her fingers into his alabaster skin.

“Let me…know…when…you’re going to…cum, Master,” Rey breathed through an evil smile.

“It…won’t be…long, Pet,” Ren admitted as he continued to ram his thick cock into her velvet channel with a series of erratic, tipped thrusts.

Feeling the build of his orgasm tickling at the base of his balls with every slap against the girl’s opening, Lord Ren looked into Rey’s faux purple eyes and nodded a warning.

Rey dug her sharp nails into Lord Ren’s throat, effectively cutting off his windpipe. She watched, mesmerized, as his eyes went wide before he slammed into her one last time. She felt his hot spurt of cum drench the inside of her walls and she held onto his neck tightly, strangling him with her thin fingers.

Lord Ren shuddered violently as his orgasm consumed his body. He could feel tiny bubbles of oxygen burst in his brain, causing bright little sparks to flare in his vision. His body screamed out silently for air and he was almost to the point of blacking out before Rey released her hold on his neck.

Gasping for air, Ren dropped to the floor, bringing the girl down with him. Rey hovered above him as oxygen circled through his blood, bringing life back to his large form. She smoothed his dark hair from his sweat drenched forehead and patiently waited for her Master to recover.

“Master, was that too much?” Rey purred before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Too much? Maker, Rey,” Ren gulped, pulling the girl to his sticky body, “can we do that again?”

Rey laughed coyly and nudged his sharp jaw with her mouth, beaming with pride at all of her accomplishments from the night.

“Of course, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that satisfying?!? I sure hope it was...let me know, my lovelies!! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, and from all of the sweet emails and messages I have received!! I LOVE hearing from you guys. I fraking LOVE it. Keep 'em coming (no pun intended...), I want you all to feel like you are part of this Galaxy. I love this little smutty family we've become!! :D
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again, my gorgeous little doves!!!
> 
> Look!! Another FriYAY update!!
> 
> Just sayin'...I hope I didn't scare anyone off last chapter, lol...no bloody lust this chapter. Just hot lust. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Now let's jump into the juice pool!! <3

“I’m…so proud…of you…” Lord Ren grunted as he slowly pushed the head of his swollen cock past Rey’s pouty lips.

Rey lifted her hazel eyes up to look at her Master and opened her waiting mouth wider to take in more of his heated flesh. While moaning a reply, the girl curved the top of her pink tongue against the underside of Ren’s dick as he slowly began to thrust his member in short, shallow bursts.

Ren palmed the left side of Rey’s head and increased the speed of his hips, gritting his teeth together as the girl enveloped more of his cock with her wet, satin coated opening. Noticing the girl lift her hand from the top of her naked thigh, Ren clicked his tongue in a warning and pressed himself deeper into her mouth.

“Don’t…move…Pet…”

Humming an apology, the girl dropped her hand back to her thigh and worked her tongue around Ren’s hard pillar, dancing it along the ridges of his throbbing veins; eliciting a loud groan from her Master.

Ren began to work himself into a frenzy as Rey wrapped her lips tightly around his thick girth and began to suckle on his velvet sheathed dick. Rey gagged slightly as the wide tip of his cock tickled against back of her throat, causing her white teeth to accidently scrape against his sensitive skin. With an angry hiss, Ren pulled his pulsating member from her mouth.

“I’m sorry Master,” Rey mumbled with dribbles of saliva falling from the corners of her pink lips.

“Crawl into my bedroom on your hands and knees, Pet,” Ren demanded huskily.

“Yes, Master,” the girl obediently responded before falling on all fours and crawling her way across the black stone floor of Lord Ren’s living room.

Ren followed after the girl, staying three scant steps behind. He watched Rey intently, loving the way the curve of her hips swayed with every push of her knees. Taking his right hand, Ren stroked the length of his cock as he walked, anxiously wanting to be inside the tight pussy peeking out between Rey’s thighs.

Rey winced slightly as the surface of her knees slid across the carpet of Lord Ren’s bedroom, rubbing her golden skin red. She paused a moment once past the threshold of the room and waited to hear her Master’s next instruction.

“Get on my bed, Pet. I’m going to fuck you from behind,” he commanded, his deep voice cracking ever so slightly with need.

“Yes, Master,” Rey purred.

Lord Ren impatiently watched the girl crawl two more paces before he quickly stepped behind her, grabbed her by her slim waist, and hauled her against his hard body.

“Master!!” Rey squealed in excitement.

Dropping the girl to the bed on her stomach, Ren moved behind her and hauled her hips high in the air. Taking his cock in his hand, Ren pressed the flushed tip of his member over the creamy flesh of Rey’s pussy lips.

“Do you want this, Pet?” Ren asked.

“Mmmhmm…yes, Master. Please,” the girl pleaded, pushing wantonly back against him.

Lord Ren slowly inched the length of his cock inside of Rey’s tight channel, letting out a loud groan as he felt her walls wrap snugly around his member.

“Maker, Rey…I can never get enough of you…,” he admitted before thrusting himself to the hilt.

“The feeling is mutual, Master,” Rey said through a small giggle.

Dragging the palms of his hands down the girl’s petite back, Ren started pumping his hips against Rey’s tight ass. Looking over her shoulder, Rey gave her Master a dirty smirk as he started to lose control. Ren narrowed his dark eyes at the girl and angled his hips, hitting the hidden spot curved deeply inside of her with his thick cock, causing Rey to let out a pleasure filled yelp.

“Right…there…Pet?” he asked cockily, slamming into her again and again.

Rey could only nod as the physical onslaught became almost too much to bear. Ren moved inside of her in a series of rapid pumps before withdrawing completely from her soaking wet twat, giving himself a moment to calm down.

“Master!? Please…I was so close,” Rey cried out in protest, wiggling her pert ass towards his hips.

“I need to teach you patience, Pet...” Ren sighed as he slowly pushed his cock back into the begging girl’s cunt.

Resuming where he had left off only moments before, Lord Ren plunged into her warm sheath, trying to find the spot that made his Pet tremor. After a handful of quick thrusts, he once again felt the section where her inner texture changed and he attacked it viciously; ramming against it until he heard the girl squeal.

Before Rey could register what was happening, she felt her body tingle with the feeling of thousands of pins and needles. Letting out a shaky scream, the girl’s pussy clenched down like a vice; shooting bolts of pleasure through her body.

Ren grunted like an animal as the girl’s orgasm squeezed over his member. Slowing his thrusts, he waited for Rey’s body to relax. Absentmindedly, Ren tickled the tips of his fingertips along the ridge of her spine as her inner muscles let go of their hold on his cock. Once he finally felt Rey’s body soften, he pulled his still aching cock from her sopping wet pussy.

“Turn over,” he commanded.

Rey obliged her Master and turned to lie on her back. Lord Ren crawled over the girl’s spent body and used his calloused hand to pump over his length. Palming himself with furor, he let out a screaming curse as his cock spit out a white stream of hot cum over Rey’s tanned tits and taunt stomach.

Giving her Master a devilish smile, the girl dragged the tip of her index finger into the cooling pool of cum and smeared it over her flushed skin. Ren gulped and tried to catch his breath, collapsing in a heap next to Rey.

“Stars, Master,” Rey breathed as she took her sticky finger into her mouth, licking Ren’s essence from her fingertip.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Rey,” Ren groaned.

With a wink, Rey reached over to the black nightstand flanking the bed and grabbed a hand towel from the drawer.

“Do you have much to do today, Master?” Rey asked casually, wiping Ren’s milky cum from her body with the fluffy black towel.

“Ahh, yes…A few things. I need to go over some formalities regarding Phasma’s promotion and then I’m meeting with my Knights. I will be back as soon as I can, Pet. Do you have anything planned?” Ren asked curiously.

“I would like to go to the Commissary, Master. I heard that the ship just got in a new shipment of fruit that I’ve never tried before,” she said with a bright smile.

“You and your fruit obsession,” Ren said as he pushed an errant, raven tinted wave from Rey’s almond shaped eyes, “I’ll send you a Stormtrooper to escort you. I know you’re fully capable of holding your own, Pet…but please humor me.”

“Alright, Master. If it will make you feel better,” Rey agreed, giving Ren a kiss on his full lips, “I’m going to take a bath.”

“May I join you?” Ren asked with a lift of his dark brow.

“No, Master…you have things to attend to. I’ll be here when you come back,” Rey said with a nod before climbing out of the mussed bed and heading towards the refresher.

Ren watched the girl walk away and pursed his lips together in a frown. True, he had duties to perform, but he had a more pressing matter to see through first.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Doctor,” Lord Ren bit curtly through the electronic voice box in his dark mask.

With a start, Doctor Shaw turned from her work at her desk to stare at Ren’s foreboding form as he entered her tiny office.

“Commander! I wasn’t expecting you today, is everything alright, Sir?” Doctor Shaw asked nervously.

“Tell me what you and Rey discussed at her last appointment,” Ren demanded flatly.

Doctor Shaw blinked at the robed man, caught off guard by his sudden requisition.

“Well, Sir…have you asked her, first? I really shouldn’t be speaking of her medical history without her consent,” the Doctor said, clearing her throat.

Lord Ren stepped up to the Doctor’s desk with clenched fists. Doctor Shaw’s only saving grace was that she had kept Rey alive. However, Ren’s patience was dwindling with every passing moment.

“You will tell me, Doctor. I trust you know my methods? You saved the girl so I am willing to give you a second chance. I will ask you one last time. What was discussed at Rey’s last appointment?” Ren asked through gritted teeth.

Doctor Shaw gulped and looked around her office nervously. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Taking a deep breath, she decided that betraying the girl’s confidentiality was worth the price of her own life.

“Well, Sir…we discussed how well her wounds were healing. I gave her medication for her minor headaches and another tube of bacta for her scars…and then we replaced her damaged contraceptive implants,” the Doctor stated with a shaky voice.

Lord Ren stared silently at the timid woman, letting the weight of her last statement mull over in his brain.

“ _Damaged_?” Ren asked, digging into the inside of his cheek with a jagged tooth to stop himself from raging.

“Y…Y…Yes, Commander. Her implants had been damaged due to the trauma her arms received from her…incident. It was no fault of her own, mind you. There was no way she could have known. I told her that there was a slight…very slight…chance that her implants stopped working the moment they were broken. I asked her if she had had unprotected intercourse after leaving the Medbay and she told me she had. Then the poor girl broke down,” Shaw said sympathetically.

“She’s _pregnant_?” Ren asked with a burning anger lacing his words.

“We don’t know yet, Commander. She is scheduled to come in for a pregnancy test in a few days,” the Doctor stated, “I would recommend you wait until after the test before you panic, Sir.”

Ren glared at the woman through the visor of his mask. He could feel his heartbeat thrum at the base of his skull and his veins instantly grew white hot with rage throughout his body. Ren balled and released his gloved hands rhythmically, fighting the urge to tear the Doctor’s office apart.

How dare the girl keep _this_ from him?

Doctor Shaw watched the masked man standing in front of her with wide blue eyes. She was terrified of what he might do, but she couldn’t stop herself from speaking her mind on last time.

“Commander…please, don’t be angry with Rey. She’s scared and she needs _compassion_ right now.”

With a deep growl, Ren pulled his lightsaber from his hip and ignited the instable weapon. He violently attacked the Doctor’s desk, slashing the silver metal frame to bits. Doctor Shaw covered her blonde head with her hands and waited for the Commander’s tantrum to cease, praying to the Maker that he would spare her.

Once the piece of furniture had been effectively demolished, Ren extinguished his saber with a loud hiss. He gave the trembling Doctor one last look before stalking his way from her office and out of the Medbay.

The girl owed him answers.

\-------------------------------------

“What, exactly, is this??” Rey asked FN-2187, holding out a perfectly round, speckled, yellow fruit.

“That? That’s a goldfruit, Ma’am,” the Stormtrooper answered, “they’re very sweet, if you like that sort of thing.”

“Perfect,” Rey said with a wide smile that brightened her comely face, “and please…call me Rey.”

“I don’t think the Commander would like that, Ma’am,” FN-2187 said through his white mask.

“Well, the Commander isn’t here, is he? Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Rey assured the trooper as she filled her black canvas bag full of goldfruit.

“Alright…Rey. What else did you need?”

“Hmmm…,” Rey mused, looking around the Commissary’s produce section, “berries? I can’t get enough of them right now.”

Looking around the various fruits and vegetables lining an expanse of black shelving units, the Stormtooper pointed to a section of pint baskets containing small, crimson colored berries.

“Do you like Juna berries, Ma’…er, Rey?” the trooper asked.

“Yes! I LOVE them!” Rey answered jubilantly before running over to the shelving unit and scooping up two pints of the berries, “Ok! I think I’m done. I’ll be eating nothing but fruit for the next few days, I’m afraid!”

With a small laugh, the girl made her way down the crowded isle to the checkout counter with her Stormtooper escort following quickly behind. Rey quietly took her place at the end of the line, but was quickly ushered to the front once the other customers recognized who she was.

“Are you sure?” Rey asked the short, bald custodian at the front of the line.

“Oh, of course, Miss. Please…,” the man said with a forced grin, holding his hand out for her to place her items down on the counter.

“Well, thank you,” the girl said sweetly before plopping her canvas bag overflowing with fruit on the shiny silver checkout stand.

“Oh…no need to take your items out, Miss,” urged the lanky, young cashier, “everything has already been taken care of for you.”

Rey looked at the man with an arched brow. She could sense the man’s uneasiness and it made her skin pebble. Lifting her bag back off of the counter, the girl gave the young man a nod in thanks.

“I think I could get used to this,” she said to FN-2187 with a full smile as they left the Commissary and headed out into the ship.

Rey and her Stormtooper escort were halfway to Lord Ren’s personal quarters before FN-2187 worked up the courage to talk to the girl.

“Rey? Are you ok?” he asked in concerned.

“Am I ok? What do you mean?” Rey asked with confusion furrowing her brow.

“When I helped to escort you back from your Doctor’s appointment you were really upset. I just want to make sure you’re ok?”

“Oh,” Rey recalled, “yes…yes, I’m fine. Thank you. I’m sorry that I hugged you and covered your armor in tears and snot. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No need to apologize, Rey. I was glad I could be there for you. I just haven’t seen you since…” the trooper trailed off.

“Yes, Lord Ren and I went on holiday,” she fibbed.

FN-2187 nodded and the pair resumed their path to Lord Ren’s. Rey reached into her bag and grabbed a handful of Juna berries, munching happily on the sweet fruit.

“Are they ripe?” FN-2187 chuckled as he watched Rey stuff the berries into her mouth as if she hadn’t eaten in months.

“MmmmHmm!! Oh, so good!” Rey happily moaned, “would you like some? I can send you back to your barracks with a pint if you’d like?”

“Oh, no…that’s ok. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so excited about food, that’s all.”

“Well…I never had the chance to eat fruit while growing up. I’m just making up for lost time,” she giggled, tossing her long black braid over her shoulder.

FN-2187 stopped suddenly, just steps away from their destination, once he noticed a huge, vicious bite mark on Rey’s thin neck. Rey stopped her steps and gave the Stormtooper a curious look.

“Now, what?” Rey asked.

FN-2187 stared at the girl’s broken and bruised flesh. He knew all about Lord Kylo Ren and he was instantly scared for the girl. Didn’t she realize how much danger she was in?

“Did he hurt you??” The Stormtooper spat in frustration as his covered eyes roamed over the scabbed, jagged mark edged in blue and black.

“Did who hurt me?” Rey asked in bewilderment, not understanding the trooper’s sudden anger.

Before FN-2187 had a chance to respond to the girl, the durasteel door to Lord Ren’s quarters opened with a sharp, metallic hiss. Rey turned her head towards the door and was caught off guard when her Master stalked out past the threshold of his quarters.

Ren walked straight towards the pair, his masked face pointed directly at Rey.

“Leave us,” he growled angrily at the Stormtooper, completely ignoring the man’s physical presence.

“Sir, yes, Sir,” FN-2187 said before taking his leave with a slight hesitation, not wanting to leave Rey alone with the dark beast.

Rey pursed her berry stained lips together and looked up at Ren, completely taken aback by the agitation radiating off of his body. She hadn’t felt him be so…upset…since the night she had slaughtered the General.

“Wha…”

“Silence,” Ren spat bitterly, “ _you_ …inside. _Now_.”

Rey could feel Ren’s livid energy surrounding her and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end with the realization that _he knew_. With an audible gulp, Rey followed her Master nervously over to the door of his quarters and obediently stepped inside after him, jumping as the heavy metal door slammed shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...DomKylo isn't happy...rut roh.
> 
> Is she, or isn't she?!?!?! That's the million dollar question!!
> 
> How are yall feeling about this?! I still have time to switch things up in my mind...so...yep, talk to me. Should AngryKylo stay for a bit? Hmm??
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to try for a Monday, Wednesday, Friday update schedule. That's what I'm going to shoot for, my lovelies-how does that sound?!
> 
> I LOVE YOU, keep the conversations flowing my beauties!! 
> 
> I hope you all have a fantastic, safe, Memorial Day Weekend. Before you take your first bite of hot dog at the family BBQ, I just ask that you take a moment to thank those that paid the ultimate sacrifice. That's the true meaning behind the extra day off of work and school, my lovelies. <3 <3 <3


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet, gorgeous, little doves!!!
> 
> Did everyone have a good weekend?! 
> 
> Ok, so...y'all ready for this new chapter?! I will say that it turned out COMPLETELY different than what I had originally planned...but when I start to write, I'm not in charge of what happens. It's like I'm possessed and the story writes itself. Anyone else like that?
> 
> Here we go, my beauties!! <3

“Drop your bag and go stand in the corner, _now_ ,” Lord Ren’s deep voice seethed through the modulator.

“Master..I..,” Rey offered.

“ _DON’T_ , Rey…just… _don’t_ …,” Ren bellowed.

With a purse of her lips, Rey silently placed her bag of fruit on the hard stone floor and stepped to her place in the corner of the living room with her shoulders squared and her head held high. Her heart began to pound against the ribs in her chest as she felt her Master follow closely behind but she held her ground. She wasn’t about to let him know she was on the verge of vomiting.

Once at her designated post, Rey turned towards the masked monster. She tipped her soft chin up in defiance and gave Ren a scathing scowl.

Standing directly in front of the girl, Lord Ren pulled a clear crystal necklace from his leather covered hand and draped the heavy chain around Rey’s slim neck. He wasn’t going to allow her to risk accidently hurting herself during this confrontation.

Taking two steps backward, Ren placed his arms at his sides and hunched his wide shoulders. He surveyed the girl through the visor of his mask and took in a deep breath before allowing himself to begin his interrogation.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Ren said with the quirk of his covered head.

Rey pulled her hazel eyes to the glass shield of Ren’s mask, attempting to bore a hole in his visor.

“No,” she said flippantly.

“No, Rey? Perhaps you should rethink your answer,” Ren growled.

“Why? Why tell you when you already know?” Rey said with a jerk of her head.

“I want to hear it from _you_ , girl,” Ren answered.

Rey chewed on the inside of her cheek, she couldn’t even say the words to herself. How could she possibly utter them to the towering man standing before her?

“Take off your mask,” the girl deflected.

“You are in _no_ position to tell me what to do, Rey. Now tell me before I become angry,” Ren warned the defiant waif.

Rey folded her arms in front of her chest and lifted her chin even higher, trying to give the impression that she wasn’t intimidated in the slightest.

“Fine. There is _chance_ that I could be pregnant,” Rey said nonchalantly.

“And you didn’t tell me _why_?” He said through gritted teeth.

Rey swallowed and moved her eyes around the room, fighting back hot tears that were trying desperately to spring free. Her façade was on the verge of collapse. She wasn’t prepared for this fight.

Lord Ren reached his hands to his mask and pressed his fingers to the locking mechanism to the sides of his head. With a loud hiss, the hydraulics system released its grip and Ren ripped the metal from his face, throwing it viciously against the durasteel wall of his living room. Closing the tiny gap between him and the girl, Ren reached up and took Rey’s thin upper arms in his gloved hands; squeezing her flesh just hard enough for the girl to look him directly in the eyes.

“You allowed me to put you in a dangerous situation, Rey. Knowing that there is a chance that you could be carrying _my_ child. You could’ve been hurt or _killed_. I would have _never_ taken you there had I known,” he bristled before letting his dark eyes stray to the bruised passion mark on her throat, “ _KRIFF_ , Rey…you allowed me to be _rough_ with you!”

“I was afraid, OK??” Rey screamed suddenly, trying to wiggle her arms free.

“Afraid? Of what, Rey??” Ren matched the volume of her scream and held onto the girl’s upper arms, not allowing her to break away.

“Afraid that the great _Kylo Ren_ would kill me. That is what you plan on doing, right?! That’s what you _always_ do when you encounter a problem, right?!” Rey spat through a waterfall of tears dripping down her reddened face.

Ren freed Rey’s shaking arms and took a step back from the crying girl, suddenly needing distance from her.

“Kill you?” Ren asked in bewilderment, “how could I possibly kill the only thing in the Galaxy that matters to me?! The only thing that has _always_ mattered to me??”

Rey looked at the man in black through blurry eyes, trying to control the sobs escaping her lips. His words radiated through her brain but she couldn’t tell if she had heard him correctly through the pressure forming on the right side of her head.

“What? What do you mean?” Rey said with a hiccup.

Lord Ren fell to his leathered knees on the cold floor and crawled towards the girl. He wrapped his long arms around her slight waist and pulled her against his broad body, burying his sharp face into the surface of Rey’s clothed stomach.

“Reyna…Reyna…Reyna…” he purred against her abdomen as if offering a prayer to the Maker.

“What…? I don’t understand you,” she murmured, pushing her fingertips through his thick black mane.

Ren turned his gaze upwards towards Rey’s red, splotchy face and pulled her to the floor with a gentle touch. He placed a hand to either side of her head and held her swollen eyes to his.

“Listen to me. I love you. I have _always_ loved you. My little _Sweetheart_ ,” he said in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

Rey squinted her eyes in confusion. She felt something nag at the back of her skull, but was unable to capture the fuzzy snippet of memory. It didn’t seem real. _This_ moment didn’t seem real.

“I don’t understand,” she breathed again with a tiny pout of her lips.

“I will show you, then,” he resolved gently before removing his hands from the sides of her face and reaching behind her neck to unfasten the clasp of the crystal necklace.

Tossing the Force deadening necklace to the opposite side of the room, Ren grasped Rey’s petite hands in his own and met her eyes with a piercing gaze.

“I’m going to make this as easy as possible for you. I need you to concentrate and push yourself into my mind. I won’t fight you. You can do this,” he urged her warmly, “I know you can…are you ready?”

Rey gave a small nod and moved her torso closer to Ren. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the Force buzzing around her body and eased herself timidly into his mind. Suddenly, she was surrounded by nothing but crushing darkness that discombobulated her senses. Rey spun herself around in circles trying to find something, anything, in the inky black space. A whimper of frustration pushed through her lips and the girl began to pull away just as a scene in vibrant, rich colors started to play before her; effectively holding her captive in place.

_A tiny, little Rey balanced herself on a thin branch of a large fir tree, her little face scowling in pure anger. Her small shoulders shook forcibly and she braced her back against the trunk of the tree in an effort to anchor herself. Taking a seat on the branch, the little girl folded her arms over her chest and let out a shrieking scream into the crisp mountain air._

_“Stupid Jack…Stupid Marion…Stupid Master Luke,” the tiny girl repeated over and over, tapping the back of her head against the tree, “stupid, stupid, stupid.”_

_“Oh! There you are!” A cracked, changing voice called from the forest floor below._

_Little Rey looked down from her perch high in the green needled tree and calmed down a bit as she watched a tall Ben climb the branches effortlessly. She was so glad to see her friend. Her only friend._

_“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Reyna,” he said loudly as he hauled his lanky body upwards towards the little girl._

_Once reaching little Reyna, Ben wrapped a long arm around the brown trunk of the tree and took a seat on the sappy branch next to the little girl. With a tiny tilt of his head, he quietly waited for little Reyna to compose herself enough to talk._

_Little Reyna turned her freckled face towards Ben and gave him a full frown._

_“They’re so mean to me, Benny. I hate it here. I HATE it here!!!”_

_“What did they do this time, Sweetheart?” Ben asked calmly._

_“Jack and Marion called me a ‘weird moof-milker’ and then they said that I wasn’t meant to be a Jedi…so I Forced pushed them against the wall of the meditation room,” she said with a proud nod, “and then they told Master Luke. Master Luke hates me. I just know it. He always says he’s ‘disappointed in my behavior’ and that ‘I need to try harder.’ I’m **trying** , Benny. I **always** try but it’s **never** good enough!!”_

_“You aren’t weird, Reyna. You’re special. More special than Jack or Marion will **ever** be. Master Luke is so hard on you because he’s afraid. He’s afraid of the power over the Force you hold. Jack and Marion are right, though, you aren’t meant to be a Jedi. You’re meant to be something better,” Ben stated with confidence._

_“Better? What’s better than being a Jedi?” Little Reyna asked him with wide, sparkling hazel eyes._

_“You’ll see soon enough…but you will have to come with me. We’ll have to leave Ossus. Would you like that, Reyna?” Ben asked the little girl._

_“Yes!” Reyna squealed, “I wanna go with you, Benny! Please, take me!!”_

_“I will, Sweetheart, I **promise**. Now, why don’t we head back? It’s almost time for supper. I’ll let you have my dessert cube!” Ben said with a wink._

_“Yeay! Thanks, Benny. I love you, ya know?” Little Reyna said with a full smile that took up most of her precious face._

_“I know, Sweetheart. I know.” Lanky Ben acknowledged with a nod as the pair began their decent down from the tree._

Slowly the memory faded from Rey’s view and she felt herself being gently pushed from Ren’s mind. With a start, she was brought back to the present. Her swollen eyes danced around Ren’s alabaster face with a recognition she hadn’t felt before.

“Benny? My Benny?” Reyna whispered.

“No…he died the moment you were taken away,” Ren frowned.

“No, he didn’t,” Reyna leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon his cheek, “he’s in there still.”

Ren removed his leather gloves and cradled his calloused hands on either side of the girl’s head, gently rubbing the pads of his thumbs across her temples.

“I have spent the past fourteen years trying to find you. You don’t know how fiercely I searched for you,” he admitted in a strained voice, “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you the truth sooner. If I had…this uncertainty and pain you’ve been feeling could have been avoided.”

Reyna leaned forward and pressed her high forehead against Ren’s and let out a large sigh.

“And I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you…I was just scared. I didn’t want you to toss me aside,” the girl apologized softly.

“I would never do that. _Never_. Now that I have you again, I’m never letting you go,” he said while nuzzling his long nose against hers, “you’re all I have, Reyna.”

“And you’re all I have,” the girl acknowledged before wrapping her arms around Ren’s neck and pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss.

Lord Ren hauled Reyna’s slim body against his and returned her kiss with a crushing need. A thousand-pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders and absolutely nothing mattered in that moment but the girl mewing against his mouth. Encouraging Reyna to wrap her legs around his waist, Ren stood from the floor and cradled Reyna safely in his arms.

Pulling away from the kiss, Reyna moved her head and nestled the side of her face to Ren’s. She took his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling at it softly between her teeth.

“I need you, Benny,” the girl whispered hotly into his ear, “make love to me.”

Ren closed his dark eyes and let out a shuddered breath, feeling his cock twitch eagerly against the unforgiving leather of his pants. Hearing his former name fall from his Reyna’s lips was a pure ablution. He wanted nothing more than to appease the girl’s request.

Holding her tightly to his body, Ren walked gingerly though his living room; groaning as he felt Reyna run the tip of her tongue along the sharp angle of his jaw.

Reyna moved her hands to the black cowl at Ren’s neck, swiftly pulling the length of rugged black fabric over his head and dropping it to the stone floor.

“We should make it a rule that as soon as you come home, you take your clothes off. There are too many layers separating us,” Reyna purred wantonly against the corner of Ren’s mouth.

Ren could only grunt in agreement as he felt the girl’s tongue dip along the edge of his bottom lip. Stepping into his bedroom, he allowed himself the pleasure of kissing the girl’s Juna berry stained mouth once more; shivering as he felt Reyna squeeze her tones thighs tighter around his waist.

Once reaching the edge of the bed, Ren bent down and placed Reyna on the silk covered mattress and moved his fingers to the thin straps of her aubergine colored gown; pulling the shimmersilk cloth slowly down the girl’s petite body.

Gooseflesh prickled over the expanse of Reyna’s skin as Ren removed her dress and dropped it to the floor. She followed the tracking of his dark eyes as they roamed from her face, down her flushed naked torso, to the line of her hips where they immediately stilled. A cat like smile curved over the edge of her lips as she watched a slight creeping of red dance over the tops of Ren’s sharp cheekbones.

“I was wondering when you would wear this,” Ren let out in a stifled groan.

Reaching down, he traced his fingertips along a line of black lace that crossed from hip to hip. Joining the lace in the center was a single strand of black pearls that split into two once reaching the top of Reyna’s bare cunt. Bordering her pussy like a jeweled prize, the double strands converged into one strand again just past her opening; nestling in between her taut ass cheeks.

“Do you like it?” Reyna asked with a devilish smirk.

“Maker, Reyna…,” Ren groaned, reminding himself that this wouldn’t be a frenzied fuck.

Reyna pulled herself up on her elbows and spread her legs just wide enough to give the man desperately tearing his clothes from his body a good view of her throbbing cunt. She bit into her lower lip to stop herself from laughing as she watched Ren spit scathing profanities as he stripped his pants from his muscular legs.

Finally free of his dark costume, Ren crawled slowly over the girl on the bed. He placed his lips against the indent in the middle of her clavicle, darting his tongue from his mouth to taste her flesh. His left hand palmed her tit as sweetly as his body would allow, squeezing the soft mound until he heard the girl squeak in pleasure.

Reyna threaded her thin fingers into the raven black hair of Ren’s head, pressing her fingertips to his scalp as Ren used his mouth to place reverence on her humming body. Dragging his full lips from her collarbone down to her free breast, Ren lapped lazily over her erect nipple; drawing small shapes over the hard, rose colored bud with the flat of his tongue.

Feeling Ren’s hard erection pressing hotly against her hipbone, Reyna spread her legs wider to allow him access to her body. She could feel the liquid of her arousal seep through her cunt and onto the pearls, causing them to glide over her sensitive skin with every breath she took. She was more than ready.

Using her fingers that were still twisted in his hair, Reyna pulled Ren’s head from her tit and forced him to look at her.

“Kiss me, Benny…love me,” she pleaded.

With a silent nod, Ren moved to nestle himself between Reyna’s quivering thighs. Holding his thick cock in hand, he bent down and captured her lips with his own; kissing her with all of the passion he could muster. Reyna moaned into the kiss and when her lips parted, Ren thrust his tongue inside of her mouth at the same time he pushed his throbbing member into her wet, pearl lined cunt.

Groaning into the kiss, Ren worked his tongue and cock in simpatico; thrusting into her openings in a gentle and languid pace. He moved his arms under her slight shoulders to hold his large hands beneath her head, clasping her lightly in place.

Reyna lifted her abdomen to meet Ren’s as he softly ground his hips against her in small, smooth jerks. She whimpered into his mouth as the pearls surrounding her sopping cunt began to tickle her flesh with every small thrust. Pulling her fingers from his hair, Reyna lightly dragged her fingertips down his neck and across the skin of his wide shoulders; pressing them into his alabaster covered muscle.

Ren pulled away from Reyna’s lips and gazed down at the girl who held what was left of his soul. His fingers massaged their way into the hair at the back of her head as he continued to press his cock into her in long strokes. Pulling almost completely out and then inching himself back inside, never losing eye contact with his love beneath him.

“I love you…I love you…I love you…,” he offered again and again with every press of his hips.

Reyna watched spellbound as the words tumbled effortlessly from his full mouth. Between his honeyed declarations of love and the gentle passion his body was giving, she could feel herself teetering on the edge of pure bliss.

“You’re mine, Reyna… _mine_ ,” Ren grunted as he felt her slick inner walls begin to tighten with warning of her impending orgasm.

“Yes…yours…forever,” she nodded before falling into the blinding chasm of pleasure.

Feeling Reyna lose control of her body, Ren allowed himself to thrust his cock into her tight channel with more fervor; wanting to follow her as quickly as possible. It took less than a handful of pumps and Ren was lost, spilling his milky seed into Reyna’s ready cunt in a series of small spasms.

Reyna gave her Benny a satisfied smile and dragged the knuckles of her hand over his speckled red cheek.

“I love you,” she whispered with adoring confidence.

Ren took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he soaked in the words he had waited a lifetime to hear.

Lord Ren felt peace for the first time in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...oh, the love...
> 
> I had quite a few requests for sweet, sweet fluff...I hope you all enjoyed this tender moment between our two lovers. Don't worry tho, they're both powerful Darkside users and I have a feeling Reyna won't be happy once she fully understands/remembers what Luke and Lor San Tekka did.
> 
> What's meant to be, will be, my little Sweethearts. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about their declarations of love, little doves!!
> 
> Oh, one more thing...I don't think a Wednesday update will happen this week. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for your kind words and encouragement. They're honey to my soul. <3 <3 <3


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my gorgeous little doves!!!
> 
> Happy FriYAY, yet again!! :D
> 
> I just wanted to say a huge HI to all of my new little lovelies who have jumped aboard this little smut train!! I'm so glad that you have joined our little family. Where did you come from?!?! I'm always curious!!
> 
> I'm shocked, and honored, by how much this crazy story has grown. I'm seriously gobsmacked. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for taking time out of your busy lives to read what I write. I know I'm rehashing things I've already said...but its important for me to verbalize how much you mean to this story. You give this fic wings, my gorgeous lovelies!!
> 
> Oh, and also-thank you for waiting until today for an update!! I know I've been told that I don't owe anyone anything...and while that's true in a way...I still value you and never want to disappoint you guys!! So thank you for being flexible. <3
> 
> So, ready?? Let's go!!

“Hi Ma..er, I mean…Rey. I’m here to escort you to the training room,” FN-2187 said through his gleaming white mask with slight trepidation.

“Yes, I know why you’re here,” Rey said with a cheerful smile to the Stormtrooper standing outside the threshold of her door, “don’t be nervous, I promise I won’t bite.”

“You won’t but...,” the Trooper muttered under his breath as Rey closed the heavy durasteel door behind her.

Rey looked at the Stormtrooper and let out a sigh. She didn’t owe the soldier an explanation of what had happened the previous night, but she felt underlying tension radiating off of the armored man and felt the need to smooth out the misunderstanding.

“Look,” she offered as the pair stepped down the dark metal corridor, “I appreciate you worrying about me, but I assure you…I can handle myself. Despite what you may think, your Commander hasn’t hurt me.”

“But look at your neck, Rey!” FN-2187 exclaimed with chagrin before he had a chance to censor himself.

Rey instinctively lifted her hand to the fading love mark on the side of her neck as the pair continued on their way down the empty hallway of the Finalizer. If she had known one little bite would cause such an uproar, Rey might have stopped Ren from attaching himself to her throat.

Might have.

“This?” Rey asked the Buckethead, “oh…this was consensual.”

“Consensual?” FN-2187 asked with a hint of disgust.

“Yes, consensual. Haven’t you ever been so…overwhelmed…that you let things go a little too far?” Rey asked with an arch of an elegant brow.

FN-2187’s helmet shook ‘no’ and although Rey couldn’t see the Trooper’s face, she knew he was starting to blush.

“Oh…well…perhaps you will one day and then you will understand,” Rey nodded.

“But what happened when I was dismissed, Rey? I’ve seen the Commander like that before…and it didn’t end well,” the Stormtrooper said knowingly as they rounded a corner.

“Obviously, it ended well in this instance…we had a small disagreement and it was easily resolved, that’s all,” Rey assured the armored man.

“Rey…If you ever feel threatened, let me know. I can help you…I can get you out of here. We can run away somewhere where the First Order will never find us,” FN-2187 let out in a hushed whisper.

Rey immediately halted her steps and turned her body towards the Stormtrooper, crossing her arms over the strip of black breast band covering her chest.

“You do realize that what you’re saying could be considered an act of _treason_ , don’t you?” The girl bristled.

FN-2187 stared unmoving at the glaring girl. He hadn’t expected that to be her reaction.

“I’m going to pretend that the words never left your mask, FN-2187,” Rey said softly before resuming her pace and heading towards the training room at the end of the hallway, “and if I were you, I wouldn’t let myself even _think_ of such things.”

“You’re right, Rey…I’m sorry I said anything,” the Trooper mumbled.

“Just don’t make a habit of saying it ever again,” Rey grinned slightly, “at any rate, thank you for making sure I arrived safely.”

FN-2187 gave the girl a nod as he watched her type in the code to the training room on the keypad outside the metal door. He knew he had overstepped his bounds with Rey but he felt a natural kinship to the woman and only wanted her to be safe.

“Do you need me to escort to your Doctor’s appointment this afternoon?” FN-2187 asked hopefully.

“Thank you, but no…that won’t be necessary,” Rey said with a small smile as the durasteel door opened with a mechanical clank, “Lord Ren will take me personally. Thank you for your time today…I’m sure we will see each other again.”

“You’re welcome Rey…take care,” the Trooper offered before taking his leave.

Lifting her hand in a small wave, Rey turned away from the Stormtrooper and stepped inside the large training room. Glancing her eyes around the crimson colored walls, her hazel gaze immediately pulled to the broad form standing near a black trunk resting against the far wall.

“Oh! I didn’t expect you to be here, already!” Reyna exclaimed with a sunny smile.

“Phasma’s promotion ceremony was much quicker than I had anticipated,” Ren said in a deep robotic voice as he removed his irregular ebony cowl from his neck and head, “she doesn’t have quite the…theatrics…as Hux did.”

Reyna shivered slightly at the mention of the ginger haired General. She didn’t understand why the mere thought of the man still caused her body to buzz in alarm. It annoyed her.

“Do you think she’s competent enough to be General?” Reyna asked while slinking her body towards Ren.

“I do,” Ren said confidently while removing his cracked leather gloves and heavy outer robe, “I actually trust the woman. More so than I ever did Hux, that’s for damn sure. I know she is loyal to me, and therefore, loyal to you as well. Her devotion is something we will need to depend upon eventually, my love.”

Reyna rested her back against the cool steel wall and studied Ren as he finally removed the marred helmet from his head and shook his raven hair from his dark eyes.

“Are you ever going to tell me what you have planned for us?” Reyna asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Soon, Sweetheart,” Ren’s silken voice promised.

Turning towards the girl, Ren allowed his gaze to fully feast upon Reyna’s slim form. His simmering eyes widened slightly as he was taken aback by her clothing or rather, lack thereof.

“What, exactly, did you expect to learn today, Reyna?” Ren asked curiously as he stared shamelessly at her bare, toned stomach.

Tracking Ren’s eye line, Reyna glanced down at her body. She had never ‘trained’ for anything other than sex and assumed that what she had put on that morning was appropriate. Apparently, she was wrong.  

“What? I thought a breast band and short pants would be a more suitable outfit for physical training, Master. Moving in an evening gown can be quite limiting,” she said with a small shrug.

“Physical training? Oh no, my love. There will be no physical training today. I don’t want you to exert yourself. We’re going to be working on your mental defenses. The Supreme Leader will want to meet with you soon and I need to make sure you can block your mind,” he said with a hint of trepidation.

Reyna pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed upon the soft flesh. For some reason, Ren hadn’t told her much about the Supreme Leader; only that he was powerful and wise. She had a feeling, however, that there was deep seeded resentment hidden within Ren’s soul.

“Do you know when he will want to see me?” Reyna’s voice squeaked slightly as she followed Ren towards the center of the room.

“No, although I suspect it will be soon,” Ren stated while taking a seat on the black, rubber matted floor, “it’s nothing you need to worry about now.”

Reyna nodded quickly and sat before Ren on the floor, crossing her toned legs in front of her body and placing her petite hands on her knees.

“Remember how you entered my mind last night? That’s exactly what I need you to do again. Watch me as I guard a thought and then try to break through my wall. Do you understand?” Ren asked with a lift of his strong brow.

“Yes, Master…I understand,” Reyna said assuredly.

“Good,” Ren said as he picked Reyna’s hands off of her knees and held them tightly in his, “now let’s begin.”

Reyna scooted herself closer to Ren’s body and fixed her almond eyes upon his. It took a moment for the girl to allow herself to get lost in the bottomless, onyx pool of Ren’s mind and she almost pulled back in a panic as she felt a shadowy blanket envelop her. Within the hollow of the heavy blanket she could see a flash of color and something familiar that tickled her senses. Holding her ground, she shrugged off the covering mass and continued to move deeper into the dusk towards the chromatic image. Reyna weaved left and right as heavy doors slammed shut all around her. Seeing a small crack in the suppressive wall to her side, she attacked at the opening with pure determination. After wrestling her way through the tight fissure, a wave of triumph washed over the girl as she latched onto the image and held on for dear life.

Ren was surprised at how well his Reyna had maneuvered through his initial line of mental defense. Though he hadn’t put up much of a strong barrier, most Force users wouldn’t have been able to make it as far as the girl had. As a reward for her effort, Ren spun the prismatic thought towards his Reyna and watched as she enjoyed the fruits of her labor.

_Rey stood in the complete darkness of Lord Ren’s kitchen, looking over her bare shoulder to make sure she was alone in the barely used room. A light blue light colored the striking features of the girl’s face as she slowly opened the door to the metal conservator. Giggling to herself, Rey pulled a silver pan of zoochberry cobbler from the frigid appliance and quickly shut its door. Tiptoeing her feet over to the corner drawer, the girl silently opened the bin and pulled out a three pronged fork. With a tiny squeal, Rey began the happy work of shoveling the sweet dessert into her mouth; not seeming to mind the crumbs falling on her chest. Her lithe, naked, body danced around the kitchen as she continued to scoop heaping mouthfuls of the cobbler into her full cheeks, completely unaware of the dark pair of hidden eyes watching her in wonderment._

Once the memory had been played in its entirety, Reyna felt Ren gently push her from the depths of his mind. With a shake of her head, she squinted her eyes at the man before her and let out an abashed groan.

“You saw that?!” Reyna asked, embarrassed at the way she had greedily consumed that entire pan of zoochberry cobbler.

Ren let out an amused chuckle and dragged the back of his knuckles over the girl’s flustered cheek.

“That’s all I thought about the entire way to Hoth…the little vixen dancing naked in my kitchen, eating her entire weight in cobbler.”

“Well in my defense…you had me work up quite the appetite that night,” she said with a wink.

“Something I plan on doing every single night, my Pet,” Ren promised huskily.

Rey placed her hands on Ren’s leather covered thighs and pulled her face up to his level.

“Only at night, Master?” Reyna asked suggestively.

“Oh no, no, no…we have work to do my Pet,” Ren chastised half-heartedly, “we have plenty of time to play later…but now we need to work. It’s your turn. Think of something and make me hunt for it.”

With a sigh, the girl sat back on her haunches and rifled through her own brain to find a recent memory. Finding one of interest, the girl gave Ren an impish grin.

“I’m ready, Master,” Reyna purred.

Letting out a cleansing sigh, Ren pulled himself towards Reyna and lifted his right hand to her temple. Pushing past her initial barrier without much effort, Ren could feel himself sag with a tiny weight of disappointment. Deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt rather than aborting the exercise, Lord Ren continued to press on into the girl’s mind. Expecting Reyna to barricade her brain using the technique he showed her, Ren was instead shocked to find that she had created a completely different maze. Instead of hiding her thoughts entirely from view, she merely dimmed them. Moving forward to take a memory, he was suddenly caught off guard as the tangible thought turned into a colorful wisp within his grasp. Feeling frustration bubble within his consciousness, Ren swirled from teasing thought to thought; unable to obtain a single image. Just as he was about to retreat from her mind, Ren felt Reyna mercifully throw him a memory.

Although Reyna knew she had one the game, she wanted Ren to see this snippet of time. Just to watch him squirm.

_Rey tossed her body from side to side on her silk covered mattress and let out an annoyed growl from the insomnia consuming her. Kicking her fluffy black comforter from her body, Rey stared up at her metal ceiling and ran her tongue over her upper lip. Deciding to relieve some tension from her body, the girl allowed her hands to roam eagerly over the light grey, smoothsilk nightie hugging her slim body. Moving her hands from the top of her bare thighs, Rey swirled her fingertips in lazy circles over her stomach and torso. Her breath started to labor as she felt gooseflesh race along her sun kissed skin. Lifting her left hand higher, she cupped her covered, pert breast with her hand and squeezed her hardened nipple as it strained against the soft fabric of her negligée._

_“Mmmmm…yes, Master,” the girl moaned into the empty night air, “touch me…”_

_Spreading her legs slightly, Rey trailed her right hand down her stomach to the throbbing mound between her soft thighs. Pushing her fingers past the thin barrier of her lace panties, Rey wiggled the tip of her middle finger between her flushed pussy lips. Moving the fingertip to the opening of her channel, the girl inched her digit inside of her warm cunt; coating her skin in her arousal._

_“Fuck…yes…ahh…Master...,” she panted to her phantom lover._

_Once her finger was fully lubricated, Rey tickled her way up her cunt until she reached the pink hood of her clit. Lifting the hooded flesh, her fingertip flicked slowly against her waiting button, causing a soft coo to escape her bitten lips. Squeezing her tit with a firmer grip, the girl began to move her finger with a hurried pace. Circling around the edge of her clit and then rapidly tapping its hard edge. Needing more wetness to glide over her sensitive skin, she repeated the action of thrusting her finger inside of her and pulling her essence out._

_“Maker…YES……just like that…mmmhmm…,” she moaned loudly._

_Placing her finger back at her humming clit, the girl resumed where she had left off only scant seconds before. Playing with the engorged nub, her hips began to move in tandem with her middle digit; lifting off of the bed eagerly with each touch._

_“Ahh…OHHH….FUCK…Master…yes…I’m…so…close…”_

_Feeling her body bound towards her release, Rey moved her finger faster and faster; pretending that it was her Master’s fingers on her cunt instead of her own. Her delicate face scrunched up as she yanked harshly on her left nipple, creating the extra bit of pressure her body needed to careen straight into a sudden burst of bliss._

_“AHHH….KYLO!!!” Rey screamed at the top of her lungs as she came violently from the touch of her own hands._

_Riding her orgasm out for as long as she could, the girl giggled happily while the last ripples flowed through her body. Letting her limbs fall limply to the bed, the girl let out a lazy yawn and smiled softly to herself._

_“Mmmm…thank you, Master,” Rey whispered before allowing the delicious lull of sleep to consume her._

Lord Ren pulled himself from the girl’s mind even before her memory had faded away. Retreating back into his own consciousness, he looked hungrily at the girl grinning devilishly in front of his face.

“You wicked woman…when did you do that?” Ren asked with a cracking voice.

Reyna shrugged her shoulders and slowly climbed atop Ren’s lap, arching her barely covered body into his.

“The night you left for your mission. I couldn’t sleep,” she said while draping her arms around his neck.

“Have you done it since?” Ren asked as he slowly ghosted his full lips on the skin of her throat.

“Mmm…no…your cock is a much better cure for my insomnia than my fingers,” Reyna said brazenly before bouncing slightly on the hard, thick bulge pressing under her thigh.

“You evil, little tease…how long do we have until your appointment?” Ren asked through a muffled groan.

Rey turned her head to look over her shoulder at the automated chronometer hanging from the red metal wall.

“Seventeen minutes,” she said with an annoyed sigh.

“Kriff,” Ren said while reluctantly pulling his mouth from the girl’s neck to look at her face, “we will just have to wait until after your appointment, then.”

“Are you nervous?” Rey asked suddenly as she tucked an ebony lock behind Ren’s large ear.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, Sweetheart…but I don’t want you to worry. Everything will be fine, one way or another,” he assured her with a quick kiss on her lips, “Come on, love…we should head to the Medbay.”

“Wait…are you sure everything will be ok?” Ren asked in a panicked tone.

“I’m positive…I promise you, it will work out the way it’s supposed to Reyna,” Ren said calmly in an effort to soothe her worries away.

Reyna gave the handsome man a small smile before pressing her soft lips to his lovingly. Happy in the knowledge that she would never have to face another obstacle alone ever again.

\--------------------------------------

Reyna nervously swung her hanging legs from the side of the black leathered medical examination table. Her hazel eyes jerked around the small room before settling upon a propaganda painting hanging from the sterile, silver metal wall. A small smirk curled at the edge of her mouth as she looked at the cartoonish image of Kylo Ren encouraging people to ‘Join the First Order.’

“You’re much taller in person, you know…,” she said with a shaky smile, “and infinitely more handsome.”

Ren let out a deep chuckle through his mechanical voice modulator and stepped his large form to stand next to the girl sitting on the table.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her before covering the girl’s hand with his own.

Reyna looked up at the glass visor in Ren’s mask and nodded her head. Opening her mouth to reply, the girl was suddenly silenced by a sharp knock on the exam room’s door.

“Hello? Rey?” Doctor Shaw asked warmly as she opened the door and peeked her blonde head inside.

“Oh! Commander! It’s good to see you,” the Doctor said in earnest while walking fully into the room and closing the door behind her.

“Doctor,” Ren said flatly.

“So, how are you feeling Rey? Is everything ok?” Doctor Shaw asked as she gathered the necessary items needed to perform the pregnancy test.

“Oh, I’m doing just fine Doctor Shaw, thank you,” Reyna spoke softly.

“Well you look amazing. I can barely see the scar on your temple and I absolutely love what you’ve done with your hair. It suits you,” the Doctor offered in an attempt to distract the girl.

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say,” Reyna said tensely.

“Well it’s the truth…now, let me go over the test. It’s an easy one. I’ll just take some blood from your arm and then I will run the vial straight back to the lab. It should only take about five minutes at the most to get the results back. Once we have the results, we can move forward accordingly. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good, Doctor,” Reyna said with a small nod.

“Fantastic! Alright, Rey, if you could just give me your arm? I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Reyna stuck her left arm out towards Doctor Shaw and watched quietly as the woman wrapped a small length of black rubber tubing along her upper bicep. After wiping a cotton swab soaked in antiseptic over the skin at the crook of Reyna’s arm, the Doctor pressed her gloved fingertip into the girl’s golden flesh until she found a satisfactory vein.

“Ok, just a tiny prick,” Shaw warned while lifting a needle tipped syringe and piercing the girl’s skin.

Reyna winced slightly as the thin piece of metal dug sharply into the skin of her arm. She felt Ren tighten his grip on her hand but she dared not to look at him, afraid that she would begin to cry immediately. Instead, she watched as the glass tube of the syringe filled slowly with her dark red blood and tried to ignore the fact that her life could change completely in just a handful of minutes.

Placing a small ball of cotton over the needle, Doctor Shaw removed the shard of metal in one easy motion and affixed a strip of sticky white tape to the cotton ball against Reyna’s skin.

“The bleeding should stop in a moment. I’m just going to run this to the lab, I’ll be back soon,” Doctor Shaw stated before quickly leaving the couple alone in the small, square room.

Rey let out a long sigh and tried to blink away the tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

“I don’t know how to be a mum,” Reyna admitted quietly into the tension filled air.

“And I don’t know how to be a father…but if you are pregnant, then I suppose we will just have to learn how to be parents together,” Ren said with conviction.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Reyna asked, suddenly annoyed that he was so level headed about the situation.

“One of us has to be, Reyna,” Ren let out flippantly.

Reyna pulled her hand out from under Ren’s heavy leathered paw and crossed her arms over her chest. Even though she knew he was right, she couldn’t help but feel frustrated at the whole ordeal.

“I know what you’re doing, Reyna. You won’t be successful. Nothing you could ever do would push me away,” Ren’s robotic voice said truthfully.

Mumbling something intangible under her breath, Reyna lifted her chin and turned her attention back to the propaganda artwork on the wall. She couldn’t picture the hulking, painted image changing rancid nappies. No way in Hell would he cradle their tiny, raven haired babe in those large hands willingly or try to soothe the wailing child at two in the morning cycle.

It was almost laughable.

Before Reyna could allow herself to fall even further down the rabbit hole, another knock tapped against the metal door. After a brief pause, the door opened and Doctor Shaw gently entered the stagnant room holding a datapad to her chest.

“It’s just me again! The lab tech will be sending me the results in just a moment,” she said while moving her pale blue eyes between the pair.

Shaking herself back into reality, Reyna took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. Glancing up to look at Ren’s blank mask, the girl tried her best to clear her mind of all the doubt crowding her thoughts.

Suddenly, a high pitched chime binged from Doctor Shaw’s datapad. Pulling it from her chest, the Doctor slid her fingertip over its glass surface and let out a satisfactory hum.

Reyna turned her attention back towards the Doctor and shivered slightly as she felt Ren run his covered hand over her back tenderly. This was it, the moment of truth.

Knowing that she should probably remain stoic while giving the couple the results, Doctor Shaw couldn’t help but grin at the pair before verbalizing the result.

“Negative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FALSE ALARM, FALSE ALARM, FALSE ALARM!!!!!
> 
> PHEW...ok...so...all of you can now BREATHE again, right?!!?
> 
> Although I have a feeling that at least one of these two has a bit of disappointment hidden under their relief. Hmm.
> 
> For all of my new little doves, and my gorgeous lovelies that have been here since day 1...just a reminder...I have a completely open door policy with you all. So many of you have already done so and I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE it-thank you!! So IF you ever feel the need to chat about anything...feel free!! Email me, message me, leave comments, send me stuff through tumblr, whatever!! Open. Door. Even if you just want to tell me how much I suck! But not that you would do that...right? Hmm?
> 
> Have a FABULOUS weekend my little Sweethearts!! Momma will bring you some smut on Monday ;) Anyone have any specific requests? Just curious.
> 
> I love you guys!!! <3 <3 <3


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, my gorgeous little doves!!
> 
> Did everyone have a good weekend?! I sure hope so!! We had record setting temps in my corner of the Galaxy and our a/c wont be installed till next week...so my weekend was hot and sticky...and not in the good way, if you know what I mean.
> 
> Miserable, fraking miserable.
> 
> Anyways...smut's in this chapter...you know you want it!! ;D
> 
> Here we goooooo!!

“Renya… _STOP!_ ,” Lord Ren growled angrily at the girl quickly advancing towards him with blind determination.

Seeming not to hear him, Reyna picked up her speed and ran full force towards her tall Master. Before Ren had a chance to defend himself, the spitting hellcat hauled her thin leg in the air and kicked him squarely in the chest; knocking him just enough off balance that the Commander fell to his knees with a thud.

“ _I SAID,_ _ST…_ ,” Ren screamed before being knocked fully down to the padded floor of the First Order training room by another bruising kick.

Reyna jumped her svelte body on top of Ren’s large form, positioning the bulk of her weight on his broad chest. Digging her sharp knees into the flesh at his shoulders, Reyna raised a small fist in the air and dropped her hand down with all of her might; making direct contact with Ren’s long nose.

Letting out a deep yelp, Ren managed to yank his right arm out from under the girl’s heated body. Lifting his arm towards Reyna, he pulled a thin wave from the Force and wrapped it tightly around her before she had the chance to deliver another blow.

“ _KRIFF_ , Reyna,” Ren panted through a trickle of blood falling from his busted nose and into his mouth, “what is _wrong_ with you?!”

Reyna narrowed her almond shaped eyes and bared her teeth in response. She wanted to tear his alabaster face apart. Ren wasn’t the reason for her rage, but he was physically there and their light training had flipped a switch in her brain. All she wanted to do at that moment was rip the man she loved from limb to limb.

Placing his hands at her waist, Ren lifted the frozen girl from his chest and placed her, with more care than he felt was warranted, on the floor. Rising slowly from his flat position, Ren stalked over to the wall of metal cabinets resting along the side of the training room. Tearing open a silver door, he gruffly grabbed a black towel from the interior shelf and placed it to his bleeding nose. Ren could feel the palm of his right hand itch to call his lightsaber and he balled his hand tightly in order to resist the urge.

Pinching the towel against the bridge of his nose with his left hand, Ren turned back towards the girl and stepped over to her with deeply furrowed brows. Kneeling before her, he clicked his tongue with annoyance at her actions.

“We are going to my quarters. When you wake up, you _will_ behave. Do you understand?” Ren spat through the black towel covering his mouth.

Not giving the girl time to respond, Ren lifted his large hand and waved his fingers towards her left temple. Reyna gave her Master one last hateful glare before she slipped out of consciousness and slumped to a heap on the padded, black floor.

\-------------------------

Ren gently placed the sleeping girl upon the cool leather of his living room couch and stood to full height with a discontented sigh. He studied her calm expression for a handful of moments, trying to figure out what had happened. Reyna had gone from placid to tempestuous in a blink of an eye and he was unsure as to the exact reason why.

After her appointment, Reyna had asked to be alone and Ren had granted her request; not knowing what else to do. She had retired to her personal quarters for the night and he had gone to his. Ren knew she was conflicted and confused. Her emotions were palpable in her Force signature, but he foolishly let her have the space she requested. Going about his normal duties once the morning cycle came, Ren hadn’t seen or spoken to Reyna until their training session. She seemed fine, even giving him a warm embrace when he walked into the room. As soon as they had begun to spar, however, it was as if a bloodthirsty demon had been unleashed.

Lord Ren allowed himself one last look upon the softly snoring beauty before he woke her using the same technique used to lose consciousness and braced himself for another fight.

Reyna awoke with a sharp gasp. Sitting up from the couch, she looked around the room in an effort to ground her bearings. Feeling an ominous shadow hovering above her, she timidly looked up at her Master. Her hazel eyes widened as she took in the damage she had caused with her own hands.

Ren’s nose was crimson red in color and a black-blue bruise splotched the delicate flesh under both of his dark eyes. Dried blood was still visible, gliding a garish trail from his left nostril, past the pink flesh of his lips, and down his angular chin. Reyna hadn’t realized just how angry she was when she had struck him.

“I’m so sorry, Master,” the girl apologized with a shaky voice, “I don’t know what happened…I don’t…I just...you need an ice pack. Can I get one for you?”

“Forget the damn ice pack, Reyna…what the frak was that all about? Hmm? Is this about you not being pregnant?” Ren asked as he took a seat next to the girl on the small couch.

“No…maybe…I don’t know, partly? I was sent something this morning. I tried not to let it bother me, but it did. That mixed with the odd disappointment I feel about not being pregnant just pushed me over the edge, I suppose,” Reyna offered with a small, defeated shrug of her shoulders.

“What were you sent?” Ren asked with a lift of his brow.

“Here..let me show you,” Reyna said as she stood from the couch.

Padding her leather covered feet across the living room, Reyna took a holopad from the top of Lord Ren’s silver metal desk resting in the corner of the room. Moving her fingers over the top, the girl pulled up the holomessage her former Courtesan coworker, Daikna, had so _sweetly_ sent her. Quickly stepping back to her Master, the girl handed him the flat electronic pad and hugged her arms protectively to her chest.

Confusion danced across Ren’s injured face as he pushed the ‘play’ button on the message. In an instant, a blue holographic image of Reyna popped from the screen. She was lounging seductively on a chaise lounge much like the one from the Testing Room. Her bare body arched against the back of the chaise, causing her breasts to lift high in the air. Reyna moved a toned leg to either side of the wide lounge, causing a thin strip of silk draped across her thighs to shift, giving the viewer just a tease of her bare apex. Tossing her head back in a silent laugh, the holographic girl raised her hand and encouraged the viewer closer with a flick of her index finger. In the background, a breathy, female voice began to purr as the image of Reyna continued to flirt with the phantom camera.

_“Are you tired of living in deplorable conditions? Do you struggle every day of your life with absolutely nothing to show for it? Do you wish you could live the lap of luxury, never having to worry about having a roof over your head or when your next meal will be? Do you want men to fawn over you and treat you like a precious jewel as they spoil you with finery befit a Queen?_

_Then the First Order Courtesan Program is the perfect fit for you!!_

_We’re holding an open casting call in your area!! We want YOU to be part of our First Order family. Who knows, maybe you could be like our former Courtesan Rey? She’s now living like royalty being Lord Kylo Ren’s newest acquis…”_

Having had his fill, Ren stopped the message and threw the holopad to the ground; shattering it to bits.

“What the fuck was that?!” Ren growled.

“Apparently, I’m being used in the newest First Order Courtesan recruitment ads,” Rey spat with disgust.

“The _fuck_ you are!” Lord Ren hissed as he grabbed his mask from the short coffee table by the sofa, “I’m taking care of this.”

Throwing his mask onto his head, Ren stood from the couch and stormed his way towards his front door.

“Wait here until I return. I mean it, Reyna. _Don’t leave_ ,” his deep robotic voice commanded.

“Yes, Master,” Reyna replied automatically as she watched Ren leave his quarters in a flash of livid onyx.

\--------------------------------

Reyna stared critically at her naked, mirrored reflection as she yanked the tightly pulled hairbands from the three buns twisted down the back of her head. Scratching her nails into the skin of her scalp, she suddenly felt the compulsion to punch the image of the worthless girl in the mirror. Not wanting to give her Master another reason to be annoyed with her, Reyna instead turned from the looking glass and walked towards the shower stall. Stepping inside the transparent cube, the girl pressed her fingertips on the raised buttons of the control box underneath the metal shower head and closed her tired eyes. Reyna let out a muffled groan as she stood, motionless, under the hot stream of water pouring from the large spigot above her head.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Reyna was completely oblivious to Ren as he entered the steaming hot stall. It was only after he wrapped his strong arms around her wet chest did the girl snap back to reality.

“Where did you go, Master?” Reyna asked as she pressed her back against the muscular wall of skin behind her.

“I took care of the situation,” Ren said mater-of-factly while he reached for a cream colored bar of soap from the glass shelf near the shower door, “your entire history with the Courtesan program has been wiped from the database system. Those responsible for the…advertisement…have been dealt with accordingly.”

“Thank you, Master…but you know, you can’t erase memories so easily,” Reyna said with a sigh as she felt Ren glide the foamy bar over her sensitive lower abdomen.

“I beg to differ, my love,” Ren stated with a smirk while moving the vanilla scented soap over the girl’s hipbone.

Reyna turned her body suddenly towards her Master and stared directly at his chest, refusing to look at his face.

“How can you possibly want me to stand by your side? I’m nothing but a whore. Who will follow you when they see a slut on your arm? I suppose it’s a good thing I’m not pregnant…why would you want the mother of your child to be a former prostitute?” Reyna mumbled.

Lord Ren lifted the girl’s chin with his free hand and forced Reyna to meet his dark eyes.

“Listen to me. You will stand by my side because I _need_ you there. People will follow me because they won’t have a choice…and, eventually, you _will_ be the mother of my children because I _love_ you. You did what was necessary to survive, Reyna…and none of it was your fault,” Ren said confidently.

Reyna could only nod a reply. Although she was deeply comforted by her Master’s conviction, his words didn’t erase the shame blanketing a corner of her soul.

“I love you completely, Reyna. That includes loving the imperfections as well,” he said before lifting a hand to cradle the side of her face.

“I love you, too,” the girl said honestly as she took the bar of soap from Ren’s hand, “and I really am sorry about your nose.”

“You have quite the right hook, my Pet,” Lord Ren said in an effort to lighten the mood.

“It would be wise for you to remember that, Master,” the girl offered with a tiny laugh.

Taking the soap between her hands, Reyna worked the skin of her fingertips along the bar’s slippery surface. After gathering a small bit of lather, the girl raised her hand and began to clean what was left of the blood from under Ren’s nose and chin. After cleansing her rash mistake from his skin, the girl dropped the soap to the floor and pulled her Master’s body into the direct stream of water to rinse the suds from his face.

Wincing slightly as the warm water trickled over his injured nose, Lord Ren placed his hands upon Reyna’s hips and lifted the girl effortlessly to his torso.

“I missed you last night.”

Wrapping her legs around her Master’s waist, Reyna reached behind to the shower control box and slapped the ‘off’ button with the center of her outstretched palm.

“I missed you too, Master. I should have never asked to be alone. I spent the whole night regretting my decision,” Reyna admitted.

“You need to move into my quarters, Reyna,” Ren said suddenly while kneading the fingers of his hands into the girl’s tight ass cheeks.

Reyna smoothed her Master’s wet ebony hair from his forehead and quietly debated his request. She might as well, Reyna mused, since she spent the majority of her time in his rooms as is.

“Alright, Master…but only if you take me to _our_ bed right now,” the girl agreed with a cheeky smile.

“Done,” Ren said without hesitation before opening the fogged door of the shower stall and carrying Reyna out into the steam filled refresher.

With a happy squeal, the girl wiggled her water drenched body against Lord Ren’s chest as he moved them quickly from the refresher, out into the cool air of the hallway, and into the pitch black domain of the master bedroom.

Fumbling his way thought the darkness, Ren let out a triumphant growl when he found the soft mattress of his bed. Dropping Reyna on the silk covered surface, he found her face with his hands and lowered his full lips to hers in a passionate kiss as he covered the girl with his dripping wet form.

Mewing softly into the kiss, the girl spread her thin legs and encouraged her Master to settle himself between her soft thighs. Once she felt him pressed hotly against her flesh, Reyna squeezed her thighs against his hips and flipped Ren over in one fluid motion. Pulling away from his mouth, the girl lifted her torso and placed her hands on the hard muscle of his pects.

“Are you going to ride my cock, Pet?” Ren asked huskily as the girl ground her lower half over his aching dick.

“Is that what you would like me to do, Master? I’m not used to you asking,” the girl said almost smugly while reaching her right hand under her thigh to wrap her fingers around his thick girth.

With a growl, Ren reached up and palmed the girl’s pert breasts in retaliation; squeezing the petite mounds with his fingers until he heard her pant with need.

“Be a good girl and ride your Master’s dick, Pet,” Ren demanded through almost gritted teeth.

“Yes…Master,” Reyna breathed as she lifted herself off of Ren’s hips and teased the tip of his swollen cock over her throbbing pussy lips.

“Fuck, Reyna…don’t make me tie you to the bed,” her Master warned.

“What if I want you to tie me to the bed, Master?” Reyna said with a devilish smirk as she gingerly guided his hard shaft into her velvet center.

“Be careful of what you wish for, Pet,” Lord Ren grunted before moving his hands from her perky tits to the girl’s narrow hips.

Letting out a teasing laugh, Reyna pushed Ren’s cock fully into her wet cunt and moved her hands to the rippling muscles of his stomach. After giving her body a moment to adjust to his length pressing deeply into her pussy, Reyna began to swirl her hips in a small figure-eight pattern.

“Did you…kill them…Master? Talik and Devsha?” Reyna asked though soft moans as she felt Ren’s hard pillar glide smoothly in and out of her sopping channel.

“Was that their names, Pet?” Lord Ren asked while stroking the skin along the girl’s hips and thighs.

“Mmm…mmmhmm…yes, Master…they produced all of…the recruitment…vids,” Reyna said while changing her rhythm of her hips to a canter; lifting them slightly and then pushing down hard until she felt the hilt of his cock stretch her opening.

“Yes,” he grunted before taking her hips roughly in his large hands and flipping the girl over, pinning her beneath his body.

With an excited shriek, Reyna spread her legs wider to accommodate her Master’s now erratic thrusts and eagerly lifted her hips from the water soaked mattress.

“Did…they…beg?” Reyna panted as she squeezed the tight walls of her pussy around Ren’s pulsating dick.

“They…always….do,” Ren let out with a feral growl while grabbing the girl’s toned legs and draping her calves over his broad shoulders.

Reyna threw her arms out on either side of her body and clutched at the sheets covering the bed. Knowing that her Master had killed those who had caused her pain and embarrassment thrilled her to no end and she felt her body respond in kind.

Ren felt a fresh wave of Reyna’s liquid heat gush over his cock and he sped up the thrusts of his hips, diving relentlessly into the girl’s flushed cunt. He watched, mesmerized, as her perky tits bounced energetically with every frantic push.

“Do…you like…that…Pet? Knowing…that…I killed…for you?” Ren said through a crooked, cocky smile.

“Yes…Master…ahh…fuck!!,” Reyna cried out while gripping the bed as hard as she could, trying desperately to find purchase.

Hearing her dark confession caused Ren to lose all control. Holding her legs tightly to his torso, he plowed into cunt over and over again with wild abandon. He could feel his release tickle at the base of his balls with each slap against the girl’s skin. Not wanting to find his pleasure without giving Reyna hers, he released her left leg and let it fall to the bed. Taking the pad of his calloused thumb, Ren pressed it promptly to her swollen clit peeking from between her split pussy lips.

Reyna let out a scream and arched her body from the mattress as she felt her Master stroke her sensitive, aching nub. Between his unrelenting thrusts and enthusiastic assault on her clit, the girl was close to losing her mind.

“Yes…YES…right…there…please,” she begged.

“Cum…for…me…my…love,” Ren almost pleaded, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer.

Dragging the tip of his thumb up and down the length of Reyna’s tender button, he felt a shiver of relief as he felt her cunt begin to hum around his cock. He knew she was close and he slowed the rhythm of his thrusts, causing his dick to slam into her with more power than before.

“FUCK…I’m…AHHH,” Reyna let out with a lustful yell as she suddenly felt nothing but an overwhelming rush of intense pleasure shooting from deep within her belly out through her body.

Reyna was only halfway through her blinding orgasm when Ren followed her headfirst into his own. Feeling his balls constrict tightly, Lord Ren let out a carnal growl as his cock unleashed a powerful spurt of creamy hot cum into the girl’s contracting pussy.

Letting out his first full breath in what seemed like forever, Ren ran his hand along the smooth expanse of Rey’s sun kissed abdomen up to her rib cage.

“Kriff, my love…if killing for your honor makes you _this_ excited, who would you like me to go after next?” Ren asked, not fully expecting her to name anyone in particular.

Lord Ren had his own list, but kept those names to himself.

Reyna moved her right leg from Ren’s shoulder and sat up on her elbows, causing her Master’s spent dick to slip slightly out of her messy cunt.

“Lor San Tekka,” Reyna purred with an evil grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lor San Tekka, your death warrant was just signed.
> 
> Remember, my lovelies...DarkRey is here to stay...but the girl has more baggage than Samsonite. She's Kylo's perfect match!! Hahaha...
> 
> Oh, and before you ask, 'how can she go from loathing herself to jumping Ren's bones? that's totally not realistic.' My Sweethearts, she's a former Courtesan. Of course she can switch that on and off with a quickness...plus its Kylo so...ok, I'm explaining myself FAR too much, here.
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Let me know in the little box below...I'm not entirely sure if a Wednesday update will happen this week...so expect a chapter on Friday and if you get a notification on Wednesday that I posted one-then YEAY!! Thank you for reading my little doves, I love you!! <3 <3 <3


	21. Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, lovelies!! :D
> 
> Oh should we call it Fornication Friday?!?! I think this needs to be a thing...don't you agree?!?
> 
> Ok...so this chapter...its fun, my Sweethearts...I wanted to give you guys something special for making it through the week. For all of you who requested more Dom!Kylo...this is for you, my lovelies!!
> 
> So, obviously, this chapter contains smut and it's probably NSFW...but, if you're anything like me, that won't stop you from reading this in public now-will it?? ;)
> 
> Let's begin!!!!

Lord Kylo Ren stood stoically in front of the Supreme Leader’s abhorrent holographic image and waited quietly for the deformed figure to address him. He had been summoned to Snoke’s chamber at one in the morning cycle and it took ten minutes of meditation in the halls of the Finalizer for Ren to rid the annoyance from his mind. He knew that Snoke would be wanting an update of Reyna’s progress but the timing of it set Ren upon edge.

“Kylo Ren,” the deformed hologram drawled, “your progress has been slow with your…Pet. Tell me why.”

“Supreme Leader, the injuries she sustained from Hux’s assault have taken a toll on her physically, mentally, and emotionally. She’s in a very fragile state,” Ren said through the artificial modulator of his mask.

“Fragile…hmm? Oh, yes…so fragile that she was able to split a grown man in half…so fragile that she had little difficulty maneuvering _your_ mental defenses…and _so fragile_ that she currently waits bound to your bed,” the Supreme Leader said with and edge of disgust.

“I _am_ making progress with her, Supreme Leader. _She_ is making progress,” Ren offered.

Ren watched through the smudged visor of his mask as the enormous hologram flickered with apparent agitation. Not wanting to verbally say too much, the Commander viciously bit into his lower lip and waited for the Supreme Leader to speak again.

“Hmmm…yes…progress…and what will do you to speed up this _progress_?” Snoke asked slowly as his ghostly form gripped the arm rests of his crumbling throne.

“I’m waiting on intel confirmation of Lor San Tekka’s location. Once it has been confirmed, I plan on taking her with me to execute the zealot,” Ren stated confidently, “with every kill she becomes stronger, Supreme Leader. She is stepping into the Darkside more and more every day.”

Ren straightened his shoulders as Snoke peered down at him with black, beady eyes. He knew they were playing a cat and mouse game but Ren wanted to buy as much time for Reyna as he could.

“Go. Go on this hunt with your Pet…once you return, you will bring the girl to _me_ ,” Snoke growled.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ren acknowledged.

Snoke narrowed his eyes and began to strum his knobby fingers on his throne, causing Ren to ball his leather bound hands into fists at his sides.

“It is a pity that she is not with child,” the Supreme Leader said suddenly, “she would be much more valuable if she were. You do realize this, Kylo Ren?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ren agreed, abruptly uneasy with the implication of Snoke’s words.

“Hmm…well, run back to your Pet, Kylo Ren. I will summon the _both_ of you soon,” the giant hologram promised before the fading transmission was severed; leaving Lord Ren standing alone in the ice cold chamber.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Reyna wiggled her aching, bare back against the unforgiving surface of Lord Ren’s metal headboard. Her body was beyond uncomfortable and she couldn’t help but squirm against the biting chains restraining her wrists to the corners of the bedposts. Reyna had no idea how long she had been waiting; the black velvet blindfold covering her eyes, red silicone ball gag filling her mouth and foam plugs invading her ear canals had discombobulated all sense of time.

Reyna and her Master were in the beginning stages of a play session when Ren had been rudely summoned to see the Supreme Leader. To say that Ren was livid when he was mentally called to Snoke’s chamber was putting it mildly. Although her Master was upset, he decided to use this opportunity to teach Reyna a lesson in patience. Not only had he muted her senses, Ren had also slathered a good deal of the sensation enhancing, blush colored oil that Reyna loved to hate on her breasts and the flushed mound between her thighs.

Her body was thrumming from the confusing combination of heightened sensory overload and dulled sensory input.

Leaning her head towards her right shoulder, the girl tried her best to calm her body down. She was completely helpless in her current state. She couldn’t even call upon the Force for help; Ren had seen to that by draping her thin neck with the clear crystal necklace the she had become so familiar with. Reyna could feel a tickle of panic race up her spine and she tried her best to steady the breaths through her nose to calm herself down. Biting into the hard surface of the silicone ball, Reyna stifled a groan as she felt a torrent of saliva push through the cracks where her lips met the gag.

Waiting for her Master to return was beginning to drive the girl mad.

Trying to ignore the tingling flesh of her wet cunt, Reyna began to mentally recite the names of the planets within the Outer Rim Territories in alphabetical order. She was able to get to the planet Dadrus when she felt the air next to left hand stir. Straightening her sore back as best she could, Reyna’s full mouth mumbled with excitement as she felt her Master remove the earplug from her left ear.

“Shh, my Pet,” Lord Ren said in voice no louder than a whisper, “I’m going to remove your other earplug and the gag in your mouth, but you are to not make a sound unless I require it of you. Do you understand?”

Reyna nodded her head once and silently waited as her Master took the other plug from her ear and released the silicone ball from her mouth.

Tossing the play items to the carpet of his bedroom floor, Lord Ren turned his dark eyes back to the blindfolded girl chained to his bed. Looking at her wanton, waiting body caused him to forget his interaction with the Supreme Leader. His only goal for the rest of the night was to fuck the girl until he forgot his own name.

She was responding much better than the first time he had asked her to apply the enhancing oil to her skin, Lord Ren mused. If it weren’t for Reyna’s deeply reddened cheeks and the apparent wet spot on the silk sheet where her pussy was resting upon, he would’ve sworn that he had used the wrong oil. Ren was proud of her restraint.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Ren praised, “it’s time to review a couple of your lessons. If you can answer me correctly, I will reward you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Reyna agreed.

“Good. Here’s an easy one. Recite the Sith Code to me, Pet,” Lord Ren purred as he took a seat on the bed.

Reyna took in a long breath before reciting the code slowly in a sing-song voice that made Ren’s cock twitch to attention.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength…I…I.., she stammered.”

“You what, Pet?” Ren asked while ghosting his fingertips along the girl’s inner thigh.

Reyna swallowed and tried to ignore the small flame burning deep within her cunt. After another cleansing breath, she returned to her recitation.

“Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”

“Good girl. Now recite it, again. This time, try not to get distracted,” Ren’s deep voice encouraged while he spanned the width of the girl’s petite waist with his large hands and gently rubbed his fingers against her golden skin.

“Yes, Master,” Rey said before clearing her throat and reciting the Code yet again, “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”

A dark smile lifted the edges of Lord Ren’s full lips. Despite the Supreme Leader’s misgivings, Reyna was learning quickly and he was proud of her accomplishments thus far.

“Perfect, my Pet. Now I will give you a small reward,” he said huskily.

Reyna’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt her Master spread her legs wide enough to cause her toes to dance along the edge of the king sized bed. Fully expecting him to attack her clit and give her the orgasm her body so desperately needed; Reyna was instead shocked when she felt Ren draw a line with the tip of his tongue from her belly button up to the base of her throat. Gooseflesh pebbled the expanse of skin across her torso as she felt him lick the flat of his tongue against the flesh of her left tit, lazily dragging it over the tender mound. Reyna mewed from the slow assault and pushed her body towards his mouth, wanting him to take her nipple between his teeth.

Suddenly, she felt the heat of her Master’s mouth lift away from her breast and she growled angrily at the abrupt end of his administrations.

“Now, Pet…that’s not how you react to your Master, is it?” Ren asked as he pulled himself away from the girl’s visibly shaken body, “I said a small reward. I have another request of you. If you can complete it accurately, I will lick your cunt until you cum. Would you like that?”

“Yes…yes, please, Master,” the girl panted as she wiggled her bottom over the silk surface of the bed.

“Tell me what the mission of the First Order is, Pet…this should be an easy one for you,” Ren encouraged while watching his gorgeous Reyna squirm.

It took a moment for Reyna to center her thoughts enough to answer the question. She was so tightly wound that her voice squeaked as she stated the First Order’s manifesto.

“It is the task of the First Order to remove the disorder from our own existence, so that civilization may be returned to the stability that promotes progress. A stability that existed under the Empire, was reduced to anarchy by the Rebellion, was inherited by the Republic, and will be restored by the Order,” the girl stated confidently.

“Good girl. I’m going to change the restraints at your wrists. I will also be restraining your ankles. Do you understand, my Pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Reyna said with a nod.

Shifting his weight towards the metal headboard, Lord Ren unlatched the hooks securing the length of chain wrapped around the girl’s left wrist and gently removed her limb. He softly caressed the light red mark circling the flesh slightly beneath her hand, eliciting a moan from the girl’s parted pink lips.

“You’re such a good girl,” said warmly while repeating the process with her right wrist.

Once the girl was free of her chains, Lord Ren pulled himself off of the bed and slowly went from bed corner to bed corner, lifting the mattress and pulling out four black, nylon restraints. Each attached permanently to the bed by a length of strong, silver cord.

“Scoot down and lie flat on your back, Pet,” Ren commanded.

“Yes, Master,” Reyna replied before following her Master’s instructions.

Once the girl had honored his request, Ren began the work of wrapping the strips of nylon around Reyna’s petite wrists and ankles; securing them tightly with hook and loop closures.

Taking a step back from the bed to admire the spread beauty resting in the center, Ren allowed himself to reach his hand inside the black satin pants covering the lower half of his body to roughly paw at his hardened cock. Squeezing the base of his shaft in time with the rapid rise and fall of the girl’s chest as she panted, Lord Ren groaned out a question.

“Who do you belong to, Pet?”

“You, Master,” Reyna answered without hesitation.

“I am the only one allowed to touch you, isn’t that right my Pet?” Lord Ren asked.

“Yes, Master…only you,” the girl replied with a strained voice, the wait was becoming too much.

Releasing his throbbing cock with a hiss, Ren positioned himself at the foot of the soft bed. Crawling between the girl’s slim legs, he leaned down and hovered his long nose an inch away from Reyna’s dripping, bare cunt.

“I’m going to taste you now, my Pet,” he warned as he breathed in the strong scent of Reyna’s arousal.

Squirming happily against the restraints, Reyna had to bite into her tongue from letting out an excited scream; her torturous wait was finally going to end.

Wiggling his palms under the firm cheeks of her ass, Lord Ren lifted Reyna’s cunt to his face. Placing a chaste kiss at the top of her pussy lips, he couldn’t help but smirk when he felt the girl shudder beneath him.

“Please…please, Master,” Reyna begged loudly, trying to push her cunt into his mouth.

Appeasing her request, Ren stroked his wet tongue along the creamy skin of her outer pussy lips for a few lengthy moments, humming a breathy vibration before dipping the pointed tip into her sopping slit.

Reyna’s legs involuntary jerked from the pleasure her Master’s mouth was giving, causing the girl to let out a yelp when the restraints around her ankles squeezed unexpectedly around her skin.

“Careful, Pet,” Lord Ren warned as he pressed his mouth deeper into her cunt.

“AHH…I’m sorry…Master,” the girl cooed.

Moving a hand from her ass, Ren placed two of his long fingers against Reyna’s wet opening. Lifting his face to look at his blindfolded Pet, he watched her with curiosity while he inched his way into her beyond ready channel.

Letting out a sharp gasp from the sudden intrusion of her Master’s digits, the girl began to thrust her hips off in an effort to put an end to her burning need.

“You’re so ready, Pet…I can’t believe how wet you are,” Ren said with a stifled growl as he studied the way Reyna’s face danced back and forth between pleasure and pain.

“Please, Master…I just…need…just let me…,” Reyna pleaded.

“Shhh, Pet…,” Lord Ren warned while twisting and thrusting his fingers into her velvet lined pussy.

Deciding that Reyna had earned her release, Ren pushed the lips of her cunt open once again with his tongue and quickly found her hardened clit. Taking it between his sharp teeth and holding it firmly in place, he tapped the tip of his tongue rapidly against the sensitive bundle of nerves; causing the girl to let out a high pitched scream.

Between her clit sending sharp spasms of pleasure through her belly and Ren’s thick fingers stretching her pussy walls, Reyna was quickly approaching her much needed release. Unable to hold onto the last thread of composure left in her body, she begged her Master for permission to give into her orgasm.

“Master…please…may I…AHH!!”

Not wanting to remove his tongue from the girl’s clit, Ren released a deep grunt and nodded his sharp face against the flesh between her thighs.

Praying to the Maker that what she heard and felt meant ‘yes,’ Reyna finally allowed the consuming wave of her orgasm to crash over her with a loud scream of her Master’s name.

“KYLO!!”

Hearing the convulsing girl under his mouth suddenly yell his name in the middle of her release caused Lord Ren to instantly lift his face from Reyna’s pussy. Waiting until his fingers felt her inner walls lax around them, he quickly crawled up his Pet’s sprawled body and roughly pulled the blindfold from her eyes.

“Say it again,” he growled.

Reyna blinked at her Master towering above her face as she tried to gain her bearings.

“What, Master?” Reyna asked, not quite sure what he wanted her to say.

“My name… _Say. It. Again_.” Lord Ren commanded with authority.

“Kylo…Kylo,” the girl repeated seductively.

Placing his large hand to the girl’s throat, Ren squeezed her flesh gently; causing the girl to let out a small cough.

“I’m going to fuck you, now…I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, Pet. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Reyna breathed, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Hearing her acknowledgement, Lord Ren removed his hand from Reyna’s throat and stripped the confining, black pants from his lower half. Positioning himself over the girl, Ren grasped the thick girth of his cock and nudged its swollen head into her pussy.

Making good on his promise, Ren gripped Reyna’s narrow hips and pushed himself to the hilt in one single thrust. Not giving himself a moment to relish the feeling of being encased by her tight sheath, Ren immediately began to pump into the girl with a feverish pace.

“Pet…look…at…me. Watch…me…fuck…you,” Lord Ren grunted with each sharp thrust of his hips.

Reyna turned her eyes from their place at the ceiling and lifted her head from the bed to stare directly into her Master’s dark, simmering gaze. Biting into her lower lip, the girl tried to ignore the way Ren’s cock was stretching her cunt walls and instead focused on the man finding pleasure through her, and only her.

Snarling through his erratic thrusts, Ren could feel his lower abdomen tightly constrict with every wet slap of his balls hitting against the girl’s ass. Knowing that he only had a few pushes left, he slammed his dick has deep as he could within his Pet’s soaking pussy and let his body release with an almost angry growl.

“FUCK!!” Lord Ren screamed once before filling the girl’s used twat with his sticky, hot cum.

Letting his head fall back slightly, Ren closed his eyes and basked in the afterglow as his body slowly came back to reality. Swallowing a sigh, he raised his hand and used the Force to release Reyna from her restraints.

Finally able to move again, Reyna lazily arched her back and stretched her muscles. Winking at her Master, Reyna let out a small laugh as he pulled her svelte body to his torso and and gave her a loving kiss on her lips.

“Did I hurt you, Reyna?” Ren asked before checking her wrists for marks.

“No…No…I’m fine,” the girl smiled before wrapping her legs around his waist in an effort to keep him inside of her for as long as she could, “I didn’t use the safe word, did I?”

“I just want to make sure,” he said softly.

“I trust you, Master,” Reyna said with bright eyes.

“Maker, Reyna…I’m going to give you everything you deserve, do you know that?” Ren purred as he smoothed a stray hair from the girl’s eyes.

“And what do I _deserve_ , Master?” Reyna asked cheekily.

Lord Ren’s dark eyes softened as he studied the girl’s finely featured face.

“The Galaxy,” Lord Ren purred before pulling Reyna into a passionate kiss.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...and he will give her the Galaxy...
> 
> So, Snoke doesn't seem to be much of a Reyna fan...but don't think he won't use her against Kylo. Perhaps the Supreme Leader has caught wind of the Commanders plans? Hmmm...I donno...
> 
> Did you guys like Dom!Kylo?! Let me know!!
> 
> Also...it has come to my attention that some of you gorgeous little doves are a tad bit embarrassed about loving this smutfest. Don't worry, you're not alone...sometimes I'm embarrassed for writing it, LOL. At any rate, I value your thoughts and opinions and do my best to accommodate reader requests...SO, if you have requests, comments, critiques, etc. that you just don't feel comfortable asking/saying to me personally, just drop by my tumblr and ask me something anonymously (corariley.tumblr.com)! Or, per usual, email me (corarileywrites@gmail.com) or just slap your comment/questions in the little box below!! The more interaction I get from you all, the faster I write. True story. 
> 
> Make. Me. Write. Faster. Little. Doves. I dare you <3
> 
> Have a FUN, adventurous weekend my gorgeous lovelies!!! I will have another update for you all on Monday (or maybe quicker, who knows?)...I hope to see each and every one of you back here!!! <3 <3 <3


	22. Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, my gorgeous little doves!!
> 
> Ok...so...did I HAVE to add smut to this chapter? Nope.  
> Did I add smut to this chapter? Yup.
> 
> You know you love it. Gratuitous smut is what happens, here, is it not?
> 
> I rooted for Dom!Rey but things sort of flip flopped...oopsies!
> 
> Also...someone from Reyna's past will be making an appearance. Oh, LAWDY. 
> 
> Are you READY?!?! Let's GO!!

“Here is your Ithor Delight, Lady Rey,” the portly waiter said as he gently placed a plate of fluffy scrambled ooglata eggs in front of the girl, “would you care for another cup of caf, my Lady? Extra cream and sugar?”

“Oooh, yes please,” Rey said with a bright smile.

“And here is your Bantha Breakfast Biscuit,” the waiter said to FN-2187 with a slight sneer as he unceremoniously plopped the Stormtrooper’s plate down and took a step back from onyx table.

Rey cleared her throat and narrowed her hazel eyes slightly towards the chubby server.

“My _friend_ would also like another cup of caf,” Rey clipped, her voice edged with annoyance.

“Of course, my Lady,” nodded the waiter before scurrying back towards the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry, I will have him dealt with accordingly,” Rey assured her friend while picking up her fork and stabbing at her eggs.

“Oh…don’t worry about it, Rey. I’m used to it. I’m just happy to be here,” FN-2187 said cheerfully as his warm brown eyes danced around the interior of the First Order Officer’s Lounge, “I wonder if I’m the first Stormtooper that has ever been allowed in here?”

“Mmm…probably. Well, I’m glad you agreed to have breakfast with me…not that you had much choice in the matter, but…still,” the girl said with a small shrug of her shoulders while she watched the Trooper scarf down his food.

Rey had to be taught how to eat properly when she first entered the First Order Courtesan program. Still to this day, it was a struggle for her to pace herself correctly in public. Her first instinct was to always shove as much as she could into her cheeks. Watching her unmasked friend inhale his food cemented the fact that they did have much in common and that she truly enjoyed his company.

“Good?” Rey asked with humor in her eyes.

“Mmmhmm,” the Stormtrooper mumbled as he swallowed a mouthful of breakfast sandwich, “much better than the mealbread and numian cream I’m used to having.”

“Oh, I can imagine! I lived off of veg-meat and polystarch for _years_. To finally be able to eat anything I want still boggles my mind,” Rey offered with a small giggle.

FN-2187 gave Rey a grin as he continued to make a dent in his food. It felt good to be able to connect with another person who wasn’t a Stormtooper. He still worried for the girl’s relationship with the Commander but after their last encounter, he knew he needed to keep those feelings inside.

Glancing around the large room, FN-2187 couldn’t help but feel out of place. He could sense the heated stares of the surrounding officers and he tried his best not to engage their eye contact. True, he was dining in the lap of luxury, but all it took was one look at the shiny white armor covering his body to quickly remind him of his status.

“Here is your caf, my Lady...extra cream and sugar,” the waiter said sweetly while setting down two silver mugs filled with caramel colored liquid, “and here is your caf, _Sir_.”

Rey gave a curt nod to the waiter and followed the man with her eyes as he took his leave. Deciding to give him another chance, the girl picked up her steaming cup of caf and brought it to her lips; humming softly as the warm drink trickled down her throat. Rey was having such a lovely morning and she was just about to ask FN-2187 if he would be able to escort her to the observation deck when she noticed a look of confusion blanketing the Troopers face.

“What?” Rey asked with a quirk of a brow.

“I’m not sure…jus..”

Before the Trooper could finish his sentence, Rey felt someone step up behind her. Placing her mug down on the table top, the girl turned her head right as a familiar, honey coated voice addressed the pair.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt. I’m here to escort Lady Rey….,” the man paused as he caught a full glimpse of the girl’s face, “Rebecca?!”

Rey’s almond eyes blew wide and her pink mouth dropped open as she realized who was standing next to her chair.

Poe.

Poe Dameron.

Rey didn’t think she would ever run into the Special Forces TIE Fighter Pilot ever again. She had met the handsome man at a rustic tavern in Republic City one sticky, summer afternoon. Madam Tracon had granted Rey two consecutive days off for being the month’s top earner. Poe had been given a week off for R&R after leading his squadron into victory against a Resistance revolt.

Poe won her over that first day with a wink and a cocky smile. Rey gave him a false name and vague story. He was the first man she had sex with of her own accord, something completely forbidden as a Courtesan. Poe was passionate and sweet and had made her body sing for two glorious days and nights. When they parted, Rey knew the Pilot would always have a small part of her heart but she also knew that they would never cross paths again.

Only, that wasn’t true. Poe was there; standing less than a foot away. Looking just as handsome in his black flight suit as he had in that dark, quaint tavern.

“Poe…?” Rey whispered in shock.

“I…I must have the wrong table. I was ordered to bring Lady Rey to the Bridge but…wow…am I glad to have run into you, instead!” Poe exclaimed excitedly, “I didn’t think I would ever see you again, Rebecca. What are you doing here??”

Rey’s hazel eyes moved rapidly back and forth between Poe and FN-2187. She felt her cheeks flush crimson and her adrenaline spike through her veins as her brain raced to think of a proper response.

Before Rey had the chance to try to salvage the situation, however, she heard FN-2187 come to her rescue.

“You must be confused. This _is_ Lady Rey,” the Stormtrooper said with furrowed brows.

Rey stood from her chair and gave the dumbfounded Pilot a half smile.

“I am,” the girl said with a shaky voice, “to the Bridge, hmm? Well then…FN-2187, thank you for having breakfast with me. If you’re still hungry, be sure to let that waiter know. You can have anything you want, just add it to my tab. I will see you again soon my friend.”

Feeling her body break into a panic, the girl turned and stepped quickly away from the confused gentlemen at the table and headed straight for the door of the Lounge. Hearing heavy footsteps follow closely behind, she let out a tiny yelp when she felt a strong hand grip her forearm.

“Rebecca…Rey…whoever you are, what’s going on?” Poe asked in a hushed tone.

Rey let out a long sigh and allowed herself to study the Pilot’s face for a few torturous moments before she answered.

“Rebecca isn’t my name. It’s Rey…I’m not a handmaiden. I’m a Courtesan…well, I mean…I _was_. Ugh…this is so uncomfortable. I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say…” Rey stammered as she gently wiggled her arm free and continued on her way down the metal corridor.

“So you lied to me?” Poe asked incredulously while pulling up next to the girl.

“Yes…but…you were so kind to me…and you made me _forget_. I didn’t see the harm in it at the time,” Rey said softly, trying not to draw any unnecessary attention to their conversation as they weaved around various First Order employees.

“And now you’re with the _Commander_?”

“Yes,” Rey stated confidently, not daring herself to look at the Pilots rugged face again, “and when we see the Commander please… _please_ don’t say anything. Don’t even _think_ anything.”

“Believe me, I won’t,” Poe said solemnly.

With a groan, Rey began to move her thin legs as fast as she could while still maintaining a tiny sliver of decorum. She could feel disappointment, anger, and desire all radiating from Poe’s Force signature and she prayed to the Maker that he could calm himself down, just a tad, before they made it to the bridge.

Turning the final corner towards their destination, Rey started to snake a mental wall around her thoughts; spending extra time on dimming all of her memories of those glorious forty-eight hours she spent wrapped against Poe’s chiseled body. Rey knew that her Master would be less than pleased to know that a simple Pilot had given her so much pleasure.

Finally reaching the bridge, Rey gave Poe one last look before scanning over the cold, foreboding room. Between the dark metal walls filled with controls and large triangular windows framing the endless expanse of space, Rey felt disorientated and it took a few seconds for her eyes to find Lord Ren.

“Thank you, Poe, for escorting me. I’m sure you can go back to whatever you were doing,” Rey said with a nervous flick of her wrist while keeping her eyes glued to her Master’s back.

Taking a step closer to the girl, the Pilot lowered his voice and encouraged her to keep walking by placing a hand on her lower back.

“Unfortunately, the Commander has to dismiss me. Don’t worry, Dollface, I won’t say anything.”

A small shudder ran across the span of Rey’s lower back and she quickly darkened the memory that Poe’s touch triggered. Stepping her high heeled feet towards Ren’s tall form, the girl swallowed anxiously as Ren looked at her over his broad shoulder from his place by the wall.

“Master?” Reyna breathed while smoothing a hand down the front of her strapless, black brocade gown, “you wanted to see me?”

Ren turned his body towards the girl in a deliberately slow pace, causing Reyna to dig her ruby painted nails into the soft pads of her palms.

“You’re dismissed,” Ren’s robotic voice cut bitterly towards Poe.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” the Pilot offered.

Reyna glanced in Poe’s direction as he took his leave and for a split second, their eyes met. Feeling her heart constrict, the girl cleared her throat and dragged her eye line back to Ren; not allowing herself to give Poe Dameron a second thought.

“ ** _You’re all dismissed._** **_NOW_** ,” Ren’s robotic voice bellowed through the Bridge of the Finalizer.

Reyna kept her gaze locked on the glass visor of Ren’s mask. Around her she could hear the commotion of First Order officers scrambling to leave the Bridge as quickly as possible. They reminded her of mice scurrying away from a fat house cat.

Once they were alone, Reyna smiled sweetly at her Master and took a step closer so her body pressed tightly against Ren’s robes.

“You wanted to see me?” Reyna asked again softly as she ran her hands along the thick leather belt hugging Ren’s waist.

“Why was the Pilot picturing you naked, Reyna?” Ren asked curtly, grabbing the girl’s wrists in his gloved hands.

“Because he’s a man?” Reyna said with a devilish curve of her lips.

Ren squeezed the girl’s wrists and quirked his masked head to the side.

“ _I_ know what your body _looks_ like, Reyna. _I_ know what your body _feels_ like, Reyna. _I_ know what your body _tastes_ like, Reyna. I’m giving you another chance to answer me honestly. Why does the Pilot also know?” Lord Ren asked darkly.

Reyna straightened her back and glared up into her Master’s black, marred mask.

“Because _he_ has _seen_ my body. Because _he_ has _felt_ my body. Because _he_ has _tasted_ my body. There. Are you satisfied?” Reyna hissed as she wretched her wrists away from Ren’s grasp.

Refusing to back away from the hulking monster, Reyna pressed her breasts harder against Lord Ren’s solid body.

“You want to kill him,” Reyna purred.

“I _will_ kill him,” Ren promised.

“Oh…nu uh. No, you won’t. I won’t let you. Listen to me, and listen good. I love you and _only you_. The Pilot will never, _ever_ , touch me again. Both my body and soul belong to _you_ …Now be a good boy and take off your mask so I can look at your jealous face,” Reyna said while moving her hand under the slit of Lord Ren’s robe to massage his leather covered thigh.

Ren drew in a jagged breath through the modulator of his mask and softly slapped the girl’s petite hand from his leg.

”Reyna…,” Ren warned.

Reyna gave Ren a wicked smirk and placed her hands to the sides of his mask. Pressing her nimble fingers against the locking mechanism, Reyna opened the hunk of metal and glass with a hiss and removed it from her Master’s head.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” Reyna breathed while dropping the mask to the shiny obsidian floor, “I can either take it…or you can give it. Which will it be, _Kylo_?”

Lord Ren narrowed his angry eyes and leaned his head down to meet the girl’s face, causing Reyna to shiver with excitement.

“Turn around, Reyna,” Lord Ren commanded coldly.

Feeling a tiny burst of triumph, Reyna obliged his request and turned her back towards him. A small whimper escaped her lips as she felt his heavy, gloved hand grip a handful of her black waves and wretch her head backwards.

“Is this what you want, girl?” Ren asked with a voice drenched in heated desire before dragging the hem of Reyna’s long gown towards her slim hips with his free hand.

“Mmm…yes, Master,” Reyna moaned while tipping her ass towards the ceiling.

Releasing the girl’s hair, Lord Ren pulled at the fastenings of his leathered pants. He was going to remind the girl just who she belonged to. Reyna thought she had walled off her thoughts and emotions well enough, but Ren had caught a wave of attraction coming from her and he was filled with jealousy.

“Phasma will be here shortly, Pet,” Ren warned as he yanked his hardened cock from his restricting pants.

“Then you had better be quick about it, _Kylo_ ,” the girl said tauntingly over her shoulder.

With a wolfish growl, Lord Ren pushed roughly on Reyna’s back; causing the girl’s torso to quickly fall forward. Using his right hand, he grabbed at the thin slip of black lace panties from between Reyna’s thighs and pulled them to one side of her apex.

Taking his aching dick in his leather covered hand, Ren pushed the swollen head at the opening of Reyna’s hot center. She wasn’t nearly as wet as he was accustomed to her being, but he wasn’t going to allow that from stopping his claim on the girl.

Gripping a hip in each hand, Ren slammed his thick cock into Reyna’s tight cunt with a violent shudder. He heard her cry out sharply from the intrusion and it only spurred him to fuck her with blind determination.

Pulling the girl’s lower body into his rapid thrusts, Ren bent himself over the girl’s back and sneered hotly in her ear.

“You…will…never…talk…to…the…Pilot…again…do…you…understand?”

“AHH…yes…YES…never…again…Master,” Reyna panted as she pulled the hem of her dress up and maneuvered her small hand into her panties.

“You…think…you…deserve…to…cum…Pet?” Ren scoffed before using the Force to freeze Reyna’s hand in place.

Reyna let out an annoyed snarl and looked at Lord Ren from the corner of her eyes.

“Let…me…cum…Master…or…so…help…me…Maker…,” the girl spat out fiercely.

With a deep laugh, Ren relaxed his hold on the Force and allowed the girl to attack her clit with her fingers.

Delving into Reyna’s now soaking wet cunt, Ren spat out a series of dark obscenities as he felt the girl’s pussy walls contract over his throbbing cock. He could tell she was working herself closer to her release but at that moment, he only cared about of his own.

Lord Ren pumped into the girl’s sloppy twat only a handful of times when he begrudgingly felt his balls twitch intensely from inside of his pants. Clawing his gloved fingers into the golden flesh of the girl’s hipbones, Ren shuddered with a loud grunt when he felt a torrent of his hot seed shoot from his pulsating dick.

Reyna felt her Master’s release from deep inside of her pussy and she worked her fingers feverishly against the hard button of her engorged clit. Gritting her teeth in frustration, the girl was just about to give up on reaching her own orgasm when she suddenly felt a cool wave of air tickle across her fingertips as they pinched at her sensitive bud. In an instant, the cooling sensation morphed into a thousand tiny, warm vibrations and Reyna screamed out at the top of her lungs as her body was wracked by one of the most powerful orgasms the girl had ever felt.

Smirking to himself, Ren placed a gentle kiss on Renya’s earlobe before standing to his full height and rolling his hips into her velvet lined twat one last time.

“You’re welcome, my love,” he said gently as he pulled his used cock from Reyna’s pussy and adjusted the wet, semi-hard piece of flesh back into his black leather pants.

Reyna took her shaking fingers and fixed her panties back to its correct position. Holding her toned thighs together to keep their mingled cum from dripping down her legs, the girl dropped the hem of her dress and turned to face Lord Ren.

“Don’t make me jealous again, Reyna,” Ren warned while brushing a sweaty raven lock from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand.

Reyna only offered a laugh in response as she smoothed Ren’s dark robes back to their correct position; letting her hand caress the expanse of fabric covering his chest for a long moment before bending to the stone floor to pick up her Master’s mask.

“Why are we meeting with the General, Master?” Reyna asked sweetly as she handed Ren the hunk of metal.

Lord Ren leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Reyna’s lips before securing his mask back over his head.

“She says she has information on Lor San Tekka’s whereabouts and I thought you should be with me to hear it,” Ren’s false voice offered.

A delighted squeal escaped Reyna’s lips and she was just about to throw her arms around Ren in an excited embrace as she felt a large presence walk towards the Bridge. Turning her body towards the entrance, the girl took a half step from Ren and locked her hands together in front of her body demurely.

Reyna blinked in awe when General Phasma entered the threshold of the Bridge. She was the tallest woman the girl had ever come across. Reyna had only seen pictures of the woman when she was still Captain, covered head-to-toe in silver chromium. As the white-blonde haired woman made her way towards the couple, Reyna couldn’t help but think of how deceptively charming the woman seemed. Reyna liked her.

“Commander, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” General Phasma said with a small bow of her head.

Reyna instantly knew from the hesitation in her Force signature that the General had heard their hasty fuck session and had been waiting patiently down the hallway for them to finish. A small flush danced along Reyna’s cheekbones in sudden embarrassment; that wasn’t exactly the first impression she wanted to make on their ally.

“We just finished, General,” Ren’s robotic voice spilled flatly, “you said you had information for us?”

“Yes, Sir,” Phasma said confidently as she made her way to a flat length of glass secured to a control panel on the metal wall next to the pair.

Pressing a few blinking buttons on the panel, the General pulled up a handful of grainy, green images of an older man making his way through a tiny marketplace.

“We were able to secure these images with a help of one of our First Order loyalists. These were taken two day cycles ago in Andui on Takodana. A man fitting Lor San Tekka’s description has been seen around the city for weeks, now. We believe that this is Lor San Tekka with ninety-five percent certainty, Sir,” Phasma said.

Reyna took a step closer to the wall of images and squinted her hazel eyes. He certainly could be Lor San Tekka, Reyna mused. She recognized the man’s down turned eyes and flat lined mouth. He seemed much older than the girl remembered, but there was an undeniable familiarity to the man buying fruit in the picture.

“It’s him,” Reyna said with conviction as she pulled her face towards Ren, “when can we leave, Master?”

“We will leave first thing in the morning cycle,” Ren said assuredly, “thank you, General.”

“Of course, Sir. If you need anything, you know where to find me. I will make sure everything is taken care of while you’re gone,” Phasma said with a nod, “good day, Commander…Lady Rey.”

“Good day, General,” Reyna said warmly to Phasma as the statuesque woman took her leave.

Giving the images one last glance, the girl turned her attention towards Ren and allowed a dark laugh to trickle from her throat.

She couldn’t wait to watch her Master slice his lightsaber through the old man’s beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe?!?! POE DAMERON?!?!
> 
> Yup...because...here's a little tidbit about your author. I'm just as thirsty for Poe DAMN-eron as I am for Kylo Ren. Like. So thirsty. If I came across a Genie and he granted me a wish...my wish would to be in the middle of a Poe/Kylo sandwich. Without question. In fact...I'm twiddling with the idea of my next fic being a DarkJediPilot fic...oh Lawdy...but that's a ways away. I'm still going strong with this one, don't you worry my lovelies!!
> 
> If you're not a fan of the fact that my Rey and Poe had a passionate two day affair...I'm sorry...it is kinda hot, tho? Right? No worries...my Rey and Kylo are meant to be together. I had to bring Poe in...had to.
> 
> Oh but look!! Phasma was there, too!! Look at all the characters in this chapter...like a freaking TFA reunion..sort of...I might have overdone it.
> 
> I think next chapter calls for some sweet, sweet, fluffy goodness-don't you agree??
> 
> At any rate...I really, really hope you liked what I wrote for you.  
> I love you all, thank you so much for spending your time with me. Not that I'm begging you but...I love hearing from you guys. Just sayin'...your love and interaction is all I need to keep me going. <3 <3 <3


	23. Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my gorgeous little doves!!
> 
> Say WHAT?! A Thursday update?!  
> YUP. Friday's don't seem to be working for whatever reason so I'm giving Thursday a whirl this week. Let's see what happens, hmm?
> 
> Ok...so...I hope this chapter meets your sugary, fluffy quota for the week!!  
> Oh and Renny is in this chapter, too!! I've had quite a few of you asking about Little Reyna/Teen Ben memories so I really hope you guys like what I've written!!
> 
> Ready?! Whoop!! Let's GO!

“How long until we reach Takodana, Master?” Reyna asked as she took a seat in the leather padded copilot’s chair of Lord Ren’s Upsilon-class shuttle.

“Now that we are in hyperdrive, we should arrive in a little less than eighty-six hours, my love,” Ren answered warmly before standing from the pilot’s chair and beginning the process of removing his dark costume.

“Eighty-six hours? Whatever will we do, hmm?” Reyna asked with a wiggle of her brow.

“You’re insatiable, woman,” Ren smirked.

“Me?!” Reyna gasped, feigning innocence, “I have no idea what you mean…and if I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who woke _me_ up this morning.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy your little wake-up call, Sweetheart,” Ren said with a cocky grin as he shrugged out of his robes.

“Mmm…maybe just a little…although you interrupted a very good dream,” Reyna said with a smack of her lips.

“Oh? Did I?” Ren asked before sitting back down in the pilot’s seat and kicking off his heavy leather boots.

“Well…I’m not sure if it was a dream, or a memory. Maybe you could help me determine which it was?”

“Of course, love…come here,” Lord Ren said while softly patting his lap.

Standing from her seat, Reyna slinked her body over to Ren’s chair and straddled his covered hips. Draping her thin arms over his neck, the girl pressed her high forehead against her Master’s and brought the dreamy image to the front of her mind.

Bringing the fingertips of his right hand up to Reyna’s temple, Lord Ren gently eased himself into her thoughts. Off in the distance he noticed a shimmering moment between the girl and the Pilot and it took all of Ren’s strength not to thrust his consciousness into that memory and tear it apart. Shrugging off his dark jealousy, he focused on the image in the forefront of Reyna’s mind and jumped into it as softly as he could.

_A warm spring breeze rustled through a lanky Ben’s unkempt mop of dark hair as the teenaged boy tried desperately to clear his mind of the obtrusive thoughts plaguing him. He wiggled his long, folded legs beneath his skinny body on the lush green grass outside the Jedi Temple and let out a long, cleansing breath from his lungs._

_Ben was just about to give up on trying to meditate for the day when he felt a tiny Reyna jump like a wildcat on his back and cover his eyes with her small hands._

_“BENNY,” little Reyna giggled loudly into his protruding ear, “keep your eyes closed, mmmkay??”_

_“What is it, Sweetheart?” Benny said with a half-smile._

_“You’ll see!! Just keep your eyes closed, promise?!” little Reyna panted excitedly._

_“Oh, alright…I promise. My eyes are shut, Reyna,” Ben said with humor in his cracking voice._

_Feeling Reyna push herself from his back, Benny couldn’t help but laugh at the little girl’s enthusiasm. She always seemed to have the uncanny ability to snap him out of the melancholy mood he had been slipping into frequently over the course of the last few months._

_“Okay, Benny…now…hold out your hand!” Reyna giggled lightly._

_Obliging the little girl, Ben held his right hand straight out towards little Reyna and awaited her next instruction._

_Little Reyna grabbed Ben’s large hand and carefully rolled a simple piece of brown twine onto his knobby middle finger. She had to squish her lips together to keep herself from spilling the happy surprise. Fixing the square of white linen draped over the half-undone three buns cascading down the back of her head, little Reyna straightened her small shoulders and clutched a bouquet of dandelions she had smuggled under her Padawan robes to her chest._

_“Okay…now…open your eyes, Benny!!”_

_With a small sigh, Ben opened his brown eyes and tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out what little Reyna was trying to pretend to be._

_“SURPRISE!! We’re getting married!!” Little Reyna said in a loud squeal._

_“What? What are you talking about, Reyna??” Ben asked incredulously._

_“Well…see! I have my veil…and my flowers...and look! I got you a ring!!” Little Reyna said with a point of her index finger to each item._

_“I see, Reyna…I see. You did a very good job of getting everything ready but we can’t get married,” Ben said with a shrug of his shoulders._

_Reyna’s bright smile fell instantly from her freckled, dirt stained face and tears started to well in her large, hazel eyes._

_“Wha…what do you mean, Benny…? Why can’t we? I got you a ring!!” Little Reyna said through a sniffle of her button nose._

_“Oh, Sweetheart…don’t cry…I’m too old for you. You’re just a little girl,” Ben offered gently, trying not to upset little Reyna any more than necessary._

_“But I love you, Benny!! And…and…that’s whatcha do when you love someone. You get married!” Little Reyna said with a quiver of her lower lip._

_“Reyna…you don’t love me like that, silly.”_

_Realizing that she wasn’t going to get her way through tears, little Reyna scrunched her face into an angry pout. Tossing her bouquet to the ground and grabbing the cloth from her head, little Reyna stomped her petite foot against the fluffy green grass and glared at the boy sitting a mere foot away._

_“I **will** marry you, **Ben Solo**. Just you wait…you will be my husband, someday!” Little Reyna spat angrily with a singular, confident nod._

_With an audible huff, little Reyna balled her hands into fists by her sides and stormed away from Ben with her nose held high in the air._

_“Meanie nerf-herder…just wait…someday,” little Reyna muttered under her breath as she left the teenaged boy alone on the grassy knoll._

Ren pulled himself from Reyna’s thoughts with a deep, full bellied laugh; causing Reyna to jump slightly on his lap. She hadn’t heard him laugh so freely, before.

“Well?” Reyna asked with a tooth filled smile.

“Oh…that definitely happened,” Lord Ren said with a nod of his head, “you were so mad at me. You didn’t speak to me for two whole days after that. I had to bribe you with a weeks’ worth of desserts to get you to finally be my friend, again!”

With a small snicker, Reyna moved her fingers to Ren’s silken hair and toyed with the locks framing his face, feeling triumphant that her memory was coming back stronger and stronger every single day.

“You know, you were right though,” Lord Ren said softly while wrapping his arms around the girl’s waist.

“Hmm? Right about what, Master?” Reyna asked as she continued to absentmindedly play with his hair.

“You _will_ marry me,” Ren purred.

Reyna giggled lightly, letting out a tiny snort in the process.

“What?” Reyna asked.

Squeezing his arms tight around her svelte body, Ren gave the girl a warm smile and took in a steady breath.

“Marry me, Reyna,” Lord Ren said in a serious tone.

Blinking her almond shaped eyes in surprise, the girl could only stare dumbfounded at the man before her.

“What?” Reyna asked again, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

Moving his calloused hands from the girl’s waist to cradle the sides of her finely boned face, Lord Ren slowly repeated his words.

“Marry me, Reyna. I love you…I need you…please. Marry me.”

“You’re serious?” Reyna squeaked while trying to ignore the crushing sound of blood rushing to her brain.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life. Be my Queen, Reyna. Stand by my side. _Rule with me_ ,” Ren spoke with sincerity.

A small twitch ticked at the corner of the girl’s mouth as her lips curled into a joyful smile. Ren was the other half of her soul and she couldn’t imagine a Galaxy without him. He had quickly become the only sense of ‘home’ the girl had ever known.

“Yes,” the girl said breathlessly before leaning forward and placing a passionate kiss upon Lord Ren’s full lips.

Moaning into the kiss, Reyna readily pressed her petite body against her Master’s bare, muscular chest and wiggled her lower half against the bulge quickly hardening underneath her thigh. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this complete and her body was beginning to hum with the promise of a future, something the girl had never allowed herself to fantasize about.

Drinking in the girl’s blissful semblance, Ren couldn’t help but give into his carnal desire to physically show Reyna what she meant to him. His love for her was the only good, pure thing Ren had ever experienced and he wanted Reyna to know exactly that.

Kissing Reyna’s pouty mouth in earnest, Ren tugged eagerly at the thin straps of her metallic silver gown; pulling the fabric quickly down the soft, golden skin of her chest. Pressing a satisfied growl against the girl’s lips, Ren lifted a hand to cup her pert, naked tit when Reyna suddenly yanked herself from the kiss.

“Wait!” Reyna panted while gripping the arm guards still covering Lord Ren’s limbs, “isn’t this bad luck?!”

“Is what bad luck?” Ren asked with a lift of his ebony brow.

“You know…sex? Aren’t we supposed to wait? Isn’t that how the tradition works?” Reyna asked with wide eyes, not wanting to tempt fate.

Ren gave a tiny chuckle and shook his head.

“No, Reyna…you’re only supposed to abstain the night _before_ the Wedding,” he said with a dark smirk.

“Oh…so we’re ok?” Reyna asked hopefully.

“We’re ok, my love,” Lord Ren assured the girl, “and I’m taking you back to my bunk, now.”

Making good of his word, Ren wrapped the half-naked girl in his arms and stood smoothly from the padded pilot’s chair. Hooking the girl’s cloth draped legs over his forearm, he swiftly carried Reyna through the small corridors of his shuttle until reaching his personal quarters.

“Keep these on, tonight?” Reyna asked while running her fingers along the obsidian arm guard covering Ren’s bicep.

“Only if you take this off,” Ren winked as he tugged on a handful of Reyna’s silver shimmersilk gown.

“Deal,” Reyna said slyly.

Stepping over to the modest bunk carved into the black durasteel hull of his shuttle, Lord Ren set the girl down on the firm mattress and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

“You don’t know how happy you make me, Reyna. How happy you’ve always made me,” Ren offered sweetly as he grasped the hem of the girl’s gown and tugged the fabric from her lithe body.

Kicking the fabric from her legs, Reyna scooted her bare form to the edge of the bunk and worked her fingers at the fastenings of Ren’s leather pants. Once the waistband was loosened, the girl placed her hand to either side of her Master’s hips and wiggled the black material down his muscular, alabaster thighs; springing his erect dick free from the restricting pants.

“Oh, I think I have a good idea, _Kylo_ ,” Reyna purred seductively while leaning forwards slightly to run the tip of her pink tongue along the raised edge of the swollen head of his cock.

Lord Ren drew in a sharp breath and placed his hand on the back of the girl’s head, encouraging her to take more of his flesh into her pouty mouth.

Opening her mouth, the girl gripped the base of Ren’s hard pillar in her hand and inched her way down his throbbing shaft; swirling her tongue in random patterns as she went along. Once she felt his length tickle at the back of her throat, Reyna paused a moment to relax her gag reflex and tightly sealed her lips around his thick girth.

With a happy hum, the girl began to bob her mouth up and down at a slow and deliberate pace, trying to keep the head of his cock near the vibrations echoing from deep in her throat. Her goal wasn’t to suck him off to completion, only to drive him a little into madness.

Gritting his sharp teeth, Ren’s abdomen flexed with every small movement of Reyna’s tongue and mouth. His dark eyes watched the girl intently and he gave a wicked smile when he felt her choke unexpectedly.

“You’re so beautiful, my love…with my cock in your mouth…take it...go on…you’re doing so well,” Ren praised as he placed a second hand at the back of her head.

Mumbling something intelligible against his cock, Reyna slipped half of Lord Ren’s length from her mouth; causing a rush of hot saliva to dribble from her lips and down her chin.

“Fuck that’s gorgeous…you’re perfect, Sweetheart…and you’re mine…all…mine,” he cooed before flexing his hips suddenly and thrusting his aching dick towards the back of her throat once again.

Reyna’s eyelids fluttered from the onslaught of Ren’s forceful thrusts. She thoroughly enjoyed making Ren lose control and she gleefully lapped at the underside of his veined cock while suckling against the swollen shaft; over and over again, relishing in the very male sounds tumbling from her betrothed’s full lips.

“Kriff…Reyna…stop…or I’m going to cum,” Ren warned with a scrunch of his face as he dropped his hands from her head.

Selfishly wanting him inside of her aching twat, Reyna relaxed her administrations and removed his cock from her used mouth with a loud ‘pop.’

Wiping the drool from her chin with the back of her hand, the girl grinned like a cat as she watched Ren strip his leather pants from his legs with a flustered growl.

“How would you like me, Kylo?” Reyna asked in a sing-song voice.

“Maker…Reyna…lie on your side and look towards the wall,” Ren said in a strained voice.

“Yes, Master,” Reyna smiled.

Following Lord Ren’s directions, Reyna wiggled into position on the narrow mattress of the bunk. A burst of excitement danced along her skin, causing her sun kissed flesh to pebble in anticipation. She could feel her arousal seep through the slit of her cunt and the girl was about to whine in protest of Ren taking too long when she felt him press his hard body against her back.

Gripping the girl’s thigh in his large hand, Lord Ren draped her toned leg over his hip. Taking his cock in hand, he angled his hips forward and teased the wide tip of his dick along Reyna’s sopping entrance.

With a shaky breath, Ren eased his cock into the girl’s tight center and slowly began to roll his hips in a swooping motion; only allowing the base of his dick to escape her silken heat.

“Ahh...you’re…so deep…like this,” Reyna groaned while fisting the white bedsheet covering the mattress of the bunk and tipping her ass back against his rippling abdomen.

Placing his large hand under the girl’s knee, Ren lifted her petite limb higher and arched his cock even further into her tight cunt; letting out a satisfied growl when he felt the head of his cock press into the hidden curve near the top of the girl’s pussy.

“What…about…now?” Ren asked before speeding up his sharp thrusts and hitting the tender spot repeatedly.

“KRIFF!!” Reyna gasped as she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with her Master, “please…yes…please…don’t…stop!!”

Leaning forward, Ren nipped his teeth at the edge of the girl’s lips and whispered sweet words of encouragement. He loved the way her body responded to his so well and the thought of being able to worship her every day for the rest of his life was intoxicating.

“Every…day…every…night…I will…love you like…this,” Lord Ren promised while moving his hand to squeeze Reyna’s soft tit.

Reyna covered her hand over Ren’s as he played with her breast; the fullness of his thick cock slamming into her pussy was almost too much to bear and she felt her body burn red hot as her release rapidly began to build in intensity.

“Promise?” Reyna whimpered.

Nuzzling his angular face into the crook of the girl’s neck, Ren placed a series of kisses along her skin and rocked his hips as quickly as his body would allow.

“I…promise…,” he said with a husky grunt.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stay in control for very much longer, Lord Ren dragged his hand down the girl’s body until he reached the top of her swollen apex. Dipping the tip of his middle finger between her wet folds, Ren quickly found her erect clit and began to readily flick at the sensitive bundle of nerves as his cock continued to delve into her sopping twat.

Reaching behind to twist her hand into her Master’s locks, the girl’s body arched violently back against Ren’s massive torso as her orgasm racked her body in a radiating wave that flowed from the top of her head down to the tip of her toes.

Lord Ren watched in amazement as the girl shut her eyes and opened her lips in a silent scream. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the sight of his love coming undone so completely and he mentally engraved her bliss filled moment into his psyche.

Once he knew Reyna’s pleasure had been fulfilled, Ren allowed himself to race towards his own release. Wrapping his covered arms around the girl’s slackened body, he slammed his dick into Reyna’s cunt and let out an animalistic howl when he felt his seed spurt forcefully from his cock.

Running a hand long the arm-guard covering Ren’s limb, Reyna snuggled her exhausted body tightly against her Master’s. Although the mattress was a bit too firm for her liking, Reyna couldn’t remember the last time she felt so relaxed and comfortable.

“I love you,” Ren whispered as he held the girl possessively, “I’ll always protect you.”

Reyna smiled slightly as Lord Ren’s words caused a vivid image to suddenly push to the front of her mind.

“You saved me,” Reyna said softly.

“Hmm?” Lord Ren mumbled before kissing the girl’s shoulder.

“The first day we met. You saved me,” Reyna said while tempting the memory to play fully in her brain.

“I did…you remember that?” Ren asked with a quirk of his brow.

Turning herself in Ren’s arms, Reyna’s hazel eyes danced in excitement as she met his dark gaze.

“Can you please take a look? Please tell me I’m remembering this correctly,” the girl pleaded gently.

With a nod, Lord Ren raised his hand to the side of Reyna’s head and immediately entered the girl’s mind. He was caught off-guard by the way her brain was excitedly buzzing around and it took an extra bit of energy for Ren to navigate the labyrinth Reyna had created. After searching for a few moments, Ren sighed in relief when he found the memory the girl was asking about.

_“Ben, this is Reyna. Reyna Kenobi,” Luke Skywalker said mater-of-factly to lanky teen Ben._

_Ben’s brown eyes scanned critically over the tiny girl. Uncle Luke had been talking about her for weeks but now that the little girl was finally at the Academy, Ben couldn’t see what his Uncle’s fuss was all about. She was much too scrawny for her age and her brown Padawan robes consumed her frail form; causing the little girl to look almost cartoonish. Ben had to bite into his cheek to keep himself from laughing at the small speck of a girl._

_“So this is the girl I’ve heard so much about? She doesn’t seem special to me, Master Luke,” Ben said flippantly._

_Luke shook his head in disapproval at his nephew and knelt down on the dirt ground to be on little Reyna’s eye-level._

_“Reyna? This is Ben. He will be your friend, ok?”_

_“But Master Luke I—“_

_Luke held up his hand, effectively silencing Ben’s protest._

_“Ben will show you where you will be staying, alright? Once you’re done he will bring you back and I will show you around the Temple, how does that sound?”_

_Little Reyna nodded her head and gave Luke an open-mouthed smile. She hugged a tiny rag doll to her chest and swung her body from side to side as she turned her head to look at lanky Ben with excitement in her eyes._

_“Good,” Luke said while standing to full height, “Stay with her, Ben, and don’t let her wander. Her mother says she’s very fond of doing that.”_

_“Fine, Master Luke,” lanky Ben said with a roll of his eyes, “come on, kid. Let’s go.”_

_Little Reyna gave Luke one last smile before she followed the tall boy as he made his way through the maze of large buildings surrounding the Jedi Temple. Little Reyna tried to move her tiny legs as fast as they could go, but she just couldn’t seem to catch up to Ben's long strides._

_“Benny?” Little Reyna called to the tall boy, “wait…wait!”_

_Feeling upset that the boy continued on his way without hearing her pleas, little Reyna stopped walking and gripped her threadbare doll to her stomach. Looking around the massive compound, little Reyna became scared when she realized that she had no idea where she was. She began wandering aimlessly around the different buildings; unable to find Ben or Master Luke…or anyone for that matter._

_With a sob escaping her throat, little Reyna was just about to give up and crumble to the ground when she heard an odd meowing and purring sound coming from a line of green fir trees along the edge of the open, grassy field connecting two large buildings together._

_Following the unusual noises, little Reyna snuggled her rag doll into her robes and walked into the forest. She made it only a few yards into the tree-line when the little girl passed directly into the path of three large, Chlovi cats._

_Little Reyna screamed at the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could to get away from the steely gray creatures. She ran deeper into the dark forest, weaving and bobbing through the tree branches while the Cholvi cats nipped at her heels with their needle-like teeth and slashed at her legs with their large claws._

_With full-blown panic taking over her body, little Reyna sobbed loudly as she ran smack-dab into a wall of mountain rock. Pressing her back against the stone wall, the little girl fell to the ground and stared in fear as the three cats surrounded her. Knowing that the Cholvi cats were going to eat her, little Reyna gave one last sad scream before closing her eyes and resigning to her fate._

_Suddenly, little Reyna heard the painful yelp of one of the cats and she opened her eyes just in time to see the largest Cholvi being picked up by an invisible hand and thrown forcibly against the thick trunk of a knobby tree. With a series of loud hisses, the other two cats retreated into the depths of the forest, snapping and clawing at each other for botching their hunt._

_Blinking away the tears falling from her eyes, little Reyna squealed in relief as she saw lanky Ben run towards her._

_“REYNA!” Ben bellowed, “are you ok??”_

_Little Reyna jumped from the muddy ground and dove into tall Ben’s arms as he bent down and scooped her high into the air. Wrapping her arms tightly around the boy’s neck, the little girl cried hot tears into Ben’s bony shoulder._

_“Shh,” Ben whispered into her ear while cradling the back of her head in his hand, “it’s alright…you’re ok…shhh…I’ll never let anything bad happen to you, Sweetheart…never, ever…I promise.”_

Feeling his heart swell with the memory of that first day, Lord Ren pulled his consciousness from Reyna’s mind and gave her a chaste kiss on her freckled nose.

“You saved me,” Reyna breathed softly.

Ren grinned at the girl and offered a nod. True, he had saved her that day…but he had ultimately failed to keep her safe. Hearing himself make that pledge to Little Reyna felt like a dagger running through his heart. Shrugging off his regret, Lord Ren made the decision to rededicate his oath to the woman looking at him with love in her eyes.

“I’ll never let anything bad happen to you, Sweetheart,” he began to purr before feeling a sharp prick slice into the back of his brain and hearing an all too familiar, phantom laugh fill his mind, “never ever. _I promise_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...a proposal?!?! Who saw that coming?!?!
> 
> This girl sure didn't...I don't know what happened BUT I'm happy. So happy. Aren't you?!
> 
> Dammit, Snoke...why do you have to go and ruin a moment-tho?!  
> Ugh...he's got to go.
> 
> So. Did you guys enjoy all of the sweetness?! I hope you did!! Let me know!! As always, thank you for taking the time to read what I write. I cherish every single one of you. I will hopefully see you all back on Monday!! Until then, you can reach me here...or though email...or tumblr. I LOVE talking to you all!! You make my Galaxy so incredibly delicious. Thank you my lovelies!!


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my lovelies!!!

I need to regroup my thoughts. I'm feeling less than confident in my writing abilities and anxious that I'm not doing a well enough job. 

Real talk. 

There won't be a Monday update next week...but I will strive for a Thursday update. 

Thank you for sticking with me during this crazy ride...I hope you guys enjoy where I'm talking y'all next!! 

XOXOXO <3 <3 <3


	25. Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello my gorgeous little doves!!!
> 
> LOOK!!! An early posting!!!! :D :D :D
> 
> How is everyone doing?!
> 
> I'm feeling better...much better. Thank you for all of your sweet words of encouragement. I was having a craptacular week last week and the only thing that gave me joy was writing. Seriously, that was the only thing that made me smile the entire week...and I let *one* minor opinion of my writing throw me into a tailspin. If I wasn't having the week from Hell, it wouldn't have bothered me...but it was just the straw that broke the camels back. I, ultimately, have no one else to be mad at but myself because I DO have that open-door policy but damn...just a reminder, people...in the words of Cinderella, "have courage and BE KIND." 
> 
> Ok, back to the story--who is up for some revenge??? And smut?? Ok..here's the thing about the smut. UM. It's all over my author's notes as well as in the tags of my fic. ALL OVER THE PLACE. If smut bothers you, or if you don't like gratuitous smut--then my fic ISN'T for you. I will try to put it in WHEREVER I can. This was originally just going to be a PWP fic. No joke...I didn't think anyone would read it..but then people started to read it and share it and talk about it and BAM. Here I am, trying to work in a plot. *pats myself on the back* 
> 
> Also, I love you for reading this...you have made my Galaxy a million times brighter. I needed this fic in my life, and I need you all in my life, too!! *GROUP HUG*
> 
> Alright. STORY TIME, SWEETHEARTS!! Enjoy!! :D

Taking in a deep breath, Reyna adjusted her left arm within the cream colored muslin sling hanging from her neck and scanned her eyes over the large marketplace set upon the epicenter of Andui. Dozens of people in brightly colored frocks buzzed around the open-aired booths, buying and selling various goods and services. Pausing a moment to settle her thoughts, Reyna focused her attention upon a popular produce booth housed in the corner of the main square.

According to the intel acquired from the First Order loyalist, Lor San Tekka visited this particular vendor every morning cycle. A creature of habit, the older gentleman always bought three Gelden sun-apples without fail and paid the vendor two credits more than what was charged.

Such a sweet, giving man Reyna mused with a roll of her faux violet eyes.

Positioning her heavy wicker basket filled with kindling wood into the crook of her right arm, Reyna tipped her covered head downwards and made a bee-line towards the produce booth; dodging various customers as they flittered from vendor to vendor.

Once reaching her destination, a shiver ran down Reyna’s spine as she felt a vaguely familiar Force signature approach to her left. Glancing out from under her teal colored hood, a wicked smile curved at the edge of her painted red mouth as her eyes settled upon Lor San Tekka choosing his Gelden sun-apples for the day.

Staying quietly to herself, the girl shuffled her way around the booth; all the while keeping her attention on her mark as he made pleasant conversation with the attractive female vendor.

Adjusting the basket on her arm, Reyna’s face perked as she watched the vendor hand Lor San Tekka his bag of apples and bid the man good-day. Pulling herself away from the booth, the girl curved her way through the square and directly into the older man’s path.

As Tekka approached closer, Reyna feigned a stumble and fell to her knees on the dirt ground of the marketplace; spilling all of the kindling wood from her basket.

“OH!” Reyna whimpered as she hugged her ‘injured’ arm to her body.

“Miss? Are you alright? Here, let me help,” Lor San Tekka offered while bending down to the ground and stuffing the wood back into Reyna’s basket.

“Thank you, Sir…that’s very kind of you,” Reyna said in a sweet tone.

“Of course! Are you hurt, dear?” Tekka asked with concerned as he helped the girl stand up straight.

“I think I’m alright…I’m afraid I bought too much wood. It’s just too heavy for me to carry with one good arm,” Reyna said with a lift of her ‘uninjured’ arm.

“Would you like me to help you?” Lor San Tekka offered as he picked the wicker basket from the ground.

“I would appreciate it very much…thank you! I just live a few minutes outside of town to the west. Would you mind walking me home? I could make you an early lunch for your trouble?” Reyna said with a soft smile.

“I’d be delighted to help you, child…but a meal won’t be necessary. I’m heading that way, anyway,” Tekka stated kindly.

“Well I have plenty of stew left over from yesterday if you happen to change your mind,” Reyna said before the pair began walking through the marketplace to the edge of Andui.

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you to offer, child. Perhaps I will take you up on that once we make it to your home,” Tekka said with small nod.

Lifting the hem of her cotton purple skirt in her free hand, Reyna began leading the older man through the heavily wooded trail west of the city. So far, everything was going according to plan and the girl began to speed up her steps; anxious to reach the agreed upon destination.

Knowing that she only had a less than a few meters left to go, Reyna gripped the cloth of her dress to distract herself from the heady excitement prickling across her skin. Glancing over her shoulder at the older man, the girl tried to not let her thoughts stray too far from the task at hand.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around Andui before? I know many of the villagers, here…but I don’t think we have met?” Lor San Tekka questioned.

“My husband and I are fairly new to Andui. We’ve only lived here a few months…I’ve had to stay in my home for the past few weeks due to this injury,” Reyna lied as she encouraged the man to walk just a tad further down the dirt path.

“Hmm…well, it’s nice to meet you,” the older man offered.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Sir,” Reyna said with a fake, painted grin.

“What’s your name, child?” Tekka asked with a quirk of his snow white brow.

Noticing a black shadow move towards the tree-line to her immediate left, Reyna paused her stride and pulled the hood from her head. Using her free hand, the girl unclasped the sing from around her neck and flexed her stiff arm. Turning her full attention to Lor San Tekka, Reyna felt a small tickle of triumph as she watched a wave of confusion, and then recognition, wash across the older man’s face.

“I’m Reyna. Reyna Kenobi. I believe you have heard of me?” Reyna asked bitterly.

Blinking his clear blue eyes, Tekka stared at Reyna with his mouth agape. It was almost as if the old man had just seen a ghost.

“Reyna? We thought you were dead! Oh, child…we were so worried! Where…where have you been? How did you get off of Jakku?” Tekka asked excitedly.

Realizing that Lor San Tekka believed that this should be a happy moment between them only fueled the angry flame burning within the girl’s belly. Narrowing her livid eyes, Reyna straightened her posture and bared her white teeth.

“So worried? I find that hard to believe,” Reyna spat angrily, “if you were so worried about my well-being, you would have never left me on Jakku in the first place!”

Not understanding her hostility, Tekka dropped the basket of wood and bag of apples to the ground; holding out his wrinkled hands in an effort to calm the girl down.

“Reyna…you have to understand…we were only trying to protect you…to protect the Galaxy,” he said while taking a step closer towards her.

Not wanting Tekka anywhere near her, Reyna lifted her right arm suddenly and called upon the Force to freeze Lor San Tekka in his place.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare touch me!” Reyna growled, feeling a ripple of hatred crash across her body.

Lor San Tekka stared at the girl with an odd mixture of relief and fear. He was beyond thrilled that the girl was alive, but her abilities had clearly been restored. Tekka knew instantly who was the culprit behind Reyna’s awakening and his gut-feeling was affirmed as he watched a tall, masked monster emerge from behind a large evergreen tree.

Lord Kylo Ren stepped purposefully towards the old man with his shoulders hunched and his gloved hands balled tightly into fists by his sides. His saber was calling to him to slaughter Tekka right there and then but Ren fought off the urge; he wanted to make sure Reyna received the closure she so desperately needed.

“Look how old you’ve become,” Ren stated evenly though the deep modulator of his marred mask.

“I see something far worse has happened to you,” Lor San Tekka replied back confidently.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Lord Ren caught a fleeting thought from the old man and grinned slyly behind his shield of metal.

“Reyna, search him. He has something of use to us,” Ren said calmly.

With a curt nod, Reyna walked over to the frozen man and slowly began to pat the palms of her hands down Tekka’s body. Feeling an odd-shaped object in his left pocket, the girl reached in and pulled a small, silver piece of metal from the old man’s trousers.

“Reyna…you don’t know what you’re doing. He’s just using you. You don’t have t---,”

“ _Silence_ ,” Lord Ren spat as he reached his black arm towards Tekka and strangled off his windpipe using the Force.

Lor San Tekka’s ice blue eyes bulged slightly from his head as an invisible hand wrapped tightly around his throat and squeezed down upon his flesh. He was just on the brink of passing out when the grip suddenly released; causing Tekka to sputter in shallow breaths in an effort to fill his lungs back up with much needed air.

Reyna arched a dark brow and lifted her chin as she looked at Tekka’s beet red face. She was tired of having people think they knew what was best for her.

“I know _exactly_ what I’m doing. Kylo isn’t using me. If it weren’t for him, I would still be suffering in a life not worth living. Kriff, I probably would have killed myself by now…Do you have _any_ idea what you did to me when you abandoned me on Jakku? Hmm?...No...of course you don’t,” Reyna scoffed, “Kylo _saved_ me. Something he would have done fourteen years ago if you hadn’t stolen me away. Do you have any idea what it’s like to go without food for _weeks_ on end? To be eight years old and have to set your broken arm, _by yourself_. To cry yourself to sleep every single night because your body is in so much pain? To run away and become a _whore_ because you feel like that is your only option in life??”

Tekka gazed at the raging spitfire before him with tears welling in his downturned eyes. Nothing he could say could soothe the girl’s pain. He had regretted abandoning her since the moment he left Jakku, but he had promised Luke he wouldn’t interfere with Reyna’s life. Luke didn’t want to take any chances of Kylo finding her.

Despite their efforts, however, Kylo Ren had found the girl. It was all for naught.

“I’m sorry, Reyna…I’m so, so sorry,” Tekka whispered honestly, knowing that his fate was sealed.

Reyna pursed her lips together and glanced at Ren through the corner of her violet eyes. She wasn’t expecting an apology from the old man. Begging for his life, yes…but not an apology. It was too little, too late, though. Giving Ren a quick nod, Reyna sucked in a sharp breath as her love unclipped his lightsaber from his wide, leather belt and ignited it with a loud hiss.

“Goodbye, Lor San Tekka,” Reyna said solemnly as she turned her attention back to the old man held in place, “you thought you could trick the fate of the Force. What’s meant to be, will always be.”

Knowing that Reyna was ready for the execution to be carried out, Lord Ren lifted his unstable lightsaber high above his head. Pausing a moment to memorize the flash of fear falling over Tekka’s face, Ren dropped his unstable blade in one quick, fluid moment; effectively slicing the old man in half diagonally.

After watching the cauterized remains of Lor San Tekka drop to the muddy, leaf covered ground, Reyna let out an unsatisfied sigh and stepped behind Ren. Wrapping her arms around his abdomen, the girl placed her cheek upon his back and pressed her body tightly against his.

“He didn’t beg,” Reyna said with a twinge of annoyance.

Extinguishing his unstable saber, Ren clipped the metal hilt back onto his belt and draped his leather covered hands over Reyna’s.

“He didn’t fear death, Reyna. They only beg if they fear the afterlife. Don’t worry, my love…I will make sure he pays for all of eternity,” Ren said as he pulled his hands away from Reyna to yank his dark mask from his head.

“How will you do that?” Reyna asked eagerly, giving Ren one more squeeze of her arms before pulling away from his large form.

“You will see,” Ren said with an evil grin as he turned to face the girl, “open your hand, Reyna…let’s see what Tekka graciously bestowed upon us.”

Holding her petite hand out towards Ren, Reyna looked upon the piece of cold metal cradled in her palm and gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

“I have absolutely no idea what this is,” she said.

Lifting Reyna’s soft chin, Lord Ren leaned down and brushed his full lips against the girl’s.

“This…this is the missing piece to the map that will lead us to Luke Skywalker, my love,” Ren purred before trailing a sprinkling of wet kisses along Reyna’s jawline.

“Luke Skywalker…,” Reyna repeated through a moan as she felt her betrothed slowly strip her of her teal cloak and heavy dress.

Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling so bothered by the unpleasant taste left in her mouth by Lor San Tekka’s ungratifying death.

Closing her fingers over the sharp hunk of metal, Reyna gasped when Ren attacked the erect nipple of her left tit with the cracked leather encasing his fingertips.

“We will rid the Galaxy of the last remaining Jedi, my love…we will topple Governments...overthrow the Senate…we will destroy Planets if we need to, Reyna,” Ren promised huskily while moving his hand from the girl’s perky breast down the expanse of her toned torso, “we will claim what is rightfully ours.”

Reyna’s head began to swirl from the intoxicating mixture of Ren’s weighty pledge spilling from his lips and his capable fingers now stroking the outside of her apex. She didn’t know how they would accomplish everything, but she trusted her love wholeheartedly and knew he would make good on his promises.

Spreading her trembling legs apart, Reyna took her free hand and used it to pull Ren’s face towards hers; nipping possessively at his lower lip with her teeth.

With a deep growl, Lord Ren toyed at the girl’s soft, outer pussy lips with his fingers; pushing and pinching at her golden flesh until he heard Reyna whimper into his mouth.

Feeling the need to taste more of her, Lord Ren pulled away from Reyna’s hungry kiss and fell to his knees. Encouraging her to spread her legs further, Ren used the pads of his thumbs to pull her slick folds apart; exposing the pink inner lips and hardened clit of her perfect little pussy.

Leaning forward, Ren flicked the tip of his warm tongue against the taunt hood of Reyna’s clit; toying with the piece of skin for a few agonizing moments before pushing it roughly to the side and taking the engorged bundle of nerves between his teeth.

Crying out into the open forest air, Reyna worked the fingers of her free hand into Ren’s hair. Twisting his raven locks into her fingers, the girl pushed his angular face further into her pussy.

“Ahh…Maker…,” Reyna panted as Ren swirled the uneven surface of his tongue over her sensitive clit.

Using his mouth to hold open the girl’s folds, Ren moved his hands from her pussy and lifted her left leg from the muddy ground; flinging her slim limb over his broad shoulder. Settling his covered hands on her firm ass cheeks, Lord Ren kneaded his long fingers into her sun-kissed flesh and continued his assault on her twat.

Feeling the girl’s arousal drip down his chin, Ren pulled his teeth away from her clit and wiggled his tongue down to her sopping entrance. Wanting to taste more of her, he pushed his tongue into her waiting channel and let out a masculine groan as her sweet juices coated his taste buds.

Looking down at Ren worshipping her pussy with heavy lidded eyes, Reyna bit into her lower lip to stifle the cries desperately attempting to leave her throat. True, they had chosen a path that wasn’t well used out of Andui, but that didn’t mean that they were completely alone in the woods.

Taking in another mouthful of the girl’s wanton pussy juice, Ren withdrew his tongue from Reyna’s cunt and lapped his way back towards her clit.

“I’m…so…close…,” Reyna winced through gritted teeth, knowing that her orgasm would have a sharpness to it this time.

Contemplating with the idea of making the girl suffer a little while longer by not allowing her to cum, Lord Ren ultimately decided against it and sucked enthusiastically at her hard button; knowing that the sooner Reyna came, the sooner he could bury himself into her hot cunt he loved so much.

Throwing her head back, Reyna let out a guttural curse as she felt her orgasm teeter on a blade’s edge. All it took was two more, small pushes of Lord Ren’s tongue for the girl to go careening straight over the threshold and into the raging inferno burning deep within her belly.

Reyna’s screams bounced around the large knobby trees surrounding the lustful pair, causing Lord Ren to bristle with pride. He loved being the one to make Reyna lose all semblance of control. Feeling a sudden gush of liquid flow past her folds, Ren placed his wanting mouth against her opening and sucked the girl’s cum from her pussy until he felt the last shudder of her release squeeze from her thigh still draped over his shoulder.

Giving her cunt one more tender kiss, Ren removed Reyna’s trembling limb from his shoulder and set her foot back on the soft ground.

“Reyna, lie down my love,” Lord Ren instructed with a deep voice thick with hunger as he tore away at his belt and robes.

Blinking herself back to reality, Reyna gave Ren a wicked smirk and followed his command; laying her still-thrumming body onto the dirt floor, not caring about the small evergreen needles poking into her skin.

Not bothering to remove his arm-guards or gloves, Lord Ren yanked his leather pants halfway down his muscular thighs and fell to the ground before Reyna. Dragging the tip of his index finger up the hard length of his exposed cock, Ren scooped up a large bead of pre-cum from the head of his dick and onto the black leather. Bringing his finger to Reyna’s mouth, Lord Ren cooed sweetly at the girl as she licked the salty drop of essence from his digit.

Making sure the girl still held the piece of metal containing the missing section of map, Ren covered her closed fist with his and held her arm high above her head.

“Keep your arm just like that, my love…don’t drop the chip, is that understood?”

“Mmmhmm,” Reyna let out with a gentle nod.

“Such a good girl,” Lord Ren praised as he roughly grabbed the base of his cock and eased his thick girth into the girl’s tight cunt.

Pushing his entire length into Reyna’s hot pussy in one agonizing slow thrust, Lord Ren dropped his sizeable body on top of hers, only supporting a portion of his weight with his elbows flanking on either side of Reyna’s slim shoulders.

Letting out a cough as Ren’s large form squeezed the air from her lungs, Reyna scrunched her heavily flushed face and pushed her thighs against his hipbones; trying to adjust her body from all of the different sensations competing with one another.

Watching Reyna struggle beneath him, Lord Ren settled his full lips against the side of the girl’s delicate throat and began to dive into her messy cunt with a series of shallow thrusts. Grunting softly in tune with every rapid press of his hips against Reyna’s abdomen, Ren found her pounding pulse-point under his mouth and bit down aggressively upon her flesh.

Crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Reyna gripped onto Ren’s strong shoulder with her free hand and dug her crimson painted nails into his flesh; causing blood to flow from his alabaster skin.

“AHH, FUCK,” Lord Ren roared as he felt Reyna drag her nails down the length of his back.

Feeling the sting of his flesh splitting over his muscles only egged Ren on and he picked up his pace, fucking the girl’s twat with possessive fervor. Pushing as hard and fast into her sopping pussy as he could muster.

Folding her slim legs over Ren’s ass, Reyna relaxed as much as she could and allowed her love to find pleasure with her body. She had already experienced her release and the girl wanted to make sure her betrothed found his.

Delving his thick cock into the girl’s velvet lined sheath, Lord Ren lapped his tongue at the blood pooling from the bite mark at Reyna’s throat. He hadn’t meant to lose this much control but was unable to stop himself from pounding the girl’s slim body into the dirt. Over and over again until he felt like he was on the verge of having his heart stop.

Seeing spots cloud her vision from the lack of oxygen making its way to her brain, Reyna let out a few strained squeaks before she felt Ren tip his hips against her at a tight angle and spill his seed into her dripping cunt.

Releasing her nails from the skin of his back, Reyna pulled her free hand up towards Ren’s tangled hair as he nuzzled into her wounded throat with his lips.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” Lord Ren whispered hotly against her neck, “I didn’t mean to bite you so hard.”

“Don’t worry my love,” Reyna said with a laugh as she released his raven locks to inspect her now broken nails, “I fought you right back.”

With a wolfish smirk, Ren gave Reyna a loving kiss upon her lips and rolled his body weight off of her. After giving himself a moment to enjoy the way his body was still tingling with the aftermath of his release, Lord Ren stood from the forest floor and pulled his leather pants over his cum covered cock.

Not wanting to move quite yet, Reyna tracked Ren’s movements with her faux purple eyes; arching a dark brow in confusion as she watched him lay out his robe next to Lor San Tekka’s remains.

“What are you doing, Kylo?” Reyna asked softly before raising herself up on her elbows to get a better angle on the situation.

Lifting the halved remains of the old man, Lord Ren dropped them unceremoniously onto his robes. Giving the naked girl a wicked smile, Ren wrapped the body tightly in the dark cloth in order to transport it back to his shuttle.

“I’m going to add him to my collection, my love…you’ll see,” Lord Ren promised darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekka's down...who is next?!?!
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, my gorgeous little doves?? Let me know!! 
> 
> As always, talk to me through the box below, email, or tumblr me. If I don't hear from you then I guess I will hopefully see you back here next Wednesday!! There is still SO much of this story left, my Sweethearts...I do hope you all stick around!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU!! MUWAH!! <3 <3 <3


	26. Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, my lovelies!!
> 
> Look!! A Monday update! :D This probably means that the next update will be on Thursday instead of Wednesday...but that's not a problem, right? Two posts this week? Sounds good to me!
> 
> How was your weekend?! I hope it was amazing!!?? Ummmm....GoT???? Did NOT disappoint!!
> 
> I had a fun time writing this chapter...lots of laughs while writing the first bit. I hope you guys like it too!!
> 
> Ready?!  
> Here we go!!

“KRIFFFFFFFFFF!!!!” Reyna screamed loudly from the top of her lungs as a muslin strip coated in congealed, pink wax was ripped from the skin just below her pubic bone by a robotic claw.

“Just a few more, Miss,” the beauty protocol droid chirped in a sweet electronic voice.

“MMMMHMMM,” Reyna acknowledged as she bit down upon her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Miss, if you could assume the ‘frog position’ please?” the droid quipped.

With an agonized groan, Reyna spread her legs wide on the soft mattress of her and Lord Ren’s shared bed. Bending her legs at the knees, the girl pressed the bottoms of her feet together and pulled her heels towards her spread open apex. This was the part of the waxing experience Reyna hated the most. It was a running joke while she was a Courtesan. Her screams of pain would always echo down the narrow hallways, alerting _everyone_ within ear distance that she was being groomed. Her ‘waxing days’ were constant fodder for the other Courtesans.

Breathing through her nose in an attempt to calm her nerves, Reyna whimpered as the droid applied a thin layer of warm wax along the sensitive outer lips of her cunt. Closing her hazel eyes, the girl scrunched her face when she felt the robot press three cloth strips along the perimeter of her pussy.

“Ready, Miss?” the beauty droid asked.

“Yes,” Reyna said with a nervous swipe of her tongue along her bleeding lower lip.

“One, two, three—,“ the droid chirped while yanking one strip from the left side of her twat.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Reyna screamed, as if she was being murdered.

“Next one,” the droid encouraged.

“FORCE,” Reyna cried.

“One, two, three--!”

“MAKER!!! AHHHHHHHHH,” Reyna bellowed in searing pain as the droid tore the second strip of muslin from her skin.

Focusing solely on the pain radiating from her aching cunt, Reyna was suddenly pulled from her torture by the hissing sound of Lord Ren’s unstable saber slicing effortlessly through metal. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find Ren standing next to the bed; with his spitting red lightsaber raised high above his heaving body.

“Kylo?!” Reyna squeaked with wide eyes while looking at the destroyed beauty droid lying in a heap of demolished gears next to the bed.

“I thought you were being killed…there was pain in your Force signature and you were screaming,” Lord Ren offered in a low, altered voice as he fixed his covered gaze upon the last remaining strip of white at the top of her apex, “what are you doing…?”

“What does it look like? I’m getting waxed,” Reyna said with a roll of her almond shaped eyes, “I’m doing this for _you_ , you know?”

Extinguishing his saber and clipping it back onto his wide belt, Lord Ren quickly removed his marred mask from his head and tossed it to the bottom of the mattress.

“For me?” Ren purred through a dark smirk.

“I really wish you would’ve waited until the droid was done before you had your little outburst,” Reyna said with a sigh, “now you’ll have to finish the job.”

“Finish the job?” Ren asked with a raise of his ebony brow.

“Stop repeating me…See that little piece of cloth? I need you to pull it as hard as you can,” Reyna stated with a smidge of annoyance.

Yanking his cracked leather gloves from his hands, Lord Ren tossed them next to the pile of metal scrap on the floor and took a step closer to the bed. Dropping his hand between Reyna’s shaking legs, Ren grasped the edge of muslin and tore it from the girl’s flesh without warning.

“FUCK!!!!” Reyna screamed, completely unprepared for the sudden removal of wax and hair, “ _A_ _LITTLE WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE_!!!”

“Oh…I’m so sorry, Sweetheart,” Ren said sincerely.

Gazing down at her red, swollen twat, Lord Ren couldn’t help but touch at the puffy flesh with his rough fingertips.

“It’s so angry,” Lord Ren said in wonderment.

Growling in annoyance, Reyna reached down and flicked his hand away from her pussy. Straightening her stiff legs, the girl reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tube of ice blue colored gel. Opening the lid, Reyna squeezed a dollop of the gel onto her fingertips and quickly slathered the cooling ointment across her stinging skin.

“You’re home early,” Reyna said through a moan as the gel absorbed into her flesh, instantly calming her swollen mound.

“I have a couple of surprises for you, my love,” Ren offered softly before bending down to the bed and giving the girl a kiss upon her high forehead, “I’m going to change, I’ll be right back.”

Sitting up from the bed, Reyna tracked Ren with her eyes as he left the master bedroom and headed towards the closet. While she was touched that he come to her ‘rescue’ so quickly, the girl was annoyed that now she would have to make a whole new appointment to finish the rest of her grooming treatments.

Grabbing her red silk robe from the corner bedpost, Reyna quickly shrugged the soft cloth over her shoulders and secured it closed with a bow at her waist. Standing from the mattress, the girl padded her bare feet around the fallen droid and walked towards the ornate mirror resting along the far wall. Clawing her fingers through her newly dyed raven hair, Reyna piled her long locks on the crown of her head and used a hair tie pulled from her wrist to secure the messy bun in place.

“You know…I really am sor--,” Lord Ren said as he stepped back into the bedroom, stopping his train of thought as soon as his dark eyes settled upon the girl standing in front of the mirror.

Turning herself to look at Ren, Reyna lifted a sculpted brow and tried to will the man to finish his sentence.

“What…?” Reyna asked with a hint of frustration.

Not seeming to hear her, Lord Ren continued to stare unabashedly at the girl. With her red robe and hair piled high on her head, he was instantly transported back to their first encounter in the Testing Room. So much had happened since that day. Sometimes he felt as if this was all just a dream; it was too good to be true.

“Kylo?” Reyna asked while placing her hands on her narrow hips.

“Hmm?” Lord Ren asked, closing his eyes a moment to bring him back to reality, “I’m sorry… about the droid. I just panicked…I couldn’t handle myself knowing you were in pain.”

Suddenly, Reyna wasn’t so annoyed with big, bad, Lord Kylo Ren.

Quickly closing the gap between their bodies, Reyna stood on her tiptoes and gave Ren a kiss upon his full mouth.

“I love you,” she said with a smile.

Grinning at the girl, Lord Ren placed his hand in the pocket of his black satin sleeping pants and pulled out a small, silver, jewelry box.

Reyna’s hazel eyes glanced back and forth from the box to Ren’s flushed face. Her head began to swim; she had already accepted his proposal and wasn’t expecting a ring to solidify it.

“Your first gift,” Ren said huskily as he attempted to hand the girl the box.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Reyna pulled her hands away and clicked her tongue.

“You’re going to make me do this properly, aren’t you?” Ren asked with humor in his voice.

“Oh, yes,” the girl nodded, “properly.”

Taking a deep breath, Lord Ren bent down on one knee and opened the small jewelry box; revealing a four karat, blood red, cushion cut ruby ring flanked by a rim of pave diamonds around the stone and all along the delicate, platinum band.

“Reyna Kenobi, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Of being _my Queen,_ ” Ren asked warmly.

Staring in stunned silence, the girl couldn’t help but shake. Not so much from the proper proposal spilling from her love’s lips as from the gorgeous ring filling her eyesight. It was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

Clearing his throat waiting for her to answer, Lord Ren took the ring from the box and held the girl’s left hand; moving to place the ring on her finger.

“Well?” Ren asked.

“Yes, yes of course!” Reyna said with a small laugh as her betrothed pushed the sizeable ring onto her thin finger.

“Do you like it?” Ren asked before standing to full height.

“Like it? I _love_ it!” Reyna exclaimed while holding out her hand to admire the way it fit her finger perfectly.

“It was my Grandmother’s. I had it sent from the Palace Archives in Naboo. They have preserved many of her belongings from her reign as Queen. They will all be yours, someday…but for now, you have this ring. Along with my eternal love,” Lord Ren said softly.

Reyna looked into Ren’s eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she was the only one in the Galaxy to see this side of him and at that moment, Reyna felt like the luckiest girl alive.

“I love you so much,” Reyna whispered.

Hugging his strong arms around her torso, Ren lifted her svelte body to his and placed a hungry kiss upon her lips; feeling successful in his ring selection. He knew that if she were still alive, his Grandmother would approve of Reyna and would want the girl to have her ring.

Sighing happily into the kiss, Reyna wrapped her slim legs around his waist and wiggled her body against the front of his naked torso. Things were starting to suddenly feel _really_ real.

“Mmm,” Ren moaned before pulling his lips away, “time for your second present, Sweetheart.”

“You’re spoiling me,” Reyna purred as she unhooked herself from her betrothed and stood on the floor with wobbly legs.

“Get used to it,” Lord Ren said with a wink, “come, follow me.”

Stepping behind Ren, Reyna followed closely behind as he walked out of the bedroom and down to the end of the short hallway. She was just about to ask him where they were headed to when Ren lifted his hand towards an etched, durasteel wall panel and used a burst of the Force to push the section open.

Watching Lord Ren enter the secret chamber, Reyna hesitantly joined after him. Suddenly, the entire ceiling of the small room lit up in bright, florescent light; causing the girl to blink her eyes in an attempt to gain her bearings.

Moving to the middle of the square room, Reyna looked around as the durasteel panel closed sharply behind her. Every wall was covered from floor to ceiling with black metal shelves, filled with various jars of all shapes, sizes, and materials. Off to her right stood a simple, gray metal pedestal filled with a small amount of gray ash. With a curious lift of her brows, Reyna walked towards the pedestal; gasping loudly as she felt a high hum of vibration swirl around her body the closer she got.

“What is this?” Reyna asked in a low voice as she hovered the palm of her right hand over the ashen material.

“Lor San Tekka, my love,” Ren purred while pressing his hard body against the girl’s back and wrapping his long arms around her torso, “do you feel it? Do you feel the power of his soul?”

“Yes,” Reyna whispered.

“Absorb it, Reyna,” Ren encouraged hotly against her ear.

Not understanding exactly what Ren meant by that, the girl dipped her fingertips into the finely grit ash and let out a feral moan as a pleasurable bolt of electricity ripped through her muscles.

“Again,” Ren said with a nibble on Reyna’s earlobe.

Placing her hand fully into the cremated remains of Lor San Tekka, the girl trembled violently as another wave of pure energy crashed into her. Reyna had never felt anything so potent before in her life. It was like she was touching the white hot surface of the sun.

“ _Force_ ,” Reyna said breathlessly.

Tugging at the bow securing the girl’s silken robe, Lord Ren pulled the red fabric open and exposed her golden skin to the cool air of the room. A dark smile crept upon his full lips as he heard a happy sigh escape Reyna’s mouth. He knew first-hand how intoxicating it was to consume the energy of your enemies and he was thrilled to show her this facet of the Darkside.

Grasping her delicate wrist with his fingers, Ren pulled the girl’s hand from the ash and pressed her coated palm to the center of her breastbone; causing her to whimper loudly as an all-consuming sensation of bliss radiated from her chest and out through her limbs.

“More?” Ren asked while flicking his tongue against the pebbled flesh of her neck.

“Mmmhmm,” Reyna hummed.

Reaching around the girl, Ren cupped a handful of remains and slathered the speckled ash over Reyna’s firm tits and down her lean stomach; massaging the fine silt into her pulsating skin for a few, long moments before repeating the process with the last bit of remains.

Throwing her head back against the hard plane of Lord Ren’s chest, Reyna let out an almost orgasmic scream as she absorbed the remaining energy of Lor San Tekka’s Force signature. Vaguely, she could feel Ren’s strong hands roam over her thrumming body while she rode out the last surge of power.

Gasping for air, Reyna’s legs suddenly collapsed out from under her; causing Ren to snake his arms around her tightly to keep her from falling to the stone floor.

“How do you feel?” Ren asked curiously.

“Mmm... _incredible_ ,” Reyna said with wicked laugh, “how long will this last for?”

“Long enough, my love…we will be meeting with the Supreme Leader in the morning cycle. I wanted to make sure you were prepared,” Ren offered as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

Reyna chewed on the inside of her cheek as she mulled over his statement. She knew they would be meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke once they go home from Takodana but they had been back on the Finalizer for days. Reyna thought that perhaps she had been given more time; apparently that wasn’t the case.

“Prepared? For what?” She asked before turning in Lord Ren’s arms to face him.

“He may test you…and if he does, I want to give you as much of an advantage as I can, Reyna,” Ren stated while leaning down and placing a series of small kisses along the side of her cheek.

“Should I be scared?” Reyna asked nervously.

“No,” Ren whispered into her skin, not wanting to frighten her.

With a nod, Reyna pushed her uncertainty into the back of her mind. She trusted Ren and if he said there wasn’t a reason for her to worry, then she wouldn’t.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Ren promised again before dragging the tip of his index finger through the film of cremated remains coating the skin of her exposed right breast.

“I know, Kylo,” Rey said through a moan as she felt Lord Ren pinch her sensitive nipple between his thumb and index finger, “thank you for my gifts.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart,” Ren said with another pinch of her erect bud.

“Now I want to give you a present,” Reyna purred while dipping her hand into his satin pants and wrapping her fingers around the girth of his semi-hard dick.

“Do you, now?” Ren said with a sharp intake of breath as Reyna pumped her hand along the length of his quickly hardening cock.

“Mmmhmm,” Reyna hummed sweetly before releasing his dick and pulling his sleep pants down his muscular thighs, “take these off and lie down.”

Although the thought of lying naked on the cold stone floor didn’t seem like much of a present, Ren quickly agreed to the girl’s request once she whispered exactly what she planned on doing. He would’ve done anything she asked of him at that moment.

“Minx,” Lord Ren growled while stripping his pants from his long legs and lying his naked body down on the hard floor.

With a dirty smirk of her lips, Reyna straddled her thin legs on either side of Ren’s hips and slowly lowered her body down to his abdomen. Reaching between their heated bodies, the girl grasped his thick cock in her hand and teased the swollen tip along the smooth lips of her pussy.

Pushing the girl’s red robe from her sides, Ren palmed her narrow hips and bared his sharp teeth.

“Reyna…,” he warned, not wanting to be goaded.

“So impatient,” Reyna said with a wink of her hazel eye as she positioned his dick at the opening of her dripping cunt.

Squeezing his fingertips into the girl’s hipbones, Ren pushed the girl onto his aching cock with a loud grunt; effectively impaling her to the hilt.

“Yes,” Ren acknowledged, closing his eyes and appreciating the way her wet cunt squeezed over his hard pillar so perfectly.  

Placing her hands on the alabaster expanse of his muscular chest, Reyna gave herself a moment to adjust to the sudden feeling of fullness between her legs; loving the way his dick stretched her tight cunt.

Using her hands on Ren’s torso to balance herself, Reyna tilted her hips forward and slowly began to rock her lower body over his hips; lifting up his rigid length and dipping back down at a sharp angle repeatedly until she heard Lord Ren grind his teeth in delicious frustration.

“Faster,” he ordered darkly.

Clicking her tongue and shaking her head, Reyna continued to slowly fuck Ren; wanting to prolong his torture just a little while longer. With a soft giggle, the girl swirled her hips in a circular motion and used her inner pussy muscles to constrict rhythmically over his thick cock.

Moving his right hand from her hip, Lord Ren palmed the girl’s entire jaw in his large hand and forced her to look him in the eyes.

“Look at me, Reyna…now move…faster,” he growled, needing to be in control of the situation.

“Yes, _Master_ ,” the girl purred before speeding the pace of her calculated thrusts.

“Good girl,” he praised with a groan as his hand fell back to its place on the soft skin of her hips.

Using the muscles in her thighs, the girl lifted her twat halfway up his dick and then slammed her body back down; over and over again as quickly as her burning legs would allow.

Lord Ren Fixed his dark, clouded gaze on Reyna’s ash covered tits as they bounced with every slap of their skin. A heavy pant escaped his open mouth when he felt his sensitive balls twinge with the warning of his impending orgasm and he tried desperately to think of anything other than the way his cock was being slathered in the girl’s searing heat.

Noticing that Ren’s gaze was beginning to drift towards the wall behind her, Reyna slapped her the palms of her hands on Ren’s chest in an effort to pull him back to the task at hand.

“Hey,” the girl said as she continued to ride his straining cock, “don’t…worry…about me. This is for…you.”

“Yeah? Are you…sure?” Lord Ren asked excitedly.

“Very,” Reyna nodded.

“Stop…moving…,” Ren commanded through a growl.

Instantly halting her thrusts, the girl let out a surprised squeal as Ren pushed his dick up into her pussy in a series of short, energetic bursts. Knowing that he was close to the edge, Reyna lifted her hands from his chest and brought them to her cunt; pulling the lips of her pussy open with her fingers and giving him a perfect view of his sizeable cock plowing into her in rapid succession.

Seeing the girl spread herself for him so wantonly was the only encouragement Ren needed. After pounding into Reyna's sopping cunt a handful of times, Lord Ren let out a masculine grunt and slammed his dick into the girl with one last, vigorous thrust; allowing his balls to relax and release a thick rope of cum into her waiting channel.

Feeling his blood flow from his spent cock back into his tingling body, Lord Ren dropped his exhausted limbs to the hard floor with a ‘thud’ and attempted to regulate his breathing. His heart was beating so quickly that for a moment, he was afraid it would burst.

“Kriff, Reyna,” Ren said with a satisfied twitch of his lips.

“You’re welcome,” the girl replied cheekily as she bent down and wiggled her ash and sweat covered body against his.

Wrapping his strong arms around Reyna, Lord Ren kissed her dark hairline as the girl nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. At that moment, all was right in their Galaxy and Reyna mumbled a silent prayer to the Maker that it would remain that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?! PLEASE let me know!! :D
> 
> Ok...so...the ring. I DO have a picture if you would like to see it. It's gorgeous. Why a ruby? Well...besides the color, rubies are pretty powerful stones. They are said to be the stone of encouraging courage, inner strength, self-love and self-confidence. They are also said to help alleviate guilt. Reyna needs help in all of these areas, amirite?! 
> 
> Oh!! I almost forgot!! I commissioned an amazing artist from tumblr (panda-capuccino) to create an image from Chapter 12 and she did an FRAKING BEAUTIFUL job. It's more than I could've hoped for. She's crazy talented. Anyways, its the scene where Reyna wears Kylo's mask...remember that?! Yeah, HOT. SO! If you're interested in seeing this beautiful piece of art (and I know you are) head over to my tumblr and take a peek!! You DO NOT have to have a tumblr blog in order to see it. Just visit my tumblr www.corariley.tumblr.com Its my header image, you cant miss it. I'm SO SO happy with it and I've had quite a few requests for visual images so...there ya go, my lovelies!! 
> 
> Well, I hope to see you all back here probably Thursday? Since I really can't pinpoint exact posting days right now, be sure to subscribe if you haven't already so you will be notified when I post things early...like today!! 
> 
> I love you my lovelies!! Thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3


	27. Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> Look!! A second update this week!! WHOOP!!
> 
> How is everyone doing?? Well, I hope!! :D
> 
> I wanted to give a couple shout-outs to two amazing readers/friends--
> 
> Jess444 created TWO gorgeous, GORGEOUS moodboards for Lascivious Weapons and I'm obsessed with them!! Head over to my tumblr (corariley.tumblr.com) to take a look!! I still don't know how to embedd pics, here...grr...
> 
> lastmouseleft created a full playlist of AMAZING songs for L.W. and they fit my fic SO well!! Seriously the lyrics are on point and the songs are just fantastic!! I've been listening to it all day...here's the link or head over to my tumblr for an actual clickable link ;D 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/last_mouseleft/lascivious-sounds
> 
> THANK YOU MY TWO GORGEOUS DOVES!!!! You don't know how much it means to me that you have done this for my crazy fic <3 <3 <3
> 
> Alright..,  
> Are you guys ready for the next chapter?! Let's GO!!

_Young Kylo Ren stalked his gangly form through the stone hallways of Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy with his newly built lightsaber held tightly in his leather encased fist. Hovering somewhere between boy and man, the newly appointed Master of the Knights of Ren had only one goal in mind as he weaved his way through the maze of unlit corridors._

_He and his Knights had arrived under the cover of darkness only minutes prior; striking down everyone and everything that fell in their path as they moved from room to room. Their mission was clear: decimate the Academy along with every Youngling, Padawan, and Jedi Master hidden within the complex._

_All except for little Reyna Kenobi._

_Supreme Leader Snoke had given young Ren the order to spare little Reyna’s life just as his Command Shuttle touched down on Ossus, causing the young Master to go on a blinding rampage in an effort to find the little girl as quickly as possible._

_Reaching the room where little Reyna should have been sleeping, young Ren sliced his way from bed to bed, coldly dispatching Younglings as they dreamt of peace without a second thought. Once he arrived at little Reyna’s empty cot, young Ren let out a gut-wrenching scream through the freshly crafted voice modulator in his mask as he realized that the little girl was truly gone._

_It shouldn’t have come as such of a shock to the young man. He knew she wasn’t there; he hadn’t felt her Force signature, not once, since departing his Shuttle._

_Still, the young monster had held onto the last glimmer of hope still harboring within his dark soul that she was simply hiding. Waiting for him to scoop her up just as he had promised her months before._

_He was wrong._

_Knowing that Skywalker wouldn’t have killed the girl, young Ren instantly came to the conclusion that the Jedi had mind-wiped little Reyna. That was the only explanation he could think of as to why he couldn’t feel her bright Force signature. It was in that moment that young Ren fell apart with the realization that he would never see his little Reyna again._

_He had failed the little girl. He had failed the Supreme Leader._

_Channeling his anger just as the Snoke had taught him, young Kylo Ren did the only thing he knew he would succeed in. With a feral scream escaping his lips and burning hot tears streaming down his covered face, young Ren did what he did best._

**_He raged_ ** _._

_\---------------------------------------_

Lord Kylo Ren woke from his nightmare in a flash of fury. For a few long, torturous, moments he was lost somewhere in the realm between the hellish memories of long ago and the safe serenity of the present. In a frenetic attempt to shake the haze of the morbid dream from his mind, Lord Ren frantically searched the space beside him with his large hands; desperate to locate the girl he had lost in his nightmare.

Finding the girl snoring softly next to him, Lord Ren let out a relieved sigh and curled his feverish body around her sleeping form. A second wave of adrenaline suddenly pumped through his veins, causing his muscles to shake violently as he held Reyna’s naked body tightly against his. In an effort to calm himself, Lord Ren grit his crooked teeth and nuzzled his flushed face against the girl’s mussed hair.

_It was just a dream, nothing more_. He repeated in a silent mantra, over and over again.

Feeling the girl stir softly his arms, Ren moved his mouth to the shell of her ear and attempted to lull her back to sleep.

“Shhh,” he whispered, “I’m sorry…go back to sleep.”

Opening her eyes and letting out a sleepy yawn, the girl turned her body and furrowed her brow in confusion as she felt Ren’s Force signature fighting for control.

“What’s wrong?” Reyna asked in a raspy voice.

“Nothing, my love…go back to sleep,” Ren cooed, his voice cracking with stress.

Knowing that Ren was lying through his teeth and that he wouldn’t tell her verbally what was wrong, Reyna placed her hands upon the sides of his face and gently nudged her way into his mind. Pushing past the very thin barrier of resistance Ren had hastily constructed, Reyna latched onto the nightmare in the forefront of his thoughts and slowly replayed the dark memory. She had absolutely no recollection of that night and to see the events played out through Ren’s eyes broke her heart. Reyna had no idea how shattered her disappearance had left him.

Slipping smoothly from his mind, the girl held onto his angular face and pressed a soft kiss upon his full mouth; knowing that words were futile. Ren was in desperate need of comfort and she was the only one that could relieve him of the guilt and anguish he was still harboring.

What had begun as a gentle peck quickly deepened into a passionate kiss as Lord Ren found solace in the girl’s embrace. Pushing his tongue past her lips, he greedily lapped into her mouth as he trailed his hand from the sun-kissed skin of her back to her bare tit as it peaked out from beneath the warm blanket.

Greedily palming her taut breast, Lord Ren squeezed his hand tightly around the mound and mercilessly pinched at her erect nipple using the space between his thumb and index finger.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ren nipped possessively at the girl’s lower lip with his sharp teeth and rolled her flat onto her back.

“Please, Reyna,” he begged in a strained voice as he continued to paw at her tit, “I need you.”

Hearing the longing spilling from his lips, Reyna gave an eager nod and spread her thin legs wide; encouraging him to settle between her thighs.

Moving his lower body over the girl’s abdomen and releasing her breast, Lord Ren grabbed his stiff cock with his fist and pressed the swollen head against the girl’s wet entrance. Pausing for only a brief moment, Ren flexed the muscles of his firm ass and thrust himself to the hilt inside Reyna’s tight pussy in one fluid stroke.

Gasping from the sudden intrusion of Lord Ren’s girth filling her cunt, the girl lifted her legs from the mattress and wrapped them around his waist. Reyna knew this would be a fast coupling and was thankful she was still wet from their fuck in Ren’s private room only hours prior.

“Are you ok?” Ren asked hotly into her ear.

“Yes…yes…,” Reyna panted as she latched her freshly manicured nails onto his muscular shoulders.

Grunting in approval, Lord Ren began to thrust wildly into the girl’s tender cunt. He could feel his cum from earlier in the evening still coating the inner walls of pussy and the extra lubrication sent him over the edge; causing Ren to slam his cock effortlessly in and out of her silken channel at a feverish pace.

At that moment, nothing else mattered to Lord Ren except for the lustful slaps of their heated flesh against one another. All he wanted to do was forget the memory of his failure and claim the girl moaning beneath him.

Pushing into Reyna as quickly as his hips could manage, Lord Ren snaked his arms under the girl and hooked his fingers around her shoulders; giving him extra leverage as he continued to thrust without abandon.

Reyna let out handful of loud squeaks as she clung onto Ren’s shoulders for dear life. He had never fucked her so hard or so quickly before and the onslaught caused her head to spin. For a split-second, the girl worried that the metal framed bed would collapse from their physical exertion.  

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from cumming soon, Lord Ren concentrated as much as his brain would allow and pulled a bright vibration from the Force; directing the energy straight to Reyna’s swollen clit.

Relaxing as much as she could manage, the girl was suddenly caught off guard when she felt a manipulation of the Force slide between their sweat drenched bodies and head towards her filled twat. Dragging her nails across Ren’s broad shoulder-blades, the girl unhooked her legs from his waist and bucked wildly beneath him as she was completely overtaken by a sudden, all-consuming orgasm. Unable to make a sound, Reyna blinked up at Ren in surprise with her mouth agape as a second wave of bliss radiated through her muscles before she was even able to finish her first climax.  

Feeling the girl’s pussy clench down tightly over his cock for a second time was just the incentive Lord Ren needed to allow himself to find his own release. Thrusting into her one last time, Ren let out an angry growl as he felt his seed release forcibly from his cock. Squeezing his fingertips into the flesh of her shoulders, Ren moved his mouth to the girl’s collarbone and bit down on her skin; marking her as his.

Swallowing a scream, Reyna danced her nails from Ren’s shoulder-blades to the back of his head and gave a sharp tug on his hair.

“Ow!” Ren feigned as he smiled wickedly down at the quivering girl lying underneath his satisfied body.

“Mmm…better?” Reyna asked sweetly.

“Much…Sweetheart, I---“

Before Lord Ren could finish his sentence, an overwhelming pressure filled his skull; causing him to wince in pain. Knowing exactly what would happen next, Ren braced himself as a series of sharp electric shocks ran down the length of his spine followed by a phantom voice piercing through his mind.

_‘Kylo Ren. Come to me with your Pet. Now,’_ hissed the Supreme Leader.  

Nodding into the thin air, Ren took in a large breath as the pressure in his head immediately released and the pain in his back subsided.

“What?! What happened??” Reyna asked with concern as she touched Ren’s forehead with the back of her hand.

“We’ve been summoned,” Ren said with agitation.

“Now?!” Reyna said with annoyance.

“Now,” Ren stated evenly as he reluctantly slipped his spent cock from her cum filled cunt, “the Supreme Leader has impeccable timing.”

\------------------------------------------

“Come, girl…step out of Kylo’s shadow…you play the submissive well, but we all know you are his _superior_ ,” Supreme Leader Snoke ordered with a sneer.

Moving from behind Lord Ren, Reyna pulled herself to his left side and smoothed her hands down the front of her sheer, low-cut, crimson red gown. Lifting her chin confidently, the girl stared at the giant hologram and narrowed her hazel eyes.

She instantly loathed the garish creature towering over her.

Before they had entered the Supreme Leader’s chamber, Ren instructed her to build a mental barricade around the fact that they had found the missing map to Skywalker. He also instructed her to leave the rest of her thoughts thinly guarded, knowing that Snoke would attack the weakest links first. Glancing at Ren’s covered face from the corner of her eye Reyna silently prayed that he was correct about Snoke’s laziness.

“I can see why Kylo has been keeping you all to himself,” Snoke leered as he strummed his knobby fingers on the arm rest of his stone throne, “there is much power in you, girl.”

With a sudden flick of his wrist, Snoke used the Force to pull Reyna’s legs out from under her; causing the girl to fall to her knees on the stone floor with a loud slap.

Before Ren had the chance to come to Reyna’s aid, he felt a thick rope of the Force wrap around the entire length of his body, holding him tightly in place. Trying to break free from his invisible bindings, Lord Ren let out an anguished breath through his dark mask as he watched Reyna whimper in pain; knowing that Snoke was tearing into her mind just as he had with Ren countless times before.

Unsure if he would be able to push his thoughts past the Supreme Leader’s, Lord Ren attempted to send a wave of comfort towards the kneeling girl and grinned internally as he watched Reyna’s face soften ever so slightly. It wasn’t much, but it was the only thing Ren was capable of doing at that moment.

With tears welling in her eyes, Reyna held onto the soothing gift from Ren and relinquished all control to Snoke. A frenzied whirl of thoughts, memories, and emotions played behind her eyes like a torrid holovid as the Supreme Leader ripped into the outermost corners of her mind; displaying every second of her existence in graphic detail.

Once he had consumed all of the girl’s hopes, desires, and insecurities, Snoke pulled himself from Reyna’s mind and released his hold on both her and Ren; letting out a maniacal laugh as he watched the Commander pull the girl from the floor and cradle her in his arms.

“I have taught you _strategy_ well, Kylo,” Snoke said with a crooked smirk, “yes…keep her close. Don’t let the same fate as your last…Pet…happen with this one, hmm? This girl is far too valuable to our cause.”

Biting into the flesh of the inside of his cheek, Ren gave Reyna a comforting squeeze as she quaked in his arms. Snoke had no intention of testing Reyna today, he simply needed to know exactly what to say and do in order to plant tiny little seeds of doubt in the girl’s mind. The Supreme Leader wanted to groom her just as he had young Ben. Groom her and use her. Finally, Ren’s nagging suspicion was affirmed.

Snoke wanted Reyna to be his newest weapon.

“I have everything I need, Kylo,” Snoke’s wavering hologram growled, “continue with her training aboard the Finalizer…I will call upon you soon to see her progress.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Ren acknowledged bitterly through his voice modulator.

“Reyna?” Snoke said with a point of his long, deformed finger.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” Reyna asked with hesitation.

_‘It’s a shame he doesn’t love you, girl. I can see how much you care for him. You deserve far better,’_ Snoke purred into the girl’s mind.

Smiling with evil satisfaction as he watched the girl’s face dance between fear and confusion, the Supreme Leader glanced at Ren one last time with his beady eyes before severing communication; leaving the two conflicted lovers alone in the frigid chamber room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Snoke. Dammit. I hate him. He needs to go.
> 
> How did you guys enjoy this chapter?! I've had a few requests to do a flashback of the night of the Jedi Massacre so I hope it wasn't disappointing??
> 
> I'm probably going to sound like I'm begging here (I kinda am)...but if you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE let me know...even if its just a one word comment. It seriously makes a WORLD of difference...comments are life to fic writers, they keep us from freaking out and instantly thinking that no one liked what we put our heart and soul into. A comment is worth more than gold to us and boy does it light a fire under our asses to write faster. I see you reading, my lovelies (oh boy do I see you reading) so don't be afraid of giving me your thoughts!! I don't bite...unless you ask ;) <3
> 
> At any rate...I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!! I will *attempt* to have an update for you guys on Monday (remember, feedback makes me write faster)...but it is the 4th of July soooooo (I know many of you beautiful doves aren't American but its a huge day over here for us...'Merica and all that jazz)....yeah. As always, I love you guys for reading and sticking around!! Good stuff coming up!! Hope to hear from you guys soon!! <3 <3 <3


	28. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> For all of my American readers: Happy 4th of July!! Happy Birthday, America!! I hope you all have a fun and safe day today!!
> 
> For all of my non-American readers: Happy Monday!!! I hope you had a good weekend?!?!
> 
> Are y'all ready for another chapter? Yeay! Let's go!!

Reyna pulled her bruised knees towards her chest with a frustrated sigh and glanced towards the flashing chronometer hanging from the far, metal wall. Every minute that passed was another sharp slice into her heart and the girl wondered how long she would have to wait before Ren returned home.

_If_ he returned home.

Immediately after their ‘meeting’ with Snoke, Ren had walked Reyna back to their quarters and left her, alone, with the explicit instruction to remain behind the locked durasteel door. Normally this wouldn’t have bothered the girl but he had seemed so detached when he left her, even shying away when she moved to embrace him.

Perhaps the Supreme Leader was right. Perhaps he didn’t love her after all.

“Miss, are you sure you want another glass of wine? I’m positive that Lord Ren will be home soon. I doubt he would approve if you became inebriated during his absence,” ZZ-2 chirped while opening up a new bottle of Corellian wine.

“Oh no, we wouldn’t want _Lord Ren_ to disapprove of me drinking now, would we?!” Reyna said snippily as she pushed her empty wine glass towards her personal droid, “to the top please, ZeeZeeToo.”

“May I at least get you something to eat to go along with your wine, Miss?” ZZ-2 asked before pouring the red wine to the brim of Reyna’s glass.

Bringing her cup to her lips, Reyna ignored her growling stomach and took a large sip before addressing her droid.

“No, that won’t be necessary, thank you. I’ll be fine. You can put yourself in power-down mode now.”

“Alright, Miss. If you need me before my charge is complete, do not hesitate to power me on,” the droid offered sweetly before placing the wine bottle down on the end table.

“I will ZeeZeeToo, thank you,” Reyna said sincerely as she watched the droid whirl towards its power station in the hallway.

Wiggling her back against the firm leather couch, Reyna took another drink of the sweet wine and attempted to replay her interaction with the Supreme Leader in her fuzzy mind. She couldn’t understand why she was allowing the garish creature to cause her to doubt what she knew in the very fiber of her being to be true. Reyna wasn’t a novice to manipulation, she had spent the majority of her life being a pawn in other people’s games, but this…this was unlike anything the girl had felt before.

Polishing off her Corellian wine, Reyna set her empty glass chalice down upon the end table and stretched her petite body out on the couch. For a moment she toyed with the idea of snuggling into a blanket cocoon, but decided against it when she felt a dull ache begin to snake its way around the back of her head and a heaviness creep into the muscles of her lithe arms and legs.

Maybe she shouldn’t have had that third glass of wine, after all.

Staring up at the dark ceiling, Reyna lifted her left arm straight above her body and admired the ruby ring adorning her finger. Even in the dimly lit living room, the deep red stone shone with a brilliant fire inside, reminding the girl that she truly was loved and all would be right again as soon as Ren returned.

Letting out a sleepy, open-mouthed yawn, the girl dropped her thin arm and rolled onto her side; curling herself into a sloppy ball. Giving one last glance towards the chronometer, Reyna threw out a wave of anxiety into the Force with the hopes that Ren would feel her plight and return sooner, rather than later.

Unable to fight off her alcohol-induced fatigue a moment longer, Reyna closed her tired eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber filled with the promise of a happy future devoid of the ghoulish monster threatening to take it all away.

\--------------------------------------------------  

Lord Ren entered his quarters in a whirl of agitation. He had spent the majority of the day formulating a plan with his Knights and General Phasma to find the physical location of the Supreme Leader. Ren had toyed with the idea of overthrowing Snoke for years, going back and forth as to whether or not he would be able to succeed. After their most recent meeting, however, Ren knew that he needed to act; and act quickly. Nothing in the Galaxy would take Reyna away from him, again.

Not even Snoke.

Taking his mask from his head, Lord Ren stepped his large body over to where the girl slept soundly on the couch and peered down to assess her serene form. A slight smirk curled at the corner of his mouth as he watched a tiny line of drool trickle from her open lips and puddle in a pool directly underneath her chin; suddenly reminding him of the times when they were younger and he would routinely wake up to a wet pillow beneath his face and little Reyna curled tightly to his chest. She never was a graceful sleeper, Ren mused.

Knowing that Reyna would be sleeping for some time still, Ren quietly pulled himself from the snoring girl and headed towards the master bedroom to get to work.

\---------------------------------------------------

Reyna awoke from her already forgotten dream with a deep grimace. A dull throb encased the entire crown of her head and she instinctively winced when the bright light radiating from the hallway fell upon her face. Blinking her watery eyes, the girl instantly stilled when her hazel gaze settled upon two black trunks lined up in the living room.

Her personal trunks.

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Reyna swallowed back a sudden rise of bile from her stomach and sat up quickly from her prone position.

He was getting rid of her.

With a flood of salty, warm tears dripping down her cheeks, the girl stood slowly from the couch and hugged her arms tightly over her thinly covered chest. A pathetic sob pushed past her lips as a series of obtrusive thoughts played out in her mind’s eye, causing her heart to painfully constrict with every quick beat.

The Supreme Leader was right. Ren didn’t really love her.

Not knowing what to do, Reyna simply stood at her place beside the couch and cried as her mind raced to come up with her next plan of action. Perhaps Ren would grant her permission to return to the Courtesan Program? Or maybe allow her to become a personal Mistress to one of her former clients in Republic City? Surely one of them would take her in…he wouldn’t send her back to Jakku, right?

Right??

Before her mind could wander any further down the dark rabbit hole, Reyna jerked herself back into reality as Lord Ren walked casually into the living room with another trunk dragging behind him.

“Oh, you’re awake! Did you sleep well my lo--,” Ren purred before trailing off once his eyes settled fully upon Reyna’s crying face.

“What’s wrong?!” Ren asked as he dropped the last trunk to the floor and made his way towards the distraught girl.

“Please…don’t send me back to Jakku. I can’t go back…kill me, instead. I can’t go back!” Reyna sobbed with her arms stretched out to keep Ren at bay.

“Jakku? Reyna, what are you talking about?” Ren asked, his voice heavy with confusion.

Watching Reyna’s gaze travel to the luggage behind him, Lord Ren released a long sigh and closed his eyes as he realized that she thought he was going to abandon her on the trash planet. Snoke had already begun to exploit her insecurities.

Holding his arms out towards the girl in an attempt to show her that he meant her no harm, Ren slowly approached Reyna and shook his head.

“No, Sweetheart…I’m not taking you back to Jakku. I’m not abandoning you,” Ren offered in a gentle voice

Reyna wiped her leaking eyes with the back of her shaking hand and choked back another sob. She wanted to believe Ren but there was a tiny, nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that it was another trick.

“You’re not tossing me away?” Reyna asked as she sucked in uneven breaths.

Finally reaching the girl, Lord Ren cupped her face between his large hands and kissed her freckled forehead.

“Never, Reyna. _Never_. I can’t live without you. You are my heart,” Ren cooed in a desperate attempt to reassure the girl.

“I…I…I don’t think I believe you,” Reyna said in a wobbly voice, “why else would you have packed my bags? Hmm?”

“They’re _our_ bags, Sweetheart. We’re going to Moraband… _together_ ,” Ren stated softly before bringing his head forward and running the tip of his long nose against her reddened one.

“Moraband? Why are we headed there?” Reyna asked while leaning into his touch.

“I need to keep you safe, Reyna…Snoke already has his claws in you, don’t you see? This isn’t you…There is a ceremony we need to perform on Moraband. I don’t know if it will work…but if it does, it’ll be the only thing that will protect you from him. Not only will it protect you, but it will make _us_ stronger. Hopefully strong enough that we will be able to overthrow Snoke. _Together_ ,” Ren offered, squeezing his hands over Reyna’s flushed cheeks.

“You love me, then?” Reyna asked breathlessly.

“You know I do, Reyna. I don’t know what Snoke told you…but don’t let him fool you. Don’t _ever_ doubt my love for you,” Ren said with direct confidence

Staring into Lord Ren’s smoldering dark eyes, Reyna felt herself emerge from a haze of suspicion and doubt. Slowly, her mind began to replay memories and thoughts that confirmed his words and the tiny, foreign voice that had camped out in her brain began to fade away.

Yes, Ren loved her. More than anything else in the Galaxy.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Reyna apologized while wrapping her arms around Ren’s waist and burying her tear-stained face against his dark robes.

Cradling the girl against his torso, Ren silently thanked the Maker that Reyna had finally realized the truth. Snoke wouldn’t win. Not while Ren was alive.

“Don’t apologize my love…this is Snoke’s doing. He wants you, Reyna…and he will do whatever it takes to make sure you stay within his grasp…and I will do whatever is necessary to make sure that he fails,” Ren said while smoothing a hand through her long, loose waves, “now come, you need to eat. I had some food brought up while you were sleeping.”

Reyna lifted her head from Lord Ren’s chest and instantly perked at the mention of food. It had been almost an entire day cycle since the girl had had a proper meal and she could feel her stomach churn from her realized hunger.

“What did you have brought up?” Reyna asked eagerly as Ren led her back to the kitchen.

“Rare bantha steak and mashed potatoes…rainbow berries with blue whipped cream for dessert,” Ren said with a smirk, knowing that it was one of Reyna’s favorite meals.

“You _do_ love me!” Reyna said with a tiny laugh.

“Well…we will be living off of military rations for a little while, I wanted to make sure you had a proper meal before we left…plus it will help with your hangover,” Ren said with a small disapproving click of his tongue.

“That’s entirely your fault…if you just would’ve given me a hug before you left, I wouldn’t have needed that wine,” Reyna said teasingly.

Lifting the girl effortlessly in his arms, Lord Ren plopped her gently upon the dark grey countertop of his kitchen and gave her a swift kiss on her mouth.

“My deepest apologies, I just had so much on my mind…I didn’t even realize I was so callous,” Ren apologized while tucking a raven curl behind the girl’s ear.

“I’m a needy woman, you would do well to remember that…now feed me, _Master_ ,” the girl said with a wicked grin.

Sucking in a sudden breath of air, Lord Ren forced himself to turn away from Reyna and fetch her tray of food from the other side of the kitchen. It had been far too long since she had called him ‘Master’ and his first instinct was to rip her dress from her body and ravage her.

_Food first, fuck later._ Ren quickly reminded himself.

Picking up the metal tray filled with food, Lord Ren carefully stepped back towards the girl; deliberately keeping his eyes on her blotchy face. Her dress was entirely too sheer and Ren feared that if he caught a glimpse of her rosebud nipples through the red, gauzy material he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from latching on.

Setting the tray down beside the girl, Ren picked up the metal fork and scooped up a heaping portion of mashed potatoes and brought it to Reyna’s lips.

Opening her pouty lips wide, the girl eagerly took the forkful of food into her mouth; letting out a happy moan as the creamy potatoes hit her tongue.

“Good?” Ren asked in a strained voice while filling the utensil with another pile of the buttery mash.

“Mmmhmm,” Reyna nodded while taking in the scoop of the potatoes.

“Steak, now…please,” Reyna requested with her mouth full.

Wanting to appease the ravenous girl, Lord Ren made quick work of cutting the rare bantha steak into bite sized pieces. Dipping a square of the grilled meat in a small cup of au jus, Ren brought the steak to her lips and let out a tiny groan as he watched a thick drop of the brown juice fall from the meat and land in the valley between her breasts.

“Well?” Reyna asked with a lifted brow as she chewed the bite of steak, “Are you going to get that?”

Not needing to be asked twice, Lord Ren quickly dipped his head to Reyna’s bared breastbone and lapped at the drip of juice with the flat of his wet tongue.

Arching her chest towards Ren’s mouth, Reyna reached her hand to the tray of food and picked up the small, metal container of au jus. With her free hand, the girl curled her fingers into Lord Ren’s mop of dark hair and pulled his face from her skin. With a wicked smile, the girl leaned her head back against the cabinet and spilled the entire cup of warm au jus over her freckled chest.

“Oh no! I don’t know how that happened…,” Reyna said while blinking her still swollen eyes in mock innocence.

“Reyna…don’t start something you can’t finish,” Ren warned, not sure if the girl was feeling well enough to take this any further.

With a small laugh, the girl placed her hands on Lord Ren’s angular face and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss; effectively putting to rest any concern he had that she was still distraught.

Drifting his large hands to Reyna’s thighs, Ren pushed her toned legs apart and quickly hiked the hem of her long dress towards her waist. Stepping between her legs, Ren pulled away from the wanton kiss and returned his mouth to the girl’s messy chest. With rapid swirls of his wet tongue, Ren licked away the savory au jus covering Reyna’s skin; slicking his way from the edge of her sharp collarbone down to the tops of her firm breasts.

Thoroughly enjoying the attention she was receiving, Reyna let out a happy sigh and picked up the fork from where Ren had dropped it on the countertop. Ever the multitasker, the girl began to shovel large forkfuls of steak and mash into her eager mouth; deciding it was possible to satisfy both hungers at one time.

Licking the last bit of au jus from Reyna’s chest, Lord Ren pulled his mouth away from her body and took half a step back to admire the ravenous girl with her cheeks stuffed full of food. She reminded Ren of a tiny woodland creature hiding away nuts for the winter.

“What?” Reyna asked with her mouth full, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

“I could watch you eat all day, Pet…would you like me to stop so you can enjoy your dinner?” Ren asked while stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“Not at all, _Master_ …I can do two things at once…but if you’re tired, I understand,” Reyna offered gently.

Reyna wanted nothing more than to be physical with Ren but they had been going at it like rabbits for the past few days and she wanted him to know it was alright if he needed the night off, so to speak.

Giving the girl a dark smirk, Lord Ren took her empty hand and pressed it upon the straining bulge at his thigh.

“No,” he purred, “I’m not tired at all.”

Biting her tongue to stop herself from saying something crude, the girl dropped her fork on the almost empty plate and brought her petite hands to the fastenings of Ren’s leather pants. They were both still fully clothed but the idea of fucking with their clothes on, just as they had on the bridge of the Finalizer, excited the girl to no end. Reaching her hand into his trousers, Reyna wrapped her fingers around Ren’s thickening girth and pulled out his throbbing cock; giving him a wink as she heard a deep growl push past his lips.

Placing his hands on the girl’s hipbones, Lord Ren pulled Reyna’s ass to the edge of the quartz countertop. Dipping the fingers of his right hand between her waiting legs, Ren grabbed the strip of red lace covering her wet cunt and tugged on the delicate panties until they tore from her body.

“Oy! Those were my favorite,” Reyna said teasingly as she guided his hard length to the entrance of her slick pussy.

“It’s your fault for wearing them, Pet…you should always leave your cunt bare for me,” Ren said darkly before slowly inching his way inside of her hot twat.

A small shiver ran down the span of Reyna’s spine as Ren’s firm dick filled her tight channel. She enjoyed it when he became demanding.

“But what about the pearl panties, Master?” Rena asked sweetly while scooting her ass even further over the edge of the countertop.

“Kriff, Reyna…wear those…only those,” Ren grunted, suddenly reminded of how the shiny beads of white framed the girl’s swollen cunt lips so beautifully.

Flexing his hips, Lord Ren buried himself to the hilt inside of Reyna’s eager pussy and let out a long hiss. He had lost count of how many times they had coupled and silently wondered if there would ever come a time where he didn’t want to spend every moment of his life exactly where he was at that very second.

Ren doubted it. He would always crave the woman surrounding his length in her liquid heat.

With a pant, Ren began to thrust into the girl using short, even bursts. Lifting his hands from their place at Reyna’s hips, he turned his attention to the straps of her gown. Grabbing the fabric, Ren pulled the gauzy material down to her elbows; freeing her breasts but keeping her arms locked to her sides.

Resting her palms on the cold countertop, Reyna pushed her tits upwards tauntingly; giving a satisfied moan as she noticed Ren’s dark eyes cloud over with need while he watched them bounce with every small thrust.

“Please…Master…harder…faster,” Reyna pleaded, wanting more of him.

“So bossy,” Ren said in mock disapproval while gripping the girl’s hip in one hand and placing the other gently against her delicate throat.

In an effort to placate his Reyna, Lord Ren sped up the pace of his thrusts; sliding his pulsating dick into her warm cunt in time with his quickening heartbeat. Squeezing his fingertips into the flesh of her soft neck, Ren leaned down and took a bouncing breast in his mouth.

Wrapping her left leg around Ren’s waist, Reyna dug her heel into Ren’s leather covered ass cheek and encouraged him to push into her harder; wanting to feel his balls slap against her dripping cunt.

Moving as quickly as the rigid position would allow, Ren plowed into the girl’s slick folds over and over again until he felt the knowing prick of his release tightening under his balls. Releasing his hold at the girl’s neck, Ren wrestled his hand between their heated bodies and tucked his thumb against the girl’s engorged clit.

“ _FUCK,_ Master,” Reyna squealed as Ren began his determined assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Attempting to delay his certain orgasm, Lord Ren closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sinful noises spilling from the girl’s pouty mouth. Circling the tip of his thumb against her sharp clit, Ren focused all of his attention on the pink button of flesh peeking out from between Reyna’s puffy cunt lips.

Leaning herself against Ren, Reyna tipped her head towards his ear and licked his earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

“Cum…in me, Master…I want…to feel…you fill me,” she said with a high-pitched whine.

Caught completely off guard by Reyna’s wicked request, Ren felt his balls immediately constrict and shoot a hot load of cum into the girl’s sopping wet cunt.

“ _KRIFF_ ,” Ren let out in a frustrated groan while his body pumped the last spurt of cum from his cock; slightly annoyed that he enjoyed his release first.

Unhooking her leg from Ren’s waist, Reyna spread her thighs further apart and moaned in delight as she felt Ren twist her clit between his thumb and index finger.

“I’m…so…close…just…a little…more…,” Reyna panted.

Feeling a hot flush grow in the center of her abdomen, the girl closed her eyes and relaxed her body just enough to allow her orgasm to rip through her. Letting out a series of loud screams, Reyna pushed her torso forward and collapsed her shaking body on Ren’s clothed chest as she rode out her blissful release.

Letting go of the girl’s clit, Ren wrapped his strong arms around the quaking girl and held her tight against his body; relishing the feel of her cunt as the last contractions of her orgasm squeezed over his semi-hard cock.

“Mmm…alright… _now_ I’m tired,” Ren said with a smirk before pulling the straps of Reyna’s gown back up to her shoulders.

With her arms now free, Reyna lifted her thin limbs and cupped Ren’s face with her hands.

“Let’s take a long nap once we get on your shuttle, hmm?” Reyna stated with wink.

“Sounds like a plan, Sweetheart…I do love you, Reyna…,” Ren said while turning his head and kissing the inside of her palm, “so much.”

Reyna gave Ren a nod and smiled brightly as she realized the foreign, evil voice was no longer vibrating in her brain.

“I know, Kylo…I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...so...now that the doubt is out of the way...
> 
> I wonder what these two will be doing on Moraband? An ancient ceremony....say, what? 
> 
> And now the Knights and Phasma are in on the plot to overthrow Snoke? Ish is happening, people....ish is happening.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I got to the point where I just couldn't look at it a moment longer so I'm hoping it turned out semi-well, lol!!
> 
> I LOVED hearing from you guys last chapter-THANK YOU. I really appreciated it...and I would be COMPLETELY ok if you took time out of your day to leave me comments on this chapter, too....but NO pressure since that seems to be frowned upon, lol. Anyways...I love you, my gorgeous little doves...see you guys back on Thursday...? That's my goal, at least!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Oh! Wait! One more thing! Calling all smut writer/artists...a Reylo Sin Anthology has been established on tumblr. It's basically just an excuse for us to write and create Reylo smut. Lots of talented people have joined and if it sounds like something you're interested in-contact Reylo-Sin-Anthology on tumblr! There is still time to join in the Sin Bin!! I am not heading this, I'm just a contributing author, but I'm super excited about it. I'll be attempting a Breylo fic (Ben/Rey/Kylo...yes, lovelies...TWIN SIN!!). My first OT3 rodeo. Whoop!! I'm curious how you guys feel about that? Would you read a Breylo fic of mine? 
> 
> Ok, enough rambling...have a fantastic day, my Sweethearts!! <3 <3 <3


	29. Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >
> 
> HELLO LOVELIES!!
> 
> I feel like I haven't talked to you sweet doves in FOREVER. I'm sorry I didn't update last Thursday. I hit a wall and life got in the way...but I broke through the wall and have a monster of a chapter for you guys today...I really hope you think it was worth the wait. I got to a point where I just couldn't look at it, anymore...so I apologize, in advance, if there are any grammatical/spelling errors.
> 
> So...what's gonna happen in this chapter? Well...a little bit of loving fluff...some background info on Ren's former Pet...maybe some Wedding prep...Moraband plans...oh!! And Master Ren is back, my sweet doves. Oh boy, is he BACK.
> 
> Ready?! READY?! LET'S GO!!

Lord Ren watched Reyna intently from the corner of his dark eyes as she absentmindedly toyed with the clear crystals strung around her thin neck.

How he had grown to hate that damn piece of jewelry.

“You only need to wear the necklace until we perform the ceremony, my love. Dimming your Force signature is the only way we can keep Snoke away from latching onto you again,” Ren offered gently.

“I know,” Reyna said with a small grin, realizing that Ren was repeating this information, again, to reassure himself and not her.

Standing from her chair in the cockpit of the command shuttle, Reyna slinked her way behind Ren at his seat in the pilot’s position and began to run her fingers through his raven mane.

“Now that we’re finally in hyperspace, can you tell me a little more about this ceremony?” Reyna asked while sectioning off a small portion of hair from the top of his head and braiding it into a thin plait.

“What are you doing?” Ren asked curiously.

“Shh…don’t worry about it…and don’t change the subject. Now, please…tell me what we’re going to do on Moraband,” Reyna said sweetly before starting another braid next to the first.

“I’m not even sure if it will work…but years ago I read an ancient Sith text that described a ritual…a Blood Bonding ritual. Essentially, it will combine our strengths and permanently link us together…my strength will be yours and your strength will be mine. Everything we are will be intertwined,” Ren said with a shiver as Reyna’s nails grazed against his scalp.

Moving to a third section of hair, Reyna’s fingers began to work on the final plait while her mind raced over Ren’s drastic plan. He was serious, they were going to try to overthrow Snoke.

“So we will be bonded…forever?” Reyna asked with a raised brow.

“If what the text said was true…yes,” Ren affirmed.

“Hmm...,” Reyna hummed while twisting Ren’s remaining hair into a sloppy bun in the middle of his head and securing it with a tie from her wrist.

“What? Is something wrong with my plan, love?” Ren asked, caught off guard by her lack of enthusiasm.

“No…not at all,” Reyna stated confidently while walking around the pilot’s chair and standing before Ren to admire her handiwork, “I would bind my body and soul to you even without the promise of ridding the Galaxy of that disgusting monstrosity…his upcoming execution is just an added bonus…we _must_ kill him, Kylo.”

Reaching out with his large hands, Ren grabbed the girl by her slim waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

“We will, Sweetheart,” Ren offered with a nod.

Straddling her bare legs over Ren’s leather clad thighs, Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her warm lips against his sharp jaw.

“Just knowing what he has done to you…everything he has put you through, makes me want to rip him apart with my teeth,” Reyna growled hotly against his skin, “I promise, Kylo…I won’t let him have you a moment longer.”

Ren closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky sigh. Reyna’s vow gave him a comfort he hadn’t felt before. To know that finally someone wanted to protect him in the way he always desperately needed was a healing salve on his black soul.

“You don’t realize what you’ve done for me, Reyna,” Ren said in a voice not much louder than a whisper, “it’s just us now…nothing else matters.”

Reyna pulled her mouth from the side of Ren’s face and gazed into his simmering eyes.

“Nothing else,” the girl said with conviction.

Ren ran his hands up Reyna’s bare arms and frowned slightly when he noticed how chilled her skin was.

“You’re cold…let’s get you a blanket and some soup,” Ren offered with a pat on the girl’s backside, encouraging her to move from his lap.

“I’m fine, really…I, uh...I actually have a question for you. It’s about something that Snoke said,” Reyna said softly before moving her hands to the hem of her black, silk nightie.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Ren asked curiously.

Reyna dropped her eyes to her fingers as they twisted the fabric of her negligée. It was something she had been wanting to ask for quite a while, even before Snoke mentioned it during their meeting, but the timing never seemed right to ask. Even now, Reyna wasn’t sure if the timing was right…but she couldn’t put it off any longer.

“Snoke said ‘ _don’t let what happen to your last Pet happen to this one_ ,’ what did he mean by that?” Reyna asked cautiously before drifting her hazel eyes back to Ren’s face.

Lord Ren pursed his lips together and groaned internally. He hadn’t allowed himself to really think about _her_ in quite some time and certainly never thought he would ever have to discuss her with Reyna. For a moment Lord Ren debated on whether or not he should answer the girl’s question.

“What, specifically, do you want to know?” Ren asked, not wanting to share too much.

“Was she a Courtesan?” Reyna asked with a squeak.

“Yes,” Ren answered quickly.

“Courtlyn? Was that her name?” Reyna asked with a lean of her head.

“How do you know? You haven’t seen her in my mind.” Ren said with a frown, disturbed that Reyna knew the other girl’s name.

“Rumors…Courtesan’s are a catty bunch and all…,” Reyna trailed off.

“Ahh…Yes. Her name was Courtlyn and she was a Courtesan…long before you were ever part of the program, Reyna. She was a girl under Madam Lynden, the Madam that headed the program before Madam Tracon took over. We had a sexual relationship very similar to the one you and I initially had,” Ren said with a sigh, not sure if he should continue any further.

“What attracted you to her?”

Ren diverted his eyes from the girl and cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable with her question. Reyna was making him squirm.

“Honestly? I thought she was you. When I first met her, I knew instantly that she was Force sensitive…and physically she reminded me of what I thought you might have looked like,” Ren shrugged, “I quickly realized she wasn’t you, Reyna…but that didn’t stop me from pretending she was...I always pretended.”

Reyna blinked her hazel eyes in stunned silence, completely caught off guard by his confession. Even though it had an off-kilter undertone, she couldn’t help but melt inside. Dropping the wrinkled fabric of her gown, the girl circled her fingertips over the expanse of Lord Ren’s naked chest and took in a deep breath before asking her next question.

“Did you love her?”

“I cared for her in the way that a Master cares for his Pet…but no, I never _loved_ her,” Ren said honestly, “ _you_ are the _only_ woman I have ever loved, Reyna. Only you.”

Leaning forward, Reyna pressed a thankful kiss upon Ren’s mouth; relieved that she was the only one that would ever have his heart.

After returning the girl’s kiss gently, Ren arched a brow and tucked a loose wave behind Reyna’s ear.

“Any more questions, love?”

“Yes, actually…I heard that you killed her, but I _know_ that isn’t true. What happened to her?” Reyna asked curiously.

Ren’s eyes widened slightly as the girl’s statement absorbed into his brain. He thought the rumors behind Courtlyn’s death were taken care of after Madam Lynden’s removal. Apparently, he was wrong.

“No, I did not…I did not kill the girl,” Ren said softly, “after one of our sessions, Courtlyn asked to take a bath…that was part of our aftercare routine so I allowed it. I thought everything was fine, I sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing in her behavior…nothing in her Force signature,” Ren paused, taking in a large breath, “Halfway through cleaning up the remnants of our scene I noticed that I couldn’t feel her, anymore…I tore down the door to the ‘fresher and found her dead in the bathtub.”

“What happened?” Reyna asked with her heart in her throat.

“She had slit her wrists,” Ren stated evenly, not allowing himself to replay that graphic memory in his mind.

Reyna bit into her lower lip with her teeth until she felt the soft flesh tear. Suicide rates among Courtesans was extremely high; so much so that no one batted an eye when the Madams were notified of another incident. During Reyna’s stint she had personally known seven Courtesans who had taken their own life. It was simply something that happened, and happened frequently.

“I’m sorry,” Reyna whispered.

“As am I, love…her death was tragic and I often wondered what would have happened had she only told me how unhappy she was. I could have helped her…but now I realize her death was necessary and in a way, I’m grateful,” Ren mused.

“How so?” Reyna asked.

“Courtlyn didn’t die in vain…she set in motion the events that allowed our paths to cross, again...everything happens for a reason, my love… _we_ are meant to be,” Ren purred.

“Yes we are…I _know_ we are,” Reyna agreed before scooting herself forward on Ren’s lap and pressing her torso flush against his, “but…you’re still going to have to marry me…this Sith ceremony isn’t going to absolve you of that.”

“Actually, since you’ve brought it up...once we are done in Moraband I have some business to attend to on Naboo. Let’s get married, there. Just you and me…how does that sound, my love?” Ren asked hopefully.

Leaning her head to the side, Reyna took a finger and dragged it along the earlobe of Lord Ren’s exposed left ear. Of course she wanted to marry him, but the thought of eloping had never crossed the girl’s mind. Reyna had started to like the idea of having a traditional ceremony where she and Ren could celebrate their love publically. She even allowed herself the pleasure of glancing over a few wedding holobooks ZZ-2 had found and fantasize over wedding cake flavors.

“I think I want a _real_ wedding, though, Kylo…,” Reyna breathed with a small pout.

“I will give you the wedding of your dreams, Reyna…whatever you want, I will make it happen…just as soon as we overthrow Snoke and I assume complete power over the First Order,” Ren offered.

“So elope now, wedding later?” Reyna mulled over with a squint of her eyes.

“Exactly,” Ren nodded.

“If I agree…will you finally show me what’s behind that wall over there?” Reyna said with a quirk of her chin towards a false wall in the back of the cockpit.

Glancing over his shoulder to the black durasteel wall Reyna was referring to, Lord Ren felt the corner of his full mouth lift to a devilish smirk. This was a win, win situation for him.

“Absolutely, Sweetheart. I’ve been wanting to take you back there for some time,” Ren purred, “so its settled, then?”

“Settled,” Reyna said with a wink before quickly removing herself from Ren’s lap and stepping over to the false wall; anxious to see what was hiding inside.

Standing from his seat, Lord Ren tried to ignore the twitch of his cock against his leather pants as he walked towards the paneled expanse of metal. Lifting his right arm, Lord Ren opened the section of wall using the Force; exposing a small rectangular room bathed in red light.

“Welcome to my private interrogation room, Pet,” Lord Ren said with a quirk of his head; motioning the girl to enter the room.

Reyna tentatively padded her bare feet into the dimly lit room and took stock of the sterile furnishings. Along the wall to her right was an entire row of silver metal cabinets hung from ceiling to floor. Attached to the wall to her left was a large, black metal “X” with leather restraints bolted on each of its ends. Smack dab in the center of the room stood an uncomfortable looking piece of furniture; not quite a table and not entirely a chair. Although the room was made to look ominous, Reyna felt a comforting warmth and security vibrating inside. She doubted the people who were in this room before her felt the same way, however.

Lord Ren walked behind the girl and leaned into her, pressing his full mouth against the shell of her ear.

“Do you want to play, Pet?”

Reyna closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath as a shiver ran down the length of her spine.

“Mmmm…yes, Master,” the girl breathed.

“Raise your arms,” Lord Ren commanded.

Following his order, Reyna lifted her thin arms straight above her head and hummed with excitement as she felt Ren slowly lift her silk negligée up and off of her body.

“Take your position in the corner, Pet,” Ren demanded.

“Yes, Master,” Reyna acknowledged quickly and walked towards the corner next to the Saint Andrew’s Cross.

Sitting on her knees, Reyna placed her open hands on the top of her naked thighs and straightened her petite back. Lifting her chin upwards, the girl kept her hazel gaze downward towards the cold, stone floor. It had been quite some time since Reyna assumed this submissive position and she was hoping she was performing it correctly.  

“Good girl,” Lord Ren praised while heading over to a cabinet to retrieve a few key items.

Resisting the urge to lift her eyes and see what her Master was up to, the girl instead spent her nervous energy regulating her breathing. She could feel a ripple of goosebumps prickle over her flesh and a wetness seep through the folds of her hairless pussy in anticipation of what Ren had in store; causing her heartbeat to quicken in spite of her attempt to calm herself down.

Although Ren couldn’t sense Reyna’s Force signature due to the necklace still draped around her throat, he knew by the subtle wiggle of her hips that she was excited. This side to their relationship was something that Ren would always need and to know that Reyna enjoyed it as much as he did, pleased him immensely.

With his play implements in hand, Lord Ren walked over to the corner and raked his dark gaze over the compliant beauty kneeling on the ground.

“Stand, Pet. Place your back against the center of the cross and stare directly ahead of you,” Ren commanded huskily.

“Yes, Master,” Reyna said in a sing-song voice before standing from the floor and taking her position at the Saint Andrew’s Cross.

Dropping his tools gently to the ground, Lord Ren stepped to the girl and began the work of securing her small wrists and ankles to the ends of the metal cross; pausing a moment after tightening each leather restraint to tickle his fingertips on the skin of her forearms and calves. Once Reyna was correctly bound to the metal, Lord Ren bent down to the floor and retrieved a small, glass bottle filled with an amber colored liquid.

“Before we begin, do you remember our safe-word, Pet?” Ren asked while opening the bottle and smearing the thick liquid onto his calloused fingertips.

“Yes, Master. It’s Greedo,” the girl answered, trying desperately not to look at her Master’s half-naked form standing off to her side.

“Good, girl,” Ren cooed as he dropped his hand to Reyna’s flushed mound and smeared the slick fluid around the outer lips of her cunt and onto the hood of her clit hidden between her glistening folds.

“You’re already so wet, Pet…we haven’t even begun,” Ren said in strained voice.

Reyna bit the inside of her cheek with her back molars to keep herself from crying out. Her aching clit was already beginning to buzz as the amber liquid absorbed into her sensitive flesh. Now the girl understood why her legs were spread so wide on the cross; Ren wanted to drive her to madness with need.  

Satisfied that he had applied enough of the sweet-smelling fluid to Reyna’s pussy, Lord Ren placed the bottle back upon the floor and picked up a length of thin, golden chain with black clamps attached to either end. Catching Reyna’s eyes as she dared to look down at his hands, Ren gave her a warning with the click of his tongue.

“Eyes straight ahead, Pet.”

“Yes, Master…I’m sorry, Master,” Reyna panted nervously.

“These are nipple clamps, Pet. Have you used them before?” Ren asked with a quirk of his head.

“No, Master…will they hurt?”

“There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, Pet. At first, they will cause some discomfort…but you will become accustomed to it. Remember, if you ever feel uncomfortable just say the word and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?” Ren asked.

“Yes, Master,” the girl affirmed.

Reaching his free hand towards the girl’s chest, Lord Ren cupped her right breast in his hand and kneaded his long fingers into her soft flesh; causing Reyna to buck slightly against her restraints. After giving her a moment to get used to his touch, Ren leaned down and raked the tip of his tongue over her rose colored nipple.

Reyna let out a small yelp as Ren latched onto her tit and teased her nipple to attention with the graze of his sharp teeth and the swirl of his wet tongue. Every tug of his mouth caused her swollen cunt to throb and the girl wiggled her wrists into the leather cuffs to distract herself from the sensory overload being placed upon her body.   

Finally feeling that Reyna’s tender bud was ready for him to move forward, Lord Ren removed his mouth with a loud ‘slop’ and brought the chain towards her breast; attaching the black metal clip at the junction where her erect nipple met her areola. All the while keeping his dark gaze on the girl’s face; memorizing how her fine features danced between conflicting emotions under the glare of the deep red, fluorescent light

Pushing a scream past her open lips, Reyna arched her upper body against the unyielding metal cross in response to the sudden, sharp pinch placed against one of her most sensitive areas. In an act of blatant defiance, the girl disobeyed Ren’s orders and locked eyes with him as he moved his lips to her other tit. Secretly hoping he would punish her insubordination.

Allowing the girl the privilege of watching his administration, Lord Ren made a show of preparing her second nipple for the clamp. Slurping her taut flesh into his warm mouth, Ren languidly rasped his uneven tongue against her nipple again and again until he felt the little pebble harden. Biting down upon the delicate skin surrounding the rosy center of her tit with his jagged teeth, Lord Ren smiled against Reyna’s breast as she let out a painful gasp.

Growling with satisfaction, Lord Ren dropped the girl’s ready mound from his hungry mouth and pulled the other end of the golden chain to her firm tit; attaching the second metal clip in the same manner as the first. As soon as the clamps were secure, however, Ren pinched the prongs together in retribution of Reyna’s brazenness.

“ _Master…_ ,” Reyna whimpered with a full pout of her lips.

Knowing that the girl was complaining due to need and not necessarily from pain caused a devilish smirk to tug at Ren’s lips. His goal during this play session was to edge Reyna until she was on the verge of tears, which Ren didn’t think would take too long given the girl’s already shaky state.

“Is there something you want me to do to you, Pet?” Ren asked, suddenly feeling generous.

“Just…make me cum, Master…please…,” Reyna pleaded with a sharp pull on her wrist restraints.

Reaching forward, Lord Ren grasped the center of the golden chain draped between the Reyna’s breasts with his left hand and gave the metal line a tug upward; causing the girl to give an open mouthed whine as the clamps yanked at her pinched flesh. Taking a step forward, Ren hovered his face a scant inch from Reyna’s and barred his crooked teeth.

“I love hearing you beg, Pet. Do it again,” he commanded.

“Please, Master… _please_ …make me cum,” Reyna panted.

Pressing his body against the girl’s flushed skin, Ren slowly ghosted the fingertips of his right hand from Reyna’s strained shoulder down to her pronounced hipbone. Clawing his large fingers around the girl’s hip possessively, Ren wedged his leather bound thigh against the girl’s seeping apex and placed a chaste kiss upon her reddened cheek.

“You’re such a good girl…I’ll let you cum…ride my thigh, Pet,” Ren cooed as he hiked his thigh up further against Rey’s cunt.

“Thank you, Master,” Reyna squealed happily.

Making due with her limited mobility, Reyna slowly began to grind her glistening folds against the cracked leather covering Ren’s leg; dragging her throbbing cunt back and forth in long, smooth strokes.

“That’s it, Pet…keep going,” Ren encouraged with another tight tug on the chain, eliciting a pleasure-filled scream from the girl as her firm breasts lifted towards the ceiling.

Releasing a series of guttural moans, Reyna increased the speed of her thrusts. With a swirl of her hips, the girl was able to pull the outer lips of her twat open enough to allow her hardened clit to scrape over Ren’s muscular leg. Although her bound ankles made it difficult for her to move properly, Reyna found a good rhythm and gave Ren a wicked smile as she slapped her aching flesh against the wet leather over and over again.

Knowing that the girl was close to the edge of her release by the splotches of red darkening her breasts and the hitching of the breath in her throat, Lord Ren suddenly dropped his thigh away from the girl’s swollen cunt; feeling a rush of triumph as he watched the girl’s world crumble in front of his eyes.

“Not yet, Pet,” Ren growled.

“BUT…BUT… _you said I could cum, Master_ ,” Reyna spat with frustration, “I was so close… _SO_ … _CLOSE!_ ”

“I did, Pet…but I didn’t say when,” Ren said with a click of his tongue and a scrape of his nails against Reyna’s hipbone.

Feeling a crushing wave of agitation wash over her heated body, Reyna bucked against her restraints and snapped her teeth at Ren; not caring if her actions would cause him to punish her further. She wanted him to know how annoyed she was.

Twisting the nipple clamp chain around his balled fist, Lord Ren pulled the metal sharply to the left; hard enough to redirect the girl’s saucy attitude.

“Now, Pet…apologize,” Ren said in a low voice thick with desire.

Wincing in pain at the sudden twist of her nipples, Reyna relaxed her aggressive stance and regained her submissive posture; remembering that during this play session Ren was the dominant and she needed to behave accordingly in order to get what she so desperately needed.

“I’m sorry, Master…I will be a good girl,” Reyna promised sweetly.

“I accept your apology, Pet…I’m going to release your legs from your restraints and I’m going to fuck you, now. If you continue to please me, I will allow you to cum before I do. Would you like that?” Ren asked gruffly while using the Force to release Reyna’s ankles from the leather bindings.

“Oh, yes Master…I would love that. I promise to be so good,” Reyna purred seductively with a wiggle of her hips as she watched Ren strip his tight leather pants from his lower half.

Lord Ren couldn’t help but smirk at the girl still bound to the St. Andrew’s Cross by her wrists. Under the crimson light, Reyna looked almost ethereal; an angel waiting to be corrupted and ravaged.

Lifting his right hand, Ren once again called upon the Force to lift Reyna’s body so that the girl was at eye-level. Stepping between her toned thighs, Ren pawed his erect cock and pressed his swollen head into the opening of the girl’s cunt.

“Ready, Pet?” Ren asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, please…fuck me Master,” Reyna begged, tipping her firm ass upwards.

Taking the girl’s hips in his hands, Lord Ren let out a loud hiss and sheathed himself in the girl’s liquid heat. Leaning forward, he whispered reverent praises against the girl’s ear before slowly beginning the task of fucking into Reyna’s wanting twat.

Although she was held in place by both the Force and the restraints at her wrists, the girl was able to meet Ren’s thrusts with her own; causing the sound of their now feverish coupling to echo against the metal walls of the interrogation room.

Growling under his breath, Ren pulled his right hand away from the girl’s hip and dipped the tip of his thumb between their rolling bodies. Finding the girl’s clit between her bare, parted folds, Ren tapped against the bundle of nerves until he heard a happy mewling tumble from the girl’s open mouth.

“Do…you love me…Pet?” Ren asked as he flicked her clit with the edge of his thumbnail.

“AHH! Yes…yes, Master…I…I love you…,” Reyna said with a handful of small nods and a squeeze of her cunt muscles over her Master’s dick.

Satisfied with the girl’s quick answer, Lord Ren relentlessly pounded into the girl into the cross. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back his own release for much longer so he focused his attention on stroking Reyna’s sensitive clit.

“Are…you…close, Pet?”

“Yes...ahhh….Master…almost…there,” Reyna confirmed excitedly.

Knowing that his own orgasm was rapidly approaching, Ren pulled, twisted, and pinched the girl’s clit between his thumb and middle finger again and again in an effort to make good on his promise.

“Cum, Pet…cum for your Master,” Ren ordered darkly.

Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl let out a loud scream as she followed Ren’s command and allowed her body to fall into the black abyss of her orgasm. A strong quake vibrated through Reyna’s body, causing her toned muscles to spasm uncontrollably as she rode out her needed release.

Knowing that the girl was thoroughly enjoying her pleasure, Lord Ren finally took his own. Pumping his thick cock into Reyna’s contracting twat a handful of times, he grunted like an animal and shot his hot seed into her well-used pussy. Burying his face in the crook of the girl’s neck, Ren concentrated on the way his orgasm radiated as a tickle from his balls into his straining abdomen and pushed out a cleansing sigh. Feeling sufficiently spent, Ren pulled away from Reyna’s throat and grasped the nipple clamp chain; giving the strand one last, teasing tug.

Groaning softly from Ren’s final administration, Reyna caught Ren’s smoldering gaze and gave him a cheeky wink.

“I do think I like your interrogation room, Master. Can we try the chair, next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Was it worth the wait? LET ME KNOW!!!! I'm yelling at you nicely, btw...but seriously...I see you reading...let me know!! 
> 
> Now about a second posting this week...I don't think its going to happen. I *really* want to get a start on my piece for the Reylo Sin Anthology. I'm chomping at the bit to get that started, lovelies. I'm submitting a one-shot for the Anthology with the intent on turning it into a full fic...kinda like what happened with Lascivious Weapons...anywways, it's gonna be juicy, Sweethearts...JUICY. 
> 
> So don't expect a Thursday update this week...but I will definitely be back with Moraband fun next Monday!! Oh..and yes...I do realize blood bonding isn't a thing in Star Wars but I don't effing care. It's gonna be HOT. Blood kink, yes. YES.
> 
> I should keep a running tally of the kinks I've hit on so far in L.W. hmm....
> 
> As always, feel free to message me...email me...talk to me on tumblr!!! I love interacting to you guys. Fraking love it. I hope everyone has a fantastic week!!! I love you all!! <3 <3 <3


	30. Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!!
> 
> Happy Monday!!
> 
> Did everyone have a good weekend? My insomnia is back with a freaking vengeance...yeay. On a positive note, I was able to re-watch every single episode of 'Mr. Robot' AND binge watch 'The Girlfriend Experience' (which is DAMN...OMG SO GOOD). That's really the only positive thing that came out of my inability to sleep. You should see the bags under my eyes...LAWD.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE WE GET STARTED: My lovelies...Blood play is dangerous. Knife play is dangerous. I'm not going to tell you what to do with your own body but yeah...just make sure you weigh the risks involved before doing anything risky. Mmmkayyy?? Mmmmkayyy!! 
> 
> I hope y'all are ready for this SinSmut I have for you to-day!!! 
> 
> Ready?  
> Set?  
> GO!!!

Reyna quickly followed behind Lord Ren as he entered an enormous cavern carved into the base of a jagged mountain. She had absolutely no idea where they were but could tell by the way Ren sped up his steps that they were finally close to their destination. They had been walking for hours, now, and the girl was beginning to think that they would never find this ‘magical Sith altar’ Ren had told her about during their downtime aboard his shuttle.

Squinting her hazel eyes, the girl held her artificial torch high above her head and tried to acclimate herself to the inky darkness of the large room; almost walking into Ren in the process as he suddenly halted his steps.

“Did we find it?” Reyna asked while wiping a bead of sweat from her high forehead with the back of her free hand.

Lord Ren looked over his shoulder and gave the girl a triumphant smile, “We did, Sweetheart…stay right where you are. I’ll be back.”

Reyna gave Ren a nod and followed him with her eyes as he walked towards the rocky wall flanking their right hand side and began the process of removing pod lights from his satchel; depositing one every every few yards until the circular room was sufficiently lit with soft fluorescent light.

Finally able to see more than a few inches away from her face, a loud gasp escaped Reyna’s parted lips as her eyes found a large stone altar standing before her in the center of the room. Stepping towards the waist-high reticular hunk of stone, the girl held out her torch and waved the blue light in front of the dusty brown rock. Instantly, Reyna recognized rows of Kittat carved into the ancient altar. Although she couldn’t understand what the Sith alphabet was saying, she knew that the language was used during important rituals from the holobooks Ren had given her explaining Sith history.

“What is this place?” Reyna asked Ren with baited breath as he walked towards her.

“A Jedi execution chamber,” Ren smirked before reaching behind the girl’s neck and unclasping the crystal necklace draping her throat, “there are a few here on Moraband but this room was used the most frequently. _This_ chamber, in particular, is filled with the Darkside of the Force.”

Reyna felt her skin buzz with energy as soon as Ren removed the necklace from her flesh. Power was practically dripping down the mountain walls and the girl was caught off guard by how thick the air was with dark emotion.

It was intoxicating.

“Do you feel it, love?” Ren asked before dropping the crystal necklace to the dirt floor and stepping on it with his heavy leather boots; effortlessly crushing the Force dimming stones beneath his large foot.

“Yes,” Reyna whispered, unable to fully articulate the emotions covering her like a warm blanket. If the girl wasn’t excited about performing the ritual before, she certainly was now.

Lord Ren leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon Reyna’s temple, unable to resist how beautiful the girl looked as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling through the Force. He understood her confusion. Even with all of his training and all of his teachings, Ren hadn’t felt a space filled with as much blinding power as this was.

“This is going to work,” Ren purred reassuringly before turning away from Reyna and taking a couple of steps to the altar.

After dropping the satchel from his broad shoulder to the aging stone, Lord Ren reached into the bag and began to empty it of its contents; arranging the necessary items in a row in the middle of the long table.

Interested to know what Ren was doing, Reyna pulled up to his side and folded her arms over her chest; drifting her gaze over the variety of hodgepodge pieces strewn about.

“Is there anything you need me to do, Kylo?” Reyna asked curiously.

“Of course, love,” Ren said with a hint of elation in his voice, “take off your clothes.”

A small snicker pushed past Reyna’s lips as she followed Ren’s command and started to remove her clothes; beginning with her leather walking boots before moving on to the snug black trousers covering her thin legs. At this point, she didn’t know why she even bothered to get dressed at all.

“That dagger looks sharp,” Reyna said with a flick of her chin towards the long knife resting beside a pewter chalice as she removed her black tunic from her torso.

“Extremely. A sharp blade hurts less,” Ren stated evenly as he began to strip his own body of its garments, “now when we begin, I will need you to follow my lead. Is that understood?”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” the girl stated alluringly.

“Afterwards, _Pet_ ,” Lord Ren growled hungrily, diverting his dark eyes from the small curve of Reyna’s hipbone, “step up to the alter, love, and turn towards me.”

Reyna quickly followed Ren’s instructions and waited quietly for him to finish disrobing. With the Force swirling around her body and the adrenaline coursing through her veins, the girl felt anxious to get on with it.

Lord Ren picked up the long, silver dagger from the altar and faced the girl; letting his stormy gaze take one last fill of her nude form before beginning the ceremony.  

“I need your hand, Sweetheart.”

Reyna lifted her hand to Ren and took in a deep breath. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to _this_ part of the ritual and prayed to the Maker that Ren would be quick about it.

Sensing Reyna’s agitation, Ren gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and turned her palm towards the ceiling. “Calm down, love…everything will be alright,” he said softly before placing the edge of the blade to her flesh and splitting a thick line diagonally across her entire palm.

Reyna instantly winced as the bite of the blade cut into her skin and she watched in awe as a span of red blood began to seep from the open wound. Surprisingly, the girl hardly felt any pain. She was too focused on the way the Force was thrumming against her naked skin. Suddenly it was real. They were actually doing this.

After repeating the process with his own hand, Ren dropped the silver dagger to the carved altar and balled his wounded mitt; pumping his fist open and shut again and again until he felt a warm trickle of blood drip down his forearm.

Following Ren’s lead, the girl squeezed her small hand and dug her sharp nails into the gash slicing her palm. Every heartbeat caused a spurt of blood to pump from the deep cut and Reyna shivered as she felt a zing of electricity run down the length of her spine.

Turning his broad torso towards the stone shrine, Ren lifted his bleeding hand and held it over an ornate, pewter chalice resting next to the used dagger. Even with a steady flow of blood dripping from his wound, it took a few moments for the goblet to be sufficiently filled. Once Ren was satisfied with the amount of blood in the chalice he turned to the girl and gave her a wicked smirk.

“Your turn, my love.”

Reyna hovered her petite palm over the goblet and let out a deep moan as her hot blood dripped down into the chalice. In order to keep herself present in the moment, the girl mentally counted the drops of crimson as they disappeared into the mouth of the goblet. She made it to fifty before Ren pulled her hand away.

Taking the girl’s bloodied hand in his own, Ren raised his uninjured hand to the altar and used a wave of the Force to pull a black, velvet cord from the stone top. With a flick of his wrist, the cord wrapped tightly around their joined hands and down their blood smeared forearms.

Once the cord was tightly secured around their bleeding limbs, Ren placed his free hand under Reyna’s delicate chin and tipped her head upwards.

“Repeat after me,” he cooed gently, “I stand before you, offering all that I have.”

_“I stand before you, offering all that I have,”_ Reyna repeated with a shaky breath.

“I stand before you, offering all that I am.”

_“I stand before you, offering all that I am.”_

“I stand before you, offering all that I will be,” Ren said with a squeeze of his split hand.

_“I stand before you, offering all that I will be.”_

Ren closed his eyes a moment and took in a deep breath before continuing. A heavy pressure was building around their bodies and he felt the sudden urge to get closer to the girl. With a deep growl, Ren reached down and grabbed the girl’s waist; roughly pulling her thin body flush against his.

“My blood is yours. My flesh is yours. The Force residing within me is yours,” he continued huskily.

_“My blood is yours…my flesh is yours…the Force residing within me is yours,”_ Rey said breathily as she pressed her taut breasts to Ren’s muscular torso.

Squeezing his arm around the girl’s waist, Lord Ren lifted Reyna and sat her down gently upon the edge of the shrine. Wedging himself between her toned legs, Ren nuzzled the tip of his long nose against Reyna’s and reached for the blood-filled goblet resting at her side.

Lord Ren lifted his angular face away from Reyna’s and pressed the pewter chalice to his full lips. “I drink your life’s blood and absorb your Force. From this moment on, we are bonded in this life and in the next,” he said before swallowing a mouthful of their combined blood.

A small tremor shook through Ren’s body as the metallic tasting blood made its way down his throat. He could already feel his body absorbing Reyna’s power; causing his pulse to quicken and his internal temperature to rise. Wanting to finish the final piece to the ritual, Ren placed the goblet to Reyna’s pouty lips and gave her a nod of encouragement to follow suit.

_“I drink your life’s blood and absorb your Force. From this moment on, we are bonded in this life and in the next,”_ Reyna said confidently as Ren tipped the remaining contents of the metal chalice into her mouth.

Reyna was not fully prepared for the amount of blood filling her mouth and as she swallowed, dribbles of the crimson liquid spilled from the corners of her lips.

Not wanting to waste a single drop of their mingled life’s blood, Ren lapped at the thick droplets with his warm tongue; letting the red beads of iron pool in his mouth before swallowing them in a single gulp.

A ripple of gooseflesh radiated over Reyna’s warm abdomen and she mewled like a kitten as Ren pulled his tongue away from her skin. “It worked, didn’t it?” Reyna asked with wide-eyes as she licked her lips clean.

Ren could only an offer a nod before he claimed the girl’s mouth in a passion-fueled kiss. Using the Force from within his body, Ren split the black velvet cord binding their arms together and cupped Reyna’s face in his hands; smearing blood from his still bleeding palm upon her freckled cheek.  

With a squeeze of her thighs, Reyna held Ren firmly in place and wiggled her wounded hand between their feverish bodies. Using her sharp teeth, the girl nipped aggressively at Ren’s lips as he attempted to deepen their kiss.

Ren let out a hiss as Reyna bit down on his lower lip and moved a hand to the back of her head, yanking on her lose, long braid until the girl relented and released his lip.

“Minx,” he spat as blood from the bite wound on his lip trickled down his chin.

Reyna hummed in agreement and wrapped her split palm around Ren’s erect cock, grinning wickedly as she heard him swear hotly under his breath from her sudden touch. Slowly, the girl began to twist her wrist and move her hand up the length of his thick dick; painting it red with her sticky blood.

Bucking his hips into the girl’s hand, Ren snarled through gritted teeth as Reyna sped up the rhythm of her strokes. Every swirl of her hand around his hard shaft caused him to lose more and more of his self-control and he had to close his eyes in order to reign himself in.

“I know how much you’re enjoying this, Kylo,” Reyna purred seductively, “I can _feel_ it…I can feel your pleasure like it’s my own…”

Ren opened his lustful eyes and twisted his long fingers into the dark hair of Reyna’s braid, making the girl look at him. Their passion was beginning to take on a wicked edge due to the Darkside energy consuming their bodies and he wanted to make sure she was agreeable to what he wanted to do next.

Reading Ren’s thoughts as clearly as if they were her own, Reyna arched a brow and removed her wounded hand from his cock. Calling upon the Force, the girl pulled the silver dagger from the altar into her hand. She gave Ren one last questioning look before pressing the sharp tip of the knife into the flesh directly under his left pectoral muscle.

“Do it,” Ren encouraged with a wolfish growl, “mark me…claim me.”

Licking her lips greedily, the girl began to drag the blade across Ren’s alabaster skin; carving a sharp, pointed “R” into his smooth flesh.

Lord Ren grunted in satisfaction as he felt the metal blade split his skin. He wanted this physical reminder of who he belonged to. He _needed_ the physical reminder of who owned him.

“My turn,” Reyna whispered excitedly as she handed Ren the dagger and leaned back slightly on the altar.

Although he wasn’t expecting the girl to return the gesture, Ren was more than happy to oblige. Placing the edge of the dagger under the girl’s left tit, Ren sliced the letter “K” against her sun-kissed skin; smirking slightly when he heard the girl gasp from the sting of the knife.

Once Ren was done marking her flesh, Reyna grasped his wrist and brought the dagger to her mouth, licking their blood from the metal blade. A small giggle bubbled from her throat as she heard Ren’s voice in her mind.

“I know,” she said out loud with a wink.

Tossing the dagger to the ground, Lord Ren pressed Reyna flat against the stone altar top and wedged himself closer between her legs. Taking his cock in his hand, he pressed the swollen tip against the girl’s bare apex; rubbing his pre-cum along her outer pussy lips.

“Say it,” he commanded, “I need to hear you say it.”

_“Fuck me, Kylo,”_ Reyna said with a snarl.

Reyna had barely finished her words before Ren thrust his aching cock into her warm cunt. Drawing in a jagged breath, Ren moved his hands to the girl’s hips and pulled her ass closer to where he stood at the edge of the altar. Pushing into the girl’s wet twat in short, energetic bursts. After a series of thrusts, Ren turned his visual attention to the girls bouncing tits; memorizing the sight of her blood coated body writhing under him.

“KRIFF,” Reyna screamed, her voice echoing against the mountain walls.

Reyna spread her legs side and balanced the soles of her feet on the edge of the stone shrine. Her body was on overload from the doubled sensation of their coupling and she arched her body from the stone as a ball of pleasure began to build just underneath her pubic bone.

Releasing the girl’s hips, Ren covered her tits with his large hands and squeezed the perfect mounds in tune with his thrusts; loving the uninhibited sounds the girl was making as he swirled and slammed his dick into her tight sheath over and over again.

Knowing that she was teetering on the edge of her release, Reyna threw a warning into Ren’s mind; letting him know that if he didn’t want her to cum just yet that he needed to slow down.

Lord Ren let out a snicker and increased his assault on her wanton cunt. He wanted the girl to cum fast and hard. He wanted to feel her lose all control.

Reyna’s hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a silent scream as she fell over the edge of her release. Her body soared in complete bliss for a few scant moments before crashing back down; convulsing violently over Lord Ren’s throbbing cock.

Once Ren felt Reyna’s orgasm tear through her body, he allowed his own to follow. Pulling almost completely out of the girl, Ren thrust himself back in to the hilt in one powerful thrust; cumming into her velvet lined twat with a masculine yell.

Reyna watched with excited eyes as Ren’s body shook from the force of his release. Lifting her arm, the girl slapped her wounded hand on the skin above his heart; leaving a dark red, bloodied handprint just above her initial carved into his flesh.

“Mine,” Reyna panted.

“Yours,” Lord Ren agreed with a nod, “ _forever_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, how many times can I say "blood" AMIRITE?!?!?! 
> 
> At any rate...I hope you enjoyed? I hope it wasn't *too* gory...but look!! Some Darkside fluff, right?!?! RIGHT?!?!
> 
> LET ME KNOW!!! I LIVE for your comments...Live for them. Sustain me, my lovelies!!
> 
> So....this will probably be the only update this week. Between my insomnia and the busy week ahead of me, I just don't think I will have the mental capacity to spit out another chapter...but I will try my absolute best to have another chapter next Monday? Is that alright? Plus I REALLY need to finish my Anthology piece and send it off to my beta so I can have a finished product ready for the artist that's teaming up with me (Shout out to you, NeitiCora-I'll have the story to you very soon, beautiful!!!). 
> 
> Another shout-out to the gorgeous Mrs-Arcadian for helping me with "research" for this chapter and also for the encouragement...I appreciate it more than you know, Sweetheart!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Until next chapter, my lovelies!! I LOVE YOU!! Remember, you can bug me ANY FRAKING TIME. *WINK*


	31. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, Little Doves!!!
> 
> Did everyone have a good week/weekend?? I sure hope so!!
> 
> I have a *very* small update for your today. I was battling a wicked case of insomnia last week paired up with just life crap. I'm shocked that I have an update for you at all, honestly! It's also a transitional chapter...just trying to move things along because OMG. Where I'm planning on taking you next. I hope it's as good as I think it is. 
> 
> Anyhoo...so...little bit of plot to move things along and a tiny little sip of sin juice. Not a full glass...but enough to tide you over until next update, hopefully! :D
> 
> READY.  
> STEADY.  
> GO!!

Reyna flopped her freshly bathed body onto the firm mattress of Lord Ren’s bunk and inspected the dark pink, diagonal line spanning the length of her petite palm. Ren had applied a thick layer of Bacta Gel to her wound immediately following the Blood Bonding Ceremony, causing it to heal a considerable amount. It would take another application for the scar to heal completely, but Reyna made the decision that she would leave it as another physical reminder; much like the “K” sliced under her breast.

Snuggling her head onto one of the plush pillows at the top of the bed, Reyna suddenly stilled her movements upon hearing Ren’s mechanical voice echo from the belly of the shuttle. With a furrowed brow, Reyna turned her gaze to the open durasteel doorway and attempted to concentrate on what he was saying. She knew Ren wasn’t speaking to her and his serious tone instantly put the girl on edge. For the past few hours, their heartbeats had been in sync; causing a deep, repeating, ‘thump’ to vibrate her ribcage. Now, Reyna felt Ren’s heartbeat pull away from hers; making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. With a worried scowl flashing across her face, Reyna pushed into the Force to find out what was happening.

_‘What’s wrong?’_ Reyna asked telepathically.

_‘Nothing. Change of plans. Rest, Reyna,’_ Ren replied curtly.

_‘I can’t. Not without you.’_

_‘Rest, Reyna. That’s not a request.’_

Reyna was about to give Ren a flippant reply just as she felt his Force signature pull from her body and go completely silent. Although she knew Ren was right and that she needed to rest, Reyna was annoyed that he had severed their bond so quickly. Grinning devilishly, the girl trailed her hand from her taunt stomach to the apex between her warm thighs; deciding to do something that would not only relax her body, but also gain Ren’s attention.

\-----------------------------------------------

“I just changed our course, we will be back on the Finalizer within three day cycles,” Ren bit out through the voice modulator of his mask towards the VDV-100 holo communicator.

“Sir. I’ll try to evade him for as long as I can,” General Phasma’s hologram face offered with a small frown.

“No need, General. He now knows why Reyna and I went to Moraband. I’ll deal with the consequences of my actions once we get back. How certain are you that you have found his physical location?” Ren asked the hologram.

“Sir, not very. Our intel gave us only a thirty-five percent chance of certainty,” Phasma answered.

Ren leaned back in his pilot’s chair and balled his bare fists, grateful that he had set the holo communicator to only receive holographic transmissions. He was bothered by the entire situation and could feel the skin of his naked chest splotch red with anger. Ren had entrusted Phasma with the task of successfully finding Snoke’s whereabouts to avoid an unnecessary confrontation with the Supreme Leader. Now, he and Reyna would have to go before Snoke at least one more time before they attempted to overthrow him. It was a risk he hadn’t anticipated.

It incensed him.

Ren was just about to ask about the intel his Knights had provided when he heard a faint mewling sound trickle through his mask and into his ears. Taking a moment to focus on the noise, Ren closed his eyes and hesitantly opened his end of the bond he shared with Reyna.

Almost immediately, Ren’s half-naked body was hit with an overwhelming wave of intense pleasure from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. A throbbing knot of need embedded itself deep within his belly, instantly tipping Ren off to what Reyna was doing to herself.

‘ _Reyna. Stop,’_ Ren growled through their bond.

_‘You…told me…to rest…this..will…help me…rest,’_ Reyna’s mind answered back.

_‘Reyna…,’_ Ren warned darkly.

_‘Kylo…,’_ Reyna mocked back with a moan.

Drawing a deep breath in though his marred mask, Ren once again pulled his Force signature away from Reyna and focused on the General’s blue image.

“I will let you know as soon as we are within tracking distance, General.” Ren spat, trying to ignore the rush of blood surging towards his cock.

“Sir. I will contact you if any new information is obtained before you reach the ship,” Phasma said with a nod.

Leaning forward in his seat, Ren flicked off the blinking button on the holo communicator; effectively severing the transmission. Gritting his sharp teeth, Ren stood from the pilot’s chair and stalked towards his quarters.

Hearing Ren’s bare footsteps move closer towards the entrance to the room, Reyna stopped her administrations and pulled her hand away from her aching cunt. Panting lightly, the girl pulled herself up on her elbows and gave Ren an innocent smile as he crossed the threshold of his cramped quarters.

“Finished?” Reyna asked sweetly.

Lord Ren crossed the room in two large strides and looked down at the naked girl through the glass visor of his mask. Quirking his head to the side, Ren gave himself a moment to compose himself before once again opening his bond with Reyna.

“Hardly…keep going,” Ren’s altered voice commanded roughly.

“But you told me to stop,” Reyna breathed.

“I changed my mind…touch yourself, Reyna,” Ren stated with an edge of dominance through the voice modulator.

Bouncing her chin in a nod, Reyna rested her back down on the firm bunk and spread her thin legs wide on the narrow mattress. Snaking her right hand between her thighs, Reyna resumed the activity of toying with her clit using the tip of her middle finger.

Swirling her digit around the overly sensitive bundle of nerves, Reyna turned her head to stare up at Lord Ren from his position at her side. A ripple of pleasurable pressure tickled underneath her belly button, causing her hips to involuntarily lift from the bed and a sharp gasp to push past her open lips.

_‘Are you…going to…take off the…mask?’_ Reyna asked without speaking a word.

_‘No,’_ Ren quickly answered.

_‘Good.’_

Taking a half step towards the foot of the bunk, Lord Ren reached down and placed his large hand on Reyna’s right thigh; pressing her leg flush against the mattress to gain an unobstructed view of the girl’s hairless pussy. A deep grunt spilled from his metal covered countenance as he dug his long fingers into the tanned flesh of the girl’s inner thigh.

_‘You should not have interrupted me,’_ Ren sent through the bond while keeping his covered eyes glued to Reyna’s fingers while they danced over her pink twat.

_‘I’m…sorry,’_ Reyna mentally purred, feeling herself gliding closer to the edge.

_‘I accept your apology. Now, keep going…I want to see your fingers slide into that tight cunt of yours.’_

A small smirk lifted the edge of Reyna’s mouth at Ren’s lewd command. She was enjoying their newly forged bond and could tell that Ren was as well by the way his heartbeat synced up once again with her racing one. Wiggling her fingers down the slit of her cunt, Reyna pushed her middle and ring finger deep into her slick channel; thrusting them at a languid pace in time with Lord Ren’s audible, robotic breath.

_‘Fuck that’s beautiful, love…now go back to your perfect little clit.’_

Following Ren’s direction, Reyna dragged her fingers from her silky pussy; pulling out some of her liquid arousal in the process. With her freshly lubricated digits, Reyna went back to her swollen clit; feverishly flicking around the edge of the dark pink nub before rapidly tapping at its center. Over and over again, until she felt herself teeter dangerously close to the edge of her release.

Perceiving the girl’s approaching orgasm as real as if it were his own, Lord Ren moved his free hand to Reyna’s freckled tit; knowing that she needed the extra bit of pressure to let herself go. Flicking the pad of his calloused thumb over her rose colored nipple, Ren gave her a nod in allowance. Permitting her to follow through.  

Letting out a relieved sigh into the shuttle’s stale, recycled air, the girl bit down sharply into the flesh of her lower lip and fell over the edge of her orgasm. Reyna’s petite body shook in a series of small convulsions as her release tore through her muscles; starting at the core of her torso before moving its way through her limbs.

Ren tightly gripped the girl’s breast while she rode out the entirety of her release; gritting his own teeth as he felt Reyna’s pleasure through their shared bond. Although Ren was sure that there would be certain downsides to their newly formed blood bond, as he felt the girl’s body relax in the afterglow, he couldn’t care less.

Reyna closed her eyes and let a small laugh bubble from her throat, entirely spent from her orgasm. After stretching her arms high above her head, the girl scooted her body towards the cold durasteel wall to make room for Ren.

“Join me?” Reyna asked sleepily.

Bringing his hands up to his mask, Ren pressed the release buttons on the sides of his face and pulled the dented metal from his head. Dropping the mask unceremoniously to the floor, Ren climbed his sizeable body onto the narrow bed; spooning his body tightly against Reyna’s.

“Are we still going to Naboo? I felt our ship change direction.”

“No, my love…plans have changed,” Ren said before nuzzling the skin behind Reyna’s ear.

“So no elopement?”

“We will be married, Reyna…just not as quickly as I had hoped.”

Turning her body to face Ren, Reyna lifted her hand and placed it on his angular cheek.

“As far as I’m concerned, we are already married. You are my Husband,” Reyna said in a voice only a little louder than a whisper.

Ren turned his head and kissed the girl’s palm, letting his lips linger on her skin as his mind absorbed Reyna’s words.

“And you’re my Wife…my Queen…my Empress,” Ren said gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Reyna studied Ren’s face in content silence, letting the thrum of their bonded Force signatures comfort her. She knew they were headed back to the Finalizer to meet with the Supreme Leader. Before the ceremony, she would have been concerned about seeing the garish creature again, but now?

Now, Reyna was excited.

“We will find him, Husband…and we will destroy him,” the girl said confidently.

Ren leaned forward and pressed his full mouth to Reyna’s soft lips.

_‘Yes, my Wife. We will.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...so...as I said...a *small* update. 
> 
> I have started sleeping again the past few nights (THANK THE MAKER) and I'm also done with my Reylo Sin Anthology piece so that clears up some mental space in my head. I'll bring something a little juicier next chapter, my lovelies!! Seriously...I'm excited about what's coming up next!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always, I love you guys!!! <3 <3 <3


	32. Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, my lovelies!!
> 
> How is everyone doing?? Good, I hope?? I have a MONSTER of a chapter for you this morning. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter to date. So, hopefully that will make up for the mini chapter last week?
> 
> I apologize, in advance, for any errors you may happen to find...I just couldn't look at it a moment longer.
> 
> Are you ready? Strap yourselves in...let's GO!!

Reyna scooped a heaping spoonful of crushed ice into her mouth and continued to pace across the polished, stone floor of the living room. In an effort to control her bubbling frustration, the girl concentrated on counting her steps; crunching on the cold ice with every sharp click of her jeweled pumps.

_‘Stop doing that, Reyna. You’re driving both of us mad,’_ Lord Ren’s voice gently whispered into her mind.

“It’s been two weeks, Kylo. _TWO WEEKS_. I can’t take it, anymore. When will _he_ summon us?” Reyna asked with an annoyed glance towards the bedroom.

Taking two more scoops of ice in her mouth, the girl changed her course and headed towards the modest couch; sitting down on the smooth leather with a slight scowl on her face. Reyna had fully expected the Supreme Leader to call them to his room the moment they set foot on the Finalizer and she was ready for the confrontation. As the hours and days passed, however, her resolve began to waver; only to be replaced by anger and trepidation. She just wanted to get on with it. Before she lost any more confidence in the matter.

Ren emerged from the bedroom and surveyed the bitter girl a moment before making his way towards her.

“He’s doing this on purpose, Reyna. Chipping away at you bit by bit…don’t let him wear you down, my love,” Kylo offered while taking a seat next to her on the couch, “don’t give him what he wants.”

Reyna gripped the sides of the small, crystal bowl resting in her lap and nodded her head. Ren was right. She needed to calm down and save her rage for the Supreme Leader. Whenever he decided to summon them.

Reaching towards the girl, Ren tucked his finger under her chin and turned her head to meet his gaze.

“I’m sure it won’t be long now,” Ren encouraged.

Reyna rolled her hazel eyes and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. Although she appreciated Ren trying to comfort her, her patience was wearing thin.

“I feel like I’m about to explode,” the girl growled before picking up her silver spoon and taking another bite of ice.

Ren eyed Reyna and attempted to use their open bond to calm her frazzled nerves. She had become increasingly restless and volatile over the course of the past few days and he was starting to worry that by the time they met with Snoke, she wouldn’t be able to control herself and unintentionally tip the Supreme Leader off to their intentions.

“Do you want to go to the training room?” Ren asked with a lift of his brow, “have a rematch? I might let you win, this time.”

“Oy! I _would_ have won if you hadn’t played dirty. My shoulder is still aching, by the way,” Reyna grumbled.

Lord Ren moved his hand to Reyna’s right shoulder blade and smoothed his fingertips over the black lace of her dress.

“Right here?”

Reyna’s eyelids fluttered slightly as a cooling vibration absorbed through the thin fabric of her dress and into her singed skin. They had used training lightsabers for the first time and Reyna was sloppy, catching Ren’s saber with the flesh of her back as she attempted to break away from him. For some reason, Reyna hadn’t expected it to hurt quite so much.

“Yes,” she said while jabbing her silver spoon into the bowl of ice.

Ren slipped his fingers to the zipper of her dress and pulled the metal fastening to her waist. With a push of his large hand, he moved the fabric from her shoulder blade to inspect her wound.

“It’s still blistered and burned, why did you block me from this?” Ren asked with a hint of concern in his deep voice.

“I was too tired to care, Kylo…all I wanted to do was sleep after that. It’ll be fine in a few days,” Reyna replied.

With a click of his tongue, Lord Ren reached his hand into Reyna’s crystal bowl and picked up a cube of ice. Bringing the frozen chunk to her shoulder, he slowly ran its uneven surface over Reyna’s burn.

“How’s this?”

Reyna shivered as the ice touched her wounded flesh. It was a shock to her body at first, but the frozen cube numbed the pain more and more with every pass. A soft moan pushed past her parted lips as she felt Ren drag the ice from the soothed burn up to the top of her shoulder and over to the nape of her neck.

“That feels nice,” Reyna whispered.

“Would you like more, love?” Ren asked while swirling a delicate pattern on the side of her neck with the melting chunk of ice.

“Yes,” Reyna purred, feeling her frustration dwindle as her skin pebbled under Ren’s touch.

Removing the half melted cube from Reyna’s skin, Ren dropped the ice back into the bowl and lifted the crystal from the girl’s lap.

“Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes, and lie down on the bed, Reyna. I will join you momentarily,” Ren said in a low voice.

Reyna nodded her head and stood from the leather couch. She had been too exhausted to have sex night before and was excited with the prospect of trying something new and reconnecting with Ren. Reyna could tell from his Force signature that he intended to focus all of his attention on her.

Giving Ren one last glance, Reyna made her way to the bedroom; pausing at the threshold to remove her embellished high heels. Stepping into the room, she began the process of lifting her lace dress from her body; plopping the fabric to the floor next to the bed. Reyna debated for a moment whether she should leave her undergarments on or off. Knowing that Ren would appreciate her panties, the girl decided to only remove her black, silk breast band. After dropping the band on top of her discarded dress, Reyna climbed onto the bed and wriggled her back over the plush comforter.

Reyna took in a deep, cleansing breath and focused her attention on the low hum of the ship. It was the first time in days that she felt any sort of relaxation and it felt good to just be still a moment. Basking in the silence, Reyna realized that she had been a beast to live with as of late and made a mental note to thank Ren for being so patient.

_‘You’re welcome, my love,’_ Ren’s voice threaded through her mind.

_‘Why do you put up with me?’_ Rey asked, toying with the ruby ring on her left hand.

“Do you really need to ask me that?” Ren asked with a slight smirk as he entered the bedroom carrying a large, metal bowl filled with fresh ice.

Making his way towards the girl, Lord Ren halted his steps when he noticed the low slung panties covering her lower half.

Reyna gave Ren a wink and spread her knees slightly, allowing the center opening in the crimson, shimmersilk fabric of her panties to part. She knew he couldn’t resist peek-a-boo lingerie.

“When did you get those?” Ren asked with a lift of his black brow.

“The other day. I thought it might make up for me calling you a half-witted nerf herder…I’m sorry about that,” Reyna apologized with a bat of her eyes.

“Forgiven,” Ren said automatically, “I’m sure I deserved it.”

“You did,” Reyna confirmed with a sly smile.

Stifling a laugh, Ren walked to the metal bed and sat his large frame down on the side of the mattress. Placing the cold bowl against the side of Reyna’s bare torso, Lord Ren picked up a cube of ice and hovered it an inch above her left nipple.

“Try not to move, my love. It will be difficult but I know you can do it,” Ren encouraged before running his fingertip over the ice.

Reyna nodded in agreement and gasped suddenly as a drop of water fell from the melting ice cube; landing directly on the center of her erect nipple. Biting the tip of her tongue with her front teeth, the girl resisted the urge to wipe away the water from her breast as another drop fell from the ice cube.

Lord Ren watched her intently as a third and fourth drop of water hit her skin. Proud of the restraint Reyna was showing, Ren reached up with his free hand to cradle the side of her face before balancing the ice cube on her rosebud colored nipple.

Reyna drew in a jagged breath as her body adjusted to the sensation of the ice upon her sensitive nub. Her first instinct was to flick the cube away but she stayed the course, silently thanking the Maker when the burning sensation turned into a pleasurable numbness.

Knowing that Reyna was ready to move forward, Ren picked up another cube of ice from the bowl and placed it on her right nipple; keeping his fingers on the frozen square until he was certain it would stay put.

Taking another chunk of ice, Lord Ren set it down in the center of the girl’s clavicle and slowly dragged the frozen cube straight down the center of her body. Threading it between her taut tits and the middle of her ribcage, until finally letting it rest in the dip of her belly button.

Gooseflesh danced over Reyna’s torso, causing her to shake and the ice cubes to slip from her frigid nipples.

“I’m…sorry,” Reyna panted through open lips.

“It’s alright, love…you’re doing so well,” Ren praised before bending down and licking the water from her frozen nipples and warming her numbed flesh with his mouth.

Reyna moaned as she felt the skin encasing her tits come back to life from Ren’s gentle administrations. Gripping the soft fabric of the comforter with her thin fingers, the girl arched her chest towards his mouth and spread her knees wider to make room for Ren.

Ren pulled his mouth from the girl’s pebbled flesh and moved to settle between her toned legs. Grabbing the largest cube from the metal bowl wedged against Reyna’s side, he drifted his hungry gaze to her face and watched quietly as he ran the frozen ice along the edge of the opening of her crotchless panties.

Unable to stop herself, Reyna lifted her hips sharply from the mattress and cursed aloud from the shock of the ice cube edging the perimeter of her pussy.

Placing his free hand on her lower abdomen, Lord Ren gently pressed her hips back to the bed and sent a calming wave through their bond. He knew that she was trying her best to remain calm and couldn’t fault her. Given her recent mood swings, Ren was shocked that she hadn’t flung the bowl of ice across the room by now.

“Would you like me to stop?” Ren asked softly.

“No…please…keep going,” Reyna pleaded.

Grunting an approval, Ren once again ran the ice cube along the girl’s outer pussy lips using long, steady strokes. He could feel a soft, pulsating thrum radiating off of her body and knew that she was eager to move forward. Pushing the melting square into the slit of her cunt, Ren instantly paused as he heard Reyna cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“ _KRIFF,”_ Reyna squealed, wiggling her hips under Ren’s hands uncontrollably.

After giving the girl a second to collect herself, Ren dragged the quickly melting block of ice upwards until he reached her hardened clit. Knowing that he didn’t have much time, Lord Ren rubbed the ice in a smooth “X” pattern over her throbbing nub; grinning wickedly as he felt her excitement begin to rise within her body.

Reyna moved her hands from the comforter to her firm tits, not caring if she would be reprimanded by doing so. Pinching sharply at the skin around her breasts, Reyna lifted her head from the bed and made eye contact with Ren; begging him to continue through the Force.

Ignoring the way his cock was straining uncomfortably in the confines of his sleep pants, Ren refocused his attention on Rey. Alternating the pressure on her clit, he pushed and swirled random patterns until he felt her clit was sufficiently numbed from the ice. Tossing what was left of the cube back into the bowl, Lord Ren leaned down and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the frigid flesh of her cunt.

Jerking her hands from her tits, Reyna instinctively moved them to Ren’s head; twisting and pulling at his mop of dark hair.

_“STARS…yes…just…like that,”_ Reyna whimpered as the feeling started to return in her pussy with every kiss and nuzzle.

Smiling against her cunt, Ren lapped at her pink clit; flicking the tip of his warm tongue greedily over the bundle of nerves while the girl ground her wanting apex into his mouth. Using his fingers, Ren spread the fabric of her crotchless panties wider and slurped at the slick liquid of her arousal dripping from her slit.

Reyna bucked her hips against Ren’s lips again and again until she felt a sudden pang of pressure knotting directly under her pubic bone. Although his mouth felt amazing on her aching pussy, the sensation was almost too crisp and pleasurable to bear. Every push of his tongue caused the pressure to build uncomfortably, making her squirm beneath his mouth until finally, the girl snapped.

“Stop…s… _STOP_... _greedo_... _GREEDO,_ ” Reyna growled loudly.

Ren stiffened as their agreed upon safe word tumbled from Reyna’s lips. Immediately pulling away from her apex, Ren looked up at the girl with a puzzled look on his face; not fully understanding what was wrong. He knew her body was starting to climb but was too enwrapped in his own growing pleasure to realize her discomfort.

Reyna blinked her eyes and tried to catch her breath as her body slowly relaxed. She felt apprehension radiate from Ren’s Force signature and almost regretted her decision to use the safe word. Sitting up on the bed, the girl gave Ren a soft smile in an attempt to reassure him that he did absolutely nothing wrong; she simply needed a break and change of pace.

“Everything…is fine…I just…need your…cock…inside me…now.”

Quirking his head to the side, Ren searched though their shared bond for any sign of deception from the girl. She had never used their safe word before and it had unnerved him slightly. Finding none, Lord Ren eagerly wrestled his clothes from his body; letting out a hiss once his throbbing cock sprung free from his pants.

Reyna leaned towards Ren and gave him a needy kiss, licking her arousal from his lips and sharp chin as she pulled away.

“I want you to fuck me from behind,” Reyna whispered.

Ren swallowed audibly, feeling his cock twitch from the girl’s wanton words. She was the only person in the Galaxy that could stun him speechless.

Moving the bowl of ice to the floor, Reyna crawled towards the head of the bed and wiggled her covered ass towards Ren tauntingly. Glancing over her shoulder, the girl couldn’t help but laugh as she watched a dumbfounded look wash over Ren’s face.

“Well…?” Reyna asked with an arch of her brow.

Not needing to be asked twice, Lord Ren moved his muscular body behind the petite girl and rubbed his hands over the sun kissed skin of her back; eliciting a happy purr from her while he dragged his fingertips down the length of her spine.

_‘Do I have to beg?’_ Reyna asked through their bond.

“Not this time,” Ren said in a voice thick with desire.

Grasping his thick cock in hand, Ren teased the opening of her entrance with his swollen tip for a few tortuous moments before plunging into her tight cunt in one smooth swoop. Running his hands up her sides, Lord Ren grasped onto her slight shoulders; using them to help leverage his quick thrusts.

Reyna closed her eyes and happily pushed back against Ren’s enthusiastic thrusts. She could feel his pure joy through the Force and it made her smile to know that she had such an effect on him. Having his cock inside of her was exactly what the girl needed.

“Faster…please…,” Reyna spurred, turning her head to lick his fingers gripping her shoulder.

With a loud snarl, Ren lifted a hand from her shoulder and latched it onto her sharp hipbone. His fingernails clawed into her shimmersilk panties, threatening to tear the fabric from her body. Speeding up his thrusts, Lord Ren grunted as he watched his cock slam into Reyna’s searing hot cunt over and over again. He felt the tip of his cock brush the top of her pussy and had to tear into the flesh of his cheek with his canine in order to stop himself from spilling his seed into her. Ren was too close to the edge and he sent a warning to the girl that he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

Looking over her shoulder, Reyna gave him a knowing nod and swayed her hips from side to side in order to create the extra bit of friction needed to send Ren tumbling into the chasm of his release.

Pushing into the girl a handful of times, Ren twisted his fingers into her panties and gave a sharp tug; effectively ripping them as his orgasm tore through his body. Leaning over Reyna’s back, Lord Ren bit into the flesh of the nape of her neck while the last bit of his milky cum spurted into her waiting pussy.

Reyna squealed in equal parts pleasure and pain from Ren’s possessive gesture. His sudden weight upon her back forced her to fall flat to the bed, causing a small laugh to bubble from her throat.

Tumbling with the girl to the mattress, Lord Ren held the girl tight to his body and rolled them to their sides; fearful that he would crush her.

Lifting Ren’s large arm from her waist, Reyna moved his hand to her tit; encouraging him to palm her taut breast.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a fragile little thing,” she said with a small smile.

Lord Ren smirked and nuzzled his face into her hair.

“No, my _Wife_ …you aren’t.”

Reyna’s eyelids drifted down as a warm wave of comfort washed over her exhausted body. She didn’t think she would ever tire of hearing Ren call her that; it was honey to her soul. Cuddling herself further into Ren’s embrace, the girl yawned sleepily as she felt all of the annoyance and frustration of the past two weeks completely melt away.

“Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake,” Ren whispered.

Reyna opened her mouth and attempted a reply, but her words fell short as the magical pull of sleep consumed her; suddenly enveloping her in soothing darkness.

* * *

 

_Searing heat._

_Sticky skin._

_Watering eyes._

_Burning lungs._

_Panic._

_Canyon._

_Lava._

_Panic._

_No, No, No…_

_Don’t leave. You can’t leave._

_Chase. Chase. Chase._

_“YOU CAN’T!”_

_Grab._

_Beg._

_Sob. Cough. Sob._

_Panic._

_Embrace._

_‘Go back to the ship, Reyna.’_

_No._

_‘Protect the Jewel, my love.’_

_No._

_‘That is the only thing that matters.’_

_No._

_‘I will come back, Sweetheart.’_

_No._

_‘I promise.’_

_No, No, No…_

“NO!!” Reyna screamed as she awoke violently from her fuzzy nightmare.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, the girl looked around the empty bedroom and attempted to gain her bearings. Unable to find Ren, Reyna jumped from the mussed bed in a panic and ran out of the room.

“KYLO,” she cried while running towards the refresher.

Ren emerged from the ‘fresher, water and soap dripping from his body. His dark eyes widened as Reyna sprinted towards him. Meeting the girl halfway, he opened his arms and crushed her to his naked form.

“Shh…it’s ok. Everything is alright,” he said, trying to soothe her, “it was just a nightmare.”

Reyna squeezed her arms around Ren’s waist and buried her face against the hard plane of his chest.

“It was more than that…it felt too real.”

Ren furrowed his brow and opened his side of their bond wider to help Reyna calm down. Although he hadn’t seen the dream, Ren had felt her panic and knew that what she said was true. It was more than just a simple nightmare.

“Shh…it’s over now. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” Ren offered in a soothing voice, wanting her to forget the unsettling vision.

Closing her eyes, Reyna let out a long sigh as she felt Ren’s Force signature smooth away her fear; clearing the foggy remnants of the nightmare from her mind.

“Why did you leave me?” she asked, slightly miffed.

“We’ve been summoned, my love. I wanted to let you sleep for as long as possible. You were sleeping so soundly…I just couldn’t bear to wake you up just yet,” he purred while moving his wet fingers through her tangled hair.

Reyna lifted her head from Ren’s chest with a start, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

“Wait...we’ve been summoned?” Reyna asked, turning her face to Ren.

Ren gazed down at the girl and nodded his head, a sly grin quirking at the corners of his full lips.

“Yes…time to get ready, love.”

Pushing the last remaining memory of the nightmare from her mind, Reyna gave Ren a dark smirk before licking a drop of water from his naked chest.

“I’ve never been more ready,” she purred.

* * *

 

Reyna stared up at Snoke’s holographic form with a nasty scowl painted on her face. Squaring her leather covered shoulders, she lifted her nose high in the air and let an audible growl escape her red lips; daring the Supreme Leader to get on with it.

Snoke looked down at the diminutive spitfire and his wayward Knight through narrowed, black eyes. His patience was wearing thin and Reyna’s brazenness was like a buzzing gnat in his ear. He would find great pleasure in stomping out the girl’s inner fire.

“My dear…I believe _I_ should be the one annoyed, not you,” Snoke said in a low, gravelly voice.

Reyna shivered as Snoke’s rumbling voice pierced her ears. She pulled her gaze from the Supreme Leader to Ren from the corner of her eyes. Although they had severed their connection before entering the room, she knew that Ren was fighting to control his own anger by the way his leather gloves cracked as he squeezed his fists.

Snoke adjusted himself on his throne, eyeing the two Force users critically.

“You took it upon yourselves to leave the ship for Moraband, without my knowledge or authorization…not only that, but you preformed the _BLOOD BONDING RITUAL,”_ Snoke bellowed, gripping the arms of his stone throne with knobby fingers.

Reyna dug her onyx, painted nails into the palms of her hands to stop herself from lashing out at the deformed hologram. She could feel the Supreme Leader attempting to wiggle himself into her Force signature and it made her bristle with pride that he was unable to break through her barrier.

“Mmmm…yes. I see how strong you have become, Reyna. I want to punish you for your insolence…I really do…but how can I when you’ve bestowed such a precious gift upon me?” Snoke sneered.

A look of confusion passed over Reyna’s face. She had no idea what this ‘gift’ was.

Lord Ren shifted half a step towards Reyna, ready to cover the girl physically should the need arise. He had expected Snoke to be livid with them but the Supreme Leader looked almost gleeful for some reason. It set Ren on edge.

“Ahh…you have no idea what I’m talking about,” Snoke said with a lift of his malformed head, “it’s not surprising. You’ve been so consumed in each other to notice. Pry yourselves away and take a moment to feel what the Force has been trying to tell you for days.”

With a severe frown on her face, Reyna closed her hazel eyes and took in a series of deep breaths. It took a few moments for her to calm herself down enough to focus on the purity of the Force. Not knowing exactly what she was searching for, Reyna grew frustrated and started to pull away. Before she snapped herself entirely away from her meditative state, however, she felt _it_.

_A small, faint heartbeat. Pulsating softly but steadily through the Force._

Reyna’s eyes flew open at the same time Ren stepped in front of her, shielding her body behind his.

She knew he had felt it, too.

“No,” Reyna whispered, shaking her head.

A grotesque laugh wafted from Snoke, causing his holographic form to flicker. What a serendipitous turn of events. Now he would have three extremely powerful Force users at his disposal. Reyna and Ren had effectively blocked him from their bond, but they would be unable to do so with their child. It was the exact leverage the Supreme Leader needed to keep them in line. They wouldn’t be able to escape him, now. Not if they wanted their child to live.

“Thank you for my gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GASP**
> 
> OH. MAKER.
> 
> It appears that they created more than just a blood bond during the ritual...
> 
> LET ME HAVE IT, LOVELIES.
> 
> LET. ME. HAVE. IT.
> 
> Speak to me!! Tell me how you feel about this...? What do you think is going to happen?! Where do our Murder Babies go from here?!?!  
> I see you reading. I SEE YOU. So just click on that box below and talk to me...or hit me up on tumblr....message me...ask box me...email me...whatever. I love talking with you guys!!
> 
> Hope to see you back next update, my sweet little doves!! I love each and every one of you. <3 <3 <3


	33. Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MONDAY, SWEETHEARTS!!!
> 
> Did everyone have a good week?? I sure hope so!!
> 
> Let's see...what do we have this chapter? A little glimpse of RENNY, a talk with Dr. Shaw, and some good sinjuice?? Not too much angst in this chapter, little doves...I wanted to give you a tiny break before things ramp up. 
> 
> Ready?? Here we goooooooooo!!

_Little Reyna hummed softly to herself as she rocked her threadbare doll in her arms. It was a song she remembered her Mommy singing to her at bedtime before she was sent away. Little Reyna missed her Mommy but was angry with her for sending her to the Jedi Academy. She would never do that to her baby. Never. Her baby would stay with her. Always._

_Pulling back the linen sheet covering her small cot, little Reyna set the doll upon the mattress and tucked it in snugly. Bending down, the little girl placed a sweet kiss upon her faceless baby and asked the Maker to watch over the doll while she slept. Like a good Mommy should._

_“Goodnight, baby. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bedbugs bite,” she whispered._

_Little Reyna gazed down at her resting doll with a happy smile. She was late for something, but couldn’t remember what. No mind, her baby needed her._

_“Why am I ALWAYS looking for your, Reyna?” a lanky, teen Ben asked as he entered the younglings’ sleeping barracks._

_Turning around suddenly, little Reyna held her tiny index finger to her lips and gave Ben a scathing scowl._

_“SHHHHHHHH!! My baby is SLEEPING,” she scolded in a hushed voice._

_“Baby?” Ben asked with an arched brow as he stepped towards the little girl._

_Little Reyna pointed at her doll and scrunched her freckled face in annoyance._

_“Ahh…I see…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so loud,” Ben said with humor in his cracking voice._

_“When we have **our** baby, you will have to be quiet when its sleeping, Benny. You will also have to feed it, and burp it, and change the poopy nappies,” little Reyna ordered, holding out a finger for every chore. _

_Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. First the marriage proposal and now a baby? Sometimes, he just didn’t understand the little girl. He loved her, but not like that. Ben didn’t want to hurt Reyna’s feelings, again, but she needed to know that it just wasn’t going to happen. Ever._

_“Reyna…Sweetheart…must we go over this, again? We aren’t getting married and we certainly are **not** going to have a baby. Now come on, Master Luke is upset that you’re late to saber training,” Ben said with a motioning of his hand before turning and walking towards the door._

_After giving her baby doll one last glance over her shoulder, little Reyna followed Ben with a pouty frown turning down the corners of her mouth. Someday, Ben would be the Daddy to her baby._

_Someday._

* * *

 

“Reyna?” Doctor Shaw asked, lifting her voice in an attempt to gain the girl’s attention.

“Hmm?’ Reyna asked, blinking herself back to reality.

“It appears that you’re around five weeks pregnant, based on the baby’s measurements,” Shaw said softly, pointing to the grainy image of a speck on the holovid screen attached to the wall, “there’s the yolk sac…and there, off to the side…is your baby. It’s about the size of an Antarian pea, right now...let’s listen to the heartbeat, shall we?”

“Oh…no, that isn’t necessary,” Reyna interrupted, looking at the screen with a mixture of awe and terror; she didn’t need to hear the baby’s heartbeat, she felt it as clearly as her own.

Giving the girl a sympathetic nod, Doctor Shaw removed the cylindrical ultrasound wand from between Reyna’s legs and adjusted the blanket draped over the girl’s lower half.

“Do you have any other questions for me?” Shaw asked with a lift of her blonde brow.

Reyna sat up on the medical gurney and placed her hands protectively over her bloated abdomen. Her head was spinning and she was finding it difficult to concentrate due to the rush of blood pulsating in her ears; the entire situation was still too much for the girl to grasp.

“How did this happen?” Reyna asked in a voice just an octave louder than a whisper.

Doctor Shaw leaned her head to the side and reached out to pat Reyna’s arm. It was the third time that the girl had asked that question. Shaw knew Reyna was in shock and genuinely felt concerned for her mental state. She wished there was something she could do to ease the girl’s worries.

“Reyna…there is no medical reason as to how you got pregnant. There was absolutely nothing wrong with your birth control implants. They should have protected you. In my fifteen years as a medical doctor, I have never encountered a single case of this happening. I wish I had a concrete answer for you. This may sound a little cliché but…sometimes, the Force just takes control,” Shaw answered, at a loss as to what else she could say.

Reyna was unable to stop herself from rolling her hazel eyes.

“Ahh…yes…the Force. It’s always the Force, isn’t it?” Reyna spat.

“It does work in mysterious ways,” Shaw said with a grin, trying her best to lighten Reyna’s sour mood.

Standing from her seat, Doctor Shaw pushed the ultrasound equipment to the side wall and stepped over to the small sink sitting in the corner.

“Make sure you drink plenty of water and rest whenever your body tells you to…the first trimester is the hardest. Just listen to your body, it won’t steer you wrong,” Shaw said while washing her hands, “Don’t hesitate to contact me _any_ time you need to. Day or night. Commander Ren has seen to it that you’re my only patient throughout your pregnancy so…I’m here whenever you need me, ok?”

“Thank you, Doctor Shaw,” Reyna said with a nod.

“Everything will be just fine, Reyna…you will make a wonderful mother. I will check up with you in a few days,” Shaw said sweetly before taking her leave.

Reyna watched the Doctor leave the room and let out a long sigh. How could she possibly be a good mother? A good mother protects their child; something Reyna didn’t know if she would be able to do.

* * *

 

Reyna watched in utter disgust as Ren wolfed down a second helping of bloodied, bantha steak. She had never seen him consume food with such ferocity; it was as if the man hadn’t eaten in weeks. Reyna could even swear she heard him growl in between bites of the rare meat.

“Kylo…please,” Reyna pleaded, trying to suppress a sudden wave of nausea.

“Hmm?” Ren mumbled as he tore into a warm, crusty roll.

“Stop eating…for just a moment,” Rey muttered before swallowing a mouthful of metallic tasting saliva.

Lord Ren pulled his gaze away from the pile of food brimming his plate and looked at the girl, instantly concerned once he realized how all of her color had drained from her face.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok? The baby??” Ren said in a sudden panic while jumping from his seat and clearing the space to Reyna.

“I’m fine…the baby is fine…you’re just making me ill. You’re eating like a possessed animal.”

“I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t realize…I’ve been starving all day,” Lord Ren offered while bending down and kissing the girl’s high forehead, “you haven’t touched your dinner. Aren’t you hungry?”

“No…not at all. Actually, I think I’m just going to go to bed. It’s been a very long day.”

Ren dragged the back of his knuckles along Reyna’s cheek and looked over her face critically. There wasn’t anything he wanted more than to take away her fear and anxiety. Although the timing wasn’t ideal, he was ecstatic that Reyna was carrying his child. All of his past apprehension about becoming a father melted away the moment he felt their child’s heartbeat. Ren knew Reyna was terrified, but he wasn’t going to let any harm come to her or their baby. Snoke wouldn’t touch either of them. Not while he still had blood coursing through his veins.

“Mind if I join you?” Ren asked hopefully, suddenly forgetting his hunger pains.

Reyna let out a tiny snort and gave Lord Ren a knowing smirk. As if he needed to ask her that.

Standing from her seat, Reyna took Ren by the hand and led him towards their bedroom. She could feel his slight reservation about being intimate and silently made it her goal to make him forget his irrational concern. There was no way she was going to spend the next thirty-five weeks living like a Jedi.

As soon as they stepped through the threshold of the bedroom, Reyna dropped Ren’s hand and whirled around to face him. Lifting her right arm, the girl pulled a ribbon of energy from the Force and hurled it towards Ren; effectively pinning him against the durasteel wall next to the door.

Lord Ren stared at Reyna with wide eyes as his back slammed into the cold, metal wall. Doctor Shaw had warned him about some of the pregnancy symptoms Reyna might experience and it seemed like she was definitely having a mood swing at that very moment.

Holding Ren firmly in place, Reyna stepped up to his tall form and raked her ebony painted nails down his bare arms.

“You don’t have to treat me with kid gloves, Kylo…,” the girl purred before dropping to her knees.

Letting out a ragged breath, Ren closed his eyes as he felt the girl pull his silk pants from his hips; springing his hardening dick from its cloth confines. He knew he could easily break her Force hold, but he wanted Reyna to set the pace. He was afraid he would push her too far otherwise.

“Reyna…,” Ren groaned, lifting his eyelids halfway to watch the girl worship him with her mouth.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his thick cock, Reyna flicked the tip of her pink tongue over its swollen head and let out satisfied moan as a tiny bead of precum coated her taste buds. Wanting to taste more, the girl lapped against his sensitive skin; swirling the uneven flat of her tongue in patient circles until his cock offered more of its wanton essence.

Looking up at Ren from under a fan of dark lashes, Reyna opened her burgundy painted lips and slowly took his throbbing cock into her mouth; pausing halfway to relax the back of her throat.

_“KRIFF…don’t…stop,”_ Lord Ren commanded through clenched teeth.

Obliging his demand, Reyna wrapped her lips over his warm flesh and began to suckle gently. Wiggling her tongue along the underside of his dick, the girl bobbed her head in a ‘figure eight’ pattern. Over and over again, picking up speed and strength with every pass.

Ren rested the back of his head against the hard metal wall and bucked slightly against the Force holding him still. Reyna’s tongue was working his cock so perfectly that he knew it wouldn’t be long before he spilled his seed down her throat.

Suspecting that Ren was dancing dangerously close to the edge, Reyna withdrew her hot mouth from his throbbing dick; sucking on its flushed head for an extra moment before pulling it from her mouth with a loud ‘pop.’     

Growling a low curse, Ren narrowed his dark eyes at the girl as she raised herself from her knees. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of denial but his agitation quickly dwindled the moment he realized Reyna was removing her low-cut dress.

“We don’t need to go any fur—“

Before Ren could finish his sentence, Reyna reached up and covered his mouth with her hand and gave him a stern look. She was only going to say this once and needed him to understand.

“Listen to me…you aren’t going to hurt me, and you won’t hurt the baby. Doctor Shaw said that there is no reason why we should refrain from sex,” she said before removing the Force hold on Ren and pulling her hand away from his mouth.

“Don’t you want me?” Reyna asked with a playful pout.

Lord Ren raked his hungry eyes over the girl’s naked body before gathering her in his arms and lifting her effortlessly from the floor.

“I will _always_ want you, my Wife,” he offered in a low voice while stepping towards the bed.

“Even when I’m the size of a Hutt?”

Ren scoffed as he set the girl down on the edge of the bed and cupped her freckled face in his large hands.

“Even if you become the size of five Hutts,” he said with total conviction, “not that you ever would, though.”

Reyna scrunched her face into a bright smile and reached up to tap her hand against Ren’s bare hip.

“Good answer…now show me how much you want me,” Reyna challenged with a wink of her hazel eye.

Quirking his head to the side, Ren furrowed his brow and carefully weighed his options. After quickly coming up with a dozen scenarios, he narrowed them down to three options and used their open bond to send them to Reyna. It would be her decision on how he would love her tonight.

A surprised gasp left Reyna’s lips as her mind played out her choices in vivid detail. Eventually she would talk him into resuming their adventurous escapades, but tonight she would happily oblige him in his tame desire. Deciding upon the most illicit of the three, Reyna sent back her choice and crawled to the foot of the bed to make room for Ren.

Thoroughly pleased with the girl’s decision, Lord Ren settled himself on the mattress and flung the fluffy pillows lining the head of the bed to the floor. Trying his best to ignore the throbbing ache in his still-ready cock, Ren moved himself into a sitting position with his back resting flush against the silver headboard and beckoned the girl to him with a lift of his angular chin.

With a predatory look on her face, Reyna slowly crawled her naked body up the length of the bed. Her skin was tingling from the need radiating from Ren, causing a dull ache to settle in the apex between her thighs. If Ren thought she would take things slowly, he had another thing coming.

Straddling his legs, Reyna ran the tip of her tongue over Ren’s bottom lip before taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. Excitement trickled over the span of her back as she felt Ren move his cock to tease against her opening. Try as he might, the girl knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Nipping at Reyna’s lips as their kiss wrestled back and forth between tender love and ferocious need, Ren moved the glistening head of his dick over the outer lips of Reyna’s dripping cunt. Growling into her mouth, he made a handful of passes along the girl’s warm slit before finding her entrance and slipping his cock inside her velvet lined sheath.

Reyna suddenly pulled away from the kiss as she felt Ren’s dick fill and stretch her pussy; completely caught off guard by how sensitive her cunt felt.

_“Stars…Kylo...,”_ she panted before lowering herself completely on his thick cock.

Reaching between their bodies, Lord Ren cupped the girl’s pert breasts in his large hands and squeezed them gently; encouraging her to move with a nonverbal command.

Wincing slightly from Ren’s rough thumbs raking over her erect nipples, Reyna nodded once in agreement and slowly began to rock her slim hips. Reaching her hands over Ren’s wide shoulders, the girl gripped her hands onto the metal headboard and used the extra leverage to grind down onto Ren’s cock. Pushing and pulling her flushed skin over his, causing the sound of slapping flesh to bounce against the bedroom walls.

Resting her forehead against Ren’s, the girl began to quicken the pace of her small thrusts; only inching her pussy a quarter of the way off of his pulsating dick before slamming herself back down to the hilt. Again and again, relishing the way his cock was filling her wet cunt.

“ _Fuck_ …you feel…do deep…like _this_ ,” Reyna said through gritted teeth.

With a hiss, Lord Ren gave the girl’s tits one more sharp squeeze before dropping his hands to her hips.

“Don’t…overwork…yourself,” Ren offered, slightly concerned by the way the girl’s heart was racing.

Reyna gave a throaty laugh and cantered her hips, riding Ren with hurried vigor. She was bounding towards her release and wasn’t about to slow down, now.

“You like this…I know…you do.”

Unable to argue with the girl, Ren pressed his fingertips into Reyna’s hipbones and helped her to move; using his steady hands to circle her lower half over his straining cock. Her slick cunt was clasping onto him like a vice and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off his release for much longer.

“Reyna…,” Ren warned with a groan, holding onto the last semblance of sanity he could muster.

Wrenching her right hand from the headboard, Reyna snaked her eager fingers between their sweating bodies and latched onto her swollen clit; tickling the buzzing piece of flesh with her polished nails.

“Go, I’m…almost there…,” Reyna said before giving Ren a swift kiss.

Unable to hold on another moment, Lord Ren held the girl’s hips still and pounded into her sopping cunt. It only took a few thrusts for him to become completely unhinged and with a primal grunt, Ren gave into his orgasm; spurting a hot stream of cum into Reyna’s tight pussy.

Feeling Ren’s release through their bond was the small push the girl needed in order to fall over the edge of her own. Flicking her clit feverishly, Reyna’s body seized for a few long, torturous seconds before crashing down in a violent wave of pleasure.

Once the last bit of her release shook from her body, Reyna collapsed against Ren in a boneless heap and cooed happily against his chest; completely unable to form coherent words.

Knowing that the girl was utterly spent, Ren held her tightly to his muscular torso and nuzzled the top of her head lovingly.

“You’re so precious to me…do you realize what you’ve given me? You’ve given me the most wonderful gift, my love,” he whispered before gently rolling Reyna onto her back and softly placing his open palm over her lower abdomen, “a beautiful little jewel.”

Reyna’s sleepy eyes blew wide as her brain registered the last words to leave Ren’s mouth.

“What?” she asked, suddenly remembering her frightening nightmare from the other night.

“Our child…it’s a precious jewel,” Ren said before raising a brow as he noticed the girl’s frantic expression, “what’s wrong?”

“My nightmare…you told me to protect the jewel,” Reyna breathed as she sat up quickly, remembering the forgotten details of her dream.

“What else are you remembering?” Ren asked, tightening his touch on the girl’s belly.

“Here,” Reyna offered while sending the broken bits of vision through their shared Force bond.

Lord Ren replayed the images over and over again in his mind, trying desperately to make sense of Reyna’s thoughts. What she had experienced was more than a dream, that he was sure of. Everything felt vaguely familiar to him; the terrain, the atmosphere, the dark Force residing on the planet…

“Sullust,” Ren muttered.

Rubbing his hand over the girl’s abdomen, Ren took comfort in feeling the tiny heartbeat of their child through the Force. It seems that they had been granted another gift. One that would set them all free.

“Snoke…he’s on Sullust,” Ren said with absolute conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what do our favorite Darkside Murder Babies do with this information?? I'm still worried about that baby, lovelies...
> 
> Hmm....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update, Sweethearts!! I wanted to give you a little heads up. I'm not sure if a LW update will happen next week. I'm going to focus my attention this week on writing a one-shot because...well...reasons. So no matter what, you will get some sin from me next Monday...it will either be just this one-shot OR the one-shot AND LW (the way I've been writing tho...its safe to say that it will probably just be the one-shot).
> 
> BUT I do think you guys will like this one-shot. Babysitter!Rey & DILF!Ben, what's there not to like?! You know I will bring the smut...so be sure to subscribe to me personally OR head over to tumblr and follow me so you can see when it's posted. Once this one-shot is out of the way, its back to my Darkside Lovers!! I love them so...and it warms my heart that you do, too. THANK YOU, everyone, for your support over the course of the past few days. I appreciate it like you wouldn't believe. <3 <3 <3


	34. Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> A LW update?!?! Say what?! I know...it's been a couple of weeks, and I apologize...I do hope this chapter is worth the wait. If it's not, I'm really sorry. I'm trying to juggle Muses...not as easy as I had anticipated, lol. 
> 
> Ready?  
> Steady?  
> Let's GO!

_‘I believe we are tonight’s entertainment,’_ Reyna purred through her shared bond with Ren as she glanced around the crowded, rectangular room of the First Order Officer’s Lounge.

_‘Something you need to get used to, my love,’_ Lord Ren offered, straightening his back against the hard, metal dining chair, _‘soon, everyone in the Galaxy will be watching us.’_

Nodding a response, Reyna shoveled a heaping spoonful of rainbow berry shortcake into her mouth and continued to survey the room. This was the first time Ren had suggested that they be seen at the Lounge together and Reyna was enjoying the attention that their ‘date’ was receiving. Although their relationship was now common knowledge throughout the First Order, not very many people had actually seen them together. Reyna doubted that Ren had ever set foot inside of the Lounge and was surprised when he had asked her to have dinner there. She had a sneaking suspicion, however, that Ren’s motive had more to do than just easing her into the public spotlight.

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Reyna teased aloud as she lifted another spoonful of rainbowberry shortcake towards Ren.

_‘Very funny, Sweetheart. I will eat as soon as we get back to our quarters.’_ Lord Ren pushed suggestively through their bond.

With a small laugh, Reyna bought the spoon to her lips and slowly scooped the desert into her mouth; all the while keeping her hazel eyes locked on the glass visor of Lord Ren’s mask.

‘ _How was your appointment?’_ Ren asked, trying to ignore the way Reyna’s tongue darted from her mouth to lick a smearing of whipped cream from her bottom lip.

_‘Perfect…I’m just over eight weeks along, now. Baby is growing normally, it looks healthy…my blood pressure is fine and my weight gain is within normal range…but I’m sure you already know all of this. I’ll bet credits that you contacted Doctor Shaw the moment I left her office,’_ Reyna offered before setting her spoon down and narrowing her eyes slightly, _‘now quit stalling and tell me why you really brought me here, Kylo.’_

Quirking his masked head to the side, Ren paused a moment and steadied himself; pushing a soothing wave of comfort towards Reyna in the process. He had been dreading this moment for weeks, now, and hoped that their public presence would sway the girl from acting out.

_‘I’m leaving in the morning cycle,’_ Ren stated firmly and evenly.

Instantly perking her body in her seat, Reyna danced her almond shaped eyes excitedly over Ren’s covered face. She had been waiting with baited breath for Ren to finally move forward with the plan to overthrow Snoke.

“You mean _we_ are leaving,” Reyna verbally stated without hesitation.

_‘No, Reyna…You are not going to Sullust with me.’_

Balling her hands into fists on her lap, Reyna gave Ren an incredulous look; the thought of her not being with Ren to destroy Snoke had never even crossed her mind.

_‘What the frak are you talking about?? YES, I am,’_ Reyna spat angrily through the bond.

Shaking his head ‘no,’ Ren leaned forward in his seat and repeated himself, accentuating each word in Reyna’s mind to let her know he wasn’t stepping down. There was no way she would win this argument. He was not putting her, or their child, in harms way.

Restraining herself from lunging across the table and slapping the mask from Ren’s face, Reyna folded her arms across her barely covered chest and pursed her ruby lips together. She could feel her blood begin to boil and it took a considerable amount of effort for her to not throw her plate of shortcake across the room.

_‘It was smart of you to take me here, Kylo…knowing that I wouldn’t fight you about this, here. I’m going home and I expect you to follow. This conversation isn’t over.’_

Knowing that she was mere seconds away from causing a dramatic scene, Reyna stood from her chair and huffed away from the table in a whirl of crimson sequins and chiffon; not caring that every pair of eyes in the lively room were glued to her as she stomped her way out of the Lounge.

* * *

 

“Reyna!” Lord Ren’s deep, mechanical voice bellowed through the entryway as he stepped foot inside of his quarters.

Bringing his hands to his mask, Ren quickly pressed the release buttons on either side of his jaw and wrenched the marred metal from his head; letting out an audible growl as the helmet brushed harshly against his prominent ears.

“REYNA!”

Emerging from their bedroom with her hands on her lace covered hips, Reyna leaned her head to the side and gave Ren a scathing scowl.

“I do believe _I_ should be the one yelling, Kylo,” the girl said in a low tone before bending down to strip her burgundy colored high heels from her feet.

Dropping his mask unceremoniously to the stone floor, Lord Ren blinked his dark eyes as they settled upon the half-naked girl standing in the hallway. He was expecting to come home to fight with a raging she-devil, not the simmering seductress currently before him. Realizing that he needed to proceed with caution, Lord Ren slowly cleared the space between him and the girl and softened his Force signature to make Reyna realize he didn’t want to spend what precious time they had left together, arguing.

“Do you understand why I cannot allow you to come with me?”

Throwing her sharp heels against the opposite wall, Reyna lifted her rounded chin towards Ren and barred her white teeth.

“Enlighten me.”

Letting out a long sigh, Ren brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his long nose between his thumb and middle finger.

“Let’s sit down and talk…your feet are swollen and your body is aching.”

“Fine,” Reyna said snippily before turning abruptly and heading back into the bedroom.

Following closely behind the girl, Lord Ren stripped his leather gloves from his hands and his ragged cowl from his neck; discarding them on the floor as he walked towards the bed. He would make Reyna understand as quickly and as easily as he could. There would be no negotiating.

Climbing onto the comfortable mattress, Reyna wiggled her body towards the head of the bed and settled her bare back against the metal headboard. Frowning at Ren as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, Reyna cleared her throat and slapped her palms against the skin of her naked thighs.

“Go on,” Rey said curtly.

“It doesn’t make strategic sense to have you come with me,” Ren began as he removed his heavy, ebony boots from his feet, “Snoke cannot sense you, Reyna…but he _can_ sense the baby. He will know the _second_ you step foot off of the Ship.”

“That may be true…but you need me, Kylo…we’re stronger _together_ ,” Reyna said, watching Ren intently as he shrugged out of tunic and unbound his arm guards.

“You’re absolutely right, Reyna…and in a perfect Galaxy, you would be fighting by my side…but plans changed the moment you became pregnant, my love. You cannot put yourself, or our child, in unnecessary danger. I won’t allow it.”

“Oh… _you_ won’t allow it,” Reyna said with a roll of her eyes.

“No. I won’t,” Ren said sternly while scooting his large form next to the girl and snaking his long arm around her, “I won’t take the chance, Reyna. I need you to stay safe…I need you to keep our baby safe.”

Nuzzling her face against Ren’s naked chest, Reyna closed her eyes and fought back an angry sob. She had an ominous feeling forming in the pit of her stomach and was afraid that if Ren left, he wouldn’t be returning home.

Sensing Reyna’s anxiety, Ren placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her tight against his torso; smiling softy as he felt the girl finally accept the rippling swell of peace he had been attempting to push through her bond since she left the Lounge.

“I won’t be facing Snoke alone, Reyna….my Knights will be by my side. I _will_ destroy Snoke and I _will_ come back to you, my love…please, don’t worry. We will be free, soon,” Ren said while rubbing circles along the skin of her upper arm, “I promise you.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, Kylo,” Reyna said gently before raising her head from Ren’s chest and moving her body to straddle his leather encased hips, “when are you leaving?”

Lord Ren ghosted his calloused fingertips over the girl’s slightly rounded abdomen and trailed his dark gaze from her face down to her swollen tits, amazed by the fact that every single day, Reyna grew more and more beautiful.

“In twelve hours,” Ren admitted with a sigh while raising his large hands to cup her sensitive breasts.

Letting out a breathy moan, Reyna arched her back into Ren’s touch and slowly ground her ass down on his hard thighs.

“Mmm…we don’t have much time,” the girl said with a quirk of her stained lips.

With a nod, Lord Ren eagerly palmed the flesh of Reyna’s tits and leaned forward to brush his lips over her pronounced clavicle.

“We should spend it wisely,” he offered huskily, pinching her darkened nipples between his fingers until he heard the girl yelp.

“ _Ahh!_ And…how might you suggest we do that, _Husband_?” Reyna moaned with a small bounce of her hips.

Nipping at the freckled skin of her collarbone, Lord Ren squeezed the girl’s erect nipples one last time before dropping his hands to the lace panties covering her hips. Dipping his thumbs past the waistband of the thin fabric, Ren raised his face from her flesh and gave a sly smirk. It was his goal for the night to memorize the sound of every wanton breath and the feel of every curve on Reyna’s changing body.

“Well, _Wife_ …I’m going to make love to you…and them I’m going to fuck you…over and over again until you beg me to stop,” Ren promised with a growl.

“You’ll never leave, then,” Reyna offered with a wink before lifting herself from Ren’s hips and wriggling her delicate panties from her body. Flopping her back down on the mattress, the girl turned her head towards Ren and poked her index finger on his covered thigh.

“You’re overdressed…take these off. _Quickly_.”

“Such a demanding little minx,” Ren said with a click of his tongue.

Shaking his head in mock disapproval, Ren pulled himself from the bed and worked his fingers at the fastening of his leather pants. Quickly stripping the worn leather from his muscular legs, Lord Ren paused a moment as he noticed the girl’s hands trailing languidly over the small rise above her pubic bone.

“What?” Rey asked with a soft smile.

“Nothing…I’m just trying to remember this moment. You’re glowing, Reyna,” Ren said before easing himself back onto the mattress and climbing his large body over hers.

Dancing her hazel gaze across Ren’s face, Reyna brought her hands to his broad shoulders and spread her legs to allow him the space to settle between her thighs. His want was palatable through their bond and it caused a heated ripple to shoot through her core, making her own need flare across her flushed cunt.

“I love you, Kylo,” Reyna whispered.

“I know,” Ren said with a rakish grin before claiming the girl’s lips with a hungry kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Reyna slowly moved her hands from Ren’s face down to his waist and pulled his body down against hers eagerly; needing to feel the warmth of his alabaster skin on her own.

_‘Don’t worry…you won’t crush me,’_ she encouraged through the bond, knowing that Ren was still a little hesitant about being on top.

_‘You let me know the second you feel uncomfor—‘_

_‘Shut up and make love to me,’_ Reyna mentally purred.

Grunting a reply as he playfully nipped at Reyna’s lips, Ren wedged his sharp hips between the girl’s thighs and gently pushed his right hand between their bodies. Careful as to not to put any extra pressure on the girl’s abdomen, Ren took his hardened cock in hand and dragged it down towards her hairless cunt.

_‘Maker, Reyna…you’re already so wet_ ,’ Ren remarked as he swirled the swollen head of his cock along her outer folds.

Pulling away from the kiss, Reyna trailed her painted lips along the edge of Ren’s angular jaw and lifted her hips towards his touch.

“All I have to do is look at you, Kylo, and my panties are soaked through,” Reyna whispered hotly into his ear, knowing that her admission would drive him over the edge.

“Tease,” Ren growled before pressing the tip of his cock against her waiting entrance.

Lifting her knees towards her chest, Reyna let out sharp gasp as she felt Ren inch his dick inside of her warm cunt. Draping her arms across his back, the girl nudged him with a squeeze of her thighs and lifted her tailbone from the bed to give him full access to her pussy; all the while etching lines in his flesh using her sharp, glossy black nails.

Burying himself to the hilt, Ren took a breath to steady himself; committing to memory the way Reyna’s shaking body felt beneath his. Raising his head to look the girl in her hazel eyes, he began to roll his hips into her; barely slipping his cock out of her tight cunt before pressing it back in, over and over again.

Reyna scraped her nails up towards Ren’s shoulders and began to moan through parted lips as he suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts. His added weight upon her body caused her ragged breaths to quicken in an attempt to fill her compressed lungs.

“Don’t…stop…more,” Reyna panted while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Moving his arms under the girl’s shoulders, Ren gave a curt nod cradled the girl’s head between his large hands. Heeding her lustful demands, he sped up his thrusts with a swoop of his hips; growling through gritted teeth as he felt the head of his cock tickle the top of her cunt.

Letting out a loud whimper, Reyna used the inner muscles of her pussy to pulsate tiny squeezes over Ren’s dick. She could feel his release build through their shared bond and her skin rippled in gooseflesh in response. Knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he lost control, the girl writhed her petite body under him; egging him on with a slap of her skin.

Holding Reyna’s head steady in his hands, Ren quickened the pace of his thrusts. Every push caused his balls to slam against her wet cunt, driving him to the edge of his orgasm. Smoothing the pads of his thumbs over her temples, he sent a mental warning to the girl to let her know he was holding on by a thread. Her cunt was too tight and too wet for him to stop himself from cumming.

“It’s…ok…don’t worry…about me…,” Rey said between moans, the edge of her lips curling in a cat-like smile.

Finally having the girl’s permission, Ren rocked his hips back and forth, again and again, until he felt his balls constrict against his body. Quickly thrusting into Reyna’s hot cunt, he lost himself within a handful of pushes and let out a series of masculine yells as he shot a load of creamy cum deep within her pussy.

Feeling Ren’s release as clearly as if it were her own, Reyna screamed out into the night as a sharp wave of pleasure burst from deep within her belly. Unhooking her legs from his waist, the girl took in a deep breath and let out a laugh as she felt the last ripple of Ren’s orgasm leave his relaxing body. Brushing a damp lock of hair from his eyes, the girl offered him a cheeky wink.

“Now you can _fuck_ me.”

* * *

 

Reyna stared at the back of Ren’s hooded form as she followed him through the crowded launch bay of the Finalizer. Tipping her nose toward the ceiling, the girl tried desperately to keep a neutral look on her face. She could feel the heated glares of various Officers, Stormtoopers, and Tie Fighter Pilots while stepping towards Ren’s Command Shuttle and the added stress caused her lower lip to tremble ever so slightly. Reyna wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen, things were moving too quickly. She wanted nothing more than to grab Ren’s arm and beg him to reconsider. Perhaps they could live happily with Snoke constantly pulling the strings. If they just followed the disgusting creature’s commands, everything would be fine.

_‘No, Reyna…you know that isn’t true,’_ Ren’s voice cut cleanly through the girl’s mind.

Stopping his heavy steps only a few strides from the open entrance to his Command Shuttle, Lord Ren turned his foreboding form abruptly and urged Reyna closer with a small nod of his covered head.

_‘Where are your Knights?’_ Reyna asked as she stepped up to Ren.

_‘Already on board…Phasma will be contacting you shortly. Listen to her, Reyna. She will keep you informed. Stay safe while I’m away,’_ Ren responded curtly, knowing he needed to say goodbye quickly or risk never leaving.

Not caring that their interaction was being witnessed by dozens of people, Reyna reached out and grabbed Ren’s forearm. Staring into his glass visor with dewy eyes, she placed his leather gloved hand on her black, shimmersilk covered abdomen.

_‘Come back to us. I need you…our daughter needs you.’_

Drawing in a sharp breath through his mask, Ren pressed his fingertips into Reyna’s belly and grinned as he felt the thrumming heartbeat of their child; a tiny girl that already had him wrapped around her finger.

_‘I love you…both of you.’_

Not waiting for a response, Ren quickly removed his hand and severed their bond. After letting his covered gaze linger upon Reyna’s beautiful face for a handful of moments, he turned away from the woman that owned what was left of his soul and stepped on his Command Shuttle.

Lord Ren had a battle to prepare for. One that he needed to win, no matter what the cost.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that they had to say goodbye...but there simply isn't another way. Snoke needs to be killed...and I pray to the Maker that Ren succeeds...
> 
> How are y'all feeling?? Please let me know!! As I said, my LW Muse has been a little quiet...so feedback really gives me a good gauge on where I need to go. So tell me in the little box below, or come find me on tumblr!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for spending your time reading my work...I'll be updating 'Reformation' next!! <3 <3 <3


	35. Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> OMG WHO IS READY FOR A LW UPDATE?!?!!?! I know...it has been FOREVER. Thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> So...the moment has come. 
> 
> "It's the final countdown!!"
> 
> Seriously...that song was playing over and over in my head while writing this. Ugh. 
> 
> ARE YOU READY?!  
> STEADY?!  
> LET'S GO!!!!

Lord Kylo Ren sat rigidly in the Commander’s chair of his Upsilon-class command shuttle; rhythmically squeezing his curled leather fists in an attempt to forget the blissful moments he had spent with Reyna in the exact same seat, only weeks prior. It had been six day cycles since he and his three remaining Knights had left the Finalizer and his thoughts never swayed too far from the girl left behind. Vivid memories flooded Ren’s mind wherever he moved within the shuttle and it took all of his strength not to open their bond to ensure that Reyna, and their daughter, were safe and well.     

Tearing himself from his thoughts, Ren leaned forward and clicked his leather encased fingers over the expanse of control panel splayed out before him. His shuttle was just now entering the sweltering atmosphere on Sullust, giving the foursome only had a handful of minutes to prepare themselves for battle. Turning his head to the side, Ren addressed his Knights; his mechanical voice low and curt.

“Prepare for arrival. As soon as we land, we begin our attack.”

Ren didn’t need verbal acknowledgement to know that his Knights knew exactly their part and what needed to be done. They had rehearsed different scenarios over and over again for days and he felt confident that Snoke would be dispatched quickly and without incident. In just an hour’s time, the greatest threat to his family’s safety would be eliminated. It was the only comfort Lord Ren allowed himself to feel.

Turning his covered gaze to the transparisteel canopy above the control panel, Ren pulled the hilt of his saber from his cracked leather belt and stood from his Commander’s chair. Giving one last look at the planet’s rocky mountains and molten lava flows, Lord Ren stalked with hunched shoulders towards the opening of the ship. Feeling his dark Knights follow closely behind, he nodded his covered head once in an unspoken command. Instantly, the sounds of various weapons being unsheathed and powered on filled the durasteel shuttle. Feeling the ship lurch as its belly hit the canyon floor, Ren lifted his large hand and used the Force to open the heavy, metal hatch. Drawing in a large breath that scorched his lungs, he ignited his unstable lightsaber and stepped off of his shuttle; walking with determination to a tiny cave carved into the jagged mountainside.

Snoke’s reign was about to end. There wasn’t a moment to lose.

* * *

 

“Here you are, Miss. Vanilla blue yogurt with sliced Burrfruit on top,” ZeeZeeToo chirped cheerfully to Reyna as it set down a porcelain bowl filled with colorful food on the ebony table top.

“Thank you, ZeeZeeToo. It’s nice to have an appetite again,” Reyna said with a small sigh before lifting her metal spoon and scooping the blue yogurt and purple fruit into her mouth.

“It’s so good to see you eat, Miss. I was quite worried after Lord Ren left. It’s imperative that you eat and sleep for your health and the health of the baby,” the droid offered.

Grinning with a full mouth, Reyna simply nodded her head and refocused her attention on the white bowl in front of her. She knew that her droid didn’t mean anything by the statement. It was true, Reyna did need to eat and sleep; something she had no desire in doing the first few days after Ren had left. Her stomach was in constant knots and she simply couldn’t shut down her brain long enough to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, Reyna saw Ren lying in a bloodied, lifeless heap on the ground. Thankfully, the horrid visions had lessened after the third day and she was finally able to let her exhaustion lull her to sleep.

Shaking the disturbing image from her mind, the girl wiggled a piece of purple Burrfruit onto her spoon and brought it to her lips; pausing mid-bite as ZZ-2 whirled beside her excitedly.

“Have you thought of a name for little Lady Ren?” ZZ-2 asked.

Dropping her spoon into the yogurt, Reyna drifted her hands to her lower abdomen and gave a loving squeeze over the small, satin covered bump.

“Actually, yes…I have. I’m just waiting for Kylo to come home. I need to have his approval before I announce it to the Galaxy,” Reyna said with a bright smile that scrunched her eyes at the corners.

“Surely you can tell me, Miss Reyna. You know I will keep your secret secure,” ZZ-2 quipped.

Clearing her throat, Reyna leaned towards her droid and lowered her voice.

“I really would like to name her Bi---“

Before Reyna could finish her sentence, her attention was pulled away by the clear chime of the front door to her quarters pinging to life.

“Oh! Stay seated, Miss, I’ll get the door!” ZZ-2 said before rolling towards the entrance.

Turning in her head to get a better view of the entrance, Reyna stood quickly from her seat as her hazel eyes settled upon General Phasma cross the metal threshold. Instant panic settled deep within her bones as she noticed a solemn expression pass over the woman’s normally stoic face. Standing from her seat, the girl walked quickly towards her newfound confidant.

“General?” Rey asked, her voice cracking at the seams, “is something wrong? Have you heard anything from Kylo? Is he alright? Did something happen?”

Giving Reyna a small half-smile, Phasma raised her opened hands in an effort to soothe the nervous girl.  

“Nothing is wrong, Lady Reyna…we haven’t heard from Lord Ren since last we spoke, but I’m sure he and his Knights are fine. They should be on-planet, soon…try not to worry, the Ravenous is now within range of Sullust should he need additional help. I’m actually here for a different matter entirely,” the General said, shifting her weight from her right leg to left.

“Oh?” Reyna asked with a lift of her sculpted brow, “and what would that be, General?”

Taking a small step closer to the girl, Phasma looked upon her with sympathetic, dark blue eyes.

“I was ordered by the Supreme Leader to bring you to his quarters. He is requesting your presence at once,” Phasma stated calmly.

* * *

 

Reyna squared her shoulders and glared at Snoke’s large holographic form towering above her head. Although she gave the impression of being under control, a heated flush danced over the freckled skin of her nose and cheeks; giving the only physical confirmation of the girl’s true feelings.

“Why have I been summoned?” Reyna bit in a low growl.

Snoke surveyed the girl, narrowing his black beady eyes at her bitter insolence. If it weren’t for the fact that she carried his future within her womb, he would’ve struck her down right there and then.

“As if I need a reason to summon you, Reyna. I can beckon you on a whim. While that child grows within you, you are at my mercy…Are you not?”

Instinctively, Reyna’s hands covered her abdomen in a protective gesture; digging her fingertips into the silver satin of her asymmetrical gown. In an effort to steady herself from saying the damming words begging to leave her lips, Rey took in a breath and softened her voice.

“My apologies, Supreme Leader. I did not mean to offend.”

“Good. Much better,” Snoke groaned, gripping his deformed fingers over the edge of his crumbling throne, “you look well, girl. I trust this pregnancy hasn’t been too…trying?”

Quirking her head to the side, Reyna tried desperately to gauge Snoke’s true intention. Small-talk wasn’t his forte.

“It hasn’t given me anything I haven’t been able to handle, Supreme Leader.”

“Good…good…and Kylo? I trust he has been attentive? He must be since he has refused my summons.”

Fear raced a shiver down Reyna’s tensed spine. Painting a soft grin upon her crimson lips, the girl quickly thought of a bluff to respond with. She knew it was unlikely that Snoke would fall for any lie she could come up with, but it was worth a try.

“He’s on Coruscant, Supreme Leader. He’s been away for a few day-cycles, now. I’m not quite sure the reason why…Kylo believes it’s safer for me if I’m not directly involved in First Order business. Surely you must have known about this?”

_“Coruscant,”_ Snoke hissed through broken teeth, “my dear girl…is that really the best you could come up with?”

Wincing slightly, Reyna opened her mouth to offer a response but was quickly silenced by the unmistakable sound of Kylo’s unstable saber whirling somewhere behind the Supreme Leader’s holographic image. Letting out a sob filled with an equal balance of terror and relief, the girl moved closer to the garish form.

Slowly raising himself from his seat, Snoke turned his gnarled body and gave a wicked chuckle. With a flick of his bony wrist, his massive throne flew from Reyna’s view; replacing it with an image of Ren, and his Knights, standing confidently only a handful of feet away from the Supreme Leader.

“I did have a reason in summoning you, _girl_. I want you to watch as I drain your… _husband_ …as you so sweetly refer to him as…of his life Force. Perhaps then you will understand just who you, and that child, belong to.”

Within seconds, Ren’s Knights descended upon the Supreme Leader in a blur of black and red; their various, brandished weapons poised ready for attack. Commotion swirled, causing the holographic images to flicker and sway before the girl. Rey watched in complete horror as the first Knight, a small and squat humanoid, raised his vibro-ax high above his head. Before his blade had the chance to make contact, however, the Supreme Leader lifted his gnarled arm and called upon the Force to yank the weapon from the man’s hand. As the Knight skidded his moving feet to a stop before Snoke, the ancient creature brought the weapon down upon the man; slicing his leather covered body cleanly in half at the waist.

Pushing out an angry scream, Reyna felt her body twist in livid energy. She was an unwilling witness to an inevitable massacre and there was absolutely nothing she could do. Blinking hot tears from her hazel eyes, Reyna caught the motion of the second Knight steadily approaching Snoke. Raising a gloved fist with the hilt of an electro-whip held tightly in his hand, the taller Knight curved his arm downward; successfully making contact with Snoke at the shoulder. Growling at the Knight, the Supreme Leader grasped onto the electrified, yellow strand and pulled him forward. Without warning, Snoke froze the Knight with the Force and wrapped the whip around his throat. Almost immediately, the popping sound of crushing vertebrae and the zap of singeing flesh echoed against the cave’s walls. Satisfied that the second Knight had met his demise, Snoke allowed the slain man’s lifeless body to fall on the dirt floor.

Focusing his attention on the last of the Knights, Snoke laughed manically as the third man raised a A20 Blaster Rifle. Butting the stock against the crook of his arm, the last Knight thrust his finger through the trigger guard and rapidly squeezed the trigger; shooting a series of laser blasts at the deformed monster. Lifting his arm towards the muscular Knight, the Supreme Leader stopped the red blasts mid-air and used the Force to send them careening backwards; shooting gaping holes through the man’s body and killing him instantly.

Panic pebbled Reyna’s skin as she watched Kylo stalk towards Snoke. Their plan had gone horribly wrong and the girl was terrified of what was about to come.

“NO!” Reyna screamed, her eyes glued on the two flickering holographic images left.

Snoke turned his scared face towards Reyna and lifted his flat lips into a crazed snarl.

“Quiet _whore_ ,” the Supreme Leader spat before turning his attention back to Ren, “I expected more out of your Knights, Kylo. Once again, you have shown me just how much of a failure you truly are. I was going to kill you slowly in front of the girl…but now I think I will torture you before I end you, Kylo.

Flicking his bony hand towards the girl, Snoke used the Force to paralyze Reyna where she stood, half a Galaxy away. Soft whimpers escaped her parted lips, her glassy eyes caught in widened shock.

“You thought you were safe from me,” Snoke mocked, “that the child was the only thing I could influence—“

Not giving the Supreme Leader a chance to finish his sentence, Ren charged with his saber poised to kill the hellish deformity. Knowing that he was at a slight disadvantage with his apprentice, Snoke curled his long fingers; causing Reyna to scream as a painful bolt ripped through her body, coiling directly into her abdomen.

Halting his advancement as his covered eyes settled upon Reyna’s crying image, Ren let out a low growl through his voice modulator; his gloved, steady hand gripping the hilt of his lightsaber tightly. A simple, downward strike was all that was needed to end the Supreme Leader…but with Reyna completely within his power, Ren was forced to stop dead in his tracks.

“You see…I only need _her_ , Kylo,” Snoke hissed, causing another bolt of energy to tear straight into the girl’s womb, “Not you. Not even the child. When the time is right, I will breed her with another Force user.”

With another wave of his gnarled fingers, a second strike of intense pain tore through Reyna’s body; ebbing in the space between her belly button and pubic bone, over and over again like a throbbing vice. Unable to move, the girl was suddenly taken aback when she felt a steady trickle of warmth drip from the apex between her thighs.

“ _NO!!_ ” Reyna yelled, knowing with every fiber in her being that Snoke was making her body miscarry her daughter, “ _NO!!!_ ”

Not wanting to hear the annoying girl’s protests a moment longer, the Supreme Leader lifted his hand, the silent act causing her slim form to lift off of the stone floor. Flicking his fingers out towards Reyna’s holographic image, Snoke sent a shockwave of the Force towards the girl; throwing her bleeding body into the durasteel wall behind her and knocking her unconscious.

Watching Reyna’s broken, limp body fall to the ground instantly filled Ren with burning rage. Wild energy crackled over his skin, filling his muscles with a power he had never felt before. Hatred boiled the blood running through his veins, turning the vision in his dark eyes crimson. Forcing out a guttural scream, Lord Ren charged directly at Snoke. Clearing the space between he and the Supreme Leader quickly, Ren raised his lightsaber and swung it down. Before the ancient creature had the wherewithal to process that his actions had caused his apprentice to turn into a Sith in front of his black eyes, Ren ran his unstable saber though his body; carving a jagged line though his bony torso and ending the creature’s terror-filled reign.

Extinguishing his lightsaber, Lord Ren immediately looked towards Reyna’s unmoving form.

“ _REYNA_ … _REYNA_ ,” his mechanical voice boomed, bouncing off of the cave walls.

Opening his end of their shared bond, Ren desperately searched for any sign of life from either Reyna or their child through the Force. Finding none, Ren turned away from the love of his life and ran as quickly as his legs could carry him back towards his ship. Bounding up the ramp, Ren ran inside the durasteel hull and headed immediately towards the control panel. Turning on his holotransmitter, Ren sent a signal to Phasma’s personal comlink.

“Sir?” Phasma’s voice piped through the holotransmitter.

“Reyna needs medical attention _immediately_. Get her to Dr. Shaw in the Medbay as quickly as you can. I was unable to find a heartbeat on either her or our baby,” Ren spat, his fingers beginning the process of preparing his shuttle to depart the planet.

“Sir, at once, Sir,” the General affirmed.

“It will take me days before I reach the Finalizer. Contact me as soon as Reyna reaches the Medbay.”

“Yes, Sir…of course, Sir,” Phasma stated.

Severing their communication, Ren reached up and roughly pulled his helmet from his head. Throwing it against the wall, he screamed out into his empty shuttle; a desperate, wounded sound only a man who was about to lose everything could create.

Perhaps he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is DEAD!!!
> 
> DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!
> 
> But...Reyna and the baby might be, also. :/ 
> 
> How did you guys like this chapter? PLEASE let me know. I seriously stressed myself out writing it. Thank you so much for spending your time reading it. I appreciate it more than you know. <3 <3 <3


	36. Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me...I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. I do hope it was worth the wait...
> 
> Will Ren make it back to the Finalizer in time?! Let's see!!
> 
> Ready?  
> Steady?  
> LET'S GO!!

Lord Kylo Ren wiped a bead of sweat from his furrowed brow as his yellow eyes settled on the chronometer embedded into the control panel of his command shuttle. He had spent the past six day cycles obsessively checking the time. Every second that passed brought him closer to Reyna and their daughter; every second that passed brought Reyna and their daughter closer to death. By Ren’s calculations, he was in the last lap in his race against the clock and would be in range of the Finalizer within a quarter hour. In less than fifteen minutes, he would be by Reyna’s side. In less than fifteen minutes, he would be able to save his other half and their daughter, both barely clinging to life.   

Standing from his Commander’s chair, Ren stepped towards the false durasteel wall in the back of the cabin. With a flick of his agitated hand, the metal panel lifted; revealing his secret interrogation room. Walking towards the empty space between the interrogation chair and St. Andrew’s Cross, Ren paused a moment to reflect on the time he spent with Reyna in the very same spot before dropping his exhausted body to the metal floor. Taking in a large breath of stale, recycled air, he folded his body into a meditative position. Clearing his mind of intrusive thoughts, Ren focused all of his attention on the pulsating thrum of the Force and allowed his consciousness to fade away into the expanse of Space surrounding him.

_“Kylo? Is that you?” Reyna’s weak voice whimpered._

_Opening his mind’s eye suddenly, Ren frantically searched the white void before him. It was the first time he had been able to sense the girl since the battle with Snoke and it instantly caused him to panic._

_“Reyna?!” Ren called out, running in the direction of her voice._

_“Here...I’m here,” Reyna whispered._

_Rounding a corner blindly, Lord Ren stopped dead in his tracks when his gaze settled upon Reyna’s nude form curled on a bed of crimson satin. Feeling his heart skip a beat, Ren quickly made his way to the ornately carved, ebony bed; gently climbing in behind the girl._

_“Kylo..,” Reyna pushed out with an anguished moan._

_“I’m here, Sweetheart...I’m here,” Kylo assured, wrapping his arms around her ice cold body._

_“I don't...I don't know...how much longer...I can hold on.”_

_“Shhh...don’t talk, my love. Save your energy. I’m so proud of you, Reyna….so, so proud. You sacrificed to save our daught--”_

_“Bijou…,” Reyna interrupted._

_“What?” Ren asked._

_“Bijou...I want...to name her...Bijou,” Reyna breathed through chattering teeth._

_Drifting his hand down the girl’s side, Ren placed his open palm against the small, rounded bump of Reyna’s lower abdomen. A tiny smile quirked the corners of his full lips as he felt an extremely faint heartbeat flutter through the Force; a heartbeat that he never thought he would ever feel again._

_“If that’s what you want, Reyna...then that’s what we will name her,” Ren promised, mulling over the delicate sounding name in his mind._

_Nodding her head in satisfaction, Reyna closed her hazel eyes and tried to her best to stave off the consuming fatigue attempting to pull her away. She was growing weaker by the minute and losing her grip on her coma induced dream._

_“I’m so...c-co-cold...I can’t...feel my body...Kylo.”_

_Narrowing his yellow eyes, Lord Ren squeezed the girl’s body closer to his and brought his lips to her ear._

_“Stay with me, Reyna...I will be with you, soon. You’re so strong, my love. You can hold on for just a little while longer.” Ren pleaded, “I can’t live without you. Just stay with me.”_

_“I love you, Kylo,” Reyna said, a small tremble in her strained voice._

_Immediately put on edge by the way Reyna’s words came across as a final goodbye, Ren pushed out a frustrated hiss and attempted to turn the girl in his arms._

_“Don’t you dare say---”_

Before Lord Ren had a chance to finish his thought, he was slammed back into reality by the ear piercing sound of his alarm alerting him to the fact that he was on final approach. Screaming out an obscenity into the dry air, Ren stood quickly from the floor and stalked his way back to the control panel. Slapping the alarm switch off, he picked his marred mask from co-pilot’s chair and gruffly pushed it onto his head. Tapping his gloved fingertip on the comlink, Lord Ren bit his canine into the soft flesh of his cheek as he waited for the General to answer.

“Sir, you’re cleared to dock,” Phasma stated evenly.

“I need to know Reyna’s status... _NOW,”_ Ren barked.

“Sir...by the time I receive that information and report back to you, you will already be here,” the General reasoned.

Grabbing his lightsaber hilt from his thick leather belt, Ren ignited the unstable weapon and turned towards his Commander’s chair. With a deep growl, he attacked the metal chair; quickly slicing the seat apart until there was nothing left. Although destroying the chair hadn’t satiated Ren’s rage, it gave him just enough distraction to keep his mind off of the helpless feeling washing over his body.

Extinguishing his spitting saber, Ren clipped the hilt back onto his belt and made his final preparations for arrival. Attempting to steady his erratic heartbeat, he took in a handful of large breaths through his metal mask before stomping towards the shuttle’s hatch. Balling his hands into tight fists at his sides, Ren closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had learned about Force healing. He had never experimented with this particular skill before and didn’t know if it would even be possible for him to accomplish. Somehow, Reyna had harnessed the Force to save their daughter; if the untrained girl had been able to utilize Force healing, it only seemed logical that Ren would be able to, too.         

Feeling the shuttle abruptly land within the Finalizer, Ren opened his eyes and raised his gloved hand. With a loud hiss, the metal hatch opened; revealing the bustling hangar of the enormous Star Destroyer. Not wanting to waste another moment, Ren bounded down the ramp and rushed towards the Medbay hidden deep within the belly of the ship; pushing various Stormtroopers and TIE Fighter Pilots out of his path with a wave of the Force.

Turning the last corner, Ren slowed his pace momentarily as he noticed Doctor Shaw exiting the Medbay.

“Sir, come quickly,” the Doctor said with a motioning of her hand, “I’ve done all I can…”

Sprinting his large, heavy body down the hallway, Lord Ren followed Shaw into the sterile foyer of the Medbay. Frantically, he searched for the girl; a strangled scream attempting to leave the modulator of his mask as he found Reyna lying motionless on a black gurney behind a wall of transparisteel.

Racing to her side, Ren wretched his mask and gloves from his body and bent down to lift Reyna’s limp torso from the hard metal slab. Cradling her against the rough fabric covering his chest, he leaned towards her blank face and kissed her pale forehead; paying no mind to the gathering of First Order doctors and nurses huddled behind the wall of glass.

“I’m here...I’m here,” he repeated over and over again in a desperate chant.

Sitting down upon the uncomfortable gurney, Ren gathered the girl onto his lap and gently rocked her in his arms. Knowing he couldn’t waste another moment, Ren squeezed his eyelids shut and attempted to center his own Life force into the space surrounding his heart.

Focusing on the ebbing heat searing his chest, Ren forced an even measure of his energy from his torso out into his arms. Squeezing his fingers into the girl’s frail body, Ren sent his Life force into her; grunting painfully as his energy transferred to the keeper of his soul.   

_Floating towards an onyx abyss, Reyna feebly kicked at the tendrils of smoky demons threatening to pull her and her daughter into the depths of Hell. She had been fighting for too long and knew her body was quickly surrendering to the pain. Reyna could no longer feel the Galaxy outside; could no longer sense anything but the inherent evil attempting to swallow her whole._

_Just as she was beginning to cave into the hungry demons nipping at her toes, a bright ruby colored light appeared in the dark expanse above her. Turning her pale face towards the luminous sky, Reyna screamed as a fireball of energy slammed into her weakened body; her voice growing louder and louder as she absorbed Ren’s healing Life force._

Taking in a full breath of air, Reyna’s eyelids flew open as she was thrust back into her frigid form. Sputtering a cough though her cracked lips, the girl danced her hazel eyes over Ren’s concerned face above hers.

“Kylo?” the girl squeaked.

Flashing Reyna a crooked smile, Lord Ren wrapped the girl tighter in his arms and sprinkled an array of feverish kisses over her freckled face. He had never felt such immense relief before in his life and couldn’t care less that an audience was witnessing him, a now powerful Sith Lord, turning into a weak and whimpering man.

“It’s just us now, Reyna...we’re free. _We’re free._ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!!! HE DID IT!! HE SAVED HER AND BIJOU!!
> 
> EVERYONE CAN BREATHE!!
> 
> BTW...Bijou means "jewel" in French...she is their jewel. Also, thank you for Mrs. Arcadian for giving me the idea. I really love the name, don't you?!?!
> 
> Ok...now here comes the part I've been dreading to say. Lasvicious Weapons is coming to an end, my precious little doves. I'll have one more chapter and an epilogue; then Ren and Reyna's story will have been told. It's very bittersweet...and I do hope you stick it out till the end. 
> 
> I will say, however, that I am planning on doing one-shots of my Darkside lovers every once-in-a-while...the thought of never hearing their voices in my head is just too painful. I will have to revisit them every so often. How does that sound??
> 
> Thank you, as always, for sticking by me and continuing to read my story. It means the Galaxy to me. Please let me know your thoughts in the box below, or come say hi on tumblr!! I appreciate you all more than you will EVER know. <3 <3 <3


	37. Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my lovelies...all good things must come to an end, I suppose...so before I start crying again I want to take a moment to say thank you. Thank you for sticking by me. Thank you for continuing to ride on the LW Crazy Train. Thank you for giving this fic life. 
> 
> I will forever be indebted to your passionate love of this story.
> 
> Ren and Reyna started this story with a bang...I suppose it's only fitting that they end with one, too.
> 
> OH! I do want to say a shout-out to a very dear reader, rhiannonn22 on tumblr. She alerted me to a song entitled, "Holiest" by Glass Animals. My lovely doves...this song SCREAMS Ren and Reyna and I listened to it on CONSTANT repeat while preparing to write this chapter...so google it, give it a listen, and then read. You're welcome <3
> 
> So, without further ado, let's bid these Darkside Lovers adieu...I hope you enjoy, Sweethearts!!

“Reyna?” Lord Kylo Ren’s robotic voice called out as the durasteel door to his quarters sliced closed behind him.

_ “Kylo...I specifically told you NOT to come back until I said you could,” _ Reyna spat from the master bedroom, her voice dripping with annoyance. 

Removing his marred mask from his head with a sigh, Ren cautiously stepped his way towards the bedroom. His love was well into her seventh month of pregnancy and her hormones were constantly fluctuating; keeping the great Lord Ren on his toes. True, she had given him specific instructions not to come home until she had deemed it ‘safe’ for him to do so, but Ren was excited to tell Reyna the outcome of the day’s meeting and was prepared for her wrath.

“You did, Swee--” 

Turning into the room from the hallway, Ren was suddenly rendered speechless when his yellow gaze drifted to the gorgeous woman posed gracefully in the center of the room. Her shapely, rounded form was nude save for black paint dotted in a lace pattern along her freckled skin from her supple breasts down to the tops of her now-soft thighs. Reyna’s jet-black hair was smoothed into two circular buns gracing either side of her head; much like the hairstyle his Grandmother favored on occasion. Dark kohl rimmed her almond shaped eyes and her lips shone in crimson red, similar to the ruby ring worn on her left hand. One arm draped gracefully above Reyna’s head while her body was turned at an angle to accentuate the curvature of her heavy breasts and full abdomen.

She made Ren’s mouth water.

With an angry huff, Reyna relaxed her body and nodded towards the dark grey droid standing before her, rapidly snapping holographic images.

“Thank you, ArtooExtoo, that will be all for today...we will try another time,” Reyna said while turning her attention towards the Sith Lord standing in the doorway, “you had better be bearing good news,  _ my love _ .”

Fully stepping into the room, Ren narrowed his eyes slightly as the R2-X2 unit nearly bumped into his large form as it whirled its way out of the bedroom. Reyna had a penchant for using droids for everything; a habit that Lord Ren constantly bit his tongue about. How he hated the damn things.

“So  _ this  _ is why you’ve closed yourself off to me all day? Had I known you were looking like this, I would have barged in much.. _ much _ sooner,” Ren said hungrily, slowly raking his eyes over Reyna’s painted body.

Rolling her black lined eyes, Reyna quirked her head to the side and dug her onyx nails into the palm of her hands from stopping herself from reaching up and clawing the smug look off of Ren’s face. She was not in a mood to be trifled with.

“You ruined your present. I had planned on giving you a series of holopics as your wedding gift. I guess I’ll have to think of something else, now...perhaps a pair of new suspenders?” Rey said haughtily. 

Choosing to ignore her last comment, Ren took another step towards the girl; resisting the urge to use the Force to soothe the seething hellcat standing mere inches away.  

“Holopics, hmm?” Ren asked with a wolfish grin, lifting his gloved hand towards Reyna’s angry face, “naughty ones?”

Slapping his hand away, Reyna lifted her nose high in the air and pursed her painted lips together. Both her agitation and arousal were growing in equal measure, pebbling the skin covering her straining belly. Damn him for looking so inviting. Damn him for being so deliciously arrogant. 

“Maybe...but why should I give them to you now?”

Pausing a moment to study the flush forming across Reyna’s cheeks, Ren arched his dark brow and gave a small, deep laugh. Her could feel her conflicting emotions through their shared bond and knew that in just a few moments, all of her anger would melt away; quelling the raging spitfire and leaving a purring kitten in its place.  

“Because I’m about to give you everything I promised, my love,” he said gently as he turned and walked towards the bed.

Suddenly feeling a burst of excitement, Reyna padded her bare feet after Ren and watched him patiently as he began the process of removing his robes.

“Today’s meeting went well, then?” Reyna said with an evil glimmer in her hazel eyes.

“Extremely. You were very convincing yesterday, by the way. You have my  _ mother  _ wrapped around your little finger. It’s because of you...and Bijou...that she has agreed to the Armistice,” Ren said while tossing his armguards towards the foot of the bed by his helmet and robes, “she will..what was the phrase she used? Ah, yes,  _ ‘forever be grateful to the woman who talked some sense into her son and blessed her with a much wanted grandchild.’  _ You have completely seduced the great General Leia Organa, my love...though I can't blame her for falling under your spell.”

A satisfied smile danced across Reyna’s lips as she reached forward and stripped Ren of his suspenders; letting her pointed nails graze the alabaster skin of his chest, leaving tiny red trails in their wake. She had used every trick in her arsenal to get the aging General to trust her, letting the woman believe that Reyna simply wanted a peaceful Galaxy to raise her daughter in. It pleased her to no end to know that Leia had bought her lies hook, line, and sinker.

“What about the Republic?” Reyna asked.

“They're signing the documents as we speak. Mother was able to convince them to play along,” Ren smirked before bending down and pulling his heavy boots from his feet.

“So now what, Kylo?” Reyna purred, feeling a shiver run down the length of her spine.

Standing back to full height, Ren leaned down and placed a sweet kiss upon the girl’s lips. He knew Reyna wouldn't be thrilled about the sudden implementation of their plan, but he couldn’t afford a delay.

“I leave for Ach-To in the morning. It's imperative that I be the one that captures Luke…we will keep him here, on board, until the meeting to revisit the terms of the Armistice in six month’s time. By then, Starkiller Base will be fully operational. They will hand over the Galaxy willingly...or be wiped  _ from _ the Galaxy, along with the last remaining Jedi. Either way,  _ we _ will rule, my love.”

Drifting her hands down to Ren’s waist, Reyna began to work the fastenings of his black, leather pants. Although she was hesitant about Ren leaving so quickly, his news was music to her ears. Everything was lining up perfectly. First their wedding, then the birth of their daughter, followed by the complete takeover of the Galaxy. 

Soon, they would have everything they ever wanted. 

“How long will you be gone?” Reyna asked while tugging Ren’s pants down and helping him step out of the leather. 

“No longer than six day cycles. I’ll be back as soon as I can, my love...and once this is over, I’m not leaving your side until our daughter is born,” he said with a grunt as he felt the girl wrap her petite hand around his hardening cock.

“You’d better come back to me,” Reyna said, stroking the length of his member in long, smooth strokes.

Hooking his index finger under Reyna’s chin, he tilted her head gently to meet his smouldering gaze. She was working his cock so well and he could feel her own arousal through their Bond; causing his blood to boil with a sudden need. Taking an extra moment to compose himself, Ren opened his mouth and confirmed what the girl knew in her heart to be true.    

“Nothing will ever keep me from coming back to you, Reyna,” he said in an almost growl, ‘ _ nothing _ .’

Giving him a wicked grin, Reyna twisted her wrist as she brought her hand upwards and began to lavish attention on the swollen head of his cock. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. How much he meant to her. 

“Would you like to play,  _ Master _ ?” Reyna asked seductively. 

Widening his yellow eyes slightly, Lord Ren curled his lips into a devilish smile. It had been months since they had acted out a scene and in that moment, there was nothing he wanted more.

“I thought you would never ask, Pet.”

* * *

 

“You tell me the second you feel discomfort,” Lord Ren stated as he attached the length of ebony cord binding Reyna’s wrists to the metal headboard.

“I will, Master,” Reyna said with a small sigh as she wiggled her heated body on its left side over the steel grey, silken sheets covering the plush mattress. 

Pulling back from the bed, Ren dropped his gaze and patiently watched the writhing girl as she playfully tugged on her restraints. Knowing that Reyna was purposely goading him, Ren clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and ran his index finger along the side of her swollen belly; causing the black paint gracing her torso to smear across her tanned skin.

“Shh...don’t move, Pet,” he warned before reaching towards the nightstand and grabbing his leather gloves.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Reyna purred as she quieted her body.

Unable to see due to the red velvet blindfolded covering her eyes, Reyna attempted to use their bond to find out what Ren had in store for her. Trying to maneuver her way into his consciousness, the girl let out frustrated growl as she was quickly pushed out of his mind and cut off from his thoughts and emotions entirely.

“No cheating, Pet,” Ren said critically as he squeezed his large hands into his cracked, worn gloves, “it looks like you need a lesson in patience.”

Whimpering an apology, Reyna centered her feelings and concentrated on the small series of shivers wracking her body. She couldn’t remember the last time she had anticipated pleasure so intensely. 

“I’m going to touch you now, Pet..if it gets too overwhelming, use the safe word. I know how sensitive you are right now and I doubt you will last long...but we’ll see.”

After giving the girl a moment to collect herself, Lord Ren slowly dragged his covered index finger from just below her exposed armpit down to the crease where her ass met the top of her thigh. Holding back a grunt as he watched Reyna’s muscles constrict with need, Ren dipped his hand under her rounded belly and toyed with the painted flesh at the top of her cunt.

_ “AHHH!” _ Reyna gasped, trying her best to arch her body towards Ren’s touch. 

Quickly removing his hand, Ren couldn’t help but flash a jagged smile as he watched the girl bare her teeth in frustration. He needed to be careful, he realized, Reyna was already close to the edge and wouldn’t need much coaxing. Truth be told, he was close as well. They hadn’t had sex in days and Ren was counting the moments until he could be inside her.  

_ “Please....please, Master,” _ Reyna pleaded, desperately needing Ren to touch her singing skin. 

Caving in to the girl’s request, Ren rhythmically tapped his fingertips over the expanse of Reyna’s stomach; slowly creeping his touch toward her heavy breasts. Over the course of her pregnancy, Reyna’s nipples had darkened in color and although the paint camouflaged their borders, Ren’s eyes were immediately drawn to them. He was waiting for the day he could taste her milk with baited breath; the lustful thought suddenly making his hard cock twitch. 

“I love hearing you whimper, Pet. It let’s me know I’m in complete control over you,” Ren said, his heady words causing the girl’s nipples to harden in front of his very eyes. 

Stopping herself from giving Ren satisfaction by begging further, Reyna pulled her stained lower lip between her teeth and bit down until she felt the soft flesh begin to tear; using the pain as a distraction from feeling the deep ache ebbing between her thighs.

“Pet...you  _ know  _ you can’t resist giving me what I want,” Ren smirked before cupping both breasts in his hands.

Spitting out a curse, Reyna’s torso lifted sharply as Ren began to thrum the rough, cracked leather over her nipples. Although his touch was gentle, her body was already so overstimulated that she almost lost her mind right then and there.

“Hmm...should I make you cum like this, Pet? By simply touching your tits? I think I will...I’ll make you cum like this first, and then I’ll make you cum again when I’m inside of you. How does that sound?” 

“Ohh... _ fuck _ Master...I...I can’t...take... _ ahhh!! _ ” Reyna panted, unable to finish her thought.  

Gently squeezing his gloved hands over Reyna’s breasts, Ren lifted and pressed the full globes together. Kneeling beside the bed, he leaned forward and flicked the tip of his wet tongue over the girl’s sore nipples; a low growl escaping his lips as he felt Reyna buck sharply under his touch.

Not wanting to give the girl time to adjust to his ministrations, Ren pulled her right tit into his greedy mouth, slurping her pebbled bud between his sharp teeth while his right hand continued to knead into her left breast. Pinching her free nipple in the space between his index finger and thumb, Ren nipped at the bud in his mouth; alternating between bites and pinches over and over again until he felt the girl’s overheated body shudder. 

“So...so close...close…,” Reyna moaned wantonly. 

Turning his yellow eyes to the girl’s half-covered face, Ren’s resolve to prolong her climax instantly crumbled the moment he realized just how beautiful Reyna looked on the verge of blooming beneath his lips. Ren couldn’t deny her, he needed her to come undone just as badly as she needed to let go.  

Opening his side of their bond just enough to communicate telepathically with the girl, Ren pushed an order into Reyna’s mind as his uneven tongue swirled across her nipple.

_ ‘Cum for me, Pet. Cum for your Master.’ _

Barely holding onto her sanity, Reyna quickly nodded her head in agreement as Ren’s command sank into her jumbled brain.

_ “Y...yes….yes, Master…,” _ Reyna mewled aloud.

With a silent scream, the girl unabashedly threw herself off the cliff of her release. Trembling violently, Reyna’s rounded form undulated over the silken sheets as wave after wave of pleasure reverberated through her body.

Waiting until he felt the girl’s twitching muscles relax, Ren gave her nipple one last suckle before letting her tit fall from his mouth. Reaching towards the blindfold, Ren gently yanked the velvet strip from Reyna’s head and caressed the her flushed cheek with the back of his hand.

“Look me, Pet,” Ren said in a warm whisper.

Opening her hazel eyes, Reyna attempted to focus on Ren’s large form kneeling  beside the bed. She had never climaxed from the simple touch of her breasts, before, and the excitement over the new experience was liberating. Letting a sob escape her crimson lips, the girl pushed a plea through their bond. 

Reyna wanted more. She  _ needed  _ more.

“Are you sure, Pet?” Ren asked, searching her body through the bond for any sign of discomfort or exhaustion. 

Stopping herself from rolling her kohl-lined eyes, Reyna gave him a sly smile and lifted her right leg to expose her swollen apex.

“Yes, Master,” the girl purred, “ _ fuck me like you own me.” _

Momentarily caught off guard by her lewd words, Lord Ren sprang from his kneeling position and quickly climbed into the bed. Snuggling behind Reyna on the soft mattress, Ren lifted his hands towards the headboard to remove the ebony cord binding the girl.

“No...no, Master,” Reyna said with a hiss, “I need you to fuck me like this.”

Grinning devilishly, Lord Ren leaned forward and nuzzled his lips against the girl’s ear.

“I don’t think I can be gentle with you restrained like this, Pet...if you don’t think your body can handle it, let me know now.”

“I’ll be fine, Master,” Reyna said, wiggling her ass against Ren’s erect cock, “I promise.”

Gunting an approval, Ren took his aching cock in hand and pressed his hips towards the girl’s ready cunt. After running the sensitive tip of his dick along her wet slit to sufficiently lubricate his flesh, he eased his cock into her slick opening; pausing a moment to hook the girl’s right leg over his sharp hip.

Anchoring his hand on the girl’s supple thigh, Lord Ren buried his cock to the hilt in one swift swoop of his lower half. Growling a warning hotly in Reyna’s ear, he began to thrust into her sopping pussy; his jerky movements eager and rapid. Much like the first time he had claimed her in the tiny Testing Room. 

Unable to move much from the physical onslaught Ren was giving her pussy, Reyna encouraged him to fuck her harder by tightening her inner walls around his cock. Ren hadn’t been this enthusiastic with her for months and she was relishing every second of it. This was the fierce lovemaking their bodies were made for.

Heeding the girl’s unspoken plea, Ren rolled his hips upwards in a series of quick, forceful thrusts. Her cunt was too warm and too wet and the sensation of her enveloping him was almost too much to bear.

Snarling in agitation when he felt his climax tickle the base of his balls as they smacked against Reyna’s flesh, Ren wiggled his gloved hand between their grinding bodies and found the girl’s clit between her cunt lips. He was determined to make sure she came again before he allowed himself his own release.

Squealing with pleasure as Ren stroked her clit with the tip of his leather covered middle finger, Reyna closed her eyes and allowed her second orgasm to build deep within her cunt; completely amazed by the fact that Ren knew exactly how to touch her to make her lose her mind. 

Twisting his hips from side to side as his cock slammed into the girl’s silken sheath, Ren drifted his mouth down to Reyna’s shoulder and bit into her sunkissed skin at the exact same time he pinched her pink clit between his fingers; knowing that the extra bit of pain would push her over the edge.

_ ‘Cum again. NOW,’ _ he demanded through their bond.

Ren’s words had barely sunk in when Reyna’s body was completely overtaken for a second time by a tempestuous climax that rocked her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her rasping scream bounced off of the durasteel walls, causing the metal panels to vibrate from errant strands of the Force flying freely from her body. 

Unable to contain his own release a moment longer, Ren thrust into the girl over and over again until suddenly, his overworked body stilled; wracking his body with a climax so intense that for a moment, the Galaxy floated away and he was left with an all-consuming feeling of pure bliss.

Coming down from her orgasm-induced high, Reyna let out a dark giggle and used the Force to undo her restraints. Gently rolling her exhausted body towards Ren, Reyna took his sharp face between her hands and gave him a tender kiss upon his full lips.

Returning her kiss and wrapping his strong arms around the girl, Ren pulled Reyna against his heaving torso and snuggled her as closely as her belly would allow.

“You’re everything to me Reyna... _ everything,”  _ Ren cooed.

Reyna tickled the tip of her button nose along Ren’s and gave him a smile that crinkled the corners of her dark-rimmed eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. She and Ren were soulmates and nothing would stand in the way of their destiny.

_ Nothing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ending was satisfactory. I have decided not to do an epilogue because I may do one-shots here and there and I didn't want to be bound by one. So we will leave them here...for now...
> 
> Again, thank you. Thank you so much.
> 
> I hope to see you around in my other fics, or come say hi to me on tumblr!!


	38. Tidbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> WE MEET AGAIN!!! Hi! How are you?! I have missed my Murder Babies something FIERCE and felt the need to update their story. I have written many other stories since LW but my heart keeps pulling me back to them...
> 
> So...I have a one-shot update for you, today!! I may write more at some point...I probably will. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this!!

Lord Kylo Ren whispered an Alderaanian lullaby to the sleeping cherub nestled in the crook of his arm; his yellow eyes never straying from her tiny, angelic face. Besides her mother, Bijou was the most beautiful thing the Sith Lord had ever seen. Although his daughter favored him with her pale skin and raven black hair, the future Empress was Reyna’s twin in every other way. With almond shaped eyes, deep dimples, and rosebud lips, there was definitely no question as to who her mother was. Now there were  _ two  _ women within the Galaxy that could bring the bloodthirsty Lord Kylo Ren to his knees; he wouldn't have it any other way.

Silently wheeling itself into the master bedroom, ZZ-2 headed straight towards Ren at his position on the carved, king sized bed. It was time for the droid to collect the dreaming newborn, whether the Sith liked it or not.

“If you will just hand her over to me, Lord Ren, I will put Lady Bijou down for the night,” ZZ-2 offered, stretching out its robotic claws towards Ren.

Scowling at the droid, Lord Ren snuggled the sleeping babe tighter in his bare arms. His tolerance for the bucket of bolts was steadily waning with every day cycle. Ren would allow it to put Bijou in her crib when  _ he _ was ready, and not a moment sooner.  

“Give me a second, droid,” Ren growled softly, not wanting to wake his precious daughter.

Whirling a pace backwards on its wheels, ZZ-2 made a disapproving mechanical squeak and dropped its arms. The droid was used to Lord Ren’s attitude and wasn't nervous in the slightest. There was no way Lady Rey would allow him to use ZZ-2 for scrap; no matter how many times Ren threatened.

“Lady Rey sent me, Lord Ren,” the droid warned.

Opening his mouth to offer the metal bucket a curt retort, Ren was officially silenced when he noticed Reyna slinking through the doorway in a swirl of garnet colored satin. It had been ages since he had seen his Darksider wife wear anything remotely scandalous. Just the mere sight of her draped in the skin tight, floor length gown rendered him utterly speechless.

_ ‘Good,’  _ Reyna pushed through their shared Bond, a smirk quirking her petal pink lips,  _ ‘that's how I like you, Husband.’ _

Giving Ren a wink, Reyna stepped her way towards the black, lacquered vanity on the opposite side of the room. It had become routine for Ren to take Bijou as soon as he returned for the night so she could enjoy a hot bath and some alone time. Staring at her husband’s reflection in the mirror, Reyna couldn’t help but laugh as she remembered the initial doubt she felt in his fathering skills. Ren doted on their daughter and took over Bijou’s care whenever he could. There was no better father than Kylo, of that Reyna was certain.

“She’s fast asleep, my love,” Reyna purred while picking up a gilded hairbrush and running the soft bristles through her damp locks, “...and dreaming of you.”

Pulling his eyes away from his wife, Ren turned his gaze down to his daughter and allowed his full lips to curl into a smile. From the moment Bijou was born, it was apparent that she and Reyna had cemented their own unique Force Bond. At first he was slightly jealous that he couldn’t communicate as easily with his daughter as Reyna. Now, he thanked the Maker for bestowing this special gift upon them. 

“Is she? Tell me,” Ren encouraged, swiping the calloused pad of his thumb along the newborn’s rosy cheek.

Setting her hairbrush down, Reyna turned away from her vanity and padded her bare feet towards the bed. Allowing herself a moment to appreciate the way Ren was so lovingly looking at Bijou, the girl took a seat on the edge of the mattress next to her husband’s thigh. Just when she thought she couldn’t love him any more... 

“Well,” she began, searching through her shared Bond with Bijou, “she’s dreaming of your handsome face and deep voice....you sang to her while I was in the bath. I’m hearing the tune, now...what is that? It’s so familiar. Ahh…’Mirrorbright.’ Definitely ‘Mirrorbright.’ That’s her favorite, my love.”

“It is? Well...then I shall sing it to her every night,” Ren promised.

“She will enjoy that,” Reyna said before cupping her hand to the side of Ren’s angular face, “now be a good boy and let ZeeZeeToo put her down for the night. I have some news I think you will love to hear.”            

Arching a dark brow, Ren attempted to push through their Bond to catch a glimpse of what Reyna was talking about. Unable to make it through the mental blockade she quickly constructed, the Sith Lord pursed his lips together and lifted his daughter to give her a gentle snuggle. Although he would be thrilled to hold Bijou all night, the way Reyna’s eyes were sparkling with a hint of wickedness was too alluring to resist.  

“I’ll take exceptional care of Lady Bijou, Lord Ren,” ZZ-2 quipped, reaching out towards the babe.

Easing Bijou into the droid’s robotic arms, Ren nodded once and let out a short growl. 

“See to it that you do or I’ll throw you into the trash compactor.”

Clicking her tongue at Ren in disapproval, Reyna turned to her dutiful droid and gave it a sweet smile. She had a sneaking suspicion that he didn’t hate ZZ-2 as much as he let on.

“Thank you, ZeeZeeTo. Please lock our door on your way out,” Reyna offered softly before leaning forward and placing a kiss upon her daughter’s forehead, “goodnight, my little jewel. We love you.” 

Squeaking out an affirmative chime, the metallic droid wrapped its arms protectively around Bijou and effortlessly whirled its way out of the master bedroom; locking the durasteel door behind it and leaving the couple alone in peace.

Waiting until he heard the sharp ‘click’ of the lock, Ren dragged his gaze from the door to Reyna; allowing his yellow eyes to leisurely trail down the deep “V” of her nightgown. He could tell by the way the tops of her breasts were cresting over the edge of satin that it had been a couple of hours since Bijou’s last feeding. Knowing that her tits were full of warm milk instantly made his mouth water. Maker how he wanted to taste her.

“What news do you have for me, Sweetheart?” Lord Ren asked, letting the fingertips of his right hand graze over the soft material covering her hip.   

“Well...I had my sixth week checkup with Dr. Shaw,” Reyna began, arching her back in such a manner that it caused the satin to strain over her hardened nipples.

“Ahh...so that’s why you’ve blocked yourself from me today,” Ren mused, moving his fingers up the line of her ribcage, “and how did it go, my love?”

Reyna drew in a long, jagged breath and dipped her torso into Ren’s touch; relishing the way her skin pebbled under her tight negligee. They had been intimate a handful of times since she had given birth, only giving in to the delights of oral pleasure. Not being able to experience the full spectrum of their intense lovemaking had almost driven Reyna mad. That ended tonight, however, and the girl couldn’t be any more excited.

“Very well...I’m completely healed, my bleeding has stopped, and I was given the ‘all clear’ which means,” Reyna paused, locking her hazel eyes on Ren’s, “you can  _ fuck me _ again.”

Immediately freezing his hands, Ren narrowed his eyes and pushed out a hungry growl through his parted lips. He had been waiting weeks for this moment; the last few day cycles had been particularly difficult. Reyna had all but severed their Bond, using it only to tease him during his meetings. The Sith Lord had found himself stalking Reyna like a wild animal on more than one occasion, trying to will the words from her lips. Now that he had them, it took all of his self control not to grab his wife and fuck her mercilessly into the mattress. 

“Ohh...my love,” Ren hissed, dipping his head down to kiss her clavicle, “I hope you’re prepared for what I’m about to do to you.” 

Not giving Reyna time to respond, Lord Ren raised his right hand and used a wave of the Force to swiftly push her down upon the bed; holding his squirming wife firmly in place in the middle of the plush mattress. Curling his fingers, the Sith called upon another string of the Force to lift Reyna’s arms above her head and bind her wrists together, effectively holding her torso still. His wife was at his mercy, tonight. 

Giving her husband a wicked smile, Reyna parted her satin draped legs in invitation for him to settle between them.  _ This _ was the Ren she hoped would come out to play. It had been far too long since he had given into the dark, carnal desires swirling around in his mind. Reyna knew she was in for a fun night.

“Do your worst,  _ Kylo _ ,” Reyna taunted, attempting to hook her right calf around his hip.

Softly batting her leg away, Ren shook his head and narrowed his smoldering eyes. He loved the fire growing in Reyna’s soul but she needed to remember that  _ he _ was the one in charge. Reaching down to grab the delicate neckline of her nightgown, the Sith grasped the soft material between his long fingers and pulled; ripping the flimsy garment straight down the center seam. Ogling the bounce of Reyna’s freed tits, the Sith Lord crawled over her splayed body and hovered his angular face above her splotchy chest.   

“You should be careful of what you demand, Sweetheart,” he warned, kissing the tanned skin over her sternum before skimming the tip of his tongue along the side of her left breast, “mmm...do you have any idea how  _ jealous _ I become every time you nurse our daughter?”

With a smirk, Reyna attempted to turn towards Ren’s lips as they peppered a soft line of kisses around her swollen tit. It was her little secret that she used every feeding as an opportunity to drive him mad with want. She loved the almost pained look that would wash over Ren’s face whenever she exposed her breast to feed Bijou.         

“Oh? I hadn’t a clue,” Reyna said.

Lifting his head from her flesh, Ren scoffed at the girl and moved his hand to paw at her supple breast; ticking his fingertips back and forth over her darkened areola. 

“Liar,” he tisked. 

Wincing slightly as the Sith Lord’s nimble fingers began to knead into her tingling tit, Reyna lifted her shoulders off of the bed in a shrug and struggled half heartedly against her invisible restraints. She could feel the tell tale signs of her milk wanting to escape and knew she needed to expel it soon, or else be burdened with burning pain until Bijou awoke for her midnight feeding. What perfect timing, she thought.  

“Would you like a taste, my love?” Reyna breathed, wiggling beneath his touch.

“Will there be enough for our child if I do?” Ren asked, not wanting to diminish Bijou’s only source of nourishment. 

Reyna laughed lightly and nodded her head. She loved how he always put their daughter’s needs above his own. 

“Of course...go on, drink as much as you’d like,” Reyna encouraged. 

Flashing a wolfish smile, Ren wrapped both of his large hands around her breast and flicked his wet tongue across her hardened bud. To his surprise, a tiny bead of pure white milk immediately seeped from her erect nipple. Lapping the drop into his mouth, the Sith Lord closed his eyes and offered a happy groan as he savored the taste; there was something familiar to it, he just couldn’t put his finger on what.  

“Do you like it?” Reyna purred, “I’ve eaten nothing but desserts today. Can you guess which ones?”

“Hmm...I can...Rainbowberry pie,” he stated confidently, licking his full lips, “and blue milk pudding.”

“Ahh...correct,” Reyna said sweetly, “you may collect your reward now.”

“I intend to,” Kylo growled, his voice deep and gravelly with desire. 

Watching Ren intently as he dipped his head and pulled her nipple fully into his wet mouth, Reyna moaned loudly as she felt her body prepare to release her creamy milk. She knew it wouldn’t take much coaxing before her body responded to Ren’s lips, tongue, and teeth and thought she should give him a small warning.

“Ahh...my love...the harder...you suck, the faster...it will flow,” Reyna panted.

Grinning against her tit, Ren swirled his tongue over her nipple and greedily suckled on her pebbled flesh. He would drain Reyna of all of her milk, of that he was certain. Biting down slightly with his jagged teeth, the Sith growled in triumph as his efforts were rewarded by a forceful stream of sweet tasting liquid filling his mouth. 

“Mmmm...kriff, Kylo,” Reyna squealed as a mixture of pleasure and pain radiated from across her chest, “I might make you do this every night.” 

Making eye contact with Reyna as he hungrily swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her life sustaining milk, Ren pushed his way through their Bond and broke through Reyna’s mental wall; filling Reyna’s senses with the myriad of emotions he was feeling at that moment. The Sith Lord would gladly drink from her any chance he could. Never before had he tasted anything so delicious.  

Sharply lifting her hips as Ren danced wave after wave of luscious sensations across her body, Reyna moaned wantonly as she realized she hadn’t felt this good in months. Her body and mind were buzzing with sudden need and want, causing the girl to strain against the Force holding her upper torso in place.     

_ ‘Please, Kylo,’  _ Reyna whined through their Bond.

Swallowing one last mouthful, Ren let the girl’s tit slip from his mouth with a wet ‘plop.’ Oh how he loved hearing Reyna beg, it was honey to his black soul. Giving her breast another tight squeeze in his hands, the Sith moved his attention to Reyna’s left tit; quickly claiming the fresh, dusky nipple between his teeth and sucking the decedent milk into his waiting mouth. 

_ ‘Not until I’m finished,’  _ he hissed mentally.      

A series of small whimpers tumbled from Reyna’s lips as a flurry of lascivious images flooded her mind. It dawned on the girl that Ren was giving her a choice in how he would fuck her; the thought made her smile like a cat. Although Ren claimed he was in complete control, it was evident that Reyna held the ultimate power. She always had, and always would. 

“Ahh!  _ That one,” _ Reyna said aloud, throwing the explicit scene back through their shared Bond.

Slurping the last mouthful of milk from her tanned tit, the Sith Lord pulled his mouth from her chest and chuckled darkly. He was hoping she would choose that position, it was the one that ruled all of his fantasies as of late. 

“Take off your nightgown, Sweetheart,” he demanded before raising his hand and removing the Force hold.

Pushing Ren from her body with a flirty laugh, Reyna stood from the mattress and shimmied out of what was left of her torn nightie. Excitement tickled down the length of her spine as she realized that she was finally about to indulge in the carnal pleasure denied to her for so long. Bending over her husband on the bed, the girl set to work; stripping Ren of his grey silk sleeping pants as quickly as she could.

“My, aren’t we eager?” Lord Ren teased, grunting softly as his hardened cock sprung free from its confinement.

Shrugging her shoulders, Reyna ran the tip of her index finger along Ren’s thick shaft; swirling a random pattern over his alabaster flesh with a graze of her long, black nail.  

“More like  _ desperate, _ ” she confessed with a sultry smile.  

Unable to take his wife’s teasing a moment longer, Ren sat up on the bed and wrapped his hands around Reyna’s waist; pulling her onto his broad lap with a heated moan. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t just as desperate to be inside her; just as desperate to feel the wanton passion that had been missing for so long. Gliding his large hands up to her face, the Sith Lord leaned forward and nipped at her lower lip with his teeth.

_ ‘Good,’  _ he sent through their Bond,  _ ‘that’s how I like you. Wife.’ _

Pushing out a loud whimper, Reyna retaliated; kissing and nipping at Ren’s full lips as she wiggled her abdomen against his hard cock standing erect between their bodies. Between her still tingling nipples and the feeling of her arousal seeping through her swollen folds, the girl knew she wouldn’t be able to stay in control of herself for long.  

Reaching his hand between their heated bodies, Lord Ren grabbed his thick cock by the base and slapped its reddened head against the soft flesh of Reyna’s lower stomach. Ending their passion fueled kiss, he narrowed his yellow eyes and bared his sharp teeth at the girl bouncing ever so slightly on his thighs. 

“Do you want this,  _ Pet?” _ he growled, stepping into his dominance once again.

Nodding her head feverishly, Reyna lifted her hips and attempted to settle her dripping cunt over the Sith Lord’s cock. There was a fire building in her belly, all the wanted at that moment was to feel him inside of her.  

“Yes,” she panted, “ _ yes.” _

Unimpressed by her answer, Ren wriggled the tip of his cock away from her wet opening. The girl needed another lesson on how to act appropriately, he mused. 

“Yes,  _ what?” _ Ren hissed.

Swallowing audibly, Reyna closed her hazel eyes a moment and attempted to gain her bearings. Her mind was feeling fuzzy with her all-consuming need and it was hard for her to form a coherent thought. The answer was blinking in the back of her mind, but she just couldn’t grasp it.  

Noticing Reyna’s beautiful features harden with concentration, the Sith Lord skimmed his aching flesh across her pink clit and took in a ragged breath. He knew she was trying as hard as possible and would give her a pass tonight. Next time the girl wouldn’t be so lucky.

“You know the answer, my love...I’ll ask you once again. Yes,  **_what_ ** ?” Ren said through gritted teeth.

“Ahh...yes...yes,  _ Master, _ ” Reyna gasped as the words tumbled automatically from her bruised lips.

Giving the girl a pleased smile, the Sith Lord gave her clit one more harsh slap before dragging it back between her glistening folds. He had almost forgotten just how wet Reyna became. Feeling her arousal drip down around his flesh for the first time in months almost sent Ren into a tailspin.

“Good girl,” he praised, his voice tight and low, “now ride me.”

Wrapping her arms around Ren’s neck, Reyna gave him a sly grin and pulled herself up on her knees. Hovering herself over the his rigid cock, the girl moaned an agreement and lowered her pussy down upon his thick length; locking eyes with Ren as her silky sheath stretched almost uncomfortably to accommodate his girth.

_ “KRIFF,” _ Ren swore in awe, “how are you  _ this _ tight?”

Pausing her advancement a moment, Reyna let her tongue slip between her parted lips to lick a line from Ren’s sharp chin to the tip of his nose. During her checkup, the girl had asked Dr. Shaw to perform a new laser procedure. It was supposed to tighten her interior walls and make it as if she had never given birth. Judging by Ren’s reaction, Reyna was pleased to know that it was successful. The pleasure radiating from his end of their shared Bond had been worth the tiny amount of pain. 

“Mmm...do you like it, Master?” Reyna purred, beginning to move her lower half in a smooth, languid pace. 

Placing his hands upon her hips, Ren dug his fingertips into her narrow hipbones and nodded his swimming head. He couldn’t remember her pussy ever being this tight before, she felt almost  _ virginal. _ It made him heady with desire. 

“I...love it, Pet,” he said with a grunt.

Resting her high forehead against Ren’s, Reyna offered a satisfied smile and used her knees to lower and raise her wet pussy over his thick shaft. With every thrust her body loosened, allowing the girl to enjoy every second of their much needed coupling. She would remember this night, of that she was certain; the sensation of their bodies grinding into one another was too intense to forget.

Gliding his large hands to her firm ass, Ren encouraged Reyna to speed up her movement with a squeeze of his fingers. Fully opening his end of their Bond, the Sith Lord swore under his breath as he felt the girl quickly dive into his mind; bringing along with her all of her heated emotions and pushing Ren too close to the edge of his release.

“Stop... _ stop,”  _ he spat aloud, holding her steady against his flushed body.

“What? Why?” Reyna asked, a look of concern painting her fine features.

Pulling his face away, Lord Ren flashed a wicked grin and dug his fingernails into the flesh of her ass. Not giving her any warning, the Sith Lord rolled over her on the bed; trapping her lithe body between him and the plush mattress.

“Because it's  _ my turn,”  _ he said with a growl.

Dragging his hands up her body, Ren curled his long fingers around Reyna’s shoulders and began the process of thrusting his aching cock into her tight sheath; over and over again at a dizzying pace until he saw stars dance across his vision. Finally, the Sith was  _ home _ . Life was meaningless without  _ this,  _ he reminded himself. Being one with Reyna mentally, physically, and emotionally again was the only solace Ren had felt in months.

Squealing into the recycled air of the room, the girl squeezed Ren between her tanned thighs with every frantic push inside her silken lined pussy. Her mind was flooded with images that volleyed back and forth between pure love and absolute lust, making Reyna question her own barely there sanity.

_ ‘That's it,’  _ Ren hissed through the Bond,  _ ‘you’re so close, my love, just give in...give me what I want.’ _

Nodding her head into the creamy skin of his neck, Reyna splayed her arms to either side of their writhing bodies and dug into the soft blankets covering the mattress for dear life. It was always like Ren to want her to enjoy her pleasure first and she could tell that the mighty Sith was barely holding on; the sudden loss of focus in his thrusts made it abundantly clear. Harnessing what was left of her energy, Reyna moved a wave of the Force between their glistening bodies straight towards her swollen clit. 

“Yes...yes,” she panted, “so...close.”

Giving into the sensation of hundreds of pulsating presses tickling her clit, Reyna threw her hazel eyes open wide and let out an animalistic cry as her body suddenly fell over the edge of her release. Tremors wracked her trapped body, making the interior walls of her cunt rhythmically vice around Ren's thick cock.

_ “AHHHHH!”  _ Reyna screamed.

Spurned on by Reyna’s orgasm tearing through their Bond, Lord Ren swirled his hips and thrust into the girl once...twice...and with a loud groan, let the fire of his own release consume him; filling Reyna’s well used cunt with every drop of his creamy seed.

Utterly spent from their passionate fuck, Ren wrapped his strong arms around his mewing wife and flipped onto his back. Cradling Reyna against his torso, he whispered the vows he made at the Sith Temple months prior. 

“My blood is yours. My flesh is yours. The Force residing within me is yours,” he breathed, “from this moment on, we are bonded in this life and in the next.”

Lifting her head from Ren’s heaving chest, the girl smiled down on him with a look of complete adoration.  _ Love _ wasn't a strong enough word for how she felt at that moment. 

“Mmmm...who knew the great Lord Kylo Ren was so romantic?” Rey said, placing a kiss above Ren’s beating heart.

Running his hand through the girl’s mussed locks, Ren pushed out a hearty laugh that bounced around the durasteel walls. 

“Only with you, my love,” he smirked, “the rest of the Galaxy will burn.”

Nodding in agreement, Reyna began to graze the long nail of her index finger around Ren’s pink nipple. It was only a matter of time before the entire Galaxy knelt before them, she reminded herself. Opening her bruised lips to offer a response, Reyna huffed instead as Ren’s comlink suddenly chimed to life.

“Figures,” Ren sighed before placing a kiss on the girl’s head and gently rolling her from his body.

Watching Ren as he stood from the bed and made his way towards his desk, Reyna couldn't help but click her tongue in annoyance. True, Phasma never called Ren unless it was completely necessary, but that didn't mean she wouldn't internally scold the General for the interruption. 

“Someday, I'm going to destroy that thing,” the girl warned.

Smiling over his shoulder at Reyna, Ren picked up his personal comlink and placed the receiver into his ear. Tapping on the side of the metallic device, Ren took in a breath and addressed his General.

“Phasma. What is it?” Lord Ren asked curtly.

_ “I'm sorry to bother you, Sir,”  _ the General began, her voice tinged with nervousness,  _ “somehow, Skywalker has escaped.” _

Growling through gritted teeth, Ren slammed his closed fist against his ebony desk; splintering the top with brute force. He knew his Uncle would try something like this. Luke was a Skywalker, after all.

“I’ll take care of it,” Ren spat, turning his comlink off and ripping it from his ear.

Sitting up from the mattress, Reyna arched a brow as the Sith Lord stalked his way towards the closet. In an instant, their Bond grew cold; letting the girl know that Ren was more than angry.

“What's wrong, my love?” Reyna asked, trying to soften the hulking beast.

Halting midway to the closet, Lord Ren turned on his heels and changed direction; heading straight for the girl. Once reaching the bed, the Sith bent down and clasped Reyna’s beautiful face between his calloused hands. 

“My Uncle seems to think his stay with us is voluntary. Would you care to explain the situation to him with me?” Ren asked, narrowing his yellow eyes.

Turning her head, Reyna licked Ren’s alabaster palm and nodded. What a perfect way to end the night, she thought to herself. 

“Mmm...yes...let’s go hunting, Master,” she said with an evil grin.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? How was it? Would you be up to seeing more of Ren and Reyna?! Let me know in the box below how you felt about this!! Thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate it more than you realize!!

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for spending your precious time reading my fic-it means the world to me!!
> 
> Whatcha think? I enjoy hearing from my readers so please speak up!! Feedback (of any kind) makes me so sublimely happy!! :)
> 
> As always, feel free to email me! CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com


End file.
